Alpha Strength
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: The tale of a certain Lyuka is a long one, holding hard ships, tragedy, new werewolves, and pack. But she can survive it all with her Destined Mate
1. Bio

Full Name: Jacelyn Star Lyuka, prefers Jace

Age: 23

Birthday: May 31,1988

Eye Color: Dusk Blue

Species: LunaCyruo Werewolf

Werewolf EyeColor: Deep Purple Eyes

Advanced Abilities: Hearing thoughts of certain werewolves & phases into five ft wolf {Summer from Game of Thrones}

Tattoo: Knot crescent moon on right collarbone

Birthmark: Crescent Moon below right ear

BirthMoon: Blue Moon

Facts: Jace is the firstborn girl of the Lyuka Family, lived in the Beacon Hills Preserve in a large Manor, Her home caught fire when she was 16. Her parents, two uncles,

two aunts, four brothers and two sisters died in the fire late May, but one of her uncles was saved, however is now in a coma from the wolvesbane laced fire and major

burns

Vehicle: 1967 Black Chevy Impala from Supernatural and Ninja Black Honda CB2500F


	2. Prologue: The Fires

It was around late May in Beacon Hills, lights turned off at both the Hale and Lyuka Manors, they stood a good 600 feet from one another, sixteen year old Jace and

her family were in the basement of their home, they did this for every full moon, the Lyuka family had six humans and the other seven were werewolves. Yuki Lyuka

looked at her oldest daughter as she was relaxing with her brother, Jace's eyes looked at her mother and father, both her parents Yuki and Alaric, were the other

Lyukas who could phase into actual wolves, but they were about the size of Dire Wolves. Jace's werewolf form or as she called it 'her halfform', was unique, she

looked like any other she werewolf, but it had extra features such as a more protruding forehead like a werecoyote but Yuki knew she was a full werewolf and Jace's

fangs had additional fangs on the upper jaw like an alpha would have. A disturbing scent filled Alaric's nose, he turned to his wife, going upstairs but the door was

locked, smoke enter the cellar, one of the beams blocked the exit, screams emitted from the room,

"Hunters" Blake, Yuki's twin brother growled trying to help get his family out but the flames licked the Lyuka's skin, it was enhanced with wolvesbane, they were

trying to poison the werewolves, Jace growling trying to find a way out, the wall soon cracked, Yuki grabbed her oldest daughter, pushing her towards the crack,

"No Mom NO Please" Jace's wolf wanted to get her pack out, as soon as Yuki got her daughter out of the burning room and into the woods that surrounded their

home, another beam collapsed, blocking any others from getting out, Jace ran a few steps before turning around to see her home on fire. Her family's screams

echoing in her ears, what was her mother thinking, Jace let out cries as she saw the back part of her home collapse, soon other new screams echoed in her ears, The

Hales, Jace didn't want to leave, but new fire scent filled her nose, getting up, Jace ran to see the Hale Manor on fire, same as her home, the screams died, but Jace

heard something crawling, it had burns, Jace ran to see who it was, scenting the injured wolf, under the smell of wolvesbane, ash and smoke scent was a familiar

scent,

"Peter"Jace said as she took his head placing it on her lap, taking his hand in her, she began to try to take pain from the Hale, but too much would kill her, so she

stopped, his eyes that were once a sky blue now were a dull yet living blue, he was still alive. Soon the fire department showed up along with ambulances, the

paramedics took Peter from the Lyuka girl, She soon saw Derek Hale and his sister Laura crying as they saw their home that was almost put out. Deputy Noah

Stilinski saw Jace, brought her over to where the Hale siblings were and sat her down,

"Do you think anyone could have done this" He asked them, Jace looked at Derek, he shook his head. Soon Laura looked at the two, she needed to get them away

from here, it wouldn't help them heal or her.

"We have nothing left here" Laura said as she took her brother's hand and Jace's,

"We have to go" Laura told them as her green eyes began glowing red, she was the new alpha, Derek's eyes began glowing blue and Jace's eyes began glowing

purple, they soon went back to their normal color, they nodded to her, about a week passed before Laura, Derek, and Jace got on a plane heading for New York,

leaving Beacon Hills behind them.


	3. Wolf Moon

It's been six years, a good six years, recently Laura went back to Beacon Hills, but two weeks went by and nothing. I got dressed after our plane landed, I looked at

Derek, he wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on my lips, which I pressed back. Derek and I are Destined Imprints meaning that we were soulmates, we took

it slow the first two years, then started dating. When we got in Beacon Hills, the scents entered my nose, familiar and new scents. My car was in storage, so was

Derek's, we could live anywhere we wanted cause our family's inheritance went to us, a lot of money. Derek and I soon stood at the burnt remains of his home, my

house was destroyed, but somehow the cellar survived, so Derek and I decided to use that for another place in case something happened. I gripped the necklace I

never took off, unless I phased cause my clothes would tear if I didn't take them off, in my hands as we walked inside,

"Derek her scent it's here" I said as I inhaled the area, I took my clothes off, folding them in a pile, placing it on the couch, I felt a smack on my ass, I turned around

to see Derek smirking.

"Cheeky Bastard" I smirked before phasing, I shook my fur, then ran out into the preserve. About an hour has passed, it had poured for about five minutes, now it

was just raining,my fur was soaked, but I kept looking, I trotted into another part of the preserve,

"Now, where's your usual partner in crime?" I heard a gruff voice, I looked from afar, Stilinski!

"Who, Scott? Sc - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." The boy in

front of him said as his heartbeat went up, liar.

"Scott, you out there? Scott?" Stilinski called out for another boy, I sniffed the area, I smelt another. I made my eyes glow, soon seeing through my wolf vision a boy

behind a tree.

"Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." I saw Stilinski

dragging the skinny boy he was talking to out of the woods. I smelt a brand new scent, I looked around trying to locate it, but I soon see deer running over the poor

boy, the deer leave, I let out a slight growl, he gets up, the scent appeared again, I saw a large shape moving through the shadows, I ran after it, maneuvering

through the woods only to lose the thing.

 ** _Damn it_** I thought to myself, but a scream filled my ears, the boy was getting dragged by what I could tell a beast alpha due to the glowing red eyes, it bit into the

boy's side, I growled then lunged at it, knocking it off the kid, we tumbled a good few feet, fangs and claws colliding, blood soaking his fur, we then circled one

another and a scent filled my nose, Laura. I bared my fangs at it, snapping my jaws, it was smart keeping distance between use.

 _You've grown Jace_ It snarled at me through thought. It's eyes glowing dead at me,then it ran off, I thought to myself,

 _ **It knew me, how did it know me?**_ I followed Laura's slightly fresh scent up a hill to see a sight that I couldn't believe Tears falling out of my eyes onto my furry

face, what was in front of me scarred me worse then watching Derek's and my family's burning alive. I saw the half top of Laura on the ground brutally mutilated,

blood surrounded her, claw marks littered her body, bite marks lining her arms and back. Her once beautiful and bright green eyes now turned over to a dull, white,

glossy, lifeless green. her beautiful black locks now tangled with leaves, twigs, rainwater, and the Beast Alpha's scent. I whimpered, nudging her hand which plopped

down on the ground after I let it drop from the top of my muzzle, my Alpha was gone, dead, murdered, I let out a howl, a mournful yet vengeful howl, Derek

appeared, I watched as he was on his knees, I phased back, cold air wrapping around my bare body, I wrapped my arms around my Imprint. He wrapped his arms

around me, I heard his cries, the tears falling on my chest, sobs racking him, and I began rubbing his back.

"We need to bury her" I said as I lifted his face to mine, his eyes still filled with tears, they were turning red from the crying, I kissed him trying to get him to think

straight. We parted, our foreheads touching, we stood up, Derek took his jacket off, I took it from him, and wrapping Laura up nice and tight. I gave her to him, we

began walking back to the Manor, I found a good spot to bury her, her spirit could be reunited with her family. Derek and I began digging, soon I got a blanket

covered in ash from inside, and some wolvesbane rope. I found one of the wolvesbane burial plants, tying the rope to the roots, after that I got a white robe on. I

brought out the items to see Derek putting the shovel down, I watched as he placed his sister, our alpha at the bottom of the hole. I wrapped the blanket in part of

the wolvesbane rope, it cause her to turn into her wolf form, after tying the last knots, I helped him bury her, placing the plant in the ground as if it had been there

forever after I placed more of the rope around her grave into a spiral. Derek and I stood back as we watched the rope sinking into the ground, a glowing red spiral

burned through the area, this is our vendetta. I took the shovel inside, I placed it in the family room, I watched as Derek began walking upstairs. I grabbed my

clothes, bringing them up with me as I turned to follow Derek's scent to his untouched bedroom, he was lying on the bed, I placed my clothes on the shelf and

crawled into bed with him, I felt him pull me to his chest, which I allowed, placing my head on his chest and one arm across his abdomen, I tried comforting him but I

know he would need to heal like I would need to heal, we would do it together, but healing would have another key factor; time. We fell asleep like that, cuddling one

another, nothing would bring us out of this cocoon of suffering until whoever did this paid. The next day passed, but we soon scented intruders, I put on my clothes,

Derek and I went to the source, two kids from the other night were here.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott said as Stiles hit his shoulder to get his attention, the tan boy looked at us as we walked

towards them.

"What are you doing here" Derek grunted at the teenagers, I stood by his side.

"Huh This is private property"I said with a serious tone.

"Sorry we didn't know" Stiles mumbled towards us, I quirked my eyebrows.

"Yeah we were looking for something..but forget it" Scott mumbled as us, he smelt like wolf. I threw his inhaler towards his body and he caught it. Derek and I turned

around, beginning to walk away,

"Well I better get going Stiles" Scott told his friend, I kept walking with Derek.

"Dude that was Derek Hale and Jace Lyuka, You remember their a few years older than us " Stiles rushed as he was looking at us, I just kept to Derek's side as his

arm found it's place on my shoulder.

"Remember what" Scott asked the spastic boy he brought with him into the private part of the preserve.

"Their families, they all burned in a fire like ten years ago" Stiles said as I just let Derek lead me away.

"Wonder what their doing back" Scott said wondering, then Derek and I got back to the Hale Manor, we just discussed that we needed to get Scott away from humans

this Friday so he wouldn't expose us to the hunters.

Derek and I trailed him on Friday to find him at this party, high school absolute hell. I soon spotted Scott next to a girl, the moon had its hooks in my wolf, but my

anchor was stronger, Derek is my anchor. Scott's brown eyes found my dusk blue ones, we had a stare down till I heard loud barking behind me, I turned my head to

see a Rottweiler, it made eye contact with me, it submitted by not barking anymore. I then turned my head to see Scott's eyes on mine again, my face illuminated by

the flames of the firepit I was standing behind. The girl asked Scott a question, that gave me the chance to vanish, so I leaped on the roof and loped to the front

where Derek was.

"Derek, you can talk to me" I said looking at his saddened face, the emotion was so strong in his scent. I felt his arms around me, I rubbed his arm comforting him

best I could. We soon saw Scott stumbling, the moon must have started his transformation, he got into his car and he then drives away. I saw the girl Scott brought

with him standing disappointed, I looked at Derek, wrapped my arm around his we walked towards her.

"Allison. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek and this is Jace" Derek offered her a ride, we took her home and she left her jacket in the car.

"We can use this to our advantage."I said as her scent filled my nose, it reeked of hunter, but I could handle it as long as I didn't smell _HIM_ or _HER_. We got to the

Preserve,I hung her jacket in a tree, then Derek and I played the waiting game

"Where is she?" Scott's voice filled the area, I looked at Derek.

"She's safe." Derek's voice echoed, Scott's head turned one way.

"From you." I said as my voice echo making Scott turn his head the other way. Derek tackled him to the ground, I used my wolf's eyes to sense things, I sensed the

hunters.

"What did you do with her? " Scott asked us. "Shh, quiet." Derek said looking at me.

"Too late. They're already here. Run." I said to him. Derek and I ran, I saw Argent, I let out a slight growl.

"Take him." Argent said after he got Scott trapped to a tree with an arrow.

"Take him." Argent said causing Derek slammed one of the hunters on the ground knocking him out, I then threw the other hunter to a tree knocking him out. Derek

broke the arrow,the three of us ran, Scott was out of breath, I could tell his wolf side went into hiding,

"Who were they?" He asked us.

"Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." I said looking out for the Argent, his family ruined ours.

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott said gripping his wound.

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people

would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek said leaning

towards him.

"I don't want it." Scott said worried and regretting what he is now.

"You will. And you're gonna need us if you want to learn how to control it. So you Derek and me, Scott - We're family now." I said before Derek and I left him to find

himself a way out of the woods.


	4. Second Chance At First Line

Derek and I went to check on Scott during his afternoon practice, one of his teammates pushed him to the ground, I felt Derek's arm rubbing my back a bit, I smiled

at that,

"You sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" He asked Scott, when he was away, Scott got up clutching his arm. Coach Finstock walked over to him chuckling,

"My - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Finstock asked

him, Scott was bent over, I smelt his wolf becoming present, his eyes glowing golden amber.

"Yes, coach." Scott replied with a little bit of a growl,

"I can't hear you." Finstock asked him again, Scott's heart beat was increasing by the second,

"Yes, coach." Scott replied more wolf than human,

"Then do it again." Coach told before standing up straight,

"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!" Coach said to his team, then tossed a ball to Scott, who caught it easily. Scott darted towards the

boy who knocked him over, Scott then knocked him over, scored, but then was bent over. I watched as Stiles went to his best friend.

"Scott? Scott, you okay?" He asked the shifting wolf, I looked at Derek who was clenching his fists,

"I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening." Scott growled to him,

"What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." Stiles said as he dragged Scott away from the field, Derek and I watched as the boy was trying yet

failing to stay human. Derek and I left, we went to the Manor, Derek looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustion,

"Come on Der" I said as he smiled at me for using his nickname,I took him upstairs to his room, he got on the bed after removing his shirt, I recently got us a new

king size mattress, memory foam, I heard him sigh. I sat next to him, I began rubbing his shoulder comforting him, his green eyes on my dusk blue ones, I leaned in

a kissed him, I felt his lips pressing back, my hands snaked their way into his black locks pulling him closer to me, I felt his muscles rippling under my touch. We

parted, breathing heavily, Derek's eyes began drooping,

"Get some sleep Baby" I said as I caressed his scruff covered cheek. He smiled as he closed his eyes, I just watched as his chiseled chest rising and falling. I soon left

the Manor, we need Scott to understand that he is not in control, I got on all fours and began to wolf run to his home.

"What'd you find out?" I heard Scott's voice as I soon saw his house in front of me,

"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles replied as I tried calculating a way to get into his room without being heard,

"Because of me?" Scott asked him as I found a way to get in,

"Because he's a tool." Stiles replied as I took a few steps back and making my claws appear.

"But is he gonna play?" Scott asked as I leaped on the side of his house, slipping through his open window, and quietly got behind Scott.

"Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Scott said as I stood behind him, his computer was slow and Stiles was typing him a

message. I watched as Scott enlarged the image on the computer, he turned to me, I grabbed him to slam him onto the wall.

"We saw you on the field today." I growled in his ear.

"Wha - what are you talking about?" He stammered as his heart beat increased it's pace.

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About Derek, About all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's

everyone." I growled as I put more force into my hold.

"But - They didn't see anything! I..s - swear, I -" He said stammering as I kept him facing the wall.

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday - I'm gonna kill you myself." I growled at him, quickly letting him go, I loped out of his

open window and ran back to the preserve. As soon as I saw the Manor, I got inside, placed my jacket on the coat hooks near the front door inside, I took my clothes

off, changing into something Derek wouldn't expect me to do. I scented his henley as I put over my other accessories, it smelt of his scent, leather, whiskey, and the

forest. I walked upstairs after I put my other clothes into my bag, I found his room, the door was open, I walked inside to see him asleep, it's like 3 in the morning, I

run to relieve my stress, but what I am about to do with my imprint would relieve both of us of stress. I smile as I strut to the bed, I crawl beside him, looking at his

perfect face, those lips being so damn kissable, the scruff lining his cheeks made me whimper, his skin the perfect combination of apricot and cream in the sun, I

watched as his chest rose and fell, his pecs expanding then flattening,and his chest hair perfect contrast with that creamy apricot background. I drew in my lower lip,

biting it as I watched Derek turn over, his face was a few inches from my own, his eyes open, looking into my dusk blues, I smile as I caress his left cheek lovingly,

his eyes land on my attire,

"Is that my shirt your wearing" He asked as he smirked,

"Maybe" I replied as he slightly sat up, I sat up on my elbows. I watched as his eyes darted from my eyes to my lips, I smiled as he caressed my cheeks, I watched

as he looked at my face, then he leaned in, so did I, our lips collided.

His lips were soft, I pressed back with my wolf howling in excitement, I felt Derek's hands on my hips pulling me into his lap as we continued kissing, my hands

snaked to his black hair, his hands holding my hips in place. I felt his tongue sliding across my lower lip, I opened giving his access. His tongue found mine, they

fought for dominance, mine easily losing out, I watched as Derek began kissing my jaw, I let out a pleasure filled moan, my hips grinding on his. I heard a bit of a

warning growl, I looked into his eyes which now were glowing their electric blue.

"Jace, have you ever had sex" Derek asked as I shook my head, "No never wanted anyone as much as I want you" I said as I licked his neck, feeling his pulse point.

"Jace, I know we are Destined Imprints, but are you sure?" He asked as his eyes were still glowing, I calmed my heart beat,

"Derek Micheal Hale, I want to be more than your Destined Mate, I want you to be mine and only mine" I said as I watched him looking into my eyes,

"Derek, I want you to be the one to take my virginity, I want you to be the one to deflower me, making me feel what I have been missing, I want you to make love to

me, I want this because I love you" I said as I smiled at his eyes met mine, I saw the small tears in his eyes,

"I love you too Jace"He said before colliding our lips once more, I placed my hands on his chiseled chest, feeling his skin as his lips went to my neck, I moaned even

more,

"Easy there Star, gonna fill you up soon with my cock to knot you up all nice and tight" He said as I whined, he chuckled a bit at my little noise,

"Gotta prep ya first" He growled a little. I nodded, his hands gripped his shirt that draped over my body, the bottom of it reached a bit to my thighs, kinda like a

dress. He lifted it to toss it to the side,I was nervous as hell, but I can trust Derek, his eyes widened at the lingerie that now was in his sights.

"You look beautiful in black" He said as he skillful took my bra off with one hand, as it fell, my 36 D breast became exposed, his hands caressed them, pleasure filling

me really slowly, his lips grasped one of my nipples that became hard due to the cold air, I moaned as my hands found his shoulder. His unoccupied hand found my

other nipple, which he began rubbing with his calloused fingers, I wanted him to take me,but the said he needed to prep me, my friends told me that when they had

their first that there was always blood, when they had been filled it hurt or was fine. I soon felt a coil building, I moaned even more, Derek continued his assault

faster, the coil broke, I screamed in pleasure as I experienced my first orgasm. Derek lips soon popped of of my nipple which was a bit red and erected, both were.

"Lie back for me" Derek asked as I got off his lap, lying down next to him, his lips began trailing down my body, till he reached my thong. His fingers gripped the

edges, then began pulling the last piece of clothing that soon left me completely naked in front of him. I watched as he smiled, my mound was shaven, his head went

to my pussy, I felt his tongue lick up my slit, I gripped his hair in my hands, his nose tickling my clit, I felt the coil in my lower belly building a bit faster than before,

he continued licking then I felt his tongue enter me, going in and out, my breathing became heavier and heavier, then the coil snapped, I let out a growl/scream. I

felt my juices squirt out of me and onto Derek. He kept licking to ride me out of my high. Derek looked at me, bringing himself to my lips, I tasted myself, I didn't

mind, and I tasted sweet. He pulled back, trailing his hand down to my core, his finger entered, I moaned in pure pleasure, my back arched towards him.

"How much do you want me Babygirl" He asked as his finger began curling and pistoning inside my sensitive walls,

"So damn bad Derek" I moaned as headed two of his digits, I moaned as I felt the coil tightening so much.

"You want my cock" He asked as I was about to cum again for like the third time,

"YES" I screamed as I felt my juices coating his finger after the coil snapped again. He took his fingers into his mouth tasting me,

"You taste so good Baby" He said as he got off the bed, unbuckling his belt and taking his pants off. I saw him naked in front of me, his member was curving up to his

belly, but then it was pointing at me, his dark hairs contrasted the appendage, he looked about seven inches and about five inches thick. He got back into bed with

me,

"Jace are you still sure you want to do this tonight" Derek asked as I looked into his eyes,

"Yes I want this" I said before he got on top of me, aligning his member to my core,

"Place your hands on my back" He said as I nodded, my arms going under his to his back finding his shoulders. I felt the tip of his cock pressing to my barrier, his

breathing was next to my ear, then he pulled his hips back a bit before I felt him thrust forward, I screamed in pure agony as his cock pierced and broke through my

barrier, I bite into his claiming spot, fangs piercing through it, he growls as I began claiming him, my venom entering his body. I gripped his skin as my oversensitive

walls surrounding him, holding on for dear life as the pain rolls through my body, I hear his grunts as he slowly bottoms out, Derek looks into my eyes, which I feel

tears leaving them, he kisses my tears cheeks and the rest of my face.

"Let me" He said as he takes my hand in his, I feel the pain leaving me, he was doing pain transference, taking my pain. I felt nothing anymore except that we were

connected, I nodded, he pulled his hips back then pushed forward, I felt pleasure filling me again,

"Your so damn tight" He growled into my neck. I felt his fangs grazing where my claiming spot was, he thrusted in and out of me slowly,

"Gonna make love to you for hours" Derek said as I felt his tongue licking up the left side of my neck.

"Der I'm close" I whimpered as he gripped my hips, grinding his hips deeper and a little harder, but I didn't care.

"Jace I'm about to cum" He said as I felt his fangs grazing the claiming spot upon my neck.

"Cum with me" I said as I felt my walls flutter around him, I felt the coil snap, I screamed as I came around him, I felt his fangs pierce the claiming mark, the

euphoric pleasure made me orgasm as I was still in a different orgasm, it just added to the pleasure I was enduring. I felt the base of his member swelling, his knot, I

felt his seed entering me. Soon his hips didn't move, I felt his fangs leave my neck, his tongue licking the claim mark. We looked at one another, he placed his hands

on my hips flipping us so I was on top,

"I love you" I smiled at him, his hands rubbing the small of my back. I laid my chest on his, I was encased in his scent, his arms wrapping around me,

"How long till your knot goes down enough so we can disconnect" I asked as he played with a strand of my red hair.

"About an hour n a half" He said as I felt another spurt of his cum enter my channel. I groaned at this, but smiled as I kissed him, I fell asleep like that, on my

Imprint's chest. I woke up the next morning sore as hell, I looked to see Derek asleep, I got out of bed, after getting dressed, I saw Derek putting on some different

clothes, I strutted to him, smiling, we spent the whole day together, but that afternoon was disturbed, Derek and I were making out on his couch.

"Derek! Derek!" We heard Scott yelling, we got to the porch, we watched as the teen was mad as all hell.

"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott told us as we jumped off the porch, walking towards him.

"Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it?" Derek asked him, I leaned onto

my imprint,

"You don't get it yet, Scott, but we're looking out for you. Think about what could happen." I growled as I took his lacrosse stick in my hands,

"You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you" I said before poking him in

the chest, then making my claws tear through the netting

"everything falls apart." I said as I circled it in my hands, tossing it in the air, Derek and I disappeared inside the Preserve. He had my hand in his,

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him chuckling,

"Somewhere special" He said as we continued deeper in the Preserve. We just walked till he stopped,

"Der what are you looking for?" I asked as he picked me up, hurling me over his shoulder, I begged for him to put me down, which he did eventually did,

"We are here"" He said as I turned around to see this beautiful clear water spot,

"Der" I said shifting my stance,

"My family's secret swimming hole" He said as I watch him take his grey shirt off, I soon took my clothes off leaving me in my bra and panties, and so did he leaving

him in his black boxers, we jumped in, the forest pond was like fourteen feet deep. I surface, but Derek didn't, I looked around, soon he surfaced in front of me, I

splashed him, he did to me, I dove to get to the rocks that I would still be in the water, but it was somewhere I could sit, Derek swam to me, pulled himself next to

me, and kissed me. We spent the whole day just enjoying each others company. Soon we got to the Manor the next morning, we slept on the couch, but soon we

were disturbed, Beacon Hills police forced their way into the Manor, looking at us, and we stood up confused.

"What's going on" Derek asked holding me close,one of the officers pulled me from him, I whined. The Sheriff stepped forward towards us, Derek looked at me,

"Derek Hale and Jace Lyuka you're under arrest for the murder of Jane Doe" He said as two officers handcuffed us, I looked at Derek who had a disbelief look on his

face,I shook my head.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, If you cannot afford an attorney, one

will be appointed for you." The Sheriff read us our rights, I smelt Scott and Stiles scent's messing with the area, they did this, they are blaming us for Laura's murder.

The officers lead both Derek and I to the police cruiser, we saw both Scott and Stiles, I gave them a disappointed look as the officers placed us in the back. I looked

at Derek, who looked upset, I leaned closer to him,placing my head on his chest, trying to comfort him, as I did this, his heart beat calmed down some, I felt his chin

on top of my head, offering me comfort as I did with him, we are pack, we are Destined Imprints, we are Mates.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you two." Stiles told us after he snuck his way into the cruiser we were in, We looked up at him pissed off,

"Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed - she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could

turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that and you can do that. Is that why you killed her?" Stiles asked us, I looked dead at him, leaning towards

him, only a steel grate between us.

"Why are you so worried about us when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him

on? We can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me - you want to." I said before leaning back into Derek's chest, his chin back on the top of my head.

"There. Stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?"Sheriff took his son out of the cruiser and placed him standing up,

"I'm just trying to help." Stiles told him, obviously irritated,

"Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this." Sheriff asked him, I just kept close to Derek, feeling tired.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles told him, I scoffed at that, Derek's heart beating and scent was keeping me calm,

"Which he dropped when?" Sheriff asked him trying to see if he could catch his son in the lie.

"The other night." Stiles replied to him,

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body." Sheriff said as he continued.

"Yes."Stiles confirmed the action,

"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home." Sheriff asked him,

"Yes. No. Oh, crap." Stiles said as he accidentally confessed the truth to his father,

"So you lied to me." Sheriff said as he crossed his arms,

"That depends on how you define lying."Stiles said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" He asked his son for his version of lying.

"Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles told him nervously,

"Get the hell out of here." Sheriff told him which then Stiles went back to his jeep where Scott was waiting for him. Sheriff took us to the Sheriff Station, set us in a

cell, I laid on the bed, Derek was at the cell gates, keeping his guard up, soon an officer took him out. Derek was put into the cell after an hour, then they took me to

the interrogation room, cuffed me to the steel table.

"Why did you kill her" One of the detectives asked me, his tag said Daines.

"We didn't kill anyone, why would we" I said as I looked at the two, the other detective's tag read Hanks.

"If you didn't kill anyone, why did Derek Hale and you bury the top mutilated corpse half that we have been trying to find buried on the property that you two were

at?" He said slamming his hands on the steel table that I was handcuffed to, I was a bit shaking but remained still.

"It's not my property, It's Derek's" I said taking a deep breath, trying to relax my heartbeat.

"We pulled your record Lyuka" Hanks said as he opened a bash folder with my name on it, papers inside.

"Says that you have a bit of a temper when provoked" Daines as he smirked at me.

"Yeah, I tried keeping it in don't want to piss off the wrong people" I said shifting my legs to crisscross.

"How do you know Derek Hale" Hanks asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Boyfriend, I was the only survivor of the Lyuka Fire, his home was set ablaze that same night, his sister took us to New York,we just clicked as you cops would say" I

said sitting back.

"You want to know the truth" I said huffing, the detectives looked at me, then I gave them harden eye contact.

"We didn't kill anyone, thats the truth"I said calm and collected, they took me back to the cell, only for one of the officers to tell them to release us since we weren't

animals, that we couldn't have done it. Derek and I quickly ran to the school to see Jackson holding a lacrosse glove that smelt of Scott,

"He played Damn it" Derek growled,I intertwined our hands, Jackson looked at us, holding, we then turn around and begin walking towards the woods.


	5. Pack Mentality

About a week has passed since Derek and I were released from jail due to the police finding Laura's mutilated body on the property. I felt tired, I almost passed out,

but I felt Derek's arms catch me,

"Don't worry Jace, I got you, I'll never let you down" Derek whispered as I felt my head lull to his chest, I passed out in his arms.

 _"No Mom NO Please" I scream at my mom as the burning beam blocked her from getting out. The wolvesbane scented smoke burning through my home, I collapse_

 _on my knees, watching the back part of my home collapse, my family's screams filling my ears, tears leaving my eyes, trailing down my face, I scream in pain as my_

 _inner wolf feels my pack dying, I felt like I was losing my limbs. My screams getting louder and louder, I hear a cloudy voice surrounding me, I clutch my ears,_

 _screaming in pain as it gets louder and louder._

"Jace WAKE UP" I feel my eyes shot open to find green eyes staring back at me,

"Jace, baby come back to me please" He said as I shake my head feeling tears weld then spill over. Derek lifts me up as I began crying, we stayed in embrace for

about an hour before I feel like passing out again,

"Thats it Jace, go to sleep, I am not leaving your side not tonight" He said making his eyes glow blue, I returned the eye glow, vibrant neon purple eyes glowing back,

I close my eyes and pass out again. I woke up to see Derek looking out the window,

"It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside?" I heard a new voice,but I just looked at Derek, who just smirked at me, I went back to

sleep, but I soon got out of it after I heard the cop car pull away. After I got dressed, Derek pulled me into his lap, I smirked as he kissed my claim scar,

"Morning to you too" I said as I grinded my hips on his,

"What did I do to deserve you" Derek asked as I chuckled, kissing his lips, but I soon scented Scott,

"I know you can hear me. I need your help." Scott said as we groaned, we got up, went to the door to see Scott on the porch.

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister."

Scott said after we shut the door, then looked up at us,

"But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually

happened." Scott asked us, I leaned on Derek's back, rubbing my body upon his,

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked as I looked at the young wolf, the forest rain scent reminded me of finding Laura's mutilated body,

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked as just looked out at the woods, dead and deserted.

"No." Derek said as I felt different, my heat cycle would show up soon, I just needed to make sure that Derek and I weren't around anyone, he would be in rut and

my heat would envelop us,

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott asked as I yawned still tired,

"Yes." Derek replied as I stretched,

"Could I kill someone?" Scott asked as I rolled my eyes at him,

"Yes." I said making my eyes flashed purple at him,

"Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott asked a bit scared of what he can do now,

"Probably. Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek said as he

looked at the young wolf, who looked confused at him,

"What do you want?" Scott asked as he looked at the porch, not making eye contact.

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them

remember for you." Derek said as I leaned on the wall letting my mind wander for a second,

"That's it? Just - just go back?" Scott asked as he looked at me,

"Do you want to know what happened?" I asked before walking close to him,

"I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott said as he looked into the woods as if in deep thought.

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her."Derek said before Scott nodded to us, walking deep into the preserve, I shook my head as went inside, go upstairs

to take a nap after getting out of my clothes to leave my body covered only by a sports bra and panties.

 _I heard HIS laugh as the fire blocked my family from getting out, Keslsy screamed as I watched a beam fall on her, a sick crack emitted from her then silence. I_

 _watched as the house fell on me_.

"NO" I screamed as I woke up, sweat covered my body, Derek looked at me as I saw him at the door,

"Another one" He asked as I got out of bed to get dressed,

"Yes" I said as I pulled my boots up. I decided to take the Camaro out to get the gas filled, my phone buzzed as I pulled up to the station,

' _After getting gas meet me at the hospital_ ' D. I smiled before putting the nozzle in to fill the tank, as it filled, I tried distracting myself from the gasoline smell, that

scent alone pisses me off because of _HIM._ I pulled the nozzle out as I watched two SUVs appear after I got my receipt. The man walked out, I should have known,

Daddy Argent himself, Chris walked over to the Camaro,

"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of

it, right?" Chris said as I stood up straight as he got a windshield wiper out then began washing the glass.

"Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love." Chris said as he began wiping the excess away,

"But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Chris asked as I clenched my fist, keeping my anger under

control. I then unclenched my fist, letting my hand go flat.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" Chris said as I watched him,

"Drive safely." Chris said before leaving with the other hunters. I got into the car, taking a deep breath as I started it and drove to the hospital, I got out of the car

and followed Derek's scent, which lead to the bus driver's room.

"Open your eyes." I said as I felt a bit irritated as I smelt the Alpha's scent on the injured man,

"Open your eyes. Look at me." Derek commanded, the driver opened his eyes then looked at us with a bit of widen eyes,

"What do you remember?" Derek asked him as I watched his heart rate increase a bit on the moniter,

"Hale Lyuka" The driver said making my spine shiver for a second. I looked at Derek as he looked at me, then he looked back at the driver,

"How do you know our names?" I asked the driver as I smelt sorrow in his scent,

"I'm sorry." The driver said shivering as he looked at Derek then at me,

"How do you know us?" Derek asked as the driver just stared at us,

"I'm sorry." The driver shuttered again before laying his head on his pillow.

"Derek let's go" I said as he looked at me then the driver, I took his hand and lead him away from the driver who's heart beat was decreasing. Derek took the keys

from me as he got in the driver seat while I placed myself in the passenger seat. We didn't speak to one another as he drove us to the manor, we got out as it was

getting dark. Derek followed me upstairs as I got to our room, I sat on Derek's lap just enjoying his company. Derek kissed at my claim scar till we both heard the

front door open then slam shut.

"Derek I know you are here, I know what you did" The McCall yelled from the downstairs, Derek and I got up,

"We didn't do anything" I growled letting my voice echo darkly in the house. "You killed him" Scott said as he looked for us.

"He died" Derek said as he got to another part of the house, he was on the left part with me on the right.

"Like your sister died" Scott said as I heard stairs creaking under his footsteps.

"Laura was missing, we came back to look for her" I growled as I felt my anger slowly growing.

"You found her" Scott said still climbing as I heard Derek growl.

"Jace FOUND HER IN PIECES, BEING USED AS BAIT TO CATCH BOTH OF US" Derek snarled as I continued hearing the stairs creaking,

"I think you killed them both, now I am going to tell everyone starting with the sheriff" Scott said getting to the top of the steps, I looked at Derek as we came from

both sides, Scott was confused as I grabbed him then threw him down the stairs, then standing up straight as Derek was behind me. Scott's head lifted as he fully

shifted, he turned his head then growled at us. I jumped down with Derek behind me, as soon as Derek was on the floor with me, I tried to get Scott to go back to

normal, but he placed his hands on my chest then threw me into Derek causing us to go through the wall and end up in the living room, some of the dirt got into my

mouth, so I spat it out.

"Der you ok" I asked as we got up,

"Yeah I'm fine" He replied as I dusted off my jacket,

"Huh...That was cute" Derek said as I took my jacket off, Derek did it as well, I slammed it to the ground as Derek and I walked beside a glass door towards Scott, as

I rolled my neck, I felt my inner wolf surface as I transformed. My frontal skull where my forehead was pushed extra bone forward making a V shape like a

werecoyoyte's would, I felt my sideburns grow as I flexed my fingers feeling my claws grow, I lastly opened my mouth feeling my K9's grow all six of them. Derek

appeared beside me full shifted as we growled at him then roared, Derek's eyes full electric blue and mine neon purple before returning to their original colors. Scott

strided to us through the hole that we made, the three of us circled one another, I growled at Scott then he came at me, but I gripped his jacket as I then slammed

him on the wall twice before throwing him behind me, which he crouched as he looked at me with those golden eyes, Derek beside me as he jumped to hit Scott, but

the young beta moved out of the way, I got to Scott who kicked me in the gut, but I got back up stronger as I kicked Scott over the table, the young beta stumbled to

the table's edge as Derek and I growled at him from the opposite side. Using the table as a boost, Derek and I kicked Scott into the wall, Derek went to kick him in

the wall more but Scott dodged, Derek and I growled as Scott gripped an oar that was on the fireplace. Scott successfully hit me with the wooden object causing me

to fall over to my side, he was about to hit me again till Derek pulled me out of the way. I kicked Scott's feet out from under him, I got on the opposite side of Scott

as I stood up gripping his neck. I picked him up and slammed him to the ground twice, I let him go and he clenched his stomach, I watched as Derek kicked him over

the mirror, I stood beside Derek as Scott jumped on the mirror and growled at us. We took a fighting stance as Scott lunged at us, but I sliced his chest with my

claws causing the beta to fall over to the side, Derek and I let out a gruff snarl as we heard Scott groaning as he changed back. Derek cracked his neck as he turned

back to normal, I yawned as I let my wolf go back below the surface of my skin, turning back to normal. Scott looked at us as he steadied himself on the couch we

had,

"We didn't kill him, none of us did, it's not your fault, her fault or mine" Derek said holding his ground.

"THIS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BOTH RUINED MY LIFE" Scott said as he got in our faces.

"No we didn't" I replied as I stared into his eyes with my own.

"Your the one who bit me" Scott said getting in my face as I chuckled.

"No I'm not" I said as I circled him, Derek by my side. "What" Scott yelled at me.

"I'm not the one who bit you" I growled at the beta as he looked at his chest, he touched his some what still bleeding chest and spazed. He was on the couch and he

looked up at us, looking scared of what he saw,

"There's another" He finally said as he looked up at us confused.

"It's called an Alpha, it's the most dangerous of our kind, the two of you are betas" I said as Scott looked at me confused

"What are you then" Scott asked as I sighed

"I'm the LunaCyruo Werewolf, an Alpha basically but I have more abilities than any normal werewolf, but the Alpha That thing is more powerful, more animal than any

of us. Laura came here looking for him. Now we're trying to find him. But we don't think we can do it without you." I said as Scott looked down then huffed.

"Why me" Scott asked us as I sighed again.

"Because he's the one who bit you, your part of his pack, its you Scott your the one he wants" I said with a growl seeing Scott staring up at me.


	6. Magic Bullet

Derek and I were cuddling on the bed as the night sky shown through the window, his arms were wrapped around my midsection, my body heat was being shared

with him, a howl ripped through the air. Derek and I sat up as our eyes began to glow,

"The Alpha" Derek said as I grabbed a shirt quickly, putting it on, we soon began running towards the scent, it was leading into town. I was looking around an

abandoned building near where the scent lead, while Derek was looking at something on the ground, I looked up to see the Alpha looking at both Derek and I.

"Derek" I said as I could see at the corner of my eye him scrunching up,

"I see it" He replied as the Alpha went over roof of the building he was climbing, both Derek and I climbed after him, soon reaching the roof, I could see him pouncing

roof after roof. Both Derek and I ran after him, but two shots rang out, I fell along with Derek to the ground,

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I tried to get up but fell again due to a pain in my left shoulder. I moved my sleeve on my shirt and saw a blue glowing bullet

wound, Derek had the same wound but it was on his lower right arm,

"Fucking hell" I growled as another wave of small spasms flooded my body.

"We need to hide" I said as I tried to pick up my Destined Imprint, but faltered, Derek helped me to the Hale Manor, as the night went on Derek and I were getting

worse by the hour,

"Derek?" I asked him as he was passing out,

"Wha..?" He replied as I saw his under eyes were dark from not getting much sleep from the pain we were enduring.

"We have to stay away" I said as I began to slump against the wall, the pain was getting worse,

"I don't think we were shot with normal wolvesbane" I said as I got up and steadied myself.

"What makes you say that Jace?" Derek asked as I watched the sun rising,

"It burns more and we aren't getting any better" I said as I watched him try to get up, he did but he struggled.

"We need to go to the school and find Scott" I growled as I got up,

"Why? We don't need him" Derek said before he whimpered in pain,

"Yes we do come on baby" I said with a smirk as he looked at me with a scowl. We began walking to the school, Derek was struggling, but I was much worse than

him,

"Derek come on we are almost there" I said as we soon found the lacrosse fields,

"Alright Jace I trust you and you alone" Derek said as I kissed his temple, as we went through the school people bumped into us, I was annoyed as Derek was getting

worse and so was I but on a more deeper level. I soon saw a boy at his locker,

"Where's Scott McCall" I asked annoyed as he then shut his locker and stared at me with this lustful smile.

"What do I get out of it, what do I get in return" He said as I rolled my eyes, .

"Nothing" I replied, the boy's smile went away,

"Then why should I tell you where Scott is?" He replied back as I scented Derek behind me.

"Because she asked you politely" Derek growled as the blonde shook his head.

"And you are?" The boy asked Derek who was holding in a bit of a growl,

"The guy who is going to kick you ass if you keep hitting on my girlfriend" Derek said with a bit of anger in his tone, but I kept him behind me as the boy chuckled,

"Alright, I'll make you a deal, I tell you where he is if you tell me what your selling him is it uh...dynabol...HGH" The boy asked as if I was a drug dealer.

"Steroids" I said before taking Derek's hand in my own hand.

"No Girl Scout cookies what the hell do you think I'm talking about, and what ever your selling I think you should stop sampling the merchandise...You both looked

wreaked" The boy said with a smirk, I saw black blood dripping off Derek's knuckles and I felt my shoulder bleeding more making my sleeve wet, the shirt was

beginning to reek of my poisoned blood.

"We will find him ourselves" I said taking Derek with me,

"No we're not done here" the boy said grabbing my jacket. I turned around, my hand on the back of his neck as I slammed him against the lockers. I felt my claws

grow only to sink into his neck. I pull them out of his neck and got away with Derek beside me. We found a spot to hide, I tried to get my claws to turned back but

they didn't,

"Jace...Hey Jace control" Derek said as he took my hand in his own, I calmed my heart beat enough to get my claw to go away. Derek then smiled before kissing my

forehead, I leaned on the wall to rest my eyes for a minute,

"We are going to be ok" Derek said as I looked at him with half closed eyes, soon the bell rang, I closed my ears with my hands.

"I can smell Stilinski's scent" Derek said as I felt weaker than before,

"Let's go" I said before coughing, Derek placed my arm over his shoulder and lead me outside to find Stiles' jeep about to leave, both Derek and I stopped him from

leaving but I collapsed. My vision was blurring as I soon saw both Scott and Stiles in front of Derek and I as my Imprint held me in his arms,

"What are you two doing here" Scott asked as I groaned in pain.

"They aren't not looking so good" Stiles said worried about me as I was sweating profusely.

"We were shot" Derek said hold my hand against his chest.

"Why aren't you healing" Scott asked as I was fading in and out of consciousness.

"It was a different...kind of bullet" I stuttered as I laid my hand on my imprint's chest.

"What silver bullet" Stiles exclaimed as I rolled my eyes.

"No you idiot" Derek said as he groaned in pain.

"Wait that's what they said when you had 48 hours." Scott hesitated as I tried to sit up again but faltered in Derek's chest.

"Wha... Who said it" I asked as I felt control over my wolf slipping.

"The people who shot you both" Scott said worried as I felt pain flood my body, my eyes flickering between my wolf and my human eyes, I looked up and saw that

Derek's eyes were doing the same, between his beta blue and his green eyes.

" What are you both doing? stop that" Scott grunted as I felt sick to my stomach.

"That's what we are trying to tell you we can't" Derek growled as I whined in pain.

"Jace Derek get up" Scott growled as our eyes continued to flicker. Derek helped me up into Stiles' jeep.

"Get them out of here" Scott said as Derek situated me in the back of the Jeep.

"Find out what bullet they used" I twitched in pain before groaning.

" How am I going to find one bullet" Scott said in frustration as Derek just growled lowly.

"Because they are Argents she with them, and trust me you want to find them." I growled before I saw everything go black. I soon woke up as I saw both Derek and

Stiles arguing,

"What if Scott can't find your little magic bullets huh... Are you dying" Stiles yelled as I sat up.

"not yet, we have a last resort" I growled.

"Well hello sleeping beauty and what do you mean what last resort" Stiles asked as I removed my jacket to reveal my wounded shoulder from my tank top, Derek

removed his sleeve to show Stiles his bullet wound, the boy's yelling turned into disgust.

"What is that, is that contagious you know you two should probably get out" Stiles whimpered in disgust.

" Start the car now" I growled as I noticed my veins near the wound were reaching where my heart was, but Derek's were going up his arm.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, in fact I could probably drag your little werewolf ass in the middle of the road and leave you for

dead" Stiles sounded confident as I soon sat up, I gained enough control to make my eyes flash.

"Start the car... Or I am going to rip your throat out with my teeth" Derek growled as Stiles was still staring at him,

"I'm dying faster than Derek because of that bitch so DRIVE" I growled baring my fangs, Stiles turned to me and shook, and stared the car. I laid back down as Derek

felt my forehead,

"You're going to be ok so am I" Derek said before kissing my forehead, "I hope so baby" I replied before closing my eyes to sleep again to conserve my energy, Derek

shook me awake later during the night, Stiles was parked as he was talking on the phone,

"And, by the way, they're starting to smell." Stiles said to Scott as I sat up,

" _Like - like what?"_ Scott asked wanting to know as Derek just checked my veins to make sure I wasn't dying quicker,

"Like death." Stiles said emphasizing death, I growled making him shiver then focus back on the phone

" _Okay, take them to the animal clinic."_ Scott replied as I groaned again.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked him as Derek just looked annoyed as fuck,

" _He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."_ Scott replied, Stiles looked at us with a bit of fear and terror,

"You're not going to believe where he wants me to take you" Stiles said handing Derek the phone, which he took and placed at his ear

"Did you find it" Derek sighed to the young beta as he looked at me.

" _how am I going to find two bullet it's like a Walmart of guns and ammo._ " Scott whined to Derek as I groaned in pain but tried to stay awake, just for a bit longer.

"Look, if you don't find it, then we're dead all right?" Derek replied, he looked at me as if more worried for me,

" _I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing_ " Scott said making me growl,

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay

alive, then you need me. Find the bullet."Derek said before hanging up and handing Stiles the phone, Stiles looked at me then Derek,

"Drive Moran, she's not going to stay breathing if we stay here and I am not that far behind her. We aren't dying" Derek growled before Stiles started the car and

drove to this animal clinic. Once there, Derek picked me up and we sat down,

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked us as I went completely wide eyed,

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek said holding me up as I flashed my fangs losing my control,

"Why?" Stiles asked as another wave of pain filled my body.

" 'Cause I'm gonna die without it." Derek replied, soon we were all inside, I took my shirt off and Derek followed suit, I sat by the table as Derek began shifting

through draws

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said as I tried keeping myself up and

standing, the poison was working faster than before.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill us" Derek replied to him as I was feeling tired.

"Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles said as I groaned in pain, doubling over slightly as my stomach was churning.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort." Derek said as he looked through a drawer.

"Which is?" Stiles asked him, Derek had torrents in one hand and a bone saw in another.

"You're gonna cut off our arms." Derek replied as I groaned in pain, I almost fell but Derek quickly placed the saw and torrents on the table and caught me.

"Oh, my God. What if you both bleed to death?" Stiles asked Derek as I felt worse,

"It'll heal if it works." Derek replied to him as I felt the rubber torrent being tied to where my shoulder met my collarbone, I stumbled a bit, but kept myself up

"Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this." Stiles replied, I growled at the feeling in my gut as it twisted and churned harder.

"Why not?" I growled as my eyes flashed, my control was dying.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles said as I made my fangs bare themselves.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek growled at him as I felt my eyes flickering more by the second,

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!" Stiles retorted as my eyes were now full glow,

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off our arms, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek said looking more and more pale by the minute. but I was full on

Twilight pale.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any - Oh, my God." Stiles said before Derek grabbed him across the table pulling him towards his body and

breathing heavily. I began to cough, something in my throat,

"Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles said terrified, but Derek started coughing hard as much as I was,

"What? What are you doing?" Stiles asked him, which Derek threw up black blood, that caused me to throw up a bunch of black blood mixed with purple wolvesbane,

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked us as I wiped away the remnants from my mouth,

"It's our bodies - Trying to heal themselves." I said feeling my nose dripping, I put my hand up to it and pulled away, my nose was bleeding black blood.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles retorted, but I growled at him.

"Now. You gotta do it now." Derek said holding me down as I began to go feral

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles started but I growled,

"Just do it! " Derek roared at him,

"What about you" Stiles asked as I began to fight Derek's grip,

"I am not dying as fast as her, she's going to try to kill us before she die" Derek said as I was fighting more and more against my imprint's grip,

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" Stiles said as he prepped for something that could change us all. I felt Derek lean more towards my

body as I was fighting,

"Stiles!" Scott's voice filled my ears. I was still more feral

"Scott?" Stiles said as he took the saw off my shoulder. Scott appeared and saw what we were doing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked us and Stiles sighed,

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said happy, but I was fighting.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked Scott as I was fading fast, Scott reached into his pocket and gave Derek the bullet,

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked him,

"I'm gonna - I'm gonna -" Derek started but I then got out of his grip and headbutted him. The bullet went to the grate and Scott missed it, Derek was holding me to

the ground as I was trying to rip his throat out

"Jace, come on, come back" Derek was trying to get through my feral state,

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"Stiles asked him as he was by his best friend,

"I don't know! I can't reach it." Scott replied, I slid out from under my imprint, but he restrained me again,

"Hurry" Derek yelled at them as I was biting the air, but I was almost done for.

"Come on." Scott said trying to get the bullet. I felt everything go into slow motion as I was slowing down to my death

"Give me" Derek said as he picked up my almost dead body and placed me on the table, I watched as his blurred form took apart the bullets, Derek got his lighter out

and burned the ash, as it sparked, he got it in his hand and looked at my wound. He then slammed the ash in the wound then pressed a finger to make the burnt ash

connect with the wound, I screamed as it was coursing through me, I watched in pain as Derek did the same to his own wound, soon we were both on the ground in

pure agony, we let roars out, soon the veins in my shoulder and arm depopped from the surface of my skin, my complexion went back to it's tan color. I looked at

Derek, his complexion went back to normal, I then just wrapped my arms around him,

"That - Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles said as Derek helped me up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked us, I just kept to myself as Derek just held me in place as he took the torrent off of me,

"Well, except for the agonizing pain, going completely feral and almost killing my imprint." I growled at him as I began to take Derek's torrent off,

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said making me give him my bitch face, he just rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay, we saved

your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, all of us you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything"

Scott started but I growled at him,

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked him.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott said making me wince at his response.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are. " I replied to him,

"What do you mean?" Scott asked us, we drove to the hospital,

"What are we doing here?"Scott asked us as I shut the blinds, I saw two familiar people both catatonic in wheelchairs, the room had two beds .

"Who are they?" Scott asked as he looked at Derek's uncle.

"My uncle. Peter Hale." Derek replied as I got to his side, and just placed a hand on his chest.

"And my uncle, Blake Lyuka" I said as I looked at my catatonic uncle.

"Are they - like you, a werewolf?"Scott asked again,

"They were. Now they're barely even human." I said as I felt a tear going down my cheek.

"Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."Derek replied, I know his past,

"Same thing happened to my family, but thirteen died, and he survived" I said as Derek pulled me into his chest,

"So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?"Scott asked us,

" 'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek said keeping me close.

"Well, then - They had a reason." Scott retorted to him,

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." I said as Derek turned Peter and I turned Blake to show Scott the burns that both our uncles sustained in the fire,

"They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in our families that were perfectly ordinary in the fires. This is what they do.

And it's what Allison will do." Derek growled at Scott,

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" I looked to see Jennifer, Peter and Blake's nurse looking at us.

"We were just leaving." Derek replied to her. Derek took me back to the Hale House, I looked at the moon in the sky.

" How long?" Derek asked as I pulled my silk nightie on,

"I was told that my uncle survived the fire two weeks after we had left Beacon, but he was in a coma and still is" I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"We can do this, the Alpha doesn't stand a chance"Derek said turning me around to see his green eyes staring into my dusk blue ones,

"One thing bothers me" I said as I placed my head on his chest,

"What?" Derek asked as I huffed,

"Whenever the Alpha attacks there is another scent" I said looking at my Imprint,

"So you think there is more than one Alpha?" Derek asked me,

"Maybe, I'm not sure" I said before he carried me to bed,

"We will figure it out baby" He said kissing my forehead,

"I love you"I said making him smile,

"As I love you" He replied before I fell asleep against his chest.


	7. The Tell

Derek and I separated to try to find the Alpha, but I trailed two scents to a video store in Beacon, but close to the Preserve, I broke through the back, I still smelt the

two werewolf scents but I couldn't place myself in the proper place, but soon as I entered the store I saw the Alpha, I let out a growl as I felt my spinal bumps grow

and reach the skin making it go up a bit like ridges between each, I saw Jackson down as I saw another creature looked at me and went blank faced, it was like the

beast alpha but its skin was very dark brown, its face was scarred and its eyes weren't normal red but they were a fire blaze red, the one beast Alpha pulled it away

and they ran out of the window which caused it to break, so their were two Alphas I guess, I ran into the Preserve and as I raised my head, I felt my face and body

change into a werewolf, then I howled to signal both Scott and my mate. I changed back as Derek's face came into view, I smiled but frowned as he embraced me,

"Der, my theory was correct" I said as I looked at him with neon purple eyes, soon Scott arrived and we went to the top to see cops surrounding the place, but Derek

just watched as the young Beta crouched,

"Starting to get it? " I asked Scott before he looked back at Derek and I with a look that said why, Derek was beside me as I was remembering the other Alpha it's

stare made something try to surface in my memories, but it faltered as I shook my head and rested it on my Mate's shoulder tiredly,

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do

we? " Scott asked us as I quirked my eyebrows at the young Beta,

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers." Derek said as Scott stood up, I yawned as I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked me as I was deep in thought, but him asking me that brought me out of it,

"That's what we're gonna find out." I replied as Derek and I began walking towards the stairwell that lead to the ground, soon we got to the Hale Manor, what was left

of it anyways, I can still hear screams in my mind as I walked up the stairs but some Beta stopped me.

"You know, I have a life too." Scott said as I sighed then walked with Derek up the stairs but stopped again,

"No, you don't." I told the boy, but he began to retaliate,

"Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or -" Scott started, but Derek corrected him about being apart of his pack, I chuckled as Derek

kissed my temple a bit.

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." Scott said as I quirked my eyebrows, was

that even possible? to fail such a simple thing?

"How are you failing Chemistry" I asked him but only to be ignored, Scott looked at Derek then rolled his eyes,

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." Derek said as he huffed, I

just flashed my eyes at the two, Derek let his head be held high by pride, he is my equal,my mate, but when I looked at Scott, he bowed his head, a beta like he is

meant to be until he is ready, the first time I saw him change, I could see his aura that he might become something beyond normal werewolves, but I smiled.

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott asked us as I made my eyes go back to normal,

"It's a rite of passage into his pack." I said as I remembered my parent's lessons about rites of passages,

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you

just sniff him out when he's a human?" Scott asked us, but I bared my fangs at him, disrespectful little runt, Derek was pissed, but I let out a warning growl.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control

your abilities, you can find him." Derek growled at him but Scott still didn't understand,

"So if I help you - you can stop him?" Scott asked us as I looked at him.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek quoted his mom, Talia, a fully evolved Werewolf with the ability to turn

into a black wolf,

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asked us as I chuckled,

"Because we're gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?" Derek asked him as Scott

was thinking,

"Yeah, I changed back." Scott replied as I walked in front of him with a smile,

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?" I asked him, Scott was still stuck on thought but I took the chance, grabbed

Scott's hand and began to crush it with my right hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked and yet was in pain from me crushing his hand, he held it in his other hand as it was trying to heal

"It'll heal." I scoffed at him, I watched as he stretched out his fingers as they went back into place, he looked at Derek and I.

"It still hurt!" Scott yelled at me as I smiled but nodded,

"And that's what keeps you human - Pain." Derek yelled at him as he stood up,

"Maybe you will survive." I said with a slight yawn as I was very tired, but I watched as Scott walked out of the house and shut the door, I grabbed Derek's hand and

we ran into his room. Derek pressed my back against the wall as he kissed me hard,

"Watching you show your wolf's dominance to Scott makes me very..." Derek says but nips my scar on my exposed shoulder, I bit my lower lip as he licks the scar,

"Ravenous" He says as I growled but Derek doesn't budge, as he grinds his jean covered erection against my jeans which covered my womanhood, I gripped Derek's

neck as my lips caressed his, but I nip his lower lip as his tongue finds mine, intertwining with one another as he carried my body to the bed, but tonight was going to

be different as I felt my wolf rising,

"Jace are you ok?" Derek asked as I snarled at him, my body began breathing heavily as I was sweating badly, I jumped off of him as my vaginal lips leaked slick as

my lower body was bared to my lover, my eyes full blown purple,

"Derek please" I said as he gripped my arms as I wanted to touch him so bad but I watched as he got the restraints to keep me from going into full blown heat and

mating with him. I writhed as he got the chains on my wrists, I snarled and growled at him wanting to be fulled with his pups, my control was lost as I panted and

howled, my scent was going into his nose,

"Jace stop" He growled as I watched him stroking his length,

"You're in rut aren't you?" My wolf's voice took over my own, my heat always brought out my wolf, basically I wasn't human not now.

"Jace" He groaned as I watched his nails turning into claws, I could see his fangs baring themselves,

"Derek please just let me go" I begged as I tried the chains,

"Derek" I moaned echoed as I tried to get friction for myself, but as soon as Derek's eyes opened, they were his wolf's eyes, he was in rut, I growled at him, showing

my dominance,

"Take me Mate" I growled as I watched him lunge at me, tearing the chains apart,

"Fill me" I groaned as he tears my top off along with his own clothing, his lips curl back to bare his fangs at me as he lightly nips my skin till he finds my vaginal lips.

He licks slowly making my hands grip the headboard hard as I growled in sexual frustration as he continues more and more, his tongue soon enters me, I growl

loudly as he opens my legs and laps at my clit hard. I feel my walls clenching around his finger as he enters them in, it was his non clawed hand,

"Derek" I growled more and more as my walls just continued to moisten on his fingers more and more. Finally I scream as my juices coat his fingers, I watched as he

licked up any lost drops from my lower lips, soon he comes back up then I feel him slide his cock inside me, I growl as he doesn't move,

"Jace, are you sure, you can get pregnant easier now due to my rut and now your heat acting up" He said gripping the bed so he can't scratch me with his claws.

"I'm sure Derek please move" I said as I felt my control slipping away again,

"Mark me" I growled as I watched his eyes filling with lust again, the pupils were widened largely,

"As you wish my Mate" Derek's Wolf growls as he places his hands on my hips and then flips me so I was clearly on my hands and knees, I could feel his cock

ramming into my snatch as I growled, my walls going over his cock's slowly growing knot, I moaned and groaned as Derek wrapped his arms around my lower belly.

"Derek make me yours" I moaned as he made the speed faster as the process to grow into a pace that was basically inhuman,

"Gonna fill you up till your belly is swollen and filled with my children" He growled as he licked my other shoulder that was waiting to be marked as I felt my eyes

rolling up into my skull,

"Derek please" I growled as he soon sank his fangs into my other shoulder, I moaned as I came hard upon his cock and growing knot, I felt his fangs leave my

shoulder as I decided to flip us over so I was riding him hard, I leaned down and sank my fangs into his other shoulder that was now marked, I let it go and his hands

found my hips again and I started bouncing more and more as I cried out feeling my walls draw him into my core as I soon howled feeling my cervix open as his knot

popped inside of me, I felt him spurting hot streams of cum deep inside of me, my claws found his chest as I raked them down his pecs, blood coated my claws as I

was going to collapse, but I watched as the claw marks healed before Derek wrapped his arms around me and his cock ejaculated again as the knot locked inside of

my pussy. I was shivering from the aftershock, my heat was still a bit active but it began to cool down as I was gaining total control over myself.

"I gotta yeah Jace" Derek whispered in my ear as I smiled,

"I wish we could stay like this forever" I said as I hand my hand over his heart, feeling it beat against his chest.

"So do I Jace, So do I" He said with a groan as I swiveled my hips a bit,

"Nice" He growled a bit as I kissed his cheek that was growing scruff,

"Don't shave the scruff" I said making him smile,

"Why not?" He asked as I smiled at him, my hair falling over my shoulders,

"Cause it makes you more mature instead of your hairless cheeks making you look like you have a baby face" I said making him slap my ass a

bit,

"Ass" I growled as I nuzzled him, releasing my scent upon him,

"That was our first synced rut and heat" I said as he nodded,

"Sleep beautiful" Derek said as he moved the hair out of the way and I placed my head on my hands which were on his chest and fell asleep , I woke up the next

morning on my back with Derek's arm over my slightly swollen belly as his seed was trying to breed me, I got out of bed for a shower, thank god the shower still

works, I lathered myself in lavender vanilla body wash and shampoo, Derek joined me for a shower and we all know that that leads to not getting clean, but it took

two hours for us to officially get cleansed. I got dressed,

"I'm gonna see what Jackson knows" I said as Derek held me close as he scented me,

"Don't be too long, I want to have you in bed a bit more" He growls as I groan,

"Give er take thirty minutes" I said as I grind abit on him before walking to the school and tracing the boy's scent to the locker room, as soon as he saw me his

heartbeat increase fast,

"I I I don't know where Scott is" Jackson said scared,

"I'm not here for Scott. I'm here for you." I said as I stepped forward but Jackson held the sink.

"Wh - wh - why me? I - I didn't do anything." He said backing up and gripping the sink a bit tighter.

"No, but you saw something, didn't you?" I replied as I straightened up a bit, making Jackson cower,

"No, I didn't - I didn't see anything."His heart rate was beating so fast, too fast for me to tell.

"What was it, hmm? An animal? A mountain lion?" I said with a glare as he was still shaking.

"I didn't see anything. I swear. I'm - I'm not lying."He said and I still couldn't tell what his facts were so I sighed and took a deep breath in.

"Then calm down and say it again." I said angry as I just wanted to get back to my mate.

"Say what? That I'm not lying?" He asked as I nodded but opened my mouth.

"Tell me that you didn't see anything. Slowly." I said with my glare still on him as he straightened up.

"I didn't - see anything. I'm not lying." He said and his heart rate was nice until he said he wasn't lying, I smirked at him, gotcha .

"One more thing." I said as I took my hand and turned his head, I looked at the back of his neck, I could smell he was poisoned by wolvesbane from the accidental

claw marks I left on his neck. I pushed his head back so he could see my dusk blue eyes,

"You should really get that checked out." I said with a smirk before I let him go and left the property. I took my walk back to the manor to see my mate doing push

ups,

"I'm back" I said with a smile as he stopped, walked to me and scented me again before kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his body move with

mine as I pulled his head more into my lips but two voices broke me out of it.

"Derek Hide" I groaned as I grabbed his hand and we hid into another room right when the front door opened,

"Maybe they are out burying a bone in the backyard." A new hunter said making me roll my eyes but the next voice made me freeze and lock up,

"Really? A dog joke?" He said making me try to hold in my anger, Derek held me but was shaking as soon as we could hear her voice,

"We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter. Too bad she

howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" She screamed as we growled, I knocked one of their hunters away, but soon Derek and I face our pasts, Kate Argent and

Kyle Flèche, Derek and I lunged at them but Derek got zapped by Kate and I fell to the ground

"Both of these grew up in all the right places." Kate told her hunting partner,

"I don't know whether to kill it or - lick it. babe" Kyle said as he looked at Kate with a lustful grin, Derek almost attacked Kyle but Kate zapped him and he rolled

towards me and the glass door, Kyle walked over to her and they kissed, I wanted to be sick,

"900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other

out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite

true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls - We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?" Kate asked Derek,

"Wouldn't be the first time. " I growled at her, but she smiled at me then stared at Derek,

"Tsk, sweetie - Well - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We - didn't - kill - your - sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks.

Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." Kate said with a smile as I could sense Derek's emotions building up, but I scented them fall,

"Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that?" Kyle told Derek, I let out low growls.

"A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister." Kate

told Derek, I just kept him by my side, then Kyle looked at me with a smile.

"And Jace, I didn't mean to burn your family to the ground, it's just orders from higher up in my family, and you wouldn't budge to go all the way with me, being

patient was hard, especially since I pressured you a few times " He said with a sadistic smile, I made my eyes glow at him but Derek kept me close so I wouldn't get

killed,

"And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy. Unless - You don't know who he is either.

Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" Kyle said before they pulled automatic rifles out, but Derek and I were already long gone, we ran far into the preserve,

Derek looked at me, I noticed I was crying, Derek came to my side and made me look at him, I was still crying, Derek embraced me tightly as I cried in his arms.


	8. Heart Monitor

I turned over to see Derek's bare back was toward's me, his triskelion was facing me as I got out of bed and yet somehow I scented Scott not too far from me, so I

decided to train Scott, after getting dressed in a leather jacket, tank top, bra, jeans and sneakers I ran in the direction of Scott's scent. As I found it, I noticed that he

was on another level so I scaled the support of the concrete and I saw a bottle of milk and I saw Scott, I shifted my bone structure so my mouth was like a short

muzzle but wolf like, I sank my teeth into the bottle then rolled it back. I watched as Scott's face went from confused to afraid as I let out a terrifying growl, Scott

takes off running so I follow, car alarms fill my ears but I looked around to soon hear a phone ringing, so I carefully pinpointed the boy then I gripped him with

clawed fingers then slam him on the hood of his car and glare at him,

"Your dead" I said as he was panting for breath as I growled but got off the hood, I began walking as I could clearly hear humanly as Scott trotted beside me, he was

baffled at my actions, but hey he wanted Derek and I to teach him.

"What - what the hell was that?" Scott said still a bit baffled as I continued to walk,

"Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when." I said as I looked around just to make sure no one saw me,

"You scared the crap out of me." Scott said annoyed at me, but I didn't care, not one little bit, Scott was like a baby, crying out for help when he has claws, fangs and

heightened senses.

"Not yet." I said as I smirked at him then kept walking,

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" He asked as I sighed and then spoke,

"Not fast enough. " I said as I began to remember my training from my parents and the Hale's.

"But - but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" He asked as he wanted to know my opinion,

"Till your phone rang." I recalled to him as I told him his fatal mistake that could have costed him his life,

"Yeah, but that was - I mean -Would you just stop?" Scott stopped as I noticed he wasn't walking, so I turned to him to hear what he had to argue with,

"Please? What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control

this." Scott said as he walked towards me as I huffed making my eyes glow a bit, just to show the young wolf that I had a level of temper that could be pushed if I

was pressured hard enough.

"Look, I am what I am because of birth, So is Derek. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you." I said as I

stared into his eyes, the eyes are a window to the soul, right now his was clouded by lust and stress, I could smell it,

"What do I have to do?" Scott demanded as I cracked my knuckles hard,

"You have to get rid of distractions." I said before grabbing his phone and showing him what I meant,

"You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her." I said as my eyes were still dead on him,

"What, just because of her family?" He said making me snap, I shook his phone in front of his face then threw it at a wall,

"Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!" Scott said as he was shocked at what I did, no more ms nice alpha,

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you

can't do that with her around." I growled as he looked at me with half determination,

"I can get angry." Scott said making me growl still at his ignorance, he needs to get his head out of the clouds cause war is so close to breaking out and Derek, Scott

and I are in the middle of it,

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" I said as I clicked my tongue as

he stared at me,

"If that's what it takes." He said as I looked at him, not believing him at all,

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" I said as I made my fangs bare themselves a bit then turning them back to my normal teeth,

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." He said before I nodded at him then he walked to his car, placed his groceries inside, got in the car,

"Don't make promises you can't keep Scott" I sighed as I watched him drive away, I looked at the level then jumped, landing in a crouch position but as I got up, I

looked at the moon which was getting closer and closer to a full moon as the nights passed. I decided to trail Scott, like I said before Scott, don't make promises you

can't keep, cause I watched as he was making out with his girlfriend, I was in a tree, I watched as he ran into the closet and I saw both Kate and Kyle watching

Allison as she was looking something up on the laptop, soon Kate and Kyle left her room and Scott jumped out of the window, but I soon smelt the Beast Alpha, not

one but two, both of them, I saw Scott walk towards a bush where they were hiding,

"Jace?" Scott asked as he was thinking it was me, I wasn't strong enough to take on two, but one I could.

"I - I know I said I would stay away, but you broke my phone. I had to at least tell her why I wasn't answering." Scott said as he was still thinking it was me, the

Beast Alpha growled as Scott took a step back,

"Jace?" Scott asked as he saw the red glowing eyes of both Alphas staring at him, they chased him to the car and I watched as they carved something into the

condensation, I jumped down and growled as I made my eyes glow and fangs show, my claws I grew out, they then ran and I chased them to the Preserve, but lost

their scents, so I decided to see if Scott got home, I climbed into his window and sat in the chair as I watched him come in and look out the other window. He turned

on the light then saw me, he gasped as I smirked but stopped,

"You seriously need to stop doing that." Scott said as I still remained sitting on his chair,

"So what happened? Did they talk to you?" I asked as he was still trying to catch his breath,

"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, they didn't talk." Scott said making me get upset as he still couldn't figure it out,

"Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression." I said as he was still confused as ever to this point,

"What do you mean?" Scott asked me, so I just got up, he took a respectful step back,

"Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from them?" I asked as I could tell he was

thinking then he looked at me,

"Anger." Scott said as I was confused a bit,

"Focused on you?" I asked as he shook his head at me,

"No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when they drew the spirals." Scott said as it was then that what he said got my attention, the

spirals.

"Wait, the what? What'd you just say?" I said as I wanted to see if he was telling the dead truth,

"They drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Scott said as I just began to process things into my mind, spirals are a symbol of

vengeance to werewolves, until that vengeance is satisfied it doesn't stop,

"What? You have this look like you know what it means." Scott asked me as I looked at him dead in the face,

"No, it's - it's nothing." I told him as I began to head to the door of his room.

"Wait - wait - wait - wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself." Scott said before I was about to head out,

but the way he said it made me recall memories,

"Doesn't mean anything." I told him as he looked at me dead serious,

"You buried Derek's sister under a spiral." Scott told me which I was a bit shaken at that, but I gritted my teeth,

"What does it mean? " Scott asked me once again, but this time, I made my eyes glow as the next words I was about to say were to protect him from something a

bitten like Scott could never understand that of what a born wolf could,

"You don't wanna know." I said before I walked away to leave the beta at his own decisions for now at least. I went back home to find Derek still asleep, so I took off

my clothes and got into bed with him, I was on my left side as I soon felt Derek's arms go around my body, spooning as it were, I sighed then closed my eyes to at

least try to get some sleep. but I couldn't stop thinking about the Alpha's,

"Jace stop" Derek said as I turned over to see his wolf's blue eyes staring at me,

"What?" I asked as he made his eyes go back to normal,

"Enough stressing" He said as I nodded and closed my eyes to get some sleep, in the morning I got dressed and looked over files that Laura had left us, so I decided

to go see my uncle, maybe my wolf can get him out of the coma, maybe not, but as I drove my mind was going a million miles an hour, as I got to the hospital, I

carefully made my way to Peter and my uncle's room, I had a vase of flower's for both my Uncle and the Peter, as I set the vases on each of their stands I got in front

of my uncle, his hazel green eyes were a blank as he was in a comatose state,

"Uncle Blake? it's me Jace" I said with a smile, but frowned as he still was being unresponsive,

"I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just - Just something to point me in the right direction, okay?" I

said as he was still unresponsive, being in a coma for a werewolf was insane,

"Someone killed Laura. Laura Hale. Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. But the thing, the thing is there's

another, I think that these werewolves killed Laura together, splitting the power into each other, but anyways Derek and I can take him." I said as he was still

unresponsive to my wolf that was completely present,

"But we have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink.

Raise a finger. Anything." I was running out of time and fast, we needed both Alpha dead, I snapped,

"Say something!" I growled as I made my eyes glow at my relative, but soon I was brought back by a sneerful voice,

"Let him go. You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response from either of them?" Jennifer, both Peter and Blake's nurse, I stood up and

straightened my jacket,

"Got a better method?" I said as she nodded with a creepy smile,

"Patience. They'll respond if you give him the time." She told me but I shook my head, I don't like her one bit,

"I don't have any more time." I told her before leaving, I walked to my car and saw a paper, not a god damn ticket, wait this isn't a ticket, I saw that the paper itself

had a dead deer with a spiral on its side, the same damn symbol. I drove straight back to Derek, who was looking at Laura's files about the fire and about the signs

including the Alpha,

"Derek" I said as he looked up a time as I walked over,

"I went to go visit my uncle, when I got out I found this on my car's window" I said as I placed it in front of him,

"it says that they went to a vet" I remarked as he looked at the paper,

"What vet?" Derek asked as I soon pointed to the name and location,

"Dr. Alan Deaton" I said as he got up, and we drove there in the Camaro. We got out, I smelt that vet,

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit." Deaton said as Derek and I showed ourselves to the vet,

"Can I help you?" He asked in confusion as I nodded and handed Derek the paper,

"Hope so. Want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?" Derek said as I looked at the vet with trained eyes, my parents taught me how to

find out if someone was lying, not just by heartbeat, but but trained smell and chemosignals,

"Excuse me? What animal?" Deaton asked as he unfolded the paper so the Vet could now clearly see what we had as my eyes were still dead locked on him,

"Three months ago. The deer. You remember this?" Derek said as the Vet nodded at him,

"Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it." Deaton said as I kinda tilted my head at

the man,

"What'd you tell 'em?" I asked as the Vet looked at me,

"I told them no." The vet said as I then saw and heard it,

"Did you hear that?" I asked as I began to walk forward to him,

"Hear what?" The Vet asked confused, but he was dead lying to me, A LunaCyruo Werewolf,

"The sound of your heartbeat rising." I growled at him as he was sweating slowly,

"Excuse me?" The vet asked as I could smell the frustration radiating off of Derek,

"It's the sound of you lying." I said making my eyes flash before Derek knocked the guy unconscious. I duck taped the vet to the chair, the vet slowly woke up as

Derek was behind him,

"Oh, God." Deaton said scared but I was in front of him,

"Are you protecting someone?" I growled as I showed my claws.

"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket." Deaton said making Derek mostly frustrated,

"We don't want drugs. We want to know why you're lying." Derek growled in his ear,

"I don't know what you're talking about." Deaton asked us, but this time I picked him up,

"What are you doing to me? What do you want?" Deaton asked me as I made my eyes full glow,

"We want to know who you are or who you're protecting." I growled at him as I made my fangs appear.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked as I looked at him, but Derek was still human,

"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton commanded but I slammed the seat down and Derek knocked him unconscious,

"Stop! Stop!" Scott told us, but I growled at him

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek told Scott who was finding this unbelievable,

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott asked us being upset, so I got in front of him,

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means they won't stop killing until he's satisfied.

" I growled as I fully turned, "You both think he's one of the Alphas?" Scott asked me as I was next to the vet,

"We're about to find out." I growled, I looked at the vet then went down to slice him, but someone grabbed my arm to stop me, I looked up to see Scott was fully

transformed into his werewolf state,he growled at me as I slowly backed off as Derek pulled me back, Scott looked at his hands to see his claws, he flexed his fingers

and they changed back to his normal nails, I watched as his sideburns, morphed forehead and fangs shifted back to human, but his eyes flashed at me.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." He said as his eyes went back to normal, I shifted back myself, I watched as Derek paces, Scott cleaned the

unconscious vet's wound from Derek's knuckles,

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked him,

"Just give me an hour." Scott told us as I cracked my knuckles,

"Then what?" I growled slightly as my inner wolf was becoming restless,

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott told us as I nodded,

"He stays with us" I growled at him. I watched as Scott left, I helped Derek retape the vet and we placed him in the back of the Camaro, we got to the school to see

both Scott and Stiles, Derek and I got out of the Camaro,

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked as I pointed behind me,

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles said as both teens began walking towards the school,

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" I asked the two as Scott looked at me.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott said as I watched the two going inside the school.

"Welp I think they are idiots" I said as Derek chuckled a bit, but soon we heard a noise that made me fucking cringe,

"You've got to be kidding me." Derek said as I nodded, but soon we heard a roar, my eyes flashed purple as it was a call out to the Alphas, soon they came out of the

school,

"I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek yelled at the boys,

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said as I shook my head,

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." Stiles said as I growled,

"Shut up." Derek growled slightly and low, I could hear it but Stiles as a human couldn't.

"Don't be such sourwolves." Stiles said making me roll my eyes,

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked us as Derek and I saw the door was opened in the back, then I turned around,

"What? we didn't do anything." Derek said before I felt a searing pain in my back, I felt like I was flying then felt my body hit the wall of the school, then everything

went black.


	9. Night School

I tried to get up as I felt my upper back bleeding a bit as I tried summoning my inner wolf, my strength was coming back slowly I saw Derek was a few feet away

from me.

"Derek" I asked as he didn't respond I got up carefully, I felt something moving inside me, but ignored it as I tried to get up, but I felt sick to my stomach as I threw

up, I felt my upper back heal as I got up again, this time I stayed up. I wobbled over to Derek as I got to him I saw one of the Beast Alpha, I made my eyes glow full

as I stood in front of my Mate as I growled hard but the movement inside my stomach happened again, I threw up as the Beast came towards me,

"Just kill me already, what do you want" I asked it as it stared dead at me, the Alpha looked at me, it's scarred face looking at my stomach then at me,

" _No_ " It growled as I felt sick to my stomach again,

"Why" I asked it as it looked at me with those fire eyes,

" _Child Bearing_ " It growled as I went wide eyed, It vanished as I made my hearing go to my belly, I heard a second heart beating inside me, oh my god, I'm pregnant.

I stood up with another sense of purpose, I felt my eyes glow as I picked Derek up and took him to the car, I drove us to my family's cellar, I got my mate into the

cellar, I took off his jacket and his shirt to see wounds on his back, below his tattoo,

"OH Derek" I said as I saw it was raining a bit so I got a bucket that was close, I ripped part of Derek shirt and dripped it in the water, I rubbed Derek's wounds, I

watched as they were slowly healing, but his eyes were shut as he was unconscious.

"Derek you son of a bitch, you need to wake up" I said holding his hand as I felt tears falling from my eyes,

"I can't lose you, please, you mean so much to me, and I'm pregnant, I can't let you die on me now, not when I am like this" I said as I closed my eyes, I soon felt a

hand on my belly, I looked up to see Derek looking at me, his mouth coated with black blood as he had a closed smile on his face.

"Derek? Are you healing?" I asked as he flashed his eyes at me, I smiled as he tried to get up, but I shook my head at him, this cellar had things we can use. I found

the first aid in Derek's trunk,so I got the rubbing alcohol, wrap, gauze, and I also grabbed two blankets so we could sleep tonight cause I'm pretty sure that Kyle and

Kate are watching the Hale Manor, as I set everything up Derek was still trying to get up.

"Derek stop" I said as he looked up at me tired but nodded as he sat on the slightly damaged couch, it could fit both Derek and I as long as we would spoon, I took

Derek shirt off and began applying the alcohol, he growled, but I snapped my jaws at him, so he would stop. I placed a third of the gauzes on his wound, then

wrapped his upper body in the wrap,

"You're going to be ok" I said as he got up but winced as I placed one blanket to cover the couch then Derek got behind me as we laid down on the couch, he covered

us as I heard the rainfall getting harder. I was cold but Derek held me to the point my head was on his arm,

"Derek I want you to heal please" I said as I was going to pass out,

"Sleep my belovied" Derek said as I closed my eyes, feeling Derek's warmth reaching me and passed out to the sound of Derek's heartbeat along with the sound of

the rain falling.

Derek's POV

I saw that Jace was unconscious against me, she's pregnant with my child, I looked to see she had a small bump but it wasn't that big. I wrapped my arms around

her as I listened to the two heartbeats,hers and the baby's, she has lost as much as I have, all because we had let in two hunters, and I hope that Kyle doesn't get

his hands on her now than ever, I felt my inner wolf purring content as we had bred it's mate, but at the same time my protective nature grew immensely as Jace

whispered as her heartbeat increased, I just pulled her into my chest, she was shaking a bit, but calmed as I let out a slight scent to reassure her sleeping self to

sleep again. I need to keep her safe from not just one Alpha but two, Jace shivered a bit but I then released my warmth to her and she calmed again, I saw her dark

crescent moon behind her ear. I soon heard a combined roar echoing through out Beacon Hills, when it reached my ears, I felt my eyes glow,I shook my head as Jace

shook as I saw her claws show but they turned back to normal as she held herself close to my chest, I could hear her inhaling deeply as she had placed her head in

the crook of my neck, I just rubbed her back as she readjusted herself then for the rest of the night she just slept, I was close to falling unconscious as the healing

was finished but it had taken my energy to heal the wounds inflicted by one of the Alphas. I looked at my pregnant Imprint before I held her a bit closer and fell

asleep to my mate's heartbeat that was synced with the child that occupied her womb.


	10. Lunatic

I was cuddling with Derek as we were naked on the bed that we moved from the Hale Manor late at night and into in my family's cellar cause

the cellar is the only safe place we can be, and no one would suspect, it didn't take long for us to get comfortable and sleep the night away,

Derek's arms were against my belly as I was facing him,

"so you're really pregnant" Derek asked as I nodded,

"My period hasn't shown up in about a few days and your wolf seed was working hard to breed me as I was in heat during your rut" I said as I

sat up,

"The throwing up" He said as he rubbed my spine,

"Sensitivity in my chest" I said as he smiled but laid his head on my shoulder, near one of my claim bite.

"Beautiful Monday morning, Beacon Hills High School is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged

killers Derek Hale and Jace Lyuka..." The radio said before I flashed my eyes and threw the machine to a pillar as it shattered due to the damn

impact,

"And lets not forget mood swings" Derek said as I growled in temptation, but annoyance,

"Asshole" I growled as he smirked, we stayed in bed pretty much all fucking day,

"Never thought I would be a fugitive of the god damn law by a sixteen year old" I said as he chuckled, "I have a reputation as it is" Derek said

as I looked at him in confusion,

"What reputation?" I asked as I felt a bit turned on,

"That I'm a bad boy" He said as he felt my cheeks,

"Oh baby" I said as he smiled at me, Derek's lips connected to mine, I crawled into his lap as he placed his hands on the small of my back, I

could feel his erection rubbing against my vaginal lips, it made my body slightly tremble in anticipation as his lips kept pressing against mine. I

felt his tongue ask for entrance, I allowed it as I opened my mouth, Derek's hands clenched my ass as I began to grind on Derek's cock, I felt

him kissing my neck as he nipped lightly as I growled in moaning expression,

"Derek please" I begged as he smiled at me, I felt his fingers caressing my sensitive nipples as I moaned, gripping his hair in my hands to keep

myself quiet,

"You're carrying my pup, it makes my wolf..." He said as I saw his eyes glowing at me,

"hungry for you" He said as he smiled at me, he licked my nipples then began kissing down more and more till he reached my exposed pussy

under the blanket that was covering me, his tongue slowly began to lick up my entrance as I moaned as he licked more and more as I wanted

to feel so much more from him as my wolf was present as I made my eyes glow,

"Please Derek god fuck" I growled as he smirked and licked really hard against my clit,

"That's it Derek right there, don't you fucking stop" I moaned as he licked my clit and carefully entered two fingers in my pussy, I wanted him

to fuck me,but I was carrying his pup so I have to be careful

"So demanding yet so loving, what do you want my Jace" Derek asked as I growled in pleasure, soon I moaned his name loudly, I bit my lip as

I felt Derek's fingers scratching lightly as I felt my juices soon spattering all over Derek's awaiting tongue, that was when he lapped any stray

juices that left my core as I was coming down from my high.

"So sweet" He said as I watched him,

"Derek take me like the wolf I am" I growled as his eyes glowed,

"Are you sure it's safe" Derek asked as I made my eyes glow,

"Not so rough like when you were in rut" I said as I then placed myself on my hands and knees,

"Jace seeing you like this make me so proud, on display for me, your pussy dripping with want and desire, awaiting for my cock to fill it

more" He said as he was teasing me more and more by dragging his cock up and down my slit,

"Derek" I moaned as he kissed my spinal bumps, he slid inside me easily due to how wet I was,

"God Derek" I growl as he steady his shaking hips, I know how much he was keeping his wolf in control for my sake,

"Derek please" I grinned as I felt his hips going in and out of me as he gripped my hips lightly, as he found a pace, I felt my upper body

becoming heavy as my tits moved with his thrusts into my body,

"God Derek please" I moaned as I could hear his breathing in my ear,

"Jace you feel so good around my dick, your walls are so warm and so welcoming accepting me every time" He says as I feel one of his hands

playing with my chest,

"God Derek" I moaned loudly as he went a bit quicker, the veins of his cock were helping find my sweet spots a bit faster as I could feel his

dick starting to twitch.

"I'm gonna cum soon Jace how bad do you want it" Derek asked as I lifted my head,

"I want it all Derek, give it to me, please I want it so damn bad" I growled as I felt him making his pace going faster as his hands find my waist,

"Jace" He growls before sinking his teeth into the back of my neck, placing a new claiming mark onto my body. I could hear him groan my

name as he stilled, pumping cum into my pussy, I moaned as my walls twitched around his dick, Derek pulled out of me, I felt my walls working

to keep the mixed cum of us both inside of me as I fell to my sides, fully exhausted from the act we committed even as I was pregnant with our

child, Derek pulled me onto the front of him as I yawned. , Derek curled up beside me as I felt exhausted yet filled at the same damn time in

more ways then one, I smiled as I opened my eyes to see my imprint looking at the small bump that held life that we had created through

pure love making between us,

"We need to be careful" Derek said as the full moon came up,I yawned as Derek kissed my neck and lapped the open wound on my neck, all of

a sudden I saw Scott in his room shifting then getting out,

"Derek Scott got out" I said as I got out of bed, grabbing my clothes then tossing Derek his clothes,

"I think he is going to go for Allison" Derek said as I watched him get dressed after I was done getting dressed. We ran out of the cellar and

began to wolf run, I shifted into my werewolf form, but not my full wolf, Derek shifted into his full wolf, I stopped as I scented Scott,

"Derek he's heading to the mall, close to the edge of the Preserve" I growled as I began to catch up to my imprint,

"Got it" Derek said as I was running with him by my side, its been years since Derek and I ran in our werewolf forms during a full fucking moon.

I soon saw Allison and Jackson in a car,

"I just have this weird feeling, like, my dad knows more about what happened in the school than we do." Allison told Jackson, who I could

smell the wolvesbane still in his system from when I scratched him,

"And I saw two people standing in the hall, but - But, I mean, it might have been Derek and Jace, but I couldn't see any features. It was - It was

just this kind of these two black shape. Here's where it gets really hard to explain. The guys - Or whatever they was - just got down on all

fours, and then just took off." Jackson told the Hunter's daughter, these Mundane, supernatural slang for human, don't fucking know anything

and don't need to.

"On all fours, like hands and knees?" Allison asked a I continued to listen from twenty feet away,

"No, like hands and feet. Like an animal. They moved like an animal." Jackson said as I scented Scott close,

"Derek get ready for him, he's close" I said as Derek got into position,

"Well, then how do you know it wasn't an animal?" Allison asked Jackson as I smelt Scott's scent really fucking close,

"Because when they were standing up, they looked like normal people." Jackson said as I saw Scott on a car, he was growling hard at the car

the two were occupying,

"Then what was it?" Allison asked as I watched Scott rush then jump on top of the car that Allison and Jackson were inside of,

"What was that?" Allison asked as I watched Scott raised a clawed hand but Derek lunged at the out of control wolf and they rolled over to

close to where I was standing, I took my focus off of Allison and ran over to try to get Scott back in control,

"Stop! Scott, stop!" Derek growled at him, but Scott punched him, Derek threw Scott to a tree, but as the teen wolf ran to my imprint, my

instincts took over, I grabbed his jacket, flipping him over my shoulder, and I stared at his eyes and roared in his face. Scott went from raged

to scared as he went wide eyed, he scrambled realizing what has happened, Derek and I got up from the ground, as we had walked

through the shadow, we quickly shifting to our human selves, Scott was still full shifted, he looked at his hand which showed his claw, one

which was regrowing,

"What's happening to me?" Scott asked us as he was still full wolf, but in total control over himself,

"Exactly what he wants to happen." I said looking at him, Scott began shifting back to normal, we got to the Hale Manor, but Derek and I were

going to stay in the cellar of my place till Kate and Kyle left town, it was something I hope they didn't know about.

"Wait. I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" Scott asked us, I looked at Derek, he

nodded at the boy, but it was a lie

"For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true." Derek replied as Scott looked at me,

"Well, what is it?" Scott asked him as I sighed all this energy is being reduced to half to me then the other half to my baby,

"You have to kill the one that bit you." Derek replied, no that's not true, well this is vengeance for Laura, Derek kill the Alpha don't let Scott do

it. I needed to kill the other alpha with the flaming crimson eyes and scarred face,

"Kill the Alpha?" Scott asked us, I nodded at him,

"Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." Derek said as I looked at him, Scott went home, as for me, Derek and I went back to my

family's cellar to sleep the night away.


	11. Wolf's Bane

It's been three weeks since Scott McCall declared both Derek and I as the killers behind the murders in Beacon Hills, but keeping a pregnant

shewolf in hiding, especially since that she wolves were very protective of their children or young, Derek and I hid as we watched, Adrian Harris

was clearing his chalkboard and he mysteriously picked something up, but Derek and I saw both the Alphas appear a few feet from Harris.

"Please don't kill me." Harris said scared out of his mind,

"Do you know who wrote that list?" The scarred Alpha said with a deep voice directly at Adrian as the other Alpha growled in anger, it was as

if the scarred alpha had total control over itself than the other non scarred Alpha.

"Laura - Laura Hale." Harris said trying to keep his heartbeat steady, but by his scent he was dead terrified, it was a total surprise.

"Do you know why she was looking for you? I know why. Turn around, Adrian. Turn around and I'll show you. Turn around!" The non scarred

Alpha said grabbing a chair, but the Scarred Alpha was trying to keep the non scarred Alpha in control.

"No. Please." Harris begged and the non scarred Alpha was getting angrier by the second.

" Look at me. Look at what you've done!" The Non scarred Alpha growled and threw the chair. Derek and I came out of the shadows and ran to

Harris.

"Get down!" I growled at the teacher, who obeyed. When Derek and I looked up we saw that both Alphas were gone.

"This is the police. You're surrounded. No one leave the building." An officer said in a megaphone. Derek and I ran out of the school and the

cops followed them. Derek and I were running while the cops chased them through the Iron Works, we almost made it out when we saw none

other than Chris Argent turning on his car lights on,Derek and I skidded to a halt,went to the right and continued running. I heard two dogs

barking as we ran,

"Derek now" I said as I made my fangs appear, both of us turned around, growling, baring our fangs,and with their eyes glowing, The dogs

turned tail and ran back,

"Where the hell are they?" I growled before felling sick to my stomach, Derek pulled me away as we went blind because of a flash, soon my

vision was cleared, we saw Chris with a gun and crossbow. Soon the loud engine of the Camaro was right for them, the door opened, revealing

both Scott and Stiles.

"Get in." Stiles screamed, Derek and I ran to the car, while Chris shot at us, but we got away.

"What part of laying low don't you two understand?" Scott growled as he drove.

"Damn it, we had him! "I growled as Derek pulled me into his lap.

"Who, the Alpha?"Stiles asked wanting to know.

"Yes! He was right in front of us, and the fucking police showed up." Derek said as he checked me for injuries, he scented my neck to make

sure the baby was ok, then pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs" Stiles started but Jace glared at him.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make us the most wanted fugitives in the entire state." Derek growled at the young beta.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott said trying to make him not the bad guy. I groaned as my stomach

was churning was and I was getting a headache.

"Look the last time we talked to Laura, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." I said

as it was dulling, but my stomach was churning as I was containing my lunch.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked as I made my eyes glow their purple,

"What's the second?" Scott asked me as I felt sick still, but I looked at my Imprint as he pulled out a paper with a shaded drawing.

"Some kind of symbols." I said as I looked at the shaded medallions, one was a wolf with other drawings the other was an arrow with lines,

"What? You know what these are?" Derek asked him.

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklaces." Scott replied as he drove. Derek and I were hiding for the remainder of the day till we decided

that Stiles could possibly help us, so we ran to the boy's place, I collided my lips to his after I straddled his lap, but I soon saw Stiles enter the

room but he didn't see us.

"Hey, Stiles!" His dad said as his son entered the room we were occupying.

"Yo, D—Derek. I, um" He started but I put a finger over my mouth, pointed at the door, saying'get rid of him like now before I kill you'

"What'd you say?" Sheriff asked his son as I watched Derek hold me into his chest. Stiles was bad at this, soon his dad was gone,

"I'm sor - oh!" Stiles said as I grabbed his collar and slammed him on his door.

"If you say one word" Derek growled at him, I sat on the bed, I finally felt my stomach settle after I threw up twice today, god I hate morning

sickness.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale and Jace Lyuka is in my room - Bring your gun"? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your

fugitive asses, it's my house, my rules, buddy."He said as Derek lessens his grip on Stiles' jacket then straightened it, and he did the same.I got

up and growled hard at the boy and he ran to his computer,

"Oh, my God!" He said going to his computer. I laid down on his bed, I was tired, Derek rubbed my side, I just cuddled into his side and tried

to sleep to get energy for my baby inside my womb.

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." I soon heard a new voice, it was a tan boy who smelt like Armani.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked as I yawned as I sat up as I rubbed my small bump."No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles

said as I got up, it was Melissa McCall,Scott's mom? Soon we drove over to the hospital, Stiles phone rang, which he answered,

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked on speaker to us.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles replied, Derek grabbed his hand.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." He growled and Stiles was

mouthing ow.

"No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be

here. You're first line." Scott said to Stiles, I overheard the coach talking to find out where Stiles was, I felt bad for Stiles, he didn't need to be

dragged into the Supernatural like this.

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles said before

hanging up on him.

"Your not gonna make it." I said looking at the teen as he was looking solemn.

"I know."Stiles replied as Derek looked at him.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek said looking at me as I yawned being very tired.

"Not till we find out the truth." Stiles said and I saw Derek look at him with anger, what did Stiles do.

"By the way, one more thing."Derek started, Stiles looked at him then Derek slammed his head on the steering wheel. I heard a loud smack as

Stiles hit the wheel, he came back up in confusion as Derek smirked at him being in clear place,

"Oh, God! What the hell was" Stiles groaned in pain as Derek pointed at him.

"You know what that was for. Go. Go!" Derek scolded the boy, Stiles began to walk inside,

"What did he do to you?" I asked as Derek pulled me into his lap,

"I had to slightly strip as the boy who decoded the message, he's gay" Derek said as I chuckled,

"What?" Derek asked as I laughed,

"WHAT?" Derek asked as I stopped but still slightly chuckled,

"You can turn straight guys gay, with the way your body is molded like a Greek God" I said as I grinded on his hips, he groaned as he pressed

his lips,

"Like a Greek God?" Derek asked as the phone rang. Stiles was calling us,

"Yeah, I said I can't find her."Stiles said over the phone.

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after both our uncle"Derek said as I nuzzled his neck as I was on his lap.

"Yeah, well, they are not here either." Stiles replied.

"What" I asked as the gears in my brain were turning.

"They are not here. They're gone" Stiles said and I then pieced it together.

"Stiles, get out of there right now - it's them! Their the Alpha's! Get out!" I screamed, Derek and I got out of the car. Soon Derek is in front of

Stiles, as I elbows the uncle's nurse in the face.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse" Peter said as Stiles was shaking scared for dear life. I looked up to see my Uncle Blake standing in front of

Peter,

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." I growled as I saw Blake slowly healing.

"Get out of the way." Derek said him as I growled.

"Oh, damn." Stiles said moving behind us.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter said causing Derek and I partially shifted lunging at him. Blake dodged as I

soon saw him restraining me,

"Blake stop let me go" I growled before kicking my uncle, Derek punched him in the face and he hit him back. He grips Derek's neck while I

watch my uncle go towards the morgue, he lifts Derek up so he was standing.

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." He said looking at began to heavily

gasp for air,

"Jace run" He said as Peter smiled at me,

"You want forgiveness?" Derek said looking at him.

"I want understanding." Peter said as he dragged Derek then I saw Peter eyes shift to my belly as he smiled,

"Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to

consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell

you what was happening. I tried to warn you." He said holding Derek up with a smirk. Stiles was long gone, he threw Derek through glass, but I

ran to where Derek was and pulled him towards the morgue, As I pulled Derek to the morgue, I saw that my uncle was healed. Peter looked at

Blake,

"Stay away from my niece" Blake growled,

"I was going to wait, for dramatic flair - but" He said looking at me as his burns healed.

"When you look this good, why wait? Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family." He said looking Derek. I growled

at Peter,

" Jace your uncle didn't kill Laura" Peter told me as I tried to get up but Derek kept me in his lap,

"What?" I asked as Derek growled,

"I was an Alpha before the fire" Blake said as Derek kept me in his lap.


	12. CoCaptain

I quickly learned that Blake was telling the truth, after he showed me the memories of the fire he just wanted me safe, the power inside him

didn't rekindle till I came back, Peter was a pain in my ass but what could I do?

"By the way, McCall - Apology accepted." I heard Danny's voice as I smelt Scott in the room with the boy, Derek was by my side, Peter and

Blake were silently growling at one another,

"I didn't apologize." Scott told him, Derek just kept scenting my neck, smelling the baby inside me, I purred lowly for my Destined Mate,

"Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me." Danny told the young werewolf,

"Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored." Scott replied as I smelt confusion,

"Apology accepted." Danny told him before I heard the boy's heartbeat leave the room. the lights turned off,

"Danny?" I heard Scott's familiar and I appeared in his peripheral vision.

"What the Hell" Scott said as he saw both Derek and I, my body leaning on Derek to keep me up, I am tired as the baby was giving me

lethargicness.

"Thank God! Where the hell have you both been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" He said as both Blake and Peter appeared

behind close to Scott, but Peter held a lacrosse stick,

"I really don't get Lacrosse." Peter said looking at Scott who was scared as I could hear his heartbeat rising.

"It was you, both of you" Scott said as his heartbeat was rising as he looked at my uncle Blake, I let out a slight growl, Uncle Blake was trying to

stop Peter.

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans

tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. I have that right? Hm. I have l little conflict of my own to resolve Scott. But I need your help to

do it. " Peter said and in my mind I was ticked, Peter threatened me, but Derek kept me close to his side, but Blake held Peter by the throat

earlier and told the demonic Alpha that if I was hurt he would kill Peter.

"I'm not helping you kill people." Scott grunted at the demented Alpha, Blake just nodded to the boy and then walked over to Derek and

nodded to him as if giving Derek permission for something,

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include" Peter said looking at Derek, Derek's

heartbeat rose but I just held my ground.

"Allison" Derek said as I shifted my stance, Blake looked at Scott.

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where they killed your sister?" Scott said looking at Derek.

"Scott I was an Alpha before the fire, but when my niece came back to Beacon Hills, my power helped my healing." Blake said as I nodded,

"Peter killing my sister,It was a mistake." Derek said lying through his teeth.

"What?" Scott asked as I looked at the boy and yawned, feeling my belly.

"It happens." Derek responded as I blinked the welding tears away, Laura was like my sister.

"Scott - I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential." Peter said getting in front

of Scott,

"By killing my friends."He said a bit angry I could tell that Scott wanted him dead.

"Sometimes the people closest to you - can be the ones holding you back the most." Peter said quirking his head a bit, but not as Scott but at

my Uncle.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that." Scott said defending himself as I watched Peter

walk to Scott and growing his claws slowly.

"Maybe - you could try and see things - from my perspective." Peter said as he struck his claws in the back of Scott's

neck, transferring memories, Blake looked at Derek and I before leaving, my uncle didn't hide secrets from me before the fire, but what is he

hiding now? Derek saw that I was yawning pretty much the whole time as I watched Scott writhing on the floor, so he took me out of the

school and back to my family's cellar, we actually moved my mattress to the cellar. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with Derek holding me and

one hand was on my almost two month belly, _I found myself on a table strapped down, I saw Derek hanging on the wall, bloody and battered,_

 _"Well well well, you bred with the Hale, time to take care of it" He growled as I cried, my stomach hardened as I saw Kyle lift up the knife up, I felt_

 _the pain the I felt my life beginning to leave me as I tried to lift myself but fall, I saw Kyle holding my baby, then a verble crack was all it took for_

 _me to break free, I saw Kyle looking at me, I felt the monster rise as I ripped into Kyle's throat, I heard my baby crying out for me in Kyle's dead_

 _arms, I wrapped my arms around my baby who was healthy, it's eyes closed and mouth open as it wailed, I smiled as I was healed up Derek_

 _looked at me, but soon I saw that he was bleeding bad,_

 _"Derek?" I said as I saw his color paling,_

 _"Take the baby and go" He said as I held my baby in one arm close to my chest and the other was on my mate's cheek,_

 _"I won't leave you" I said as he cried out in pain,_

 _"Go please survive tell our child about me" He said as he faded._

"NOOO" I cried as I sprung up, holding my belly as I was blurred from the crying,

"Jacelyn whats wrong" Derek asked as my eyes glowed, I felt tears go down my face,

" I dreampt that Kyle had kidnapped us, he tortured us, then ripped out the baby and I killed him but you were dying, you told me to run then

you died" I said as I got out of bed and held my belly,

"I not going to die, not when I have to be there for you" He said as I smiled and got back in bed, but Derek got my bag and I got a pants on, a

shirt and shoes.

"Hello my future niece in law" Peter said as he entered the den, I growled as Derek got in front of me,

"I need you both to do something" He said with a smile as his eyes glowed, as we learned that we needed to scare Jackson, Derek and I went

to the school, I could smell Jackson and I saw the IPod, Derek pulled the machine out and found a song, but Jackson got up,

"What the hell? Hey." I heard Jackson yell as he tried to see who was messing with his music,

"I like your taste in music. I haven't heard this one - in a long time." I said as Derek placed the player back into the speaker,Fading by

DecyferDown came on, then Derek and I looked at the blond with a smile, he was struck but got up with the Lacrosse Stick .

"I'm not scared of you. Come on. I'm not afraid."He said as I heard his heart beating really faster as more blood pumped through his body, I

shook my head as Derek walked towards the boy.

"Yeah. You are. You know, I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life - where you haven't been afraid of something. But you won't have to

be anymore. Not when you're one of us." I said as Jackson looked at both of us, Derek nodded at Jackson,

"Follow" I ordered the two and they began to follow, through the woods my inner wolf was stirring, The three of us walked to the burnt

remains of the Hale Manor.

"This is it? This is the place?" Jackson asked us as Derek nodded as Jackson just looked at the door.

"Go ahead." I said as Jackson got on the porch but stopped.

"Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head." Jackson said worried as I just sigh but Derek nods. Jackson opened the door and began to

go went inside.

"This house - It's the same h - house." Jackson said confused as he looked around, wait what.

"What'd you say?" I asked before Jackson looked at both Derek and I.

"I've dreampt about this place. I - I remember the staircase. I remember these - these walls. I remember - everything." Jackson replied as I

could smell fear.

"You were here" Derek asked him, I felt off, not because of the baby, because of something else but what, nevermind. He looked at us while he

shook his head I felt a growl rise from my throat.

"There's no one else here, and no one else is coming?" He asked and I shook my head, my hands were in fists as Derek was tense next to me. I

had my hands in a fist and in a quick flick motion my claws appeared quickly.

"No, please - Please don't, okay? I'll shut up - I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I - I don't

deserve it." Jackson said as he was crying he was against the stairs. Derek and I glared at him, but I felt my uncle's presence close,

"I think you do, Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here." I said as I made my fangs appear

as they gleamed from the night,

"There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car." Derek said as he looked at a teary Jackson,

"No one cares that you have perfect hair" I growled as I made my eyes glow hard,

"and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team." Derek's voice gets to my ears,

"Excuse me." Scott's voice was above us so we looked up to see him,

"Co - captain." He said before he jumped down in front of Derek, I growled as I was half shifted as was Derek, who was full shifted, growling at

Scott. I looked at Jackson, who gets scared as he looks back at us,

"Move!" Derek growled as Scott was full shift,

"No." He replied as I made my eyes glow hard,

"Fine. I'll kill you too." Derek responded and then I heard a whizzing sound, but Derek grabs me,

"Cover your eyes!" I yelled, crouched down to protect my baby and myself and my head in my elbow. I look to see Scott was shot with a

wolvesbane bullet, he went down. Jackson long gone, but Derek presses a kiss on my lips,

"Scott! Go!" Derek growled at us, Scott doesn't get up, so I grab him, pushing him towards a back exit point

"Run!" I growl. He goes out the back,the bullets were tearing through the wall, getting close to me, I looked at Derek,

"Get out of here" Derek says as I see my uncle beside me,

"Blake get her out of here" Derek growls at my uncle as I felt tired,

"Derek" I whimpered as I felt something move strong inside me, my vision blurring,

"Think of our baby, I don't want to lose either of you" He said through his fangs. I looked at him, smelling hunters getting closer,

"Blake go" Derek growls as my Uncle runs out the back as he was carrying me,

"Where are you taking me" I asked as my vision blurred,

"I'm getting you to a friend who can help" He said as I was feeling woozy, I passed out before seeing the Animal clinic sign,

"Help her please" Blake said as I went under again, soon I woke up, I went to get up but someone stopped me, it was Deaton,

"I wouldn't get up just, yet."Deaton said as I tried to get up, but Blake pushed me down a bit,

"What happened? Where's Derek?" I asked as Deaton checked my vitals and the baby,

"Derek and you were attacked by hunters, luckily I followed you and got you out, but Derek I couldn't find him" Blake said as I went wide eyed,

I tried finding him through the bond,

"The bonds not working" I said as Deaton got me a pillow to lay my head,

"Jacelyn, sleep, we will find him" Blake said as I yawned,

"I'll be here when you wake" Blake said before I passed out, only to hear Derek's far away screams echo in my ear.


	13. Formality

As I slept I could feel anything but pain,

 _I was in a dark area, I was seeing Kate and Kyle, I growled at the, I was being shocked,_

 _"What are you doing to her? Is that gonna kill him?" The girl says worried as I looked at her tired, but Kate and Kyle smiled at her._

 _"Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now." Kate said to her as Kyle hit my gut._

 _"What is he?" The girl asked as she looked at me, wait he, Derek's being held hostage._

 _"Shape - shifter. Lycaon. Werewolf. To us he's just another dumb here." Kate says as she places her hands on Derek's mouth to show_

 _his fangs._

 _"See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute_

 _little leaf - eating herbivores, is it?" Kyle says smiling at her._

 _"This is a joke to you?" The girl says worried about Derek._

 _"Allison Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?" Kate says_

 _smirking._

 _"So - it was her at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison said curious_

 _." There's actually five of them - two younger ones like her called Betas, and then there's the Alphas. Alpha's the pack leader - Bigger, stronger,_

 _nastier. Those - are the real ugly motherfucker" Kate said before leading Allison out of the cellar. Allison soon left and Kate turned up the dial and_

 _electricity flowed through my body._

I sat up fast but a hand was found on my shoulder, I rubbed my eyes as I saw Blake and Deaton looking at me,

"What?" I asked as I looked at them,

"Nothing" Blake said as he smiled, I watched as Deaton brought in an ultrasound machine, I began to cry as Blake looked at me,

"What's wrong" Blake asked as I wiped my tears away,

"I wish Derek was here" I said as I rubbed my eyes, Blake just looked me as I cried slightly, I lifted my shirt up so Deaton could place the cold

gel on my belly, I winced but settled, Deaton pushed the wand on my bump, as he moved it around for a few seconds, I kept trying the bond,

but Derek must be stopping it somehow or something prevented it from me finding his location. Deaton brought me out of my thoughts as I

saw a white blob in my uterus from the machine,

"There's the embryonic sac right there, and that little blob right here is your baby" Deaton said as I just smiled, but Derek needs to be

found, Blake held my hand as I inhaled his scent, I felt tears going down my cheeks, I wiped them away.

"You're about six weeks along" He said as I gripped Blake's hand as I heard a loud _thump thump thump thump_ filling my ears, Deaton froze the

picture and I cleaned off my belly, as I turned to Blake he was staring at the picture of his great niece/nephew. I got up and my Uncle was

behind me as I watched Scott get up as Deaton helped him up.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious. You doing okay? Maybe you should sit down, huh?" Deaton said as I scented Peter, the door

opened as Deaton looked at me,

"Hello?" Deaton asked before I watched him go to the opening as Scott grabbed my arm, but I patted his back as Blake smiled at Scott,

"I'm sorry, but we're - We're closed." Deaton told Peter as I tried to calm my heart rate,but it wouldn't.

"Hi there. I'm here to pick up." Peter said as I felt my fangs growing in, I looked at Blake as he placed me on the table,

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton said as I tried calming my heart rate but it was failing,

"This one wandered in on its own." Peter said as I flexed my claws, he's dead.

"Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you - We're closed." Deaton said as I looked at my Uncle who looked at me with slight fear cause my eyes

were glowing,

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time - Don't you?" Peter said as I could smell Derek on him, I let out a heavy growl, but Blake

covered my mouth,

"I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours." Deaton told him as I struggled in my Uncles grip, but relaxed,

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it." Peter growled as I was beginning to get a headache,

"Like I said - We're closed." Deaton said more clear as Blake began to massage my temples,

"Mountain ash. That's an old one." Peter said as I soon heard a chair being broken, but by Deaton's heart beat he was calm as fucking hell,

"Let me be as clear as possible. We - are - closed." Deaton said with more authority as Blake finally calmed me down enough to be in control,

"There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott, Jace. More innocent - and far more vulnerable." Peter said as I heard the door shut. I

felt light headed as I saw Scott running out of the clinic,

"Blake" I said before almost collapsing, but a pair of arms caught me,

 _"Come on, Derek. He killed your sister. Now - either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason - You're_

 _protecting him." Kate said as she pulled money out of Derek's wallet and stuffed it into her bra, but she grabbed something else, and walked over_

 _to Derek,_

 _"Look at that sour face." She said as my eyes are Derek's really were on her, she grabbed Derek's face,_

 _"I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying,_

 _"Smile, Derek." "Why don't you smile more?" Don't you just wanna - kick those people in the face?" Kate said before letting go of Derek's face_

 _once again,_

 _"I can think of one." Derek told her, I can smell jealousy off of her,"Promise? 'cause if I thought you'd be that much fun - I'd let you go." Kate said_

 _making my heart rate go faster, by let go she meant kill,_

 _"All right, let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap." Kate said looking through Derek's phone, Derek just looked at her_

 _annoyed as hell,_

 _"Are you gonna torture me - Or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh?" Derek asked her not caring, but he worried about me,_

 _"Oh, sweetie, I don't - I don't wanna torture you. I just - wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?" Kate said as she tilted her head,_

 _but Derek's heart rate rose at that comment,_

 _"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek growled at her, but she looked at him like a broken puppy,_

 _"No, I was thinking more about the - hot, crazy sex we had. But the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too. I love how much you hate me. Remember_

 _how this felt?" She said as she licked up my imprint's abs, I want to rip her throat out next time I see her, but Derek had his fangs out and bit close_

 _to her face as he struggled against chains, she chuckled in front of his face as she pouted,_

 _"Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you. But he does. Also need to inject you with with FoxGlove, keeping HER from finding you" Kate said_

 _as Kyle with his knuckles being cracked held him, she had a needle with a orange substance mixed with dark purple,_

 _"Listen Derek, she was supposed to be mine" Kyle said as Derek snarled at him,_

 _"She's a good bitch isn't she" Kyle said as he punched Derek's jaw,_

 _"She was smart enough to leave your sorry psychotic ass" Derek said as he smiled,_

 _"And she's not a bitch" Derek said before Kate grunted then she pulled his hair back forcing his claiming bite from me to show and injected the_

 _substance into it, he screamed._

I woke up and my mark was burning, not my pain but Derek's,

"Jace calm down" Blake said as I felt my mark being exposed to him,

"Deaton come see this" Blake said as I turned my head to show the vet the claiming mark Derek placed on neck moons ago,

"She blocking my ability to see through his eyes" I said feeling faint as hell,

"With what? and who?" Deaton asked as I leaned on Blake,

"Kate Argent and Kyle Flèche, they are injecting him with FoxGlove and something else" I said as I wanted to lie down, he needs to be found, I

passed out for a while in Deaton's spare room in the back, Blake left for a while, I just sat there with my belly, but as I drempt I saw visions but

going in and out but finally got something more,

 _"Hey. It is me. I'm getting tired of leaving messages. I wanna know where you and Kate are. Call me. Now." Chris said through the phone, I saw_

 _both Derek being chained up, I looked around something blacked out, the Foxglove must be out of his system cause everything could be seen now,_

 _"Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not gonna talk - I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister and family for me" Kyle said as he smiled,_

 _but he didn't turn the dial,_

 _"You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire? Or did you? Did you tell anybody? Oh, sweetie - That's just a lot of guilt to keep_

 _buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super - hot girl_

 _who comes from a family that kills the werewolves." Kyle said as he looked at Derek,_

 _"Is that ironic? Is it - ironic - That you're and Jace inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack - again?" Kyle continued as he smiled_

 _at Derek who was tired,_

 _"Or just a little bit of history repeating. History repeating. It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but -_

 _he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott" Kyle said as I watched him giving Derek a shock._

I pulled myself off the bed and ran out of the clinic, I had to hold my lunch down, I scented Jackson, but continued running as I saw a red head

girl on the lacrosse field, I saw Peter walking towards her,

"Jackson, is that you?" She asked as I saw Stiles running to her,

"Lydia! Run!" Stiles yelled but he was too late as I watched Peter bite into her side, she collapsed, but I stayed in the clearing edge to the forest,

"Don't kill her. Please." Stiles begged Peter as he was above an unconscious Lydia,

"Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek." Peter said as he held a clawed hand above her,

"W - what?" Stiles stammered as I saw Peter's lips drip in the girl's blood,

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale." Peter says as he touches Lydia curl, "I don't know that. How would I know that?" Stiles said as he was on all

fours like Peter,

"Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent" Peter said as he smiled, Lydia's breathing was

heightened,

"Stiles. Tell me the truth - Or I will rip her apart." Peter said dragging his claw along her face, but not puncturing the skin,

" Look - Look, I don't know, okay? I sw - I swear to god, I have no idea." Stiles said as I scented from afar that he was scared,

"Tell me!" Peter growled in a wolfish tone,

"Okay, okay, okay, look, I - I think he knew -" Stiles said scared for the girl Peter was above,

"Knew what?" Peter asked as I wanted to attack him for all he's done,

"Derek, I think he - I think he knew he was gonna be caught." Stiles said stammering a bit,

"By the Argents and Flèche" Peter asked as Stiles nodded,

"And?" Peter asked as I growled low,

"When they were shot, he and Scott - I think he took Scott's Phone." Stiles told the Alpha as he smiled,

"Why?" Peter asked the boy.

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on - you can find him." Stiles told Peter who smiled, I just ran before Peter could smell

me.


	14. Code Breaker

I ran till I had to throw up, but when I stopped I did throw up, I let my body rest on a tree,

"Easy there mini Hale" I said as I scented someone coming my way, I made my claws appear and fangs bare, I came out from the tree,

"Argent" I growled as I saw him wielding a crossbow at me,

"Jace" He said disarming himself,

"Seems we are looking for the same people" I said as I realized my hand was still on my stomach,

"Derek is missing" I said as I kept my hand on my belly in case, but my claws were gone, I kept my eyes on him.

"I know but I am not behind it" He said as he placed his crossbow on his back,

"If you are" I growled making my eyes glow,

"Werewolf" He said as I kept to my belly and aware of my baby's movements inside me,

"LunaCyruo Werewolf actually" I said as I smiled,

"Very Hard to kill, no weakness found that we know of" He said as I watched him reaching for his gun,

"watch it Chris don't wanna hurt a very irritated but humble werewolf do you, follow your code, I haven't spilled blood" I said as I walked,

"If I do find Kyle or Kate, I get to kill them, I don't care what they mean to you" I said as I walked by him,

"Why? they haven't done anything" He said as I was beside him,

"They did IT, both of them" I said as I was about to walk,

"What did they do?" He asked as I smirked,

"Figure it out" I growled before walking, I found myself at the Animal Clinic, I went inside and saw Deaton,

"Have you seen my Uncle?" I asked as he nodded,

"He left this, he doesn't want you to open it yet, not till after tonight" he said as he handed me a note, I put it in my pocket,

"Thank you" I say before hearing Scott crying,

"Let me" I said as he opened the door, I go inside to see Scott in the corner crying, I walked to him as he just continued,

"Scott everything will be ok" I said as he was crying, I patted my back, Scott and I were hearing the dogs in the clinic howling.

"Jace I go an idea" Scott says as I looked at him, we ended up near Lookout Point's end,

"So how do wolves signal their position to the rest of the pack?" He asked as I saw him looking at Lookout Point's rock, I made my eyes glow

as I half shifted into my werewolf form, Scott followed my lead,

"They howl" I growled before talking in a deep breath and howled loudly, we got off the rock and looked about,

"Maybe he couldn't hear us" Scott said as I looked at him with a growl coming up,

"He couldn't hear us, if Beacon Hills thinks that was the worlds loudest thunder, then Derek, who's a werewolf, can't the difference" I said

before I heard my Imprint's reply, we looked at one another and ran towards the reply, it was actually at the Hale Manor.

"Jace over here" Scott said as he found a grate,

"Thank god Scott" I said as he smiled, we walked till I could hear a voice,

"Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help. But I need to warn ya. I used to play in

college." I saw the man bring his bat back but Derek caught it,

"I brought a little help too." Derek said as he was angry, the man looked at Scott and I, but Derek knocked the guy off his ass unconscious,

Derek pulled the wires that were taped to his side off and tried to get out but failed,

"Scott, help me with this." Derek said as I tried to get to him, but Scott held my wrist, I growled and grew my fangs and claws, but Scott still

held me firm.

"No." Scott replied as I growled loud at him but he stood firm even more.

"Are you kidding me" I growled at him and pulled but Scott still held me.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter and Blake." Scott said and I was getting angry at him, not because he mentioned Peter, but he

mentioned my Uncle.

"You really wanna talk about this right now?" Derek growled at Scott, and I snapped,

"My Uncle hasn't done anything wrong Scott" I growled at him as I took a swipe at the teen, his wound didn't heal fast but it gave him a bit of

respect towards me.

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." Scott said looking at me,

"Not Blake" I growled at him, Derek looked at me and I looked back.

"Do you see what her aunt and Kyle did to him" I growled, I made my eyes glow hard.

"So tell me how to stop him." Scott said and I struggled and finally broke free.

"You can't! All right? Now - I don't know when Kate or Kyle's coming back, so just get him out of this" I yelled at the boy.

"Promise you'll help me." Scott says as I growl me.

" You want me to risk Derek's life for your girlfriend?" I growled as I heard Derek trying to get out, "For your stupid little teenage crush that

means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child." Derek growled but I spun back at him and made my

eyes glow. My imprint looked at me, he then gave me a sorrowful look as if apologizing.

"Maybe you're both right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He

lied. Remember this? This is what brought your sister back to beacon hills, right?" Scott said before pulling out a piece of paper, it was the

same picture I found on my car,

"Where did you get that?" I asked as he looked at me.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's

nurse. They brought his sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me." Scott said as he

turned around, but Derek was mad enough to get out,

"Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other" Scott said and Derek got the shackle that had held him to the wall.

"We'll help you." He growled as I ran to him and embraced him, I felt him rubbing his head in my neck as he was scenting me,

"Scott give us a minute" I say as he nods,

"I'll be right outside" he said as I nodded, as soon as he was out of the room, I felt Derek's hand on my face then on my belly,

"I missed you so much the bond wouldn't respond to me" Derek said as I shook my head,

"But it gave me the visions to see you" I said as I placed my head under the crook of his neck,

"Well thats new" He said as I smiled,

"Just kiss me" I said as he smiled,

"With pleasure" He said smiling, I pulled him in and his lips pressed against mine, I felt his emotions through the bond and it was perfect,

"Lets get out of here before Kate and Kyle return" I said as he nipped my mark, I licked him on his neck as he got his shirt, we walked out

holding hands as Scott was in front of us. Derek was scenting the area,

"Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right." Derek said as I stayed near him, everything felt off so I casted out my senses,

but nothing picked up cause the baby took some of my abilities in case something was wrong, once it was born, I would have them back,.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him, I was really confused as why I can't sense much, but the baby it isn't that strong right.

"I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's" Derek started to speak, but I just scented him.

"No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's

dad? None of this has been easy." Scott said with a bit of his wolf present, I growled making him submit.

"Fine. You're right."Derek said as I was feeling off, not me but something, blood soon sprayed on me, but it's not mine, it's Derek's, his

shoulder was wounded, by an arrow, I soon felt Derek put me behind him as I smelt blood being spilled, Derek's.

"Now the leg." Kate said smiling, she fired it at Derek, I saw the arrow lodge into his left chest.

"Flash bolt." Kate said smiling as I went behind a tree with Derek, I pulled the arrow out,

"Scott, your eyes!" Derek screamed as I was covered my by Blake, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Get up! Let's go!" Blake said getting me up, Derek got behind my uncle, who's eyes were glowing.

"Natural talent." Kate said smiling at her niece as I saw her.

"Scott Jace, go!" Derek said leading us forward, but Kate's gun was trained on my uncle.

"Allison, I can explain." Scott said as she glared at him.

"Stop lying. For once stop lying." She said holding her bow in her hands, arrow prepped to fire, but she was struggling.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did" Scott started

explaining everything to her or at least trying to.

"Was to protect me."She spoke for him stopping him, he nodded at her being honest, his heart in the right place.

"I don't believe you. " She said as she had blue shining tears in her eyes, but her heart sped up, she does believe him but doesn't want to say

it.

"Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kyle said as he appeared from behind Kate.

"You - you said we were just gonna catch them?" Allison said worried about Scott, really she was.

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." She said as she walked to Derek and shot him in the chest, I ran to him and Blake was by my side,

"You bastard" I growled as Kyle looked at me,

"Blake help Derek get the bullet out" I growled at my uncle,

"See? Not that hard. Oh, no - I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look." Kate said as she pointed the gun at

Scott,

"Do I have to kill you Jace or your uncle" Kyle said as he looked at my uncle then my imprint,

"I'll kill you first before you touch Derek or my family" I growled at him,

"Kate Kyle!" I see Chris holding a gun in each hand,

"I know what you did. Put the gun down." Chris glares at both Kyle and Kate with a gun in each hand ready to fire, both Kyle and Kate had a

hand gun ready to fire at either Scott or at me,

"We did what we was told to do." He said pointing the gun at my body,

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. " I growled at Kyle,

"There were children in that houses, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a guns at a 16 - year - old boy and a

23 year old woman with no proof they spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." Chris told them as I

smiled,

"We hunt those who hunt us. Bitches" I said as I growled,

"Put the guns down." Chris said as he shot near both Kyle and Kate's head,

"Before I put you down." Chris said serious, Kate and Kyle put their gun down, I saw the Hale door open,

"Allison, get back." Chris said as Derek was nowhere to be found,

"What is it?" Allison asked as the door to the Hale Manor opened loudly as ever.

"It's the Alpha." Scott growled before I saw a large black shape begin to tripped everyone except me. I watched Kyle and Kate looking around,

scared out of their minds,

"Come on" Kate screamed as I watched Peter appear, and catching both their gun arms, they each shot two shot off and Peter broke both their

arms and threw them, Peter dragged them inside and I followed, I saw Peter looking at me and I grabbed Kyle by the throat and held him to

the wall with my claws out,

"Do you know how long I have waited to do this, all that pain buried inside" I growled at him, I made my eyes glow, I saw Allison looking at

both Peter and I as I brought Kyle in front of my body,

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're

sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it - And I'll let her live." Peter told Kate, Allison cried as

Kate gulped,

"I'm sorry" Kate said as Peter looked at Kyle in my grip, I put more pressure on Kyle neck, almost crushing his wind pipe, but letting him breath,

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked at me, I don't know if he is sincere,

"It was orders, if I didn't follow them, I would lose my family" He said as I felt my grip lessen, as he spoke I could hear his heart beating steady,

in fear and his scent couldn't lie to me as I know now he tells the truth,

"So my family was meant to kill your, but I was forced to put the flame down" He said as I felt sorry for him,

"I can't forgive you" I said as I cried,

"I know that, cause they killed my family after I put the match down, they lied to me, but for the first time, out of my family I fell in love with

the enemy, and for the first time in my family's lifeline I am the last of my line, yet damned, I am telling the truth to you that even if I

decimated your family, my life, soul and body will burn in hell, and I will accept it" He said as I nodded,

"Please end it, I want to die for my sins upon this earth" Kyle said as I let go of his neck,

"I can't, but you need to live with the consequences of what you have done, by living each day till God releases you from this pain" I told him,

then Peter grabbed Kyle's throats,

"Peter I let him go what are you doing" I growled as I made my eyes glow,

"Doing what the great Blue Moon LunaCyruo Werewolf can't do" He said as he looked at me, Kyle looked at me as Peter ripped his claws into

both Kate and Kyle, I could tell that he wanted me to kill him, but I couldn't.

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology - didn't sound very sincere." Peter said as I looked at Kyle, I pressed his wounds,

"Who forced you to do it, tell me, I want you to have peace, even after all these years" I said as I looked at him, he deserved peace in his

seconds before death, I leaned my ear to his lips,

"Gerard Arg..ent" He said before his heart slowed down to the point of death, I got up and looked at my hand, blood coated it, I felt Derek pull

me back and I ran outside with Allison, but Blake looked at me and held my as he looked up soon to see Peter as he was in his full alpha form

looking at me,

"You should have died in the fire Blake" He growled as Scott backed away, I went to the ground as Blake growled at him,

"People sacrificed cause you went mad" Blake growled as he transformed into his scarred Alpha form, but the scars healed and he demorphed

into his normal werewolf form from before the fire, luckily fully clothed,

"I have control over the Alpha that reside within me, you don't" He growled as they collided, I watched as my Uncle did what he did best,

protecting me, As Peter rammed Blake into a tree, I roared at them, Peter got distracted and Blake rammed him into the ground, Peter got up

and growled as I saw Stiles beep at him, Blake was by my side. Stiles and Jackson had Self Igniting Molotov Cocktail in hand, but Stiles throws

his at Peter, but the Alpha caught it, looked at it then growled at the boy,

"Oh damn" He says as he was scared that Peter would run towards him, but Scott throws tosses Allison's bow to her, I just watched as she pulls

the string and arrow back, then lets the arrow fly, Peter was about to throw the Cocktail but the arrow hits it and sets his arm on fire, the

flames drench the Hale alpha's arm trying to shake it off I see Jackson throw his cocktail at Peter, now he is full ablaze. He lets out a roar and

looks at Allison, he crawls to her but Scott kicks him in the chest, Peter stumbles away from us, letting out mutilated noises as he tries to get

away, I keep holding onto my uncles hand, while he tells me everything is going to be ok, Peter collapses on his knees, phasing back to his

normal form, his entire body coated with blood, burnt skin and ash, it hit my nose but my stomach was empty so I can't vomit. He lets a

guttural noise before collapsing on his back. I smelt Derek, I looked to see him above Peter staring at his dying uncle.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." Scott said to my imprint, but Derek closes his eyes with a huff, there is no cure,

never was one, not to exist ever.

"Derek. If you do this, I'm dead." Scott told him, I shake my head, once in this life, you never leave it, it's for life, it's impossible,

"Her Father Her Family, what am I supposed to do?" Scott said yelling at Derek who opened his eyes again but he didn't look at Scott.

"You've-already-decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter said as his eyes glowed red at his nephew. Derek lifted his claws high in the moonlight,

Scott yells at him not to, but it was too late, Derek slashed Peter's throat, he chocked on his own blood, then laid dead still. Derek get up then

looks at us, his eyes that once glowed an electric blue, now glowed a crimson red.

"I'm the Alpha now." Derek said as his wolf mixed with his own, I got up from my Uncle and embraced Derek who picked me up. Soon Derek

had placed the necklaces on both Kyle and Kate's dead bodies and we left.

"So being an Alpha isn't all it said to be" Blake said to Derek as we walked,

" I will teach you" Blake said as Derek nodded, but Blake nodded at Derek and he left,

"Blake where will you go now" I asked as he smiled,

"I'm staying in Beacon Hills, I will be there when you need me I promise" He said as I smile, Blake soon disappeared into the forest and Derek

just hugged me as he looked at the moon,

"Jace we have been imprints for a long time" He said as he looked at me with his Alpha eyes, I smiled as I looked back at him,

"But as I was kidnapped and tortured I realized something" He said smiling as he placed his hand on my belly,

"That we would die for one another" He said as he got on one knee, wait is he?

"Jacelyn Star Lyuka will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled out a beautiful ring,

"My mother always told me that is a perfect ring for you" He said as I smiled at him, my finger out for him, he put it on and kissed me,

"So is that a yes?" He asked as I looked at him,

"Yes Derek Hale I'll marry you" I said as I kissed him, It's a Celtic ring isn't it?" I asked as he smiled,

"You know your rings don't you?" He asked as I smiled,

"Yes I do" I replied as I smiled, a few hour went by and the house was cleared of cops, Derek and I were cleared from being wanted and we're

discussing names for the baby when I scented Jackson.

"Derek. Derek!" Jackson yelled in the house, we appeared at the top of the steps,

"I - I helped you. I helped save you. Okay, you got what you wanted. You got what you wanted." He said nodding his head, but stopped

stammering,

"Now it's my turn to get what I want." He said as Derek looked at me and smiled, he jumped down in front of Jackson, then I watched as the

teen screamed loudly, Derek bit into his side and slammed him out of the house, I watched from the window as Derek chased Jackson into a

nearby river, the teen jumped in and disappeared into the water.

 _Be prepared back at our mattress_ Derek thought to me, I smiled and ran to my place, got into my bed and waited for him. Derek kissed me

hard, but I kissed him slowly,

"No Foreplay damn it I need you inside me" I growled as I began to take my clothes off, he took his clothes off as well,

"Maybe a little foreplay" He said making his eyes glow, he kissed me then my claim bite, where it scarred so long ago , Derek got to my lower

lips and began lapping it up hard,

"God Derek" I moaned loudly as he licked inside of me,

"You missed me that much" I groaned,

"Well you would if you got kidnapped and tortured" Derek replied as he lapped my clit and fingered me at the same time,

"OH Derek I can't take much more" I moaned as I realized I was sexually frustrated, Derek as he entered me,

"Derek I missed you so damn much" I cried into his arms as he gave me shallow thrusts, he was in total control, Derek just kissed my neck as

he went a bit faster as his length began to hit all my spots that needed to be hit or become filled with his cock, I flipped over so I was on my

hands and knees, Derek felt my ass as he stroked my cheeks then thrusted deep into my cunt,

"Derek Please" I moaned as I could feel him deeper inside my body, his chest was on my upper back as he bucked deeply inside me, his cocks

tip kissing my enclosed womb where our child resided inside my one month belly,

"So rounded so full of my child makes me want to ravish you" He groaned deeply for me as he pulled out of me,

"What are you doing Derek" I asked as he flipped me so I was on my back, but he made sure I wasn't hitting the bed too hard,

"Gonna make you mine, in the whole sense of the word, loved" He smiled as he licked my chest, his lips wrapping around the nipple as I

moaned and weeped from my lower lips, and his hand lightly rubbing the other before switching to my right nipple, soon both became

erected cause of the small ministration he did,

"enriched" He growled as he licked the shell of my ear as I sat up on his thighs, his cock rubbing by itself on my labia, I held his shoulders as I

licked his whiskered covered cheeks, I was growing wet by how husky his breathing sounded,

"Wet for Me" He said as I spread my legs so he could feel with his fingers how wet I was for him, he wiggled them inside of my pussy and I felt

my claws grow however I made them turn into my nails again,

"Filled by me" He moaned as I licked my tongue on my hand as I felt his hardened cock began to pulsate, but he wasn't gonna cum till he

wanted to,

"I want to wake up to your pussy wet for me every day" He says in my ear as I glide my wet cunt upon him, making his dick wet with every

glide, I laid on my back as he enter,

"Take me" I moaned as he shook his head, I looked at him wondering what he was up to,

"No, I am going to make love to you Jacelyn" He says as he goes in slow despite how coated his dick is with my cum and how wet my walls

are,

" I am going to make love to you in every sense of the word" He says as he caresses my face,

"I never have made love to you yet" He said as he slowly thrusts into me,

"Then do it Derek I want to feel you" I said as I licked up his neck, nuzzling into his claim mark,

"You given me everything I ever wanted, now let me return the favor" He said as he continued the pace, it was perfect, his dick was hitting new

areas that were usually closed up when he went fast, but this was new for both Derek and I, he just kept going at a pace I can agree with,

"Derek I love you" I groaned as my walls began to tighten around his cock,

"Jace nothing will ever take me from you, I love you" He says as he goes a tad faster but not as fast as fucking, it was making love at a speed

both he and I can agree on,

"Derek I am gonna cum soon" I said holding on to his shoulders,

"As am I" He growls as I bring him into a kiss, soon I was feeling his dick twitching inside me,

"Jace" He moans as I buck my hip but he shakes his head at me,

"Let me" He groans as I lick his shoulder, I sink my fangs to the claim mark, he howls as I feel his cock twitching inside me, but he doesn't cum,

he just bucks his hips still as I lap the blood from the claim and he growls but in a sexual way.

"Jace I love you so much" He says as I nod,

"I'm cumming" I moan as my walls contract in small orgasmic way, he keeps making love as he thrust even deeper but at the same pace, the

sound of skin slapping hit my ears,

"Jace" He moans as he sinks his fangs into my claiming spot, I howl as I finally feel him cum deep inside me, his hips buck as he is against my

pelvis, his cock not leaving as he empties his seed deep into my pussy, his dick pulsating hard as if he was holding back till the dam broke

inside him, everything he held inside of him was now here, his emotion and his pride, he placed his hand on my stomach but lapped at the

broken skin where he bit into me, I felt him pull out of me, his seed and my cum mixed together slowly trickling out of my heat.

"Thank you Jace" He says kissing me as I kissed back,

"What for" I asked as he smiled at me,

"For bearing my child" He says kissing where he thought the baby was sleeping,

"Derek its OUR baby" I said as I pulled him up to kiss me again.

"Right our baby" He said as I flipped to my side, his chest against my back as he wrapped an arm around my waist bringing me fleshed against

his front, the covers surrounded our bodies as we were perfectly comforted, but in the back of my mind this was going to get tougher for us,

but right now I just want to be comforted my my mate, I closed my eyes and passed out


	15. Omega

Derek was kissing my neck kinda hard but not too hard to where I would gladly take control,

"Easy Alma gemela and you haven't even gotten me in bed yet" I smiled as he grinned,

"So Mi amante knows Spanish?" He says with a grin as I sit on the mattress that we now moved from my old hidden cellar where my house

once stood to an abandoned subway in the former Beacon Hills Railroad Depot, we discussed that when the hunter are either gone or killed by

something that we would find a new place.

"Si" I grinned as he smiled more, he stood between my legs and placed his hands on my hips,

" Tan hermosa, redondeado con nuestro hijo, makes" Derek says as I tilt my head I know what he said, he leaned in and kissed my cheek,

"Me" He continued as he got on the bed and I could feel him moving a few of my red locks from my neck and then I feel his lower lip dragging

slowly up the shell of my right ear.

"Querer Tú " He growled making me shutter but I turn myself around and kissed him as I began to straddle him. A loud scream made us look

where the door out of the Depot was,

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I soon looked at my imprint whose eyes were now blood red,

"Derek" I said as his fangs were exposed at me, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath of my scent and relaxed.

"I don't know about you but I need sleep" I said as he smiled at me and kissed my temple, he picked me up bridal style and placed me on his

side of the bed, I closed my eyes and passed out.

 _"Run please just leave" Derek says as I watched him getting shot by arrows,_

 _"No" I growled as I felt something growl out of my body,_

 _"KILL THEM ALL" Some man screams then something swipes at my throat._ I wake up in a cold sweat, Derek's arm was wrapped around my lap as

I sit up,

"Good morning babe" He says as he sits up by my side, kissing my neck.

"Easy baby" I groan as I felt my body shutter against him,

"You know you want it" he smiles into my neck.

"Later" I said as I got up and got dressed,

"Alright" He grins then slaps my ass lightly,

"Easy my wolfman and don't you have to meet with my uncle?" I asked as he groaned,

"Yay your Alpha of an Uncle" He groans as I kissed his scruff covered cheek.

"I am going to check on Jackson" I say as he smirks at the claim bite on my neck,

"I love you" Derek says as I walked to him with my hand on my belly,

"As I love you" I says as he smiled while placing a hand on my belly. As I walked out to Derek's car, I opened the door and got it started, I

drove to the school. I got out and began to scent for the boy, my nose finally caught it, I watched as the boy ran into the bathroom, worry and

uncertainty reeked off of him, I smelt something familiar but I couldn't place it, I knocked on the door that reeked of Jackson,

"Oh, I'm fine, Danny. Just go back to class." Jackson said as I waited for a literal second then knocked a bit harder,

"Just give me a second, okay?" Jackson asked as I was getting a bit more irritated but slightly sympathetic to him, but my wolf was restless

then I knocked again and I was know pounding on the door.

"I said give me a frickin' second!" Jackson grunted, that was the point that I don't have time for this, I push in the door and the lock breaks, I

pull Jackson out and he is shocked as he shook for a second.

"Jace." He says as I smirk, he looked a bit pale,

"You're looking a little pale there, Jackson. You feeling okay?" I said as I patted his shoulder, he was reeking of fear,

"Never better." Jackson replied as I smiled at him,

"If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with Derek and I now." I said as he laxed but stood a bit strong,

"Wait - With you? Me with - With you? What am I, his little pet? I mean, just because he gave me "the bite" doesn't mean I'm part of your little

wolf pack. Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities." He said tilting his head at me,

"Is that so?" I said sarcastically to him in a rhetorical voice, of course he needs us, he needs control over himself, I saw something dripping out

of his ear,

"Look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you, Derek and McCall,

okay? So why don't you just back the fu..." He said before I turned him to the mirror, he was shocked as I saw black blood dripping out of his

ears, he gripped the sink, scoffing as he turned his head to look at it,

"What is it? What's happening?" Jackson asked as I was furrowing my eyebrows walking backwards to the door,

"Body's fighting the bite." I told him as he was shocked,

"Why?" He asked as I just shook my head, memories of the past began to flood my mind,

 _"Jace" whimpering filled my ears_ , I looked back at Jackson,

"I don't know." I said walking backwards,

"What does it mean?" Jackson growled humanly at me, then looked back at the mirror,

"What does it mean?!" He asked as I watched blood dripping into a streak down his nose, I got out of the school and ran back to the

substation, I walked down the stairs to see Derek and Blake fighting, I smiled as I felt the flutters of the baby moving inside my womb, seven

weeks is about the size of blueberry, I can imagine Derek holding our child, him smiling, he deserved this and so do I,before my wolf eyes

turned purple, they were blue, then hunters got into our lives and took advantage of us and took our lives away from us, I can still recall the

screams from both Derek and my own families. I saw Derek knock down Blake and place a clawed hand on his throat,

"Good Derek" Blake says as I smile, Derek helps up Blake. I watched as Derek was controlling his wolf, now that it had a power increase, it

would take more control. A howl echoed making Blake, Derek and I ran into the woods,

"You go deep until you reach the creek, I'll see if the wolf comes my way" Blake says as I nod, soon Derek and I are running till we see the

creek, I see Scott and the omega.

"Wait! Stop!" Scott called out the the wild omega, who fell into a hunters trap, he was hanging by his hands tied, he growled at Scott. Derek

bodyslams Scott to the ground and he transforms back, Derek begins to drag Scott behind a tree,

"What are you doing? I can help him." Scott says as he flails in Derek's grip, I slide by Derek's side to stay hidden, I hope Blake stays hidden,

"They're already here." I growled at the boy,

"I can help him!" Scott remarks as he flails more,

"Quiet!" I growled as I make my eyes glow neon purple, the boy stops and we watched as the hunters appear, and one that smells sick and

rotting from the inside,Gerard Argent, the one who made Kyle Flèche do his dirty work. I watched as Chris Argent brings out an electric torch

and zaps the lone wolf, he screams and growl, but turns back to normal.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asked as the wolf is shivering in fear,

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear." The omega says as Chris stands strong,

"You're not from here, are you? Are you?!" Chris yells at the wolf making him shutter in more fear.

"No. No, I came - I came looking for the LunaCyruo Alpha and her mate. I heard she was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't

hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear." The wolf says, I listen to the heartbeat, he is telling the truth,

"Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" Gerard asked the group of hunters,

"An Omega." Chris says as the old man smiles,

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly

alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice." Gerard says as he gets a large broad sword, Gerard slowly begins to walk over to the

suspended Omega, he is shaking in fear as the Elder Argent smiles in a vengeful way,

"Because, as I am about to demonstrate" Gerard said as he gripped the sword's hilt hard in his hands nice and steady.

"an Omega rarely survives" He spat as he welded the sword like he was about to swing a baseball bat ready to come in contact with a baseball.

"On his own." Gerard said before swinging the broad sword at the Omega, slicing him in two, I watched in shock as the lower half of the male

drops, blood dripping as he dies,

"Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together."

Derek growls as he makes Scott look at the sight.

"What are they doing?" Scott asked as I felt my teeth elongate into fangs,

"Declaring war." I growled as I put power into my voice, I watched as Chris walked to his father,

"We have a code." Chris tell his father as he smells of anger,

"Not when they murder my daughter and one of the best hunters I have known." Gerard says as he looks at the male wolf and puts the sword

into the ground so its hilt was a few inches from where it had sliced the male in two.

"No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're

wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate,

lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all." Gerard says as he looks up at the almost full

moon surrounded by clouds,

"And if you find the LunaCyruo shewolf kill her on sight" He says making me wanna kill him on sight, but Derek then begins to drag me out of

the forest with Scott trailing behind us. Blake was at the edge of the forest, he looked at Derek then me, we all walked away.

Alma gemela-Soulmate

Mi amante-My lover

querer-want

tan hermosa- so beautiful

redondeado con nuestro hijo- rounded with our child


	16. Shape Shifted

I woke up to see Derek's body curled up by my side, his head on my chest, his hand was on my belly and his other was on his side, he's been

like this since last night, I remember his talk with Blake.

 _"Derek this mean business, if Gerard is here and you mean what Jace has told me then you need to protect her more" Blake said as his eyes_

 _glowed their red color,_

 _"You don't think I know that, if he's here then blood is going to be spilt on Beacon Hills' streets" Derek told my uncle as I just kept remembering_

 _that Kyle's family is dead cause of Gerard._

 _"You need to build a pack, I'll help you train them" Blake said as I soon stood up,_

 _"What? your crazy! They are going to get killed by hunters" I said as I felt a bit tired but kept myself awake,_

 _"It's for your protection Jacy" Blake said as I shook my head in frustration,_

 _"I can protect myself, I'm a LunaCyruo Werewolf" I growled as I made my eyes glow and fangs._

 _"Who is pregnant with our child and has a bounty on her head by the Leader of the Argent Clan" Derek said making me shift back,_

 _"I'm sorry its just, I can't stress anymore than I am" I told the two,_

 _"You don't need to stress at all" Derek told me as he placed his hand on my cheek._

"Hey your awake?" Derek asked as I saw him open his eyes,

"Yes" I said as he smiled, he sat up and cupped my cheek. I leaned forward and brought his lips to mine, I began to trail down his cheek,

"What has gotten into you" Derek asked me as I began to kiss his neck,

"You did" I growled as I spotted his claiming scar, my fangs were growing as I nipped lightly at it, I scented him also, Derek's scent to me was

ashen pine along with whiskey, his scent was attractive to me, but not to other wolves, he groaned but I smelt another wolf close by,

"It's Isaac" Derek said as I heard him crying out for Derek. We got up as I heard his voice getting louder,

"Derek? Derek!" Isaac called out for one of his alphas, Derek and I got up and waited for the Beta to show. Soon I saw a boy with slightly

straight yet curly dark blond hair, he had slight muscle and about 6'1", he was shaking and smelt like rain, confusion, fear, but his natural scent

was of honey cedar, I locked it into my memory. The beta looked at us from where he was standing,

"What's wrong?" I asked as he walked only a step forward towards us,

"My dad. I think he's dead." Isaac said scared, he was shaking, probably from fear or shock, I walked forward as Derek was by my side,

"What did you do?" Derek asked as Isaac looked down for one second then looked back at us,

"That's the thing. It wasn't me." Isaac said as I looked at him with my eyes glowing, his eyes glowed back, Beta gold,

"He is telling the truth Derek" Blake's voice came from behind Derek, I saw Isaac sit down,

"Derek who are they?" Isaac asked as I smiled,

"I'm Jace Lyuka, Derek's destined imprint and fiance." I said as he went wide eyed,

" I'm Blake Lyuka, Jace's uncle" He said as his eyes glowed.

"Wait Lyuka, as in the Lyuka Fire" Isaac said making my smile fall and nod,

"Why do I hear five heartbeats if there are four of us here?" Isaac asked as I smiled,

"That is easy Isaac" I said as I stood by Derek.

"This is another reason why your apart of this pack, Jace is pregnant" Derek said as Isaac's eyes laid on my stomach,

"I can hear it" he said with a smile.

"Good, Isaac you need to go to school" Derek said as I nodded,

"What if I lose control?" Isaac asked as I smirked,

"I'll be close by" I said as I smiled. Isaac left with confidence,

"You be careful Jace" Derek said as I got his keys,

"I'll let you know if anything goes wrong" I said as he smiled, I kissed him then began walking out, Blake smiled at me,

"What?" I asked as he chuckled,

"You remind me of your mother and father when they were pregnant with you" He says as I smile,

"Love you Blake" I said as he nodded to me. As I drove to the school I saw that the lacrosse field was full of their players, so I parked, Isaac is

apart of the team so this would be a good time to watch incase anything goes wrong. I walked by the stands, I used my ability to cover my

scent so Scott doesn't smell me, I tuned into Scott's voice,

"I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day." Stiles says as Scott looked at him with confusion and slight annoyance,

"But I hate playing goal." Scott tells his best friend as he smirks,

"Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea." Stiles said slightly rotating his hands,

"Oh."Scott said as he nods his head.

"There we go." Stiles says with a smile as he gets his gear ready,

"What's the idea?" Scott asked Stiles as I smile, they boy can be out of the loop at the worst and best of times,

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes." Stiles says as he shakes his head,

"Let's go! Line it up! Faster! Make daddy proud." Coach says as I watched Scott go into the goal,

"Here we go." Scott says as I watched a player get the ball in the lacrosse stick's net and runs to the goal, but Scott runs out of the goal and

basically bodyslams the player to the ground,

"Let me help you up." Scott says after he sniffs the player's scent,

"McCall!" Coach yells at him, Scott looks up at Coach,

"Yeah." Scott says as Coach was confused,

"Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal." Coach tells him, but Scott is determined to find the new wolf, who

in mind is Isaac Lahey,

"Yes, coach." Scott replies before he goes back to the goal, is he serious I think to myself,

"Let's try it again." Coach says as he tosses another ball to another player, yet again Scott does the exact same thing and body's the player,

"What the hell, man?" He says as Scott sniffs him,

"My bad, dude." Scott says as the player gets up,

"McCall! The position's goal keeper. Not goal abandoner." Coach tells Scott who retreats back to the goal,

"Sorry, coach." Scott tells him as he readys himself yet again.

"Let's go!" Coach says as he soon walks to Stiles,

"Stilinski, what the hell is wrong with your friend?" Coach asked Stiles after he grabs the protector part of the helmet, Scott was waiting for the

next player,

"Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven." Stiles says making the

Coach look at Scott's uneven jaw,

"That's interesting. Let's fire it up." Coach says sending another player to yet Scott's rundown, Scott smells deep and the player smiles,

"It's Armani." He says making Scott confused,

"Huh?" Scott asked the boy,

"My aftershave. Armani." The boy says making Scott slightly smile,

"Oh. It's nice." Scott says before his Coach gets him up,

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually

ends in a suicide. Got it?" Coach says making Scott not care,

"Yes, coach." Scott replies as I soon see Jackson.

"Yeah." Coach tells him, but Jackson doesn't want apart of this,

"Uh, coach, my shoulder's hurting. I'm gonna - I'm gonna sit this one out." Jackson says as Coach nods, I see Isaac breathing heavily, his wolf

slightly surfacing, the whistle blow and Isaac get the ball and runs towards the goal and Scott runs at Isaac, they both collide. Both are on the

ground and look up at one another, eyes aglow, the whistle blows, their eyes stop glowing as I see Sheriff Stilinski and deputies appearing to

the field,

"Don't tell them. Please don't tell them." Isaac begs Scott as they get up, Isaac is called over by the Sheriff, and Scott goes to Stiles,

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered." Scott tells him,

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked him,

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott asked his best friend.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." Stiles tells him, wait what!

"Like, overnight?" Scott asked as I was leaving, I made my voice low enough for Scott to hear me,

"During the full moon." I said putting my wolf up a bit for him to hear me. I pulled out my phone and called Derek,

"Yeah anything happen" Derek asked as I huffed,

"Yeah the Sheriff is going to take Isaac into a cell tonight cause they think he murdered his own father" I growled,

"I'll be there" Derek tells me,

"We are taking my car" I told him as I can hear him sighing. Soon Derek appears and I smile, he embraces me,

"The hunters, if they know who you are and think you are still alive they will finish the job" Derek said as I watched the Sheriff taking Isaac into

the cop car, I get into my car and Derek gets into the passenger seat, I drive up to the school and Derek rolls down the window.

"Get in." I yelled to the beta,

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Scott yells at me,

"I know that. Now get in the car and help us." I said as Scott just shakes his head at us, I smirk but let it fall,

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes

up." Scott says as I just shake my head at him,

"Not when they do a real search of the house." I retorted as Scott looked very confused but at the same time concerned,

"What do you mean?" Scott asked as I have Derek get out of the car,

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Derek replied as Scott looks at us concerned.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked as we got to the house,

" I don't know yet." Derek says as I let my senses loose in the house,

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked us as I scoff,

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." I say as he looked interested,

"You saw the lacrosse thing today." Scott asked as I stiffened a laugh,

"Yeah." I said as he looked a bit upset that I did,

"Did it look that bad?" Scott asked and I gave him my bitch face,

"You wanna learn? Let's start now." Derek says as he nods,

"What's down there?" Scott asked as I stood in front of the door,

"Motive." I told him as I felt memories of my family trying to get out of the basement years ago,

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked as I then walked over to Derek and leaned on his shoulder as we walked down the stairs,

"Follow your senses." Derek told him, Scott soon found himself at the freezer,

"What happened down here?" Scott asked us, but I just kept my eyes closed,

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression. Open it." Derek says as I watched Scott open the freezer door, I saw the scratch marks and blood,

Scott's face went from curious to concerned.

"This is why he said yes to you." Scott said after he placed his fingers on a set of scratches,

"Everyone wants power." Derek said trying to get through to the boy, but I can tell it's not working,

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott tells us,

" We can if they're willing." I said making my eyes glow,

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked as I nodded,

"Yes, and he still asked." Derek say as Scott was discouraged,

"Then he's an idiot." Scott's voice hit my ears hard, then I chuckle as I say what was on my mind for weeks,

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." I told him, he looked at me shocked.

"Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega.

With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon." Derek says showing that Scott's control was

starting to waver as his claws were growing,

"If I'm with you, I lose her." Scott tells us,

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that." I told him, some people weren't made for this, but some were,

"Wait. I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too." Scott says as I was slightly confused,

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asked as I look at Scott, "Because he's innocent." Scott says before we leave him, Stiles gets us and we

drive to the station,

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles

tells us as I was sitting in the back,

"I'll distract her." Derek says but Stiles grabbed his shoulder holding the wolf back,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - you? You're not going in there." Stiles said as Derek looked at his hand then back at him repeatedly, I just smile.

"I'm taking my hand off." Stiles retorted as I patted his head.

"He was exonerated and so was I." I said as I rubbed my Imprint's shoulder and kiss his temple,

"He's still a person of interest so are you." Stiles said as I quirked my eyebrows,

"An innocent person." Derek said as he wormed his way into our conversation, I just looked at Stiles as he was crazy,

"An - you? Yeah, right!" Stiles said chuckling, I gave him my best bitch face,

"Honey really" I said as I growled humanly at the teen boy,

"Okay, fine. What's your plan?" Stiles asked him as I sit back up and looked at Derek,

"To distract her." Derek said confused as I kissed his temple, I looked back at Stiles,

" Uh - huh. How? By punching her in the face? Unh." Stiles said as he curled his upper lip back, I just scoffed as Derek chuckled slightly,

"Heh, by talking to her." Derek replied as I let out a slight whine, feeling my belly cramp a bit, but it settles as I smiled at my imprint.

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?"Stiles asked as Derek looked up thinking, then looking back at the boy

with dead quiet, dead silence from Derek was enough to make any woman or teen girl want him.

"Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" Stiles asked as I groaned a bit, man was this kid dumb, seriously Stiles your

dumb, I mean it really dumb,

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." I said as I glared at him,

"I'll do it" I said as both Stiles and Derek look at me,

"I have a way with people" I said before getting out, I watched them get out, but I gripped Derek's jacket and brought his lips to mine, as soon

as I was done Derek let out a sexy growl,

"Watch me work" I grinned as I walked inside, I saw a woman walk up, I let my pheromones loose, and looked around.

"Good evening, how can I help" She looked at me and smiled,

"you?" She asked as she grinned at me,

"Hi." I said sensual style,

"Hi." She replied to me as I smiled,

"Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little - a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone -" I said being sensual, I watched as her eyes

followed me,

"Like me?" She smiled as I smiled, Stiles got passed the desk,

"Oh, I was gonna say "so incredibly beautiful" but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." I said with a smile letting out sexual pheromones,

soon alarms went off,

"Wait here I'll be back" She said as she darted

somewhere, Derek walked to me and growled sensually,

"Later after we get Isaac out of here" I growled as both of us got to where the cells

were. Derek steps on something purple, wolvesbane! Isaac was fully transformed, he looked at Stiles and growl, but Derek and I slightly

transformed and roared at Isaac. He shuttled back to where the hunter was unconscious and coward covering his face, he transformed back,

"Isaac your ok" I said as Stiles looked at Derek,

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked as Derek looks at him,

"We are the Alpha's" Derek said as he smiled,

"Derek we need to get him out of here" I told my mate, Isaac followed as we found a back door out of the station. We took Isaac back to the

abandoned station,

"you'll be safe here Isaac I promise" I said as he then nods.

"Watching you turn on another woman makes me want you even more now" Derek says as I smile, I cups his cheeks and bring his lips to mine,

he rests his hand on my hips as he takes my top off,

"Isaac is asleep we can't wake him up" I say as he smiles at me,

"I love a challenge" he grins at me,

"As do I" I say as I kiss him, he slightly growls as I grind him, I get him to finally sit down after I tear his shirt off his perfect body. I mewl slightly

as he takes my bra off, he laps and sucks my nipples till they point straight at him,

"So warm" He growls as he turns us so I am lying down, I feel him trailing down kisses on my body,

"Mmm Derek" I grin as he unbuttons my pants and takes both my jeans and underwear off, he probs a finger inside me and my walls become

wet and slick for him,

"Your so wet for my cock aren't you" He says as I see him lick the wetness off of his fingers then dips his fingers inside me again, letting them

go as he pleasures me deeply, I can feel the callous of all he does to keep me safe work at my gspot,

"Oh my god Derek I want you so bad" I beg as he smiles,

"What do you want" He asked as I gave him a look that said are you kidding me,

"Kidding" He grins as he licks up my pussy lips, shivers run down my spine as he does figure 8s upon my lower body,

"God Derek I want you" I growled as I felt my walls pulse around his tongue, I feel his tongue lap up the juices,

"Nothing makes me more happier than see you cum by my tongue" He grins as I hear his zipper come undone, I hear his fabric come off his

body,

"But I didn't" I say but he smiles,

"Another time" He replies with a kiss to the forehead, another blowjob for another day that's fine, I look at my imprint's face

"I love you Jace" He says as I smile, , he kisses me as his cock enters my pussy, I moan as I can feel his veins pulsate with bloods making my

walls respond slightly,

"Derek your perfect" I say as he smiles at me, he pulls his hips back then pushes forward at a pace that makes me shutter, his continues as I

just see his eyes connect to mine,

"Nothing will make me leave you" Derek says as he continues to kiss me, my walls wrap around him like a vise, I feel his cock beginning to rub

me in the right ways, I just want him to fill me,

"Make me yours" Derek whispers into my ear, I flip him and begin to bounce on his slick covered cock,

"That's it Jace guide me to pleasure you" He grins as I place his hands on my hips and go in a speed that begs for him to give me everything

he's got, I felt his cock hitting pockets inside of me that would make me shutter,

"That's right Jace make me yours" He says as he grabs my chest lightly and begins to play with my nipples, my body beginning to shutter

harder, he soon hits a spot inside of me that make me cum around him,

"Jace" He growls as I soon sink my fangs into his scar, he groans as I feel him cum deep into me. I flip him, so we are sitting up, I wrap my legs

around his waist as he continues to pulse inside me, I feel his fangs bite into my neck, causing me to come around his cock again, he grins as I

still feel him pulse inside me, . he lies on his back as I fall on my side, he pulls me to his side, I place my head on his chest, my arms around his

waist and a leg on his legs.

"Thank you Derek, I needed that greatly" I say as he looks at me smiling,

"I'll be here for you" He says before kissing me, I soon pass out.


	17. Ice Pick

I was at the hospital with Derek for my ultrasound, I was laying on my back as Melissa had me lift up my shirt, she placed the wand and gel on

my small bump, Derek held my hand as she found our baby,

"Well you look about seven weeks, meaning your baby is beginning to form it's hands and arms" She said as she took pictures of our baby. As

she left, I smelt a teen girl's scent with sickness on her uniform,

"I think I found our next beta Derek" I said as I got up,

"Want me to come with you" He said as he gripped my hips, grinding on my body,

"Later Derek" I growled making him submit,

" We are one in the same Oh you take all of the pain away" I sang a bit as he nipped my ear lobe, I chuckled as I got out of his grip, I followed

Melissa's scent, Derek was by my side,

"It's been a while since we saw you, Erica. You were being so good about taking your medication." Melissa said as I saw her flashing a light in

Erica's eyes,

"Are you gonna tell my mom?" Erica asked scared slightly,

"Well, I swear I don't want to, but there's this team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs, and I don't know if you've seen my legs,

but for a girl my age, they're still pretty hot. So - doctor's gonna be in in a minute, okay?" Melissa told her, Erica nodded, as soon as McCall

was gone, I went to Erica, her eyes were closed, I grabbed Erica's bed and began wheeling it out of the room,

"Lie still." Derek told Erica as I was getting her to the morgue where Derek and I wouldn't get interupted, I look at the bottle prescription pills,

winced then tossed them to Derek, who caught it then began to read the side effects.

"Side effects may include anxiety, waking, acne, ulcerative colitis. Yeesh." Derek said as he set the medicine down, I smiled at her and let

sensual pheromones out,

"Who are you, who are you both?" She asked a bit scared, but I smiled at me,

"Let's just say we have a - mutual friend. You get a - warning right before you have a seizure." I asked her as she nodded,

"It's called an aura. It's - it's like a metallic taste in my mouth." Erica said as I listened to her heart beat increase,

"You don't have to lie to us, Erica. What's it really taste like?" Derek said as she looked down in her lap,

"It tastes like blood." She said as I nodded in a concerned way,

"What if I told you - that all of this could go away?" I said as I placed a hand on her thigh,

"The side effects" I grinned sexually,

"the symptoms" I said sensually as I placed another hand on her other hip,

"All of it." I said as I brought her towards my body, her heart was racing,

"And what if all those things not only went away" I say as Derek comes from behind me and smiles at her,

"but everything else got even better?" I said as I placed a hand on her cheek, she scoffed yet smiled at me, Derek backed away.

"How?" She asked as she slightly tilted her head as if silently submitting to my wolf, I smiled at her,

"Let me show you." I said before staring her dead in the eyes, I made my eyes glow their neon vibrant purple, she was a bit shocked,

"We are werewolves, but we are more superior to humans, we heal" I smiled as Derek's fangs bit into my claim spot, blood was loose but it

healed over into a scar,

"We hunt in packs, we fight to survive, but at a cost, we train to stay human" I told her as she nodded,

"I want it" She moaned in a sense that Derek was a bit edgy,

"Hunters will try to hunt and kill you, but we will train you" I told her but she was firm on her decision,

"Alright this will hurt" I told her as I let pheromones out, letting her relax, I took her wrist, as I kissed the pulse point, I sank my fangs into it,

Derek kept her mouth shut with his hand, I had to sink further into it in order for my venom to get into her system. As Derek let her go, she

passed out, probably due to the venom working into her body, I took my fangs out of her wrist and let the disappear,

"I can smell it already working" Derek said as he nipped my ear lob again,

"Easy you're like a pup" I growled at him, he smiled then pressed his lips to mine. I groaned into his mouth as his tongue wrestled mine, but I

backed off,

"You're so enchanting" Derek says as I see Erica wake up,

"You're one of us" I said with a smile,

"I'll help you with your outfit and makeup" I said with a smile as I scented her, she purred into my neck as she smelt clean of any drugs or

sicknesses in her body,

"You're cured" I said with a smile. She took me to here place, Derek had to train Isaac, I began curling her hair.

"Derek's my imprint" I said as she smiled, her acne was disappearing.

"What is that" She asked as I made her close her eyes,

"An imprint is a supernatural bond with another being, can be human or supernatural, it like a soulmate, basically I imprinted on Derek" I said

as she smiled. I found some cheetah printed stilettos for her to wear, Derek dropped off Erica and I off at school during their lunch,we walked

into the cafeteria. Everyone's eyes on us, Erica took a kid's apple and took a bite out of it,

"What - The holy hell - Is that?" Lydia asked as Scott's eyes were trained on me,

"It's Erica Reyes and Jace Lyuka." Scott said as we began to walk outside, I watched as Stiles and Scott watched as Erica and I got into the

Camaro, I was in the passenger seat while Erica took the back. Days passed as I soon was watching as Scott was trying to get Boyd to change

his mind,

"Boyd. I just wanna talk. Hey, come on, Boyd, please. Did Derek and Jace tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the

full moons. I mean everything." Scott said as Boyd turned off his Zamboni

"They told me about the hunters." Boyd said as he looked at Scott,

"And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there's other ways to get it." Scott said as Boyd scoffed, but looked at the young

wolf,

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day." Boyd told him, Scott scoffed then watched the boy,

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott said as I watched Derek, Erica and Isaac on the ice, I was in the stand's

entrance close to the ice,

"That really hurts, Scott. I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" Derek

asked the pack,

"Hm. In a word - Transformative." Erica said before looking at Scott then growling,

"Isaac?" Derek asked as Isaac was laxed,

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." Isaac told Scott, but Scott wasn't believing it,

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott told Derek,

"Then go home, Scott." Derek said before he sent Erica and Isaac to Scott, but Scott slammed his fist into the ice surface and showed his claws,

he looked up and was fully transformed,

"I meant fair for them." Scott said before he roared, I watched as the pack fought, Derek just watched as our betas were failing, I walked on the

ice next to Derek,

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving

you some kind of gift when all they've done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott growled before he slid our pack at us as an insult,

"It's true. It is about power, with the protection of my mate and child" Derek said as Scott looked at me, before Derek walked over to

transform, he headbutts Scott then slices his stomach, Scott punches Derek with his elbow, Derek grabs Scott, repeatedly elbows him and

slams him on the ice, Derek's foot was on Scott's neck, I let out a power filled growl letting Derek know that he was pushing his boundary,

Derek looked at me, lifted his foot off of Scott's neck, Derek looked at Boyd, I watched as Boyd walked to an injured Scott,

"Don't. You don't wanna be like them." Scott told Boyd as I felt like I was going to collapse from the powered filled roar I let loose,

"You're right." Boyd said as he lifted his shirt to reveal my bite on his side,

"I wanna be like you." Boyd said before I collapsed. Derek ran to me,

"Hey you alright?" Derek asked as I felt my head lull to the side,

"I think I put too much power into that one" I said as he smiled. He picked me up bridal style, the pack woke up and looked worried about me,

"She's going to be ok" He said as I lulled my head into his chest.


	18. Abomination

I watched as Isaac tried getting past Derek, but Derek's eyes were trained on Isaac, my uncle Blake watched as he watched Isaac's movements,

over and over again, till finally he gave up.

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek said as Erica decided to jump him and kiss him, I growled and threw her

back, I growled painfully as my body grew, my clothes tore off my body and grew fur to cover it, my vision was red at Erica. I snarled at her, she

began to back away, but I snapped my jaws at her.

"That's the last time you do that." He told her as he wiped his lips,

"Why? Because I'm a beta? Thats probably the most action you got since your baby mama got filled with your kid" She snickered as I growled,

my eyes glowing neon purple as I was putting energy into my body's command,

"Erica do you not see that my mate is a huge wolf that could kill you" Derek said as I growled at her,

"She can't hurt her beta" She smiled but I lunged for her, Derek didn't stop me as my huge paw landed on her chest, I snapped my jaws in her

face, baring my teeth as I growled.

"Ok OK I give up" She cried as I was about to bite into her,

"That's not what she wants to hear" Derek said as I soon had her shoulder in my jaw,

"Alright I submit" She whimpers as she bares her neck to me. I let her go and trotted back to Derek,

"Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac said as both Derek walked over to him, Derek knelt down

and asked for his arm as if to help him reset it, Isaac reluctantly gave it to him. I watched as Derek broke it, I was growling slightly as Isaac

whimpered,

"A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight?" Derek said as he held him in a painful grip, Isaac wasn't looking at his

alpha,

"Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!" Derek said growling and Isaac looked at him, so did the other betas. Derek looked at me,

I huffed through my muzzle as if saying let him go, Blake scoffed then Derek let the beta go.

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked Derek who looked at Blake,

"I don't know. " He replied frustrated as I was getting tired, I couldn't sleep in this form at all it was too much,

"But they're planning something." Blake said as everyone except me looked, I just yawned and stretched my paws,

"And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. " Derek said continuing my uncle Blake's statement,

"Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night." Derek said as I began to trot back to the cart where

he and I slept.

"Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you." Derek said before I went to the cart. I

phased back, feeling a bit like a newborn deer, my legs wobbled underneath me,

"Hey you alright" Derek asked as he caught me from falling,

"I haven't phased like that in a while" I said as he laid me in the mattress.

"Lay with me?" I asked as he smiled, he took his shirt off and jeans leaving him in his boxers. I smiled as he grinned at me, I snuggled into his

side, as I closed my eyes I felt a piece of my soul become clear as if something was locked or gone reappear,

 _I can see something with yellow slitted eyes staring at me as I let loose a grow, something inside me snaps as I shift into a blood thirsty wolf._

I opened my eyes to see Derek getting dressed,

"What's going on" I asked as I brought the sheet up to my chest.

"I need to find out what Stiles saw at the mechanic's garage" Derek said as I yawned,

"I'll go with you" I said as he shook his head,

"No it's not safe" He says as I growled, I put on an outfit and made him submit,

"I'm gonna go with you" I growled as he smirked at Derek and I waited in the pool area of the school, a game was playing, I see Erica

dragging Stiles by his ear,

"Ah! Ah! Ah! " Stiles said feeling pain, I chuckled, as I watched Erica come by my side, I growled at her, making her silently submit

"Stiles." Derek said holding a basketball in hand, Erica grinned at me, but I bared my fangs at her.

"Derek Jace." Stiles said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but at the same time scared of one of us, probably Derek,

"What did you see at the mechanics garage?" I asked as I made myself shift my balance on my feet, my hand on my spine as Stiles quirked his

head.

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles said giving me a slight smile, I groaned as I felt the small

flutters quickly making me uncomfortable, I felt Erica rub my back, making the movement's still,

"Thanks" I told her I looked at her and she smiled,

"And I'm sorry" She apologized, I nodded. I watched as Derek had his claws out, he drums the across the surface before plunging them into it,

causing the ball to deflate,

"Holy God." Stiles exclaims as he watches this happens, I let out a growl as I expose my fangs to the boy, he lets off a shutter.

"Let's try that again." Derek said looking at Stiles intimidatingly, he didn't have to cause Derek just lets off that bad ass scent.

"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough?" Stiles

explained then stopped, he looked behind him as if he was waiting for someone,

"Okay, because I've somebody I really need to talk to" Stiles said as I looked at him as if saying 'more damn detail', I growled as he groaned

then continued about what he had seen that night,

"All right, fine, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish. And slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth." Stiles said as I smelt something off, I looked around trying to

find it, I looked all over the area, I heard claws clicking against something, but what?

"Oh. And it's got a tail, too." Stiles said as I noticed Derek looking up along with Erica, I looked up to see a huge bipedal reptile, Oh GOD.

"Are we good? What? " Stiles asked as I made my eyes glow, I let out growls as it looked at me,

"Wait, have you seen it?" My eyes watching the creature on the rails above the boy,I wanted to pull him away from the danger.

"You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I am talking about."Stiles said before I hear it hiss at us, I let out a defensive

growl, Stiles looks up and it screeches at jumps down, Erica gets in front of me, her wolf protecting the Alphas' pregnant mate overpowers

her, it flips her towards the wall knocking her unconscious, I let out a roar as it looks at me, but Derek pushes Stiles towards me.

"Run!" Derek yells at Stiles, I watch as the creature's claws scratch the back of Derek's neck, I stride out of the way as it crawls towards me,I

began to grow at the creature as it looks at me, backing away.I feel my face shift as it grows out a bit, like I have a human wolf muzzle. I turn

around to see Derek limping a bit,

"Derek, your neck!" I said as he feels it,

"Stiles help him" I growled as I watched the boy getting my mate out of here, Derek's muscles lock up as I help Stiles,

"Hey, come on. " I say as we walk the edge,

"Where is it? Can you see it? " Stiles asked as I watched my face in the mirror becoming more wolf like, nothing like this has ever happened to

me,

"I can smell it. Please hurry. Call Scott! Stiles, you son of a bitch" Derek said before he ended up in the pool, Stiles jumped in the water, I

watched as the creature ran at me, so I jumped over it, landing on my hands and feet. My pants tearing as the bones reshape as my legs

becoming more bulky as they turned into my wolf's hind legs, now I had an advantage, . I guess I was in between wolf and human, not really a

werewolf but not human or wolf either. I felt my spinal bumps making ridges in my back, fur growing on my spine, and lastly my shirt tearing. I

let out a growl as I see the creature rush at me, I jump to the right and it slams into the wall.

"You get me out of here before I drown and Jace runs out of energy and passes out." Derek told Stiles as I feel more fur sprout on my chest

then stop, I was turning into something else,

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth." Stiles told my imprint, I see the

lizard rush me, this time wrapping his tail around my foot, I twist my body and get loose,

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek growls as I feel my energy wavering, but I need to stay strong.

The creature disappears on me as I feel my control slipping,

"Okay. I don't see it." Stiles tells Derek who looks at me worried,

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop." Derek tells Stiles who obeys, they watch the creature look at them.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked as I growled at it again, the creature hisses at me and darts at me, I swish to the side and sink my fangs

into its hind leg and toss it across to the wall a few feet away, my energy was wavering but I was almost done for if I don't keep this up.

"Okay. Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles told my imprint, I growled as I watched the creature, fur now covered my chest

completely.

"No, no, no. Don't even think about it." Derek told him as my face was half wolf half human,

"Would you just trust me this once?" Stiles spat water in my imprint's face,

"No." Derek growled as I felt my claws grow on now both my fingers and toes,

"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?" Stiles told my imprint, I wanted to loose control but something kept my control

surfaced,

"Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me? You don't trust me I don't trust you. You need me

to survive, which is why you are not letting me go." Derek told him as Stiles was looking at his phone, Stiles soon let Derek go,

"Stiles!" Derek growled before he sank to the bottom of the pool. I watched from the edge as Derek sank down, I let out a demanding growl as

Stiles soon dropped his phone, and looked at me, I made my eyes glow hard then he went to get my mate. I had to get away from the edge as

the creature came at me again, this time getting my shoulder with his scaled foot, my muscle locked up, but I turned my body to slash its face

with my clawed toes. It scampered to the other side of the pool. In the mirror I saw that my face human but with a slight wolf muzzle, my back

had dark cream and white fur going down my spine, my chest was covered with dark cream and white fur, my leg were human but in the form

of wolf's hind legs, I guess it was my humanoid wolf state. My clothes were hanging on by threads,

"Tell me you got him." Derek asked Stiles as I got my attention on the creature,

"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to." Stiles said as he began to swim to the diving boards, I took a step to watch as

both Derek and Stiles go under, I let out a roar, but Scott appears and pulls both of them out. Scott lets out a roar and the creature tackled

Scott, who got up in a crouch position. It took it's tail to Scott's ankle and threw him to a mirror, which shatter when Scott made contact with

it. Scott got up, grabbed a large shard of the broken mirror, the creature crawled towards the beta, but stopped, it was confused by it's

reflection. It darts away from Scott and I get soaked from falling in the pool, I see the creature escape through the skylight, the remainder of

my clothes fall off as I get out, my fur dripping with water then I collapse, I lift my head up to Derek runs to me as the water on my body drips

off of me into a puddle.

"Jace are you ok?" Derek asked as I feel everything shifting back to normal, I was naked and shivering,

"I don't know where that came from" I said as he picked me up, I hissed as I was sore,

"I'm naked" I said as he smiled and nuzzled my neck,

"Scott get her a towel" Derek said as he covered my body to shied the teens from my bare body. Scott appears with a large towel, Derek

covers me as I let the warm and fluffy towel cover my body,

"Thank you Scott" I said as he smiles, I get up and wrap myself properly and walk beside Derek as we see Scott and Stiles on a laptop,

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked his best friend who was now dried off, I was still dripping,

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked as I took a step away from Derek who made himself known,

"It's called a kanima." Derek said as I kept the towel on my body,

"You knew the whole time." Stiles asked Derek who shook his head at the beta,

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek said as I got back to his side, I yawned as I was getting tired of this,

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said as I nodded, I felt the flutters again and smiled,

"Or who." I replied as Derek wrapped an arm around me, I shivered at his warmth.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked as I chuckled at his antics, I knew a lot, but I ain't going to say anything, that the thing about being a

Lyuka, you know things most supernatural don't know,

" Just stories, rumors." Derek said speaking up as I yawned loudly,

"But it's like us?" Scott asked as I nodded to him, good he is smart on some things,

"A shape - shifter, yes, but it's - it's not right. It's like a -"Derek said as he stammered,

"An abomination." Stiles said as I shook, I hate that word, Derek nuzzled my head, comforting me,

"Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."Scott started but I let out an angered filled growl,

"You trust them?" I growled feeling my hands shake,

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and

faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it." Scott growled back at me, but I shake my head, I

feel sick and almost collapse but Derek catches me.

"I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it!" Derek says as he picks me up bridal style and takes Erica and I to the car.


	19. Venomous

I woke up to see Derek kissing my belly trying to get a response from our baby, trying to get the flutters again, its been two weeks since the

Kanima has been out and about, I'm nine weeks as it is about the size of a green olive,

"Derek stop it's ticklish" I said as I just smiled as he looked at me with love,

"We need to find a new place to live, somewhere were we can actually live" He says as I nuzzle into his neck,

"Sounds like a plan, after we get rid of the Kanima ok" I say as he kisses my neck scar.

"Test Jackson" I said as it came to my mind that Jackson hasn't turned yet,

"Alright my belovide" He said as I get up and watch my uncle smiling at me,

"Being a creep Blake" I said as I crossed my arms across my chest,

"Nothing you remind me of my twin, your mother" He said as I smiled.

"You always say that" I said as I walked away, a couple hours later Isaac and Erica were dragging an uncooperative Jackson, Derek had on black

leather gloves and was holding a glass covered in Kanima venom, Blake growled at the boy and he stiffened,

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon? "I asked Jackson as the two beta held him in place,Derek sat beside me as I rubbed my

back,

"What? Nothing. Nothing happened." Jackson replied as I rolled my eyes, Blake just watched Jackson as he was shaking in fear of what would

happen to him,

"You're lying." Derek replied as I rubbed my neck as it cracked.

"No, wait. No, wait, I can - I can prove it. I taped myself. " Jackson said as I just looked up at the boy as if he was crazy,

"You taped yourself?" Isaac asked him as Jackson looked at him,

"Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was

preparing for the so - called gift your big, bad Alphas promised me, and what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video."

Jackson said as I took myself and put on some gloves,

"Gimme" I asked Derek and he gave me the glass,

"No. No, We have a better idea." Derek said as Erica and Isaac held Jackson in place, holding him down as I got up with the glass shard in

hand,I smirked as I made my eyes glow,

"What is that?" Jackson asked as the venom shined in the light along with the shard of the mirror.

"You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake - And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Derek said as

I leaned the glass towards a restrained Jackson's mouth,

"Open up" I grinned as Blake just went somewhere were I can't see him, Erica opened it, and I let the drop of venom enter Jackson's mouth,

Isaac shut it forcingly, Jackson began spazzing for about a minute before becoming still, it's not him, damn it.

"You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for." I said leaning towards the paralyzed boy, Derek then proceeded to help

me get up, I watched as Isaac walked over to a paralyzed Jackson,

"You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us. Well, actually, for me." Isaac said before smiling, I just looked up a hole in the ceiling and

saw the moonlight surrounding me, it felt amazing.

"You know something" I said as Blake came into the moonlight,

"Nothing important" He replied as he turned his back to me,

"No no you can't do this" I said as he looked at me from over his shoulder,

"What do you mean?" Blake asked as he looked at me,

"Something has been happening since the Kanima showed up, to me, my shape has changed" I said as I made my eyes glow,

"I'll reveal to you soon Jace" He said appearing in front of me.

"Don't do that, appear in my face" I said as he smiled then kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Jace" He says before walking away. I soon passed out with Derek rubbing my sides as it was slightly cramping a bit,

 _I saw myself in a mist shrouded forest, trees surrounding me as I soon see a figure on all fours appear in front of me, it was the humanoid wolf_

 _that I turned into at the pool when I was facing the Kanima. Human face with slight wolf muzzle my back had dark cream and white fur going_

 _down my ridged bump spine, my chest was covered with dark cream and white fur, my leg were human but in the form of wolf's hind legs, claws_

 _on fingers and toes, it tried to speak but the voices were too much, I covered my ears and collapsed on my knees,_

 _"WAKE UP" A woman screamed._

I woke up to see Derek placing clothes on mattress,

"Thanks Derek" I said as I smiled at him, he smiled back then kissed the back of my neck as I pulled a pair of pants up, I got dressed with

minimum distraction, I watched as Derek picked me up and placed me in the camaro after I was dressed and I ate breakfast. Derek and I soon

saw through the window that Isaac was next to Lydia, we needed to know if she was the Kanima cause she was bitten by Peter and didn't turn.

I made my eyes glow as I tuned my hearing,

"Time. If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll

all enjoy - You can eat it." Harris said as I watched Isaac hand Lydia the crystal covered in Kanima venom with tongs,

 **"** Lydia!" Scott screamed at her, she looked at him and shrugged,

 **"** What?" She asked and he looked to see people looking at him, he sat down,

 **"** Nothing." Scott said before I watched Lydia eat it, she wasn't paralyzed,

"It's her" I told my mate, I watched as Boyd was waiting for Scott,

"I want to talk to Derek and Jace." Scott said as he walked towards Boyd,

"Talk to me." Boyd demanded Scott, who shook his head,

"I don't want to fight." Scott told our beta,

"Good, 'cause I'm twice the size of you." Boyd said with a smile,

"True. Really, really true. But wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast." Scott said as Derek and I appeared.

"She failed the test. " I said as I looked at my imprint who held me to his side, feeling the baby move under his touch, I smiled as our little one moved or fluttered,

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different." Scott told us, I growled as I was getting defensive, does he know what the Kanima

almost did to me,

"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." Derek said as I slowed my breathing, I had to calm down for crying out loud.

" I'm not going to let you kill her. " Scott said looking at me, I scoffed, and Derek smiled.

"Who said I was gonna do it?" I said as I smiled towards the school,

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott, but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again, and

next time, it's gonna be one of us. It could kill Jace" Derek said as I shivered, but his hand reassured me I was ok, but at the same time I felt like

something bad was going to happen,

"What if you're wrong? " Scott asked us, I rolled my eyes at the boy,

"She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her. "I said as I rolled my neck feeling it crack under the pressure,

"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us." Scott told me, I placed my hands on my belly, slightly growling, I growled at the boy

making my eyes glow,

"But it is! We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason. " Derek told him,

making him try to believe him, but I can tell it wasn't working,

"What reason? " Scott asked us, I rolled my eyes, I coughed as I tried to get slightly warm.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are. Even Stiles calls her cold - blooded. " Derek told him,

"It's true you know this Scott" I said as he then looked at me,

"Well, what if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?" Scott told us,

"No Scott" I growled as I felt my back shifting slightly into the humanoid wolf, but I groaned as Derek was trying to calm me down,

"No one's immune! I've never seen it or heard of it. It's n - it's never happened. " I said growling, my form was wanting to shift for some

reason.

" What about Jackson?" Scott asked me, I quirked my eyebrows a bit, I wanted to shift the anger was growing more and more inside me

wanting to unravel.

"That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?" Scott asked us, Derek was trying to focus on Scott

and I at the same time,

"Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened, right? And you have no

idea why, do you?" Scott asked again, my knuckles cracking at this as they were slightly becoming bigger.

"No. " Derek groaned at him, I nuzzled my face into my imprint's neck and my wanting to shift disappeared.

"Well, I have a theory. Lydia's immune, and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right. " Scott grinned at us, I felt my fangs

appearing,

"No! " I said shaking my head, but I calmed down,

"You cannot do this! " Scott yelled at me, but I growled back at him hard,

"Look, I can't let her live! What that thing almost did to my mate, I would kill it on the spot! You should have known that! " Derek yelled back at

him,I growled hard as Derek was now concerned about my well being

" I was hoping I would convince you, but then - I wasn't counting on it. " Scott said smiling, then running away. Derek got me out of sight,

"Get the rest of the pack to McCall's place they might be keeping her there, I will be there soon" Derek told Boyd who obeyed Derek's direct

order, Derek looked at me then held me till I calmed down.

"I don't know what is happening to me Der" I said as I got up,

"We will figure it out" Derek says as I shake for a second then get up. I stand beside Derek as the pack stands in front of McCall's house,

" I got an idea. Just shoot one of 'em." I heard Stiles tell Allison, wait what?

"Are you serious?" Allison replied to him, I flash my eyes,

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right? " Stiles said as his heart rate picked up, he saw my eyes

must have,

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of 'em. not Jace " Stiles said

as he looked at me through the window,

"Which one?" Allison asked as I just growled as I made my neck crack,

"Uh - Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head. " Stiles told her, Derek chuckled, I hit him in the chest.

"Its not funny Der" I growled at him,

"Kinda is" He said before kissing me,

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can. " Allison told him as I see Derek kiss my neck,

"Of course I can" Derek said as I felt him wrap his arms around me, my belly against his abs. I felt the baby flutter again, I watched as he

smiled,

"Strong Pup" Derek said smiling,

"That's because it has a strong father" I said as he pressed his hand on the place where the baby moved.

"Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other five then." Stiles said as my head perked,

"You mean four." Allison responded, finally they notice Isaac's gone,

"No, I mean five. Where the hell is Isaac?" Stiles said as I heard crashing, it was like five minutes before I heard Derek's beta's struggling. I

watched as an unconscious Isaac and paralyzed Erica were thrown out of the McCall house, I smiled as I watched Scott, Stiles, and Allison walk

on the porch.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you

can't beat me." Derek said smiling as I felt my muscles and bones trying to shift,

"I can hold you off until the cops get here. " Scott said as I listened to the sirens appearing,

"Get them out of here " I told Boyd, I looked up to see the Kanima look at us then screech after the trio appeared in the yard. I watched as

Lydia came out freaking out

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on? " She screamed at us, it's not her, but she survived an Alpha's bit, but didn't turn

what is she?

"Derek I'm going with you" I said as his eyes glowed red,

"No" He said as I growled at him,

"It's faster if two Alpha's scent him, if we find him, I'll stay out of the way" I said as he groaned, but we soon began running after the Kanima

together.


	20. Frenemy

I ran with Derek by my side, I wanted to shift, but the possibility of losing control and shifting into the humanoid wolf was too high, soon we

find ourselves in the industrial area of Beacon, I hear the hissing,

"Jace get out of here" Derek ordered and I ran, but I turned when I heard Derek cry out in pain, I turned back to see Derek run into a club. I ran

inside to see his claws enter the Kanima's throat, but Derek got scratched on his chest,

"Derek lets get out of here" I growled as he was becoming locked up in his muscles, we were close to the subway but Derek's muscles locked

up,

"Leave me Jace" He says as he is tired,

"No" I growled,

"I can't believe I'm doing this" I growled as I stood back then shifted into my wolf form, I sniffed him, I laid down and got his body on my back,

I remembered Derek is my anchor, I can shift different forms if I want. I have full control, I ran on my paws to the substation, as I trotted to the

mattress I shifted back and placed my mate in a sitting up position.

"What were you thinking Derek" I growled as I got dressed.

"I told you to stay hidden Gerard could have seen you" Derek said as I got some rubbing alcohol and wipes,

"I was trying to protect you" I growled as the wound was trying to clean itself but failed,

"You need to trust me" I said as I scented my uncle walking into the substation.

"Derek rest" I said before I kissed his forehead,

"Just promise me something" Derek says as he take my hand in his,

"Yes" I asked as I looked into his eyes,

"Never put yourself in danger. I can't lose both of you" He says as he places a hand on my belly, I nod and he smiles before he closes his eyes.

I got up from the bed and saw my uncle holding a book,

"What's this" I asked as he handed it to me,

"It's our family's bestiary" He said as I felt the spine.

"Why give it to me now" I asked as I felt the leather against my skin,

"To pass it down in case something happens to me" He says as he smiles,

"Nothing is going to happen to you Uncle" I say as he just smiles at me then leaves. I sit down on a crate and open the book, pictures and

passages open to my eyes. I find interesting things in the book as I skim only to see a page marked by a red ribbon, I turned to it and saw the

font bright and haloed. Banshee also known as the wailing woman is a supernatural being that is also a Harbinger of Death, the main ability of

the woman is the The Piercing Scream of a Banshee can be heard by all supernatural creatures, it's sounds can be used as a weapon if

amplified or self taught. So Lydia is a Banshee, another ribbon has defiantly caught my attention, I turned to the page and the same effect

happened. The LunaCyruo Werewolf is a supernatural being that is the most powerful wolf in the supernatural world above to the True Alpha.

LunaCyruo Werewolf has been a myth till the 1800s, bringing peace among it's pack, it has three main forms, one of a normal werewolf with

neon purple eyes. The second form is of a massive wolf, coloration can differ on the purity of the werewolf soul. Last form is a rare sight, a

humanoid wolf, having a human face with slight muzzle of the wolf, the spine shifts up to the skin to create ridges, fur of the wolf covers the

spine area from neck to lower regions while covering the chest, and wolf hind legs make jumping ability increase, claws are bared on fingers

and toes. One last page was marked, I saw the same effect. Kanima, Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon's peak. Like the wolf, the

Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master. The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry

out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all

murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the

priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance. The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it

resolves that in its past which manifest it. To achieve this next stage, the kanima creates a clear, viscous cocoon from its claws and lies in a

deep sleep. During this process, it develops wings, becomes more ferocious, and has a spiked tail. Claws are laced with paralytic toxin. I closed

the book, placing it on the shelf and seeing Derek peacefully asleep make him look younger as if worry left him as he had passed out. I smiled

as he nuzzled into my side, his arm wraps around my belly, he grumbles in his sleep as he gets comfortable. I close my eyes, listening to my

mate's heartbeat, I begin to sing My Demons by StarSet,

"I cannot stop this sickness taking over, It takes control and drags me into nowhere, I need your help, I can't fight this forever I know you're

watching, I can feel you out there, Take me high and I'll sing, Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay), We are one in the same, Oh you take

all of the pain away (away, away) Save me if I become My demons" I sing as he smiles in his sleep, I looked to the hole in the ceiling as the

moonlight washes over Derek and I, he just nuzzles deeper into my neck and scents deeply before lightly snoring.

"If only we could live in peace, no hunters, no death, no Kanima's, no pack problems" I said with a smiles as I could picture it in my mind,

"But the world isn't fair to us, it just keeps fucking with us enough to drive some of the unlucky ones insane with both power or metal anguish"

I growled as Derek soon turns over and relaxes,

"But as a great woman once told me, we predators but we don't have to be killers" I say as I can still picture Talia's smiling face and Laura

smiling brightly as her green eyes just stare into my dusk blue ones.

"The world's not fair but it is at the same time" I say as Derek just huffs in his sleep.

"We are given free will and decision we make can affect our future" I say to myself as I feel tired myself and just pass out to my mate beating

heart.


	21. Restraint

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac asked us as I looked at the chains in my hands would I needs these then? I felt Derek rub my back as he

could probably sense my discomfort and worry.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is." Derek said as I groaned, my back locking up then loosening, I

growled as I wanted to run free but I kept my wolf on lock down.

"And they do?" Isaac asked as I looked at him, I chuckled he is so damn young and so unknowing what is coming, none of them are.

"They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side." I said stretching, I stood as Derek just watched my walking on the

balls of my feet like a ballerina,

"Mm. Scott or Stiles? " Erica hummed, I chuckled, she is so naive and innocent, it's pathetic,

"Either. " I said as I yawned tired and my energy is being shared with my baby,

"You know, the full moon's coming, Derek Jace." Isaac told us, I groaned at that, if he thinks we are out of the god damn loop, I will go

nuts.

"We are aware of that. " I said as I stretched again, I grabbed the nail styled headband Derek's family used to help Beta's learn control, this

definitely would be for Erica,

"Oh my, these look comfortable." Erica said as I sniffed her scent, different musk, huh boys. Bitten she wolves don't like being tied down till

they found love or their forever mate,

"You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted." Isaac said as I sat up, I gave him a glare, I growled as I felt my claws come

out.

"There hasn't been time."I said then stiffened as the control inside me was becoming worse to contain.

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means - that means you're alone against the Argents." Isaac said as I leaned on my

imprint, huffing as my breathing became harder to control,

"They haven't found us." I told him, I wanted to pass out, I didn't sleep well,

"Yet! So how about we forget the kanima?" Isaac yelled at me, I whimpered, Derek growled, I got up but stumbled, so I leaned on a wall,

"We. Can't! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid - at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's

planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first." He said as I then nuzzled my face into his neck. Soon Derek gave the beta's

orders and they left, I opened my family's beastiary,

"Banshee also known as the wailing woman is a supernatural being that is also a Harbinger of Death, the main ability of the woman is the The

Piercing Scream of a Banshee can be heard by all supernatural creatures, it's sounds can be used as a weapon if amplified or self taught. "I told Derek as he sat up and placed his head on my shoulder,

"Why are you looking at Banshees" Derek asked as I smiled,

"Cause I figured out what Lydia is" I said pointing to the picture,

"How?" Derek said concerned,

"Look, Banshees are also immune to mountain ash, an Alpha's bite and Kanima Venom" I say as he was confused,

"Now the Kanima" I said turning to the page with the info I need,

"The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest

who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master

became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance. The Kanima is a mutation of the

werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it. To achieve this next stage, the kanima creates a

clear, viscous cocoon from its claws and lies in a deep sleep. During this process, it develops wings, becomes more ferocious, and has a spiked

tail. Claws are laced with paralytic toxin" I say as I lean on his chest to relax, his hands were on my belly,

"I'm happy" I say as I smiled, I closed my eyes and felt harder flutters.

"What was that?" Derek asked as he frantically scented my neck, I chuckled,

"It's the baby Derek" I said as he smiled then kissed me. Soon I passed out on his chest, his arms wrapped around me,

"Derek" Scott screamed as we saw him, both Scott and Stiles had Erica in their arms.

"Hold her up." Derek told Stiles as I got her sleeve lifted, she was seizing,

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked as I scented her, I gave an inconclusive look to my imprint, I whimpered as my beta was in pain,

"She might, I - which is why this is gonna hurt." Derek said before he broke her arm, which she screamed in pain, I growled and snapped my

fangs at my mate.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles screamed at him,

"Stiles" I growled as the anger in his voice was high and beginning to effect me,

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." Derek said as he sank his claws into her

arm, blood left her skin and fell onto the newspaper, she whimpered, I placed my hand on her head, it is what my dad did to comfort me, her

breathing became calm,

"Stiles - you make a good Batman." Erica said before she passed out. I scented her again, this time I nodded signalling she was going to be ok.

I stayed with Erica, she slept in my arms, she reminded me of my sister, so innocent and naive.


	22. Raving

I watched as Derek was walking to the mountain ash gate, Scott watched Isaac and I just smirked,

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked as I just rolled my eyes hard, this boy needs to join the pack to learn what we are up to,

"I need him. " Derek said as I rubbed the strong flutters that were pressing against my small bump,

"I don't trust him. " Scott said as I got up and moved to Derek's side, I just smiled as I scented Deaton, Isaac just looked at Scott,

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either. " Isaac said as I rolled my eyes but keep myself awake, I need sleep after this meeting.

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care. Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek said as I watched the druid appear,

he was standing tall as he leans on the wall, on the other side of the gate,

"That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him? " Deaton asked. I heard Derek say Kill him and Scott say Save

him,

"You guys need to save him, not kill him, I have common sense" I said as Scott smiled at me then looked at my Imprint,

"Save him. Save him. " Scott said as I winced, Derek got by my side and took some of my pain away,

"Thank you" I said smiling, Deaton let us in. I watched as Isaac reached for a bottle, I slapped his hand away, Isaac pulls his hand away as I

made my eyes glow.

"Watch what you touch Isaac." I said as I as the beta put his hands down on the table watching the druid, Deaton came back and looked at the

bottles, I smiled as I placed a hand on my almost ten week belly,

"So, what are you? Some kind of witch? " Isaac asked him,Deaton just picked up a bottle and looked at our beta

"No, I'm a veterinarian. Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."Deaton said as I yawned, I was exhausted and really tired,

"We're open to suggestions. " Derek said as I just decided to place my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around the small of my back, I just

purred lowly.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac suggested, I nodded then rubbed my eyes to get the sleep sand out of it,

"We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up." Derek said as I groaned, I

just nodded as I shivered against Derek's chest, he nuzzled my temple before kissing it lightly,

"Has it shown any weaknesses?"Deaton asked as I yawned again, I wanted sleep, I needed sleep, this baby needed my womb to keep it safe,

"Well, one - it can't swim." I said rubbing my head on Derek's chest, Derek looked at me with his piercing green eyes.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked us, I didn't know so I just shrugged my shoulders as I snuggled up to Derek's warmth,

"No. He's the captain of the swim team." Scott told him, I just tilted my head a bit, the just shaking my head,

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people. A puppet - and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife.

Do we know why?" Deaton asked as I yawned again, I was practically falling asleep standing up,

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen

to someone else." Scott said as I shook, I just let out a possessive growl, sneaking into Derek's warmth even deeper, it's a cocoon of comfort. I

can feel Derek's wolf expressing warmth to me, I just placed my hands on his chest, feeling his heart beating under my palms, Derek held me

close, expelling and nuzzling his scent on me, making me calm down.

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too. " Isaac asked as I just

shuttered against my Imprint, who comforted me by rubbing his hand on the small of my back,

"Does that mean your father was a murderer? " Scott asked Isaac, who sighed, I rolled my eyes, man Isaac is basically Stiles, but more out of

sync yet has a mind to hold sarcasm deeper and able to question our thoughts,

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac said as I growled, Isaac's father was a very sadistic man, he locked up his own son in a basement freezer

for punishment that he didn't even deserve.

"Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? "

Deaton said as he got a bottle of what looks like mountain ash and a medallion, he set it on the table in front of us, then he shows us the

symbol before he unscrews the lid and surrounds the medallion into an ashy circle,

"What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?" Deaton said as I felt off, not baby off, but supernaturally off,

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked us, I smiled but faltered as Derek held me up,

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them. " I said before letting out a large yawn, I cupped my hands, I looked up at Derek.

"Take me home" I said as I felt my eyelids getting heavier, Derek smiled as he picked me up by putting one of his arms under my legs and his

other on my back, I leaned my body on his.

"Make sure she is eating right and sleeping" Deaton said as I smiled, I waved sleepily before feeling Derek move, I soon felt myself on a

mattress,

"Goodnight" Derek's voice hit my ears in an echo, but I soon passed out.

 _I saw myself in a warehouse, I see Scott on a table with a woman holding something,_

 _'What? What are you doing? ' He asked her, I saw her smile sadistically,_

 _'Isn't it obvious? I'm killing you.' Her voice was like a snake, I saw purple haze going to Scott, his breathing was getting worse,_

 _'It's going to look like an accident. Like you had an asthma attack and couldn't get to your inhaler in time. Your school records show you have a_

 _pretty severe case of asthma.' She said as she stood up,_

 _'Stop!' Scott growled as he was forced to shift,_

 _'Too late. Looks like it's working. Uh - uh - uh.' She smiled as she pushed him over like a dying dog,_

 _'Alpha, beta, but what are you, Scott? Omega. Don't you know the lone wolf never survives without a pack? I've heard the cry of an omega. It's a_

 _miserable sound. The howl of a lone wolf.' She says smiling, I see Scott's aura, it was glowing beta gold as he was slightly getting up, it was_

 _turning into a slight crimson red in the middle, but the beta gold diminished it until it was faint red in the core of the aura, pulsing lowly, the outer_

 _layer of his aura was pure beta gold,_

 _'I'm not.' Scott began as the woman looked at him confused, I smiled as I saw his aura glowing brighter gold, and the crimson center glowed a bit_

 _brighter,_

 _'What? What is it?' The Woman asked as Scott looked at the door,_

 _'I'm not - alone. Ah!' His voice soon turned into a pain filled howl._

I woke up in a slight sweat, Derek was up beside me as Isaac, Erica and Boyd watched me as I rubbed my eyes,

"How long was I out?" I asked as I got up,

"Almost all day" Derek said as I rolled my eyes. Blake walked over to me as I followed them, Blake grabbed my arm,

"Have you been getting weird dreams lately?" He asked as I thought of the dream I had last night, I nodded as he scowled, I watched as Blake

brought me into a hug.

"Ok, I gotta go" I said as he nodded, I patrolled the area, I hear music and gun shots, but soon I see Derek and Stiles on a side of the mountain

ash line,

"Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's -" Stiles said as we watched Isaac and Erica on the opposite side, looking weary of the line,

Stiles then smiled as he looked at his success,

"oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is - I did something." Stiles said proud of himself, but soon a familiar pain filled howl echoed in my ears, it's

like my dream,

"Scott?" Derek asked as I felt my eyes glow, "What?" Stiles asked as I looked at him, my eyes were still glowing hard neon purple ,

"Break it." I yelled at him as Derek looked at me, I can feel Scott's pain,

"What? No way." Stiles retorted to me, but Derek just growls hard at Stiles,

"Scott's dying!" Derek told him, I let out a wolf filled growl, it confirmed it, my dream and this were connected somehow,

"Okay, what? How do you know that?" Stiles asked, I bared my fangs at him and my fangs bared themselves,

"Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Break it!" I growled at him, Stiles got on the ground and the line broke,

" I'm staying here" I told my Imprint and he ran to where we heard Scott roared. I soon see Derek carrying Scott, he was back to normal, but

we rushed him to the Animal Clinic. I watched as Deaton gave him something to get the poisoning out of his system,

"Thank you." I said as Scott was unconscious, I heard a woman's voice fill my ears as I sat down in Derek's lap,

"I can't decide if I admire your sentimentality or despise it." She said as I saw Deaton turn his body to her,

"If I want your opinion, I'll make an appointment with the guidance office." Deaton told her as I scented Scott, he was slowly getting better,

"From the state of things, I think you could use a little guidance. Are you really going to leave all of this up to a couple of kids? Especially for a

pregnant LunaCyruo Werewolf " She said as I went slightly wide eyed, but calmed as Derek kissed my neck to calm me.

"They're more capable than you think. Especially the LunaCyruo Wolf" Deaton said as he stood up for me,

"And are you going to tell them what's coming?" The woman said as I can picture the five walking through the woods in my mind, Deaton

huffed but relaxed,

"They've got enough to worry about." Deaton told her as I kissed Derek on his lips, caressing his stubble as I rested my forehead on his.


	23. Party Guessed

Back at the train carts, I watched as Derek and Blake were talking over with Scott about Jackson,

" I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal." Derek said as he looked into the Hale's trunk of

restraints to control betas and keep them in one area,

"Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson." Scott said as I watched his face become distraught, but I shake my head at the boy, he is special,

"We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him

stronger." I said as I watched Blake looking at the young beta, he was confused but concerned,

"But how do we stop him?" Scott asked us, I rub my temples, Blake just leans on a support beam and Derek just sits down.

"I don't know. I don't even know if we can." Derek said as I yawned tired,

"Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it. " Scott suggested, but I get up and growl hard at him, sending waves of anger at him, he

bowed his head slightly before I climbed up a beam a few feet from the ground,

"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault." Derek said as I scoff, it is about his past, Derek couldn't have known,

"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right? " Scott asked us, I growled lowly at the

boy, Blake looks up and smiles,

"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple. " Derek said as I watched the cogs turning in his brain metaphorically, Blake just stands

tall.

"What do you mean? What are you not telling me?" Scott asked as I walked on the beam for a few steps, did a back flip and landed on the

ground hands and feet, I stood up and made my eyes glow,

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you? " I said but a yawn interrupted my speech, I shake my head and just relax as Blake

coughs,

"Because you always are keeping something from me. " Scott said as I walked towards my imprint and sit in his lap,

"Well, maybe she do it to protect you." Blake said as I closed my eyes, feeling the flutters of the baby moving deep within my womb.

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott asked as I faded into sleep, but shake my head as Derek holds me closely,

"Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a

feeling it's gonna be a rough one." Blake said as he nodded, I watched the beta walk up the steps and disappear, I soon see nothing but

darkness,

 _I see that I'm in the Sheriff's station, why? these dreams are like visions but I can have them asleep only, I see a boy holding a gun in from of Scott, the beta was sporting a wound on his right side,_

 _'There. You know, I - I feel sorry for you, McCall, 'cause right now, you're thinkin', "how am I gonna explain this when it heals?" And the sad part_

 _is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. 'Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot?_

 _They die.' the boy said as Scott was looking at him like he was crazy,_

 _'You almost shot a pregnant woman Matt' Scott said as the boy smirked,_

 _'so what' the boy says who I believe is this Matt,_

 _'Is that what happened to you? You drowned, didn't you?' Scott asked as Matt looked deep in thought,_

 _'He shouldn't have let them drink.' Matt growled humanly as Scott was confused,_

 _'What - who - Matt, what do you mean?' Scott asked as Matt's face went to anger,_

 _'Lahey! He shouldn't have let them drink.' Matt said as I could feel his anger._

 _'What, who was drinking?' Scott asked calmly but Matt was furious,_

 _'The swim team, you idiot! I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey, he's letting his favorites come_

 _over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17, right?' Matt said as I could feel as if he was going back into memory,_

 _'Were you at Isaac's?' Scott asked as Matt nodded to him, the gun was still in his hands,_

 _'He had this first edition Spider - man, or was it Batman? And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music. And_

 _everyone's having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool. And then - and then Bennett goes in and -' Matt starts his story as_

 _Scott listened,_

 _'Bennett? What - the hunter?' Scott asked as Matt nodded then continued his story,_

 _'And then Camden. Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny.' Matt says as he began to get worse in emotional state._

 _'They threw you in.' Scott said as he realized what happened from the story so far,_

 _' I - I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I - I see_

 _Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of a sudden, I_

 _was just - I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says -' Matt growls as he quotes the dead swim coach,_

 _'He says, "you tell no one!" "This, this is your fault!" "What little bastard doesn't know how to swim?" "You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!"_

 _'Matt growled then calms,_

 _'And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd_

 _gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic. They - they - they - they even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every_

 _time I closed my eyes, I - I was drowning. You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn't see_

 _anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark. But then - then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed.' Matt says with a slight smile,_

 _' I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just had_

 _this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just - I look at him, and I - I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You_

 _know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like - like the furies_

 _coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? ' Matt questions the Beta,_

 _'Was - was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?' Scott asked before Matt went furious with the young wolf,_

 _'God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass! The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime_

 _that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing. Jackson is my fury. You know, when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond_

 _had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I_

 _even paid for an oil change. And guess what. He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And_

 _in a few hours, he was dead.' Matt says as he smiles sadistically,_

 _'So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture - And Jackson would take their life.' Matt said before I felt a light surround me._

I open my eyes, when would this happen? Would Matt really try to shoot me? I just got up to see Blake and Derek opening a truck, the Hale's

truck, Isaac felt the symbol.

"What is that? " Isaac asked at the Celtic symbol, I just smiled at the boy" It's a triskele. Spirals mean different things - Past, present, future.

Mother, father, child. " Boyd said looking at me as I nodded,

"You know what it means to me? " Derek asked as I walked to him, Blake just smiled as Derek was beginning to train our betas.

"Alpha, beta, omega? " Boyd asked as I smiled, Blake just walked by my side and stood,

"That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or

even omegas. " Blake says as I nod, Derek just got by my side and kissed my temple,

" Like Scott? " Isaac asked us, I look at the boy and scoff

"Scott's with us." I said as I stretched my arms to get the cricks out of my joints.

"Really? Then where is he now?" Isaac asked me as I just shake my head and sigh,

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of

power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find." I said as I looked through the chains, Erica

looks at them then scoffs herself,

"Good thing I had my period last week, then." Erica said as I shook my head at her, she is so fucking naive,

"Well, this one's for you. " Derek said as he held the nail style headband. I smirk as she just gaps, moonlight begins to seep, but the moon is

going to rise soon. I watched as Boyd and Isaac held Erica in place, Blake handed Derek the headband,

"What if we break free?" Boyd asked as I just stayed back,

"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill me, then kill each other and kill anything else with a heartbeat. I need

you to hold her." Blake says as I just shiver a bit, but relax,

"So how come she gets to wear the headband?" Isaac asked as I just hold another one in my hands,

"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you. I've got an extra one if you really want it." Derek says as I hold it up for

him to see,

" I'll pass." Isaac says as I watched Blake look at her,

"You ready?" Blake asked her, she nods then begins to screw the screws into her skull, her screams make me walk out of the cart. I listened to

the conversation as I watched Blake secure the two and Derek securing Isaac,

"How do you not feel this?" Isaac asked Derek as he was holding and tightening screws,

"I feel every second of it" Derek growled as I watched Blake nodding at me then walking to me.

"I'll keep you safe" My Uncle says as I smiled.

"Then how do you control it?" Isaac asked as Derek looked at him and was honest,

"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control." Derek said as he was checking to make

sure he was good,

"What is it for you ?" He asked Derek as he checked the restraints, more and more.

"It used to be Anger but it changed the moment I met Jace. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody." Derek said giving him a reassuring

look.

"You mean Scott?" He said giving Derek a look.

"Yeah. All right, that should do it." Derek said before hearing Boyd and Erica struggling. I watched as Blake slightly transformed, and went in,

soon Isaac went through the cart window,

"Oh great" I growled as I made my eyes glow, I made my fangs bare themselves, my claws out.

"Isaac do you really want to hurt me? Do you want to be like your father?" I growled, he went relaxed but he was still transformed, he went

back into the car and I saw him hold down Boyd. I walked in the Cart when everything was calmed down, I see Derek chaining Isaac down in

case he lost control, Boyd and Erica were unconscious, Blake was sitting down,

"Think you'll be okay now. Looks like you found an anchor." I said as Isaac was looking straight ahead in thought,

"My father." Isaac said as Derek looked at him,

"Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you." Derek said as Isaac shook his head,

"He didn't use to." Isaac says as I watched Derek walk out of the cart.

"Isaac, your brave for everything that you have ever went through" I said before going to my bed and passing the fuck out.


	24. Fury

I woke up to my phone buzzing on my right side, so I get up and answer,

"Hello"I said as I placed a hand on my baby bump, I wanna find out the gender soon, I see Blake sitting a couple feet from me,

"Jace meet me at the Hale Manor" Deaton's voice picked up, I sit up and look for my keys,

"What's happened" I asked as I put him on speaker as Blake rushes to me and give me the keys to the camaro,

"Lydia used Derek to bring Peter to life" He said as walk to the car.

"Be right there" I replied soon hanging up and getting into the beautiful luxury Camaro, I drove quick and soon found myself at the house, I

rushed inside to see Deaton next to my mate,

"Derek - Can you hear me? Derek" I said as I got by his side, I hit his face a couple of times before Deaton looked at me and I saw a dog

whistle,

"Can you hear me? I need you to answer me, Derek." Deaton said in a calm tone,

"Derek! We don't have much time." Deaton told his unconscious form before blowing the whistle, I covered my ears then Derek woke up,

"That sound - What was it?" Derek asked as Deaton showed him the dog whistle,

"You're gonna be weak for several hours." Deaton said as he helped my mate up,

"It actually happened." Derek said as I was confused,

"Don't worry. You're still an Alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one." Deaton said as I scented my imprint,

"Where is Peter?" He said worried, wait Peter is alive?

"I wish I could tell you." Deaton said as I rubbed my temples,

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here, and why you're helping me." Derek asked the druid,

"Helping both your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made to your mother and your

father." Deaton said as he stared at me,

"You're the one Laura talked about. She said you're a - kind of adviser?" I said as Derek placed a hand on the small bump,

"She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a

price." Deaton said as he looked at the hole that Peter was in not too long ago,

"He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's gonna come at you, Derek. He'll try to twist his way

inside your head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him." Deaton told my

mate.

"I don't trust anyone but Jace" Derek said as he held me close,

"I know. If you did, you might be the Alpha you like to think you are. And unfortunately, the one person you should trust doesn't trust you at all." Deaton said as I smiled,

"Scott." I said as Deaton nodded at me,

"He's with Stilinski right now. You need to find him, you need to find him as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a

plan. Something tells me - it's going exactly the way he wants it to." Deaton said as I walked outside, I could see that other footprints were

here, I smelt another Alpha, but it was faint, Derek got by my side. I threw Derek the keys and he smiled, we drove to the station, as we got

inside, I could hear the Kanima or Jackson, he appeared and slashed

the back of Derek's neck,

"Open the door." Matt said as I remembered his voice from my dream,

"Oh, thank God." Scott said excited, I watched as my mate went down paralyzed, I just darted to the opposite wall, Matt almost got me with

the gun, but I stopped as the bullet went into the wall a couple inches from my head, I growled as I made my eyes glow,

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek growled hard that Matt almost shot me, I watched as Matt,

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's - that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves,

LunaCyruo Werewolf, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?" Matt

asked as he turned to him,

"Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." Stiles said sarcastically, then Matt tilted his head,

Jackson paralyzed him, Stiles landed on Derek, I stiffened a growl,

"You bitch." Stiles gruffed as I shook me head,

"Get him off of me." Derek growled as I growled more making my eyes go more purple in my wolf like state, but I looked full human.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt said, I growled at him, he deserved to die, I almost died at his hands.

"It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to

feeling this helpless." Matt said as he looks at my imprint,

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am." Derek says as he tilts his head at the boy, I

wanted to get Derek out of here, I took three steps towards Derek before Matt looked at me,

"Ah ah ah ah ah, one step closer and Derek is dead" Matt says before I step back as he holds the gun at me and smirks, we soon hear a car, I

smell Melissa's scent,

"Is that her? Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." Matt says as Stiles is turned over,

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles gruffs at him before Matt places a foot on his chest,

"Okay, just stop! Stop!" Scott yells at him, Matt takes his foot off of Stiles' chest,

"You, take 'em in there. Put her in a cell or make her get in one, You - with me." Matt says as I was lead to a cell, and locked in one near the

Sheriff,

"Jace?" He asked at I was against the wall,

"Hey Sheriff" I said before hearing a gun hot,

"Scott! Stiles! What happened?" Noah screams as I tuned my hearing to Matt's voice for a couple seconds,

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Matt 's voice make my skin crawl,

"Get up, McCall." Matt tells the boy, I want to escape but the Sheriff is here,

"Matt? Matt, listen to me" Noah yells then Matt's voice gets loud,

"Shut - shut - shut up! Everybody shut the hell up! Now, get up, or I shoot her next!" Matt screams, soon Melissa is in the cell next to mine, I

wanted Derek badly, so gun fire is happening, I am freaking out, but the Sheriff is almost out,

"Ah, God" He clenches his jaw, he gets out but is hit in the head by Matt by the butt of his gun,

"Matt? Matt, please, listen to me. My son has been shot, and I've heard other gunfire, and I don't know what's happening, but can you please

just let me see my son?" Melissa is begging now,

"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt asked before seeing the Kanima and Derek fighting , he left I saw it grabbed the bars and Melissa

screamed. I heard a growl and the Kanima came off the bars.

"Oh, God, Scott? Scott, you okay?" Melissa asked her son ,

"Scott?" She asked scared before he turned to show her what he was, she began to back up,

"No!" She said getting back, Scott looked at me, then ran, I shook the bars to see Derek in front of them,

"Let's get you out of here" He said smiling as he ripped open the cell I was in, we embraced before escaping.


	25. Battlefield

I watched as my mate was going through book after book, he wouldn't stop he had told me to try to find a weakness to the Kanima, I soon

saw Erica and Boyd standing near the stairs, I get up and Derek looks at our betas, he watched them with a bit of anger,

"You decided. When?" Derek asked as I leaned on a beam,

"Tonight." Erica says as she inspects her nails,

"Everyone's gonna be at the game. We figured it was the best time." Boyd says as I just feel like baring my fangs, but I hold it,

" It's not like we want to." She sneered at me as I saw Blake walking in and reading one of the books,

"What do you want?" I asked her as I felt my eyes glow,

"Since I just turned 16 a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know." Erica says as I growled lowly,

making my eyes glow.

"Well, we told you there was a price." I told her as I growled, but Boyd stepped forward about two steps,

"Yeah, but you didn't say it would be like this. " Boyd said as he make me bare my fangs, but I tried to hold back my inner wolf,

"Yeah, but I told you how to survive. You do it as a pack. And you're not a pack without an Alpha." I said as I punched the wall leaving a hole in it, my claws showing for my werewolf form,

"We know." Boyd said as I huffed more and more, trying to stay in control,

"You wanna look for another pack? How are you even gonna find one? " I asked as Derek was by my side, I could feel my spinal bumps

growing, I gave them power damn it,

"We think we already did. " Boyd says as he looked outside then back at me.

"Like all of a sudden we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable. " Erica said smiling as I flex my claws more and more,

"There must have been a dozen of them. " Boyd says as I gruff, hunters were doing this obviously,

"Yeah, or maybe only two. You know what the Beau Geste effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, 2 wolves can sound

like 20." I said with a slight growl as they shrug, what, they aren't listening,

"Look that doesn't matter, okay? There's another pack out there. There's got to be. We've made up our minds. " Erica said as I felt like

attacking the female, but I restrained myself really hard, Derek was rubbing my back,

"Yeah, we lost, Derek and Jace. And it's over. We're leaving. " Boyd said as I let out a snarl, I slam my fist into another door,

"No. No, you're running. And once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running.

" I said before leaning on the table then huffing as I let anger out, but relaxing as I feel Derek's kiss on my cheek then temple.

"we can't win this" I growled as I scented someone familiar, I throw a glass shard after looking at it, I turn to see a undead person holding the

shard at his neck as if he caught it,

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But point taken." Peter says as I flash my eyes at him. Blake growls at Peter as he walks towards me, as I

was right now 11 weeks pregnant, I growled hard,

"It's quite a situation you've got yourself in here, Derek and Jace. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard

people, geriatric psychopaths, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self - esteem - deprived adolescent in town." Peter says as Blake

growls,

"Ah Blake last time I saw you, I remember you protecting your niece and her child that grows in her womb, it's a new generation of Hale's and

Lyuka's" He grins as I can see his piercing blue eyes,

"You have no business here Omega" Blake says as I see his fangs appear, his claws growing out to protect me,

"What do you want?" Derek asked as Peter smiled at him,

"Well, I want to help. You're my nephew. The only relative that I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you. Can we just talk?"

Peter asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder, Derek looked at it and I let out growls as I was beginning to unleash my humanoid wolf form,

"Sure. Let's talk." Derek says as I pounce on Peter, slamming my legs into his stomach, sending him crashing into the rails,

"Ah I see Jace has unlocked the humanoid wolf" Peter says as what left of my clothing falls off my body,

"Get her some clothes" Derek called to Blake as I growled hard, I saw Blake hand me some clothes, I changed and as I got back I saw Derek

punching Peter hard,

"You don't actu - actually think that I want to be the Alpha again, do you? That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my

death. I mean, I'm usually more - okay, go ahead!" Peter says as Derek holds Peter's collar,

"Come on, do it. Hit me, hit me. I can see that it's cathartic for you. You're letting go of all the anger, self - loathing, and hatred that comes with

total and complete failure. I may be the one taking the beating, Derek, but you've already been beaten. So, go ahead. Hit me if it will make you

feel better. After all, I did say that I wanted to help." Peter said as I looked at my mate, he was having an internal struggle with himself, but he

let his uncle go and walked to my side and kissed me hard, as if letting frustration out by kissing me, I pressed back and soon placed my hands

on his chest, he calmed down then placed his forehead on mine.

"You can't help me." Derek said as I looked at the undead wolf, he smirks, but it falters as Blake makes his eyes glow at the cunning yet lone

werewolf. I sat with Derek on the steps as Blake was on my right side,

" You both tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst. You weren't ready. Because of it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time.

He's toying with Scott. He's going after your wolves, one by one. He's relishing in his victory." Peter said to both of us, but I left my fangs grow

and growl more at him.

"How about you tell me something I don't know?" I growled at him.

"Oh, I'm going to. And it's gonna prove why you both should trust me. Why you need to trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to stop

Jackson." He said looking at Derek, I looked up and snapped my jaws.

"What do you mean? Know how to kill him?" I said hopeful, he needs to die if the Kanima is killing innocent people, he needs to die.

"Actually, how to save him. There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name." Peter started and I made my

eyes glow, I got up and roared lowly, making Peter submit, but got up as I sat by Derek's side,

"It's just a myth." I growled at him while the baby moved inside me, I smiled but was being more protective of my baby, my mate and my

uncle.

"Sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of who we are. The kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't

seek a pack. It seeks a master." Derek spoke up , I growled at the wolf, wanting him to disappear.

"And who else grows up with no pack? No identity?" Peter asked, I had to think, but what is this? Riddles by Peter fucking Hale?

"An orphan." I said holding my belly, my baby will not be an orphan.

"Like Jackson. And right now, his identity is disappearing beneath a reptilian skin and you need to bring him back." Peter continued, I growled

as he smirked, making him submit and shut up would be music to my ears, but he won't shut up.

"Through his heart. How else?" Peter yelled at me, I growled this time, making my fingers grow their claws and fangs bare themselves.

"You know, in case you hadn't noticed, Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with." I growled as I gained control over

myself, Blake also growled at Peter for yelling at me.

"Not true. He'd never admit it, but there is one person. One young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach

him. Who can save him."Peter spoke up, wait the banshee that he bit to make her into a banshee.

"Lydia." I said quietly, but it was loud enough for Peter to hear, he smiled at me,

"Your best ally has always been anger, now it's your mate, Derek, but what you lack most is a heart. That's why you've always known that you

need Scott more than anyone. And even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple

yet undeniable power of human love." Peter said as I just lay my head on Derek's shoulder.


	26. Masterplan

"Is that everyone?" I hear Scott as Derek was by my side, Blake and Peter were silently bickering, I growled at them and they shut up, I think so.

"You're gonna find him by scent?" Isaac's voice hit my ears, he hasn't left and I don't think he will,

"Yeah, we both are." Scott's voice hit me again,

"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked as I decided to show my face,

"We need to talk. " I said as i stepped with Derek by my side, then Peter and Blake showed up behind us in view.

"All of us."Peter said looking at his ex beta, I chiffened as I felt even stronger flutters in my womb, Derek placed a hand on my belly to calm

them down,

"Holy sh - " Scott says but I made my eyes glow, he shuts up for a second before looking at Peter in shock,

"What the hell is this? " Scott asked as he takes a few steps towards the undead Omega,

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station."Derek said as I looked at him shocked, Scott was

talking to Gerard?!

"Okay, hold on. He - he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do? " Scott said as Peter smirks,

then smiles as I question it.

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous. " Peter said smirking as I soon turned my head to him and

growled,

"Shut Up" Derek, Scott and I said in unison, Isaac had a confused look on his face, he doesn't know who Peter is, and it should stay that way.

"Who is he? " Isaac asked as I smirked at his innocent face, too bad it doesn't stay that way as Scott explained to the beta who Peter was,

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat." Scott said as

Peter waved Hi to my beta, Isaac nods a bit,

"That's good to know. " Isaac said as I sit down cause my ankles were hurting,

"How is he alive? " Scott asked us, I shrug as Derek lets out a sigh.

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him. " I said rubbing my belly then rubbing my eyes to get

the sleepy sand out of it.

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac said making us looked shocked, wait what! he's dead, I didn't get to kill him,

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field. "Scott said making me growl and my eyes glowed brightly,

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news? " Isaac asked us, I groaned as the baby fluttered even more, but it calmed as I felt Derek

placed a hand on my shoulder,

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen. " I told him, rubbing my temples as I was getting a slight

headache,

" But why? " Derek asked me, I got up and made my eyes glow, I watched as Peter sighed,

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly. " Peter said as I nod,

Derek holds me close then kisses my lips as I relax at his tough body. Scott, Isaac, Derek, Blake and I follow Peter to the Manor, he was looking

at the steps,

"Oh. Oh, they found Stiles. " Scott said as I sat down on the couch cause my back was killing me,

"I told you, I looked everywhere. " Derek told his uncle, I just growled as I felt very strong flutters,

"You didn't look here. " Peter retorted as I watched as he pulled out a part of the step and pulled out a box,

"What is that, a book?" Derek asked as Peter scowled at him,

"No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in? A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the

Argents aren't the only ones that keep records." Peter said as he dusts it off, Blake was by my side, Scott got a call from his mom, he had left, I

was rubbing my belly as Derek and Peter were in front of the laptop, Derek answered his phone,

"They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws." Derek said as I groaned in slight discomfort as I felt a slight nudge from the baby.

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying. " Peter said as he slightly stiffens, but laxes,

"They also say he's starting to move. " Derek said as I got up and Blake followed,

" Okay, look, I think I found something. Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape. "Peter said as I looked at the

photo, rubbing my belly, ok that was terrifying, and abnormal,

"Well, meaning what? It can turn into something bigger?"I asked before seeing an even scarier picture of an evolved Kanima, I winced as the

nudges were turning more and more, but relaxed.

"Bigger and badder. " Peter said as I calmed my breathing, I saw the picture and felt faint, but Blake held me up and gave me to Derek,

"He's turning into that? That has wings. " Derek said leaning to the screen and analyzing the caption, I was weirded out and Blake let out a

sigh.

"I can see that. " I said letting out more of a growl,

"Scott, bring him to us. " Derek told Scott over the phone, I saw a clip of something and pointed it out to Peter, he looked at it.

"Look, somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we - " Peter said before clicking the picture, a loud screech

and a bloody evolved Kanima slashed it claws at the camera. All of us backed away from the computer and Peter shut it.

"Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway."I said getting up, trying to calm my heart beat as Blake rubbed my back.

"Scott, get him out of there now - go now. " Derek told the beta before hanging up, I watched as my mate was getting his car keys,

"Derek, we need Lydia." Peter told him, but Derek looked at his uncle like he was crazy, Blake just agreed with Peter by nodding his head

"There's no time for -" Derek started but Peter put his finger up making Derek hush. Derek paid attention to his uncle as he smiled,

"That's the problem. We're rushing. We're moving too fast. And while everybody knows that a moving target is harder to hit, here we are,

racing right into Gerard's crosshairs. " Peter said before looking at me for a second, wait what did I have to do with this?

" If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it. " Derek told him as I walked with my mate.

"Where is Derek"I heard Chris ask, before both Derek and I let out a howl, I run over to where Peter was and hid, but Derek was loping, he had

jumped over the fence and when he landed he looked at everyone in front of him with his eyes glowing,

"Someone loves to make an entrance." Peter says making me sigh, Blake came by my side and just would watch to see how much of his

training to Derek was improved, Derek opened the body bag, revealing a still Jackson,but Scott looked confused. Like I remember Derek saying

he would kill Jackson when he had the chance, here was his chance,

"Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that

Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful. " Derek said as he stood over Jackson, claws at the ready to kill the boy, but Chris stepped

forward.

"No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live. " Chris said as I watched Gerard

appear out of the shadows, I growled lowly and wanted to kill the old man so much, but I need to stay hidden,

"Of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control - Is better off dead. Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are,

you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." Gerard said before I saw glimpses

of Allison in the further shadows, Derek was about to strike Jackson, but he shoved his claws into my mate's abdomen, and throws him over a

crate. Blake and Peter hold me, I wanna fight, no one hurts my mate, I watched the wolves and Chris fighting the Kanima, but I shook when the

lizard slashed Derek's stomach, paralyzing him. Allison with knives in hand strutted towards my mate. I got out of the shadows and growled at

her as I got in front of Derek. Allison was soon in the grip of the Kanima,

" Not yet, sweetheart. " Gerard said as he smirked,

"What are you doing? " Allison asked as I smelt salty tears envelop her scent,

"He's doing what he came here to do. " Scott said as I looked at him, Derek held me close after I held him to me, as I make my eyes glow

hard.

"Then you know. " Gerard said surprised at Scott, I snap my jaws at the old man, he smirks at me,

"What's he talking about? " Allison asked her grandfather, but Gerard ignores her

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it,

couldn't you?" Gerard asked him, I smelt the older Argent's scent cancer,

"He's dying. " Isaac said as he held a slowly healing wound on his stomach.

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does. " Gerard said looking

at Derek, I snarled at him,

"Your the one who sent Kyle to kill my family and almost killed me, then your stupidity got Kyle's family killed" I snarled as I looked at him.

"He did love you ya know" Gerard said smirking at me,

"You're a pure monster, your bitch of a daughter killed Derek's family and your idea of purity will get you killed, you are selfish" I growled,

Derek held me close, so I wouldn't attack the old man.

"You don't understand what I felt to lose my daughter" Gerard said making my body stop dead cold,

"You don't give shit, you take what you want, it will lead you to death" I growled at him, I felt my eyes glowing hard, my eyes dead trained on

him,

"You monster." Chris said as he looked at his father with realization, now he sees it

"Not yet." Gerard said as I was still shaking, I want to feel his blood on my claws

"What are you doing?" Allison asked before the Kanima tightened his hold on her neck. I wanted her free, she needs her father, who is the only

Argent sane right now,

"You'll kill her too?" Chris said as his fists were clenched, thank god he is sane

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son! Scott." Gerard said as I growled at the young beta, but Scott took Derek from me.

"Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha, he'll kill Jace." Derek slurred through his fangs,

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they

can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young

love." Gerard said as he pulled his sleeve up.

"Scott, don't! Don't! You kill him, I kill you and Gerard" I screamed at him, Scott does this, he will be dead in ten seconds,

"I'm sorry. But I have to." Scott said giving me a sad look, I growled as I got down on all fours, my toe claws and fingers claws out ready to kill

at a moment's notice. I watched as Scott gripped Derek's neck forcing him to bare his fangs. I watched in horror as Scott forced Derek to bite

into Gerard's arm, bones crunching as he took the bite, Gerard screamed, then Scott released Derek. He crawled to me, I watched as Gerard

looked at his arm, where the bite was, he lifted it as his trophy, but soon it began bleeding black blood. I was confused as he looked at us,

Gerard looked at his bite that was bleeding black blood,

"What? What is this? What did you do?" Gerard asked Scott, who then looked at Derek and I.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too." Scott said as he looked back at Gerard, who was opening his medicine holder, the

pills fell .

"Mountain ash!" He screamed after he crushed the pills in his hand, black dust released from the capsules. Gerard began bleeding black blood

from every orifice, I placed my head in Derek's chest, the smell was getting to me

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked as I looked at Scott with no emotion, I would have killed him the moment Derek would have died by

Gerard's hands

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Scott said as I watched Gerard spit up more of the black blood substance, he looked at

the Kanima who still had Allison in his clawed grip.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" He ordered the Kanima then passed out, the lizard released Allison, as if no control was over him, which then she

elbowed him in the face, I watched as Stiles' jeep then broke through the wall and hit the Kanima.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asked before said Kanima jumped on the hood and hissed at Lydia and Stiles, who screamed like a girl as they

scrambled out of the jeep. I watched as Lydia got out of the car

"Jackson! Jackson." Lydia said as she held something in her hands the Kanima about to strike before it saw the object, a key. The Kanima took

the key as he slowly became half Jackson and half Kanima. Jackson backed away, Derek looking at him, the boy nodded, and I watched as both

Derek and Peter sink their claws into him. The werewolves backed away as Lydia caught Jackson in her arms,Derek walked back to me, and

pulled me into his warmth.

"Do you - do you still -" Jackson stumbled on his words, his heart rate was becoming slower and slower.

"I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do." Lydia cried to him, he closed his eyes and fell into her

embrace, which she caught him.

"Where's Gerard?"I heard Allison asked her dad, Lydia laid Jackson's now dead body on the ground, all the scales disappeared, she got up and

turned away from his body. I placed my head on Derek's chest, then I heard claws scraping the cement floor, Derek and I looked to see Jackson

with claws, his eyes opened to an electric blue. He got up and shifted into what he wanted all along, a werewolf, he shifted back and looked at

Lydia. She then darted to him and embraced him in a hug, Jackson looked at us and nodded. Soon I found myself in front of the Hale Manor

with Isaac looking at the symbol on the door,

"You haven't told him everything yet, have you?" Peter asked as I growled at him, Blake looked at the symbol then slammed his hand in the

wall,

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked us as I sighed,

"Why do you think Derek and Jace were in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a

new Alpha, people take notice." Peter responded as I felt my baby nudge my ribs,,

"People like who? What is this? What does this mean?" Isaac continued asking questions, I wanted him to stay out of it, but not anymore, he

needed to know about this,

"It's their symbol. And it means they're coming." I said as I looked at my beta, who was touching the door with their symbol.

"Who?" Isaac asked concerned, I sighed, but let out a low growl

"Alphas." Derek said as he held me closer,feeling my belly where our baby was inside me

"More than one?" Isaac asked as he looked at me, I nodded then spoke up

"A pack of them." I retorted to him,

"An Alpha pack. And they're not coming. They're already here" Peter said as we looked at the symbol. Blake let out growls, he was the one

with the most experience with the Demon Wolf of the Alpha Pack.


	27. Tattoo

I was in bed as Derek was messing with the Ipod system he was currently, I smiled at my belly, which has grown for the past four months, I was

27 weeks by now, Derek and I know the gender, but haven't told anyone yet, he finds a song that makes me remember how he feels about me,

he gets on the be as he smiles at me. Derek's hands cups my cheeks and presses his lips lips to mine, I shiver as his tongue licks my lower lip, I

deny him, he growls before squeezing my ass, I gasp, then he takes the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth, I moan as his tongue

explores my inner mouth. He pulls away smiling at me, I kiss him as I tear his shirt off as he smirks at me and tears my own shirt off, I can hear

Your Heart by Damien Dawn playing on a loop as Derek caresses the pale swollen globes that are my boobs, I feel him licking my nipples, it

feels amazing, I moan as he plays with the other,

"Derek don't tease me" I tell him as he smiles at me,

"Wait here" He says as I laid in bed,

"OK" I replied before seeing him holding a very interestingly realistic Vibrator in his hands,

"Really?" I questioned him as he sets it down beside us as he goes back to playing with my nipples,

"I am going to make you beg for my cock baby" He says as his eyes glow,

"Three words bring it on" I grinned at him, he smirks as I growled, he trails his kisses down my slightly swollen belly, he smirks as he tears off

my shorts, he licks up and around my pussy lips, I tried to keep my my legs shut, but he puts them over his shoulder and digs in, licking up my

clit and thrusting two of his fingers inside me, I groan as I hold the headboard,

"Oh Derek" I moaned as he continues to eat me out, I wanted him make love to me so bad but I won't give him satisfaction just yet. I feel the

coil tightening as I moan out lowly, Derek nips my clit light then I groan as I orgasm all over his hand and mouth, Derek keeps licking as I

come down from my high, I watched as he places my legs down, the vibrator was in his hands, he smiles at the vibration speed,

"Have you been a good girl?" He asked as I nod slowly, he just smiles as I hear him turning up the speed, the constant buzzing was making me

more wet by the second, Derek places the vibrator near my pussy and probs it slowly, but I flash my eyes, Derek just slides it in. I groan as he

lets the vibrator still, but I growled. I stop growling then start moaning again as he turns the speed up high, he pulls it out then slides it back

into me, the vibrators and pattern on it make me grip the headboard harder this time, I hear slight cracks, but I see Derek turning the setting

higher. He flicks my clit as he thrusts the vibrator into me,

"Derek stop teasing me please" I say as I feel sweat going down my body,

"My sweet hot and bothered baby mama" He growled as he pulls out the cum covered vibrator, I smirked as his pants are showing his

erection, I licked the vibrator before taking it into my mouth and licking the essence of myself off of the plastic,

"Jace" Derek says as I let the vibrator out of my mouth, he sets it down on the night stand. I kiss him and let him explore my mouth, I

unbuckled his pants and he gets rid of them, I smirked as his erection was throbbing, so I take it in my hands and licked up the shaft, he

groans as I take him in my mouth.

"Jace" He moans lowly as he lays back, I just smirked as it throbs more and more in my mouth, I licked up the underside of it, I see his hands

holding the sheets as I just continued to do it to him, he hands grip my head lightly as I begin to surround his cock with my throat, I bob my

head lowly as I begin to shake my ass,

"Jace" He moans as I let his cock go.

"Give me Derek" I growled, he smirks as he thrusts slowly into me, my back facing the spiral staircase, I wrapped my legs around his waist and

placed my upper legs on his lower back as I wrapped my arms around his neck, we just stare into one another,

"This is making love, and I will never cheat on you Jace" Derek says as I feel his cock throbbing even more and more inside me. I hear footsteps

coming down the steps,

"Hey Derek I'm gonna look for Boyd and Erica" I turned to see Isaac staring at us, Derek covers my lower body as quickly as he could

"Get Out" Derek growls Alpha like at our beta, Isaac quickly rushes out the door , I hear a door shut, I made myself relax as I just hold Derek

against my body as I take a good look at him, he is shaking and so I made my eyes glow at my mate, he is sweating but I move my hips letting

his cock go deeper inside my pussy, he groans at my movement,

"Jace you make me feel" Derek groans into my neck as my sweat coats my body, making me slightly glow in the moonlight coming though the

giant balcony window,

"You are amazing Jace" He says holding my hip and making me bounce on his cock more and more, the pockets inside me opening up as the

veins of the erection inside me. I moan and feel his cock getting harder and harder inside me.

"Tell me your getting close" I asked as he growls at me,

"Not even close" He groaned as I smiled,

"Just give me" I moaned more and more as my legs tighten around his waist as he smiles at me.

"I love you so much" I groan as I cum all over his cock, "I love you so much more baby" He growled as I move more in a swiveling like motion,

it felt so great then I felt him holding me, his eyes looked into my and he smiled,

"Cum with me Jace" He says as I smiled I bounced more then I felt his shiver as he stilled, I moan as he growled loudly, we had came together,

I could feel my walls coating his cock with my essence and his cock was coating my walls in his cum, making me his canvas. Derek's hands were

holding me to his chest . He placed me on my side after he pulled out, I felt my walls pulsating more and more, our essences were mixing as

they dripped out of me, Derek got out of bed and cleaned himself. I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled then got another paper towel and

cleaned me up. He threw away the paper towel and got on a pair of sweatpants, Derek gets under the covers with me and holds me close, he

shuts the remote to the Ipod system down and just kisses me and tells me more and more about how much he love both me and the child

growing inside of my womb.

"Derek I love you too" I said but I was tired as hell,

"Well I love you more" He said seeing the wedding ring on our fingers, I feel Derek holding me close from behind as I fell asleep, I

began to dream,

 _Ennis looked at Scott and as they clashed, they we're equally matched, everyone looked at them as Scott was pushed back. Scott's eyes were Alpha_

 _red, but her shook his head, his eyes back to beta gold. Derek slash Ennis on his back, as Ennis turns he then hits his on the face. The two are close_

 _to the edge, Scott take the chance to slice Ennis' calf. Ennis grabs Derek, he grabs him, looking at Scott as he beings to fall. Scott go to the edge,_

 _only to see the two alphas on the escalator two floors down, bloody, wounded and still. Isaac pulls me away, Scott looks down, seeing Derek and_

 _Ennis changed back, both Alpha's bloody and glowing in the moonlight._

I wake up in a sweat, these dreams are freaking me out more and more everyday as they happen. The sun was up, so I got up, Derek had his

keys to the Toyota, I smirked as I followed him to the car,

"What's happening now" I asked as he smiled then kissed me,

"Melissa called and said Isaac was at the hospital" He said as I made my eyes glow, I buckled up and Derek drove with one hand on the wheel

and the other on my belly, soon we showed up to the doors, I grabbed Derek's hand and lead him to an elevator on the first floor, I watched as

I see Ennis and Scott fighting, I growled as I made my claws grow on one hand,

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with, I'm An ALPHA" Ennis said as the door slid open, I rush forward and slam my claws into his spine,

"So am I" I growled as I threw the Alpha out of the elevator, Derek steps in as the doors close, I turn to look at Scott, who was shifted, and

Isaac who was unconscious in a wheelchair

"Aren't you supposed to be in school" I looked at him, Scott begins to change back. I watched as Derek carried Isaac to a table so that he can

find the herb he needs. I began to feel Isaac's forehead to see if a fever was happening, but to my luck he wasn't,

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" Scott said to his phone, he must be talking to Stiles,

"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion." Stiles says as I smirk, that boy is trouble,

"OK then meet me at Derek's" Scott told the boy,

"Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at..." Stiles asked his best friend,

"just meet us here, okay?" Scott told him before handing up, Derek was moving floorboards as Scott walked over to us,

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked us, I smirked but shook my head,

"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha." Derek says as I feel a kick from my

child, I just smirk as Derek looks at me.

"Yeah, but it did heal." Scott said making my eyes glow, I saw the interior of my Beta and he was hurt, bad who ever did this was dead,

"Not on the inside." Derek respond as I growled, I got a strong kick, but sat down as Derek sat me down on the couch,

"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha. " Scott asked he looked at me, I smiled at him, but Derek got up,

"A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager." Derek replied

as he laid out the flowers and herbs next to Isaac's head.

"Uh, hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favor now... There is something you can do for me. " Scott said as he clutched his bicep, Derek

and I waited for Stiles to show up, soon Stiles walked into the door, his hair had grown out and it was spiked out on the ends,

"Yeah, we see it. It's two bands, right? What does it mean?" Derek asked as I felt my belly, another kick happened, I smiled as Stiles smirked at

me,

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott said tracing two circles into the dust on the table, I just smiled as I felt Derek's

hand on my belly,

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked him as I kissed his temple, Derek smiled as I see Scott smirking as he looked at us.

"Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?" Scott asked as I shook my head, I looked at Stiles,

"To mark something." Stiles said as I just nodded,

"Well, that's in Tahitian. In Samoan, it means "open wound."I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just

decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward." Scott explained as I quirked my head, I was interested now.

"For what?" Derek asked as Scott looked at the dust that he had marked with what he traced into it,

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her

the space she wants. Going four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..." Scott said but the he had stumbled on his wording, I looked

at Stiles who's arms are crossed,

"Like an open wound." Stiles says as I get the blowtorch.

"Yeah." Scott said as I get up,

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek said as he lights the torch on fire,

"Ah, that's great." Stiles exclaimed as I kissed Derek's cheek,

"I'm gonna stay on the porch" I said as I walked outside and waited for the screams to stop, as soon as they stopped I walked in to see Scott

unconscious, I walked by Derek's side and waited for him to wake up,"It worked." Scott gasped after he woke up, Scott smiles as he got up,

staring at his tattoo,

"So do you guys know what you are having?" Scott asked as Derek just had his head on my belly,

"It's a girl" Derek says as I kissed his temple,

"Congratulations" Stiles says as I smile,

"And married" I said showing off my ring to the two, they smile and congratulate Derek and I before they start to go to the door.

"You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door? " Scott asked as I shake my head at him,

"Go home, Scott." I said as he sliced his claws out to slide it down the door's paint,

"And why only one side?" He asked as he scratched the hell out of it,

"Scott." I growled as Derek and I walked to the two,

"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?"

Scott asked as Derek shakes his head,

"A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack" Derek said as he crossed his arms,

"All of them? How does that even work? " Stiles asked as I growled at him,

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him

for the last four months." Derek said as he held me by his side,

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked us I just laid my head on Derek's side,

"With all the help I can get." Derek replied as I see Isaac awake,

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac asked as I was confused,

"What girl?" I asked him.


	28. Chaos Rising

I was on Derek's lap, snuggling up to him as I nuzzled into his neck, but Isaac's pacing drew me out of it,

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like

him." Isaac said as I just growled lowly, this is the only plan we have right now, and Isaac needs to accept this,

"You'll be fine." Derek said as I get up and stretch out cause my body was beginning to stiffen up, I lean to my mate and kiss him, he kisses

back, I placed my forehead on his before Derek looks at Isaac,

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked us as I made my eyes glow, I walked to the couch and laid down, my back was hurting a bit but now that

I was relaxing it didn't hurt so much,

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." Derek replied as I let out a slight yawn as Isaac just looked at

me,

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust Scott." Isaac said making me sit up a bit as Derek got a book

and began to read it.

"Do you trust Derek?" I asked him as Isaac looked at me then at Derek, I eye flared him,

"Yeah. I still don't like him."Isaac said as I smiled, good beta, great answer,

"Nobody likes him." Derek replied as he continued to read the book, soon the loft door slid open to reveal Derek's Uncle and my Uncle Blake,

"Boys and Expecting SheWolf. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I

hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." Peter says as Blake walks over to me and sits next to me,

"We don't like you." Derek said as he closes the book then throws it on the table close to him and gets up staring at Peter,

"Now shut up and help us." I said growled as Peter looked at me, I get up as he looked at my rounded stomach, Peter smiled then put his

hands out wide,

"Fair enough." Peter replied as he made his claws appear. I watched as Isaac sat in Derek's seat, my mate walked over to me so I could sit in his

lap, I watched as Peter began to walk towards Isaac,

"Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm."Peter said as he walked towards our beta,

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asked as he looked at Peter's movements, but then he looked forward, Peter began to analyze

where he would stab his claws into Isaac's spine,

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyze someone. Or

kill them." Peter said as I quirked my eye brows, Isaac looked at the Omega,

"You... You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac asked as Peter smirked at our beta,

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone." Peter replied truthfully, Derek tilted his head at his uncle,

"Wait, does that mean that you..." Isaac asked but Peter had stabbed our beta's neck with his claws, soon I saw both their eyes glowing, Isaac

began to fight Peter, but Peter held strong as he sorted through our beta's memories.

"Wait, I see them." Peter said as I wanted to tear the Omega away from Isaac, but Derek held me to him strong, soon Peter tore himself away

from the Beta, I rushed over to Isaac quickly,

"What'd you see?" Derek asked as Peter placed his fist in his hand, twisting it slightly as he stammered,

"It was confusing. Um, im... images. Vague shapes." Peter said as he was confused slightly by the sound of his voice,

"But you saw something." I said as Peter looked at me, Derek and I got up as Blake stared at Peter,

"Isaac found them." Peter confessed as I smiled, well good, but what was he hiding?

"Erica and Boyd?" I asked as I stood up, I need to know the truth of what he saw, this made my wolf shake in anger in my mind,

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses." Peter continued as I was getting more frustrated by the second,

"But you did see them." I growled as I made my eyes glow hard neon purple, my temper had grown over the summer, my pregnancy had

made my anger a bit harder to control, I guess it's because of the moodswings,

"And worse. Deucalion. He was talking to them. Something about time running out." Peter said as I felt like I would shift, but Derek held me to

his chest, making me inhale his scent,

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked as I was trying hard to contain my wolf, she wanted out so bad,

"He's gonna kill them." I growled more wolf like, Derek got me as I was feeling my control starting to slip,

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead." Peter said as I start

slightly shaking, I wanted to shift, but Derek is my anchor and it will stay that way for the rest of my life,

"The next full moon?" Derek asked as I was shaking slightly, this can't be happening,

"Tomorrow night." Peter replied as Derek just held me, Blake let out a growl,

"What's wrong Blake?" I asked as my uncle looked at me,

"It's what Duecalion does, he wants Alpha's to kill their beta's and their pack, and gain more power" Blake said making me grow my claws out.

I felt Derek's arms holding me in place.

"Derek I can't control myself" I growled as I pushed him away from me, I imagined Erica and Boyd dead,

"NOOO" I growled as I shifted into my half state, everything was red,

"Jace control yourself" Derek said as he gripped me to his chest, I sank my teeth into his arm hoping he would let me go, but he held strong. I

changed back, I saw the mark I caused.

"I'm sorry" I said as I backed away, but Derek pulled me back into his chest,

"It's ok baby" Derek says as I begin to cry hard in my mate's arms,

"I can't stress this Derek" I growled as the phone was buzzing, soon Derek answered it and basically we ended up at the school to see the

banshee and Argents daughter, I still hold a grudge against her, my eyes wanted to glow to show dominance as I stood in front of Derek,

" I don't see anything." I said as Derek kissed my neck then got in front of me, him as an Alpha worked,

"Look again." Scott tells me as my baby kicked my arm, I placed my hand on my belly,

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" I said as the Argent just glared at me, I snarled lowly at her,

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott tells me as I look at it, but shrug,

"It's nothing." I said as my baby girl moved in my belly,

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia." The Banshee says as I just roll my eyes at her,

"They're trying to help." Scott says making me growl at him, showing my neon purple eyes then looking at the two who wanted to 'help'.

"These two. Are you kidding me Scott?" I say as I point to them,

"This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle." Derek says as he holds my shoulders,

"Thank you, thats what what we needed for the cunning wolf." I say to the Banshee who tilts her head at me,

" And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack and threatened my mate when she was with Gerard" Derek says making me

just scent him, trying to calm myself down.

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's

what I call an important distinction." Stiles said as I growled lowly at him, he went behind Scott,

"My mother died." Argent said as I shook my head at her,

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not my mate." I growled at her,

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you." Argent's daughter says as I straighten myself the best I could to make myself

taller,

"You wanna help? Find something real." Derek says as he placed a hand on my back and begins to lead me out,

"Derek...Jace Give her a chance. Okay, they're on our side now." Scott said as I growled lowly,

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." I growled at him, Derek lead me out then held me

close to him,

"We'll find them" Derek says as he holds me close, Scott came up to us and says he might have another way to make Isaac remember, so now

we were at the Animal Clinic,

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

Deaton said as Isaac looks at the ice bath, he shook for a second before looking at the druid,

"Like being hypnotized." Isaac said as I smiled at him, my pack would sometimes do this in case we forgot something,

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind. " I said as Deaton nodded at me, Isaac just looks at me, and

nods,

"How slow does his heart rate need to be? " Scott asked as I just shake my head,

"Very slow. " Deaton says as I just walked to my mate and scented him,

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow? " Derek asked he held me close.

"Nearly dead." I said as I felt tired as Derek's warmth was getting to me,

"It's safe, though, right? " Isaac asked as he placed his hand on the surface of the ice,

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this. " Derek said as Isaac then took his shirt off, once inside the cold tub,

"Isaac you'll be ok I promise" I said as I kissed his forehead, soon Scott and Derek held Isaac's shoulders as they pushed him under. I watched

for a second then a half transformed Isaac rose out of the water, glowing eyes and fangs as he growled, I just watched as Scott and Derek tried

pushing him under again.

"Get him back under. Hold him." Deaton says as Isaac growls more and more,

"We're trying!"Derek yelled as he and Scott push him under,

"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out. Isaac? Can you hear me? " Deaton asked as Isaac's

eyes open up to reveal his blue eyes,

"Yes. I can hear you. " Isaac replied as I smiled, good thing this is working,

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?" Deaton asked as Isaac slightly nodded,

"Yes" Isaac replied as I just stand by Derek, Isaac is in a super conscious that's not dangerous,

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually

there again." Deaton asked as Isaac began to shake slightly,

"I, I don't wanna do that. I don't... I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that. " Isaac said as he shook, Derek placed his hand on Isaac's

shoulder,

"Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory. "Deaton said as Isaac grasp my hand, I hold him and he

calms down slightly,

" I don't wanna do that. " Isaac said as I just growled lowly, soon he relaxes slowly,

"Relax. Relax. Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind

of building? A house?"Deaton asked as Isaac's eye dilated,

"It's not... it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble. " Isaac said as I just wanted him to remember, I need to find my betas,

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asked as Isaac's eyes are trained on the bulb,

"It's dusty, so empty." Isaac replied as he still holds my hand,

"Like an abandoned building? " Deaton asked as I let Isaac hold my hand more,

"Isaac? Isaac? " Deaton asked after Isaac had just shot up out of the water, oh no his memories are making him see things,

"Someone's here. Someone's here." Isaac whimpered as he went into the ice bath,

"Isaac, relax." Deaton told as he began shaking,

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me! " Isaac screamed as his lips are turning blue by the second,

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything. " Deaton said as

Isaac calms down, he lets go of my hand,

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises. " Isaac said as he looks at the hanging light

bulb above him,

"Is he talking to Erica? " Deaton asked as Isaac's head turns a bit as if hearing something,

"I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them. " He replied as his eyes begin to dilate more and more.

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked as Isaac just is slow but soon answers,

"They're 're worried what they'll do during the 're...Worried that they're gonna hurt each other. " Isaac said as his eyes

dilated,

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart. " Derek told us as I feel my wolf slightly rising,

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked as Isaac began to become more and more confused,

"No. " Isaac said plain and simple,

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign? " Deaton asked as Isaac sits up quick

again,

"They're here. They... They... " Isaac said as he backs into the tub of ice water,

"It's all right. " Deaton told Isaac, the beta is beginning to panic,

"No. " Isaac screamed out loud, I was worried about my beta,

"Just tell us..." Deaton ordered calmly to my beta, but Isaac is shaking the ice is moving about,

"They see me. They found me. They're here! " Isaac screams as the water is falling out of the tub,

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek said as he looks at our beta, but Isaac is lost in his own memories that it is drowning his

Alpha's voice out,

" I can't see them. It's too dark! " Isaac screams as I let out a growl, I was getting angrier by the second,

"Just tell me where you are. " Derek yelled as I held the tub's side, hearing it bend between my fingers,

"You are confusing him. "Deaton told him as I was trying to get my mate's attention,

"I can't see! " Isaac screamed as I was getting worried about the beta in the tub.

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are. " Derek growled as our beta wasn't responding properly,

"His heart rate... he could go into shock. " Deaton said as I was growing more rageful,

"Derek, let him go!" Scott said as I pushed both Derek and Scott away from the tub, I growl at them, making the two submit then turning my

attention to my writhing beta,

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see? Just tell us!" I said as I made my eyes glow purple, his eyes glowed gold then he screams,

"A vault! It's a bank vault! They're dragging me into a room, there's a dead body it's Erica!" Isaac screamed,

"I saw it! I saw the name. It's, uh... B-beacon hills first national bank." Isaac said as he sat up out of the trance, Stiles and Scott helped out my

beta, and Deaton placed a blanket on the beta,

"It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault. What?" He asked as I stared at him with my wolf

eyes,

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you? " Stiles asked as Isaac shook his head,

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it." Stiles said as I was about to cry so hard,

" What body? " Isaac asked as I looked at him with my wolf eyes full aglow,

"Erica. You said it was Erica. " I said as Derek just placed my body in the chair, Deaton rubbed my shoulder,

"She's not dead. " Derek said as I wanted to get up and growl,"Derek, he said,

"there's a dead body. It's Erica." Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles said as I wanted to growl and tear into

Duecalion,

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd? " Derek asked as I shrugged,

"Someone else, obviously. " Stiles retorted as I got up and growled,

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott asked as Isaac shook his head,

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was. " Isaac said as I just want to sleep,

"They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome." Stiles said as I

growled lowly at him, but Derek holds me against him,

"Then we get them out tonight. " Derek said as I just placed my head on his chest,

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in." I said as he looks at me, I feel our daughter kicking his hand,

"If Isaac got in, then so can we. " Derek said as I shake my head,

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he? " Deaton asked as I just wanted this nightmare to end,

"We need a plan. " Scott said as I just felt so bad, my beta is dead,

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours? " Derek said as I just rub my head on his shoulder,

Derek kisses my temple,

"Uh, I think someone already did. "Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." Doesn't say here how it was

robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out." Stiles said as I walked to him along with Derek,

"How long?" Derek asked Stiles who was smirking at him,

"It's the Internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes. " Stiles says as he and Scott just leave, I lean against Derek, he picks me up and we go home. As I

sleep, I feel as if something is attacking me in my sleep, but as soon as I feel Derek's arms around me, I feel so much better, it makes me feel

safe, I also feel him putting effort into the bond, as I sleep I feel so comfortable,

 _I see two shapes in a moonlit area, Boyd I can recognize immediately, but soon I see another appear, a girl with long brown hair, she was_

 _shifted._

I wake up to see Peter, Scott and Stiles coming in with blueprints but Derek kisses my lips before helping the teens set up,

"Okay. You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here.

Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is

stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft

in the ." Stiles said as he circles the paper,

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked as Stiles nods a bit as Derek reads the details I am still in bed,

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a

diamond bit..." Stiles said then Derek interrupts him,

"Look, forget the drill. " Derek said as Stiles looks at my mate as if he was crazy,

"Sorry?" Stiles asked as Derek looks at him stern and serious,

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek asked as Stiles smirks and chuckles lowly,

"What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?"Stiles asked as Derek lets out a low sigh then stands at his full height,

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall. " Derek said as he crossed his arms, I just chuckle lowly as my mate stands up to Stiles,

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad , look at

that." Stiles said as Derek rolled his eyes and brought out his fist, then Stiles grabbed it, placing his hand in front of his own hand,

"Okay, see this?That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co... " Stiles said as he held his hand out in front

of Derek's fist, but then Derek punched Stiles fist with ease, Stiles felt back. Whimpering and clutching his hand, I begin to laugh hard as Peter

just smirks at the boy who is in pain,

"He could do it. " Stiles said as he clutches his hand in pain,

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down? " Derek said before looking at his uncle, but Peter perks up as Blake walks into the room,

"Don't look at me.I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, and your mate almost ready to deliver your

pup you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter said before looking at me, I scoff at the undead wolf, but relax as my baby

relaxes in my womb.

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek asked him, Blake shrugs, I guess Blake wants to see what Derek will do,

"One of them is already dead. " Peter retorted to him, I let out a hardy growl, he is so not on my good side right now,

"We don't know that." Derek growled at him, I get out of bed and flash my eyes at the undead Omega, he stares at me before looking back at

his nephew,

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back

into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids.

They're gonna be missed." Peter said before leaning back again. Blake just lets out a growl before heading to the balcony,

"Could someone kill him again, please? " Stiles asked pointing at Peter, who looked at him offended but Peter looks at Derek again,

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk. " Peter said as he looked at his nephew. I let out a yawn then get back into bed,

"What about you? " Derek asked Scott, what does he even think about this, I make my eyes glow, the red in his aura has grow more as if the

veins in his aura are beginning to turn a bit more red than beta gold,

"Yeah, if you want me to come... " Stiles started, why does the human think he will be involved in this?

"Not you. " I said as Scott looked at Derek, Scott looks at me and nods

"Got it." Stiles said as Scott looked at the Alpha that I loved and will cherish for the rest of my days,

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try." Scott said as Derek looked at him confused, I rub

my eyes before laying my head on Derek's pillow,

"But? " Derek asked him, what does Scott need to know now?

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" Scott asked him, I sit up as I see Derek walked to me, I felt his arms wrap around

me.

"You go find them, bring them home, back to us Derek" I say as he rubs my belly,

"I'll be back with them I promise my Luna" Derek says before kissing me, I kiss back. Soon I watched as both Scott and Derek leave, it was

hours as Stiles was pacing the loft,

"I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked." Stiles said as I was

tried of his ranting, so I sat up more annoyed at the boy,

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter retorted as Blake sat next to me calming my nerves slightly,

"You think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked as I made my eyes glow, I wanted to shift, my mood is swinging, if I shift, I will be out of control, so

I need to stay calm,

"I really don't want to think about it, I don't want to think my beta is dead" I said as Blake rubs my back, my eyes glowing, they can't stop,

"You think I really care?"Peter asked as I was getting more and more angry but I had to keep a tight grip on my wolf,

"I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something?

They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?" Stiles asked as he looked at Peter my uncle in law, Blake kept glowing his eyes at

me, slightly making me control myself.

"They're werewolves, not bond villains." I said with a slight growl in my voice, I held myself down more but it was getting harder by the second,

"Wait a sec. Wait a sec. Maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens." Stiles said

looking at the large hole on the right side of the loft, we need to get that fix Derek I have told you a hundred times. I shake my head as I felt

my forehead shift slightly

"Wolf dens?" Peter asked as I was very much annoyed,

"Yeah, wolf do you live?" Stiles asked as I just rolled my eyes at the boy,

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." Peter replied as he was being sarcastic,

"Whoa, really?" He asked as Peter began to laugh,

"No, you idiot. He has an apartment downtown." I replied as my wolf's voice mixed with my own,

"Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill

them whenever they want to?" Stiles once again, I was becoming furious as the boy's heartbeat was fast, I want Duecalion dead,

"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter said as Stiles just grunts at him.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic." Stiles retorts as he was frustrated, but Blake was watching me like a cat watches a mouse,

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so anno" Peter soon getting an idea, I get out of bed as I watch his expression change,

"No, go ahead, finish what you were saying. I'm an... I'm annoying. What were you gonna say there?" Stiles asked as Peter held the couch.

"What are the walls made of?" Peter asked as he had something in his mind but what?

"What? Uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or..." Stiles started as he looked around the loft, but what was Peter talking about?

"No No, he is talking about the vault, the vault, the walls, what are they made out of? Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything. Where...

where would it say the materials, the type of stone?" Blake asked as I watched the three go to the table, I was by the window exposing my

body to moonlight,

"Oh.. Oh, hang on. Yeah, here, hang on. Here. It's gotta be in there." Stiles said as I soon find the word,

"Hecatolite." I said I backed away from the paper and felt my wolf wanting out more and more,

"Is that awful? That sounds awful." Stiles asked as Blake looks at Stiles, taking his attention off of me and onto the boy,

"Get 'em on the phone. Call them. Now!" Peter growled as Stiles trys to get his phone out,

"Okay, why?" Stiles asked as Blake sighs hard,

"'Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott." He replied as Stiles soon got his best friend,

 _Stiles, now is not the best time._ Scott said as Stiles is panicking, his fear is getting to my scent, I can smell it,

"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It

scatters the moonlight. " Stiles said as Blake isn't paying attention to me,

 _What does that mean?_ Scott replied as it sounded like he was focused,

 _We're here to get you out, okay_? Derek's voice as I hear low growls

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months."Blake said as I feel my inner wolf wrestling my control,

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out

of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." Peter said as I felt my wolf pushing

against her cage,

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger..." Stiles started as I felt my control slipping more by the second,

"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum." Peter

said as he talks to the phone,

 _Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem._ Scott said as I hear footsteps,

 _Cora?_ Derek asked as I know that name,

 _Who?_ Scott asked as he was confused,

 _Cora?_ Derek's voice whining out to his family,

 _Derek, get out. Get out now!_ Cora's voice spoke aloud to her brother, she's alive,

"Scott? Hey, Scott! Scott!" I screamed as I felt my control slightly escaping me,

 _No. No! Wait!_ Scott replied before we hear growls and roars from the phone,

"Scott? Scott, are you hearing this? Scott!" Stiles yelled as I was feeling my control becoming weakened, I looked up at the three in the room,

but my eyes were full neon purple and my fangs exposed, a hardy growl escapes my mouth as my wolf was about to free itself.


	29. Fireflies

I see Peter, Blake and Stiles staring at me, my vision was red, I growled as I saw my claws growing out, I ran to the balcony, they yelled my name as I landed on the

ground, I let out a howl and ran to the preserve, I stopped near a tree stump, my eyes glowing more and more, I got on the stump, I felt power here, I let out a

growl as I felt a tail growing out of my back, a creme wolf's tail, I then shifted into my humanoid wolf form,my clothes tearing but staying on my body, the fur that

was loose waving into the wind, my newly acquired tail swishing side to side as I let a howl out then began to jump on a sturdy tree, I jumped branch to branch

leaving my claw marks into the branches as I landed. I sniff out for Boyd and Cora, all I smelt was forest, new werewolves scent filled my nose. I began to run into

the direction of it, I soon see Cora in front of a woman, I see Derek roaring at Cora, Isaac smirking at her, she runs somewhere else,

"Are you okay?" Scott asked her as I keep my scent downwind, I want to tear into this woman,

"What?"She asked Scott, I soon felt something kicking me, my baby, I sit on the branch and let myself get control back,

"Are you all right? You need to get out of here, okay? Get out of the woods. Get out of here as fast as you can." Scott tells her, I can hear her heart pumping, my wolf

wanting out, bet I hold myself back, it was hard but I did it, my baby calms in my womb as I stay shifted into my humanoid wolf form, I still jump on sturdy branches

on all fours, I see Derek and Scott,

"Are you sure?" Scott asked as I saw he wasn't talking to Derek,

 _Yep. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the frickin' shining over here. Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever_

 _and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised._ Stiles voice through the phone was making my wolf want to attack, oh no I am losing control again,

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" Scott asked through the phone, I want to tear into the boy, seeing his blood on my hands,

 _Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?_ Stiles voice was going through my ears, I might end up tearing a few throats out if I

don't get enough or all my control back,

"Please just do it." Scott asked, Stiles replied that his throat was in deed ripped out, I was about to attack, I get on my haunches and prepared to jump at them,

"This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there." Derek says as I was

about to jump at the two, I feel my claws growing out a bit more, I was definitely trying to hold back,

"Derek, they killed someone." Scott said as Derek looks at the boy,

"How are they moving so fast?"Derek asked as he ran a hand through his hair. I clicked my fangs together. Not yet,

"But they can't be that fast on foot." Derek says as his heart was calling to me, but my wolf was stronger,

"They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead... And it's our fault." Scott said as I see Isaac appearing out of nowhere. I grinned at this

"It's my fault." Derek says as I growled, I darted to another branch, I see Isaac looking around, he must have hear me,

"We need help." Scott said as Derek pointed at an attentive Isaac who was looking in my hidden direction, I growled more as my wolf was winning my internal war,

"I mean real help. They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid." Scott said making Isaac question Scott by the look of it, then I darted to

another branch.

"We'll catch 'em." Derek says as I darted to another branch, Derek looks somewhere to my left, but I am too hidden,

"What happens if we do? We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?" Isaac asked the two werewolves, I am playing with my prey,

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill 'em." Derek said as I hold myself, wait he would kill his sister and beta, I darted to another branch this time closer and dig my

claws into it hard,

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do." Scott tells Derek, I shake my anger as my wolf take total control over my body, I feel my spinal bumps rip the back of my

shirt,

"What if it's the only thing to do? If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?" Isaac asked as my eyes begin to glow neon purple.

"Find someone who knows what they're doing." Scott tells Derek as I claw into the tree itself,

"Who?" Derek asked a bit infuriated.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves." Scott said smirking, I let out a loud growl, Derek Scott and Isaac look as I jumped out at them, I land behind them

and my claws dig into the dirt,

"Jace?" Derek asked as I snapped my jaws at him, angry,

"Whats wrong with her?" Isaac asked as I soon fling myself at him, Derek jumps at me and holds me to the ground,

"What matters is how she is out of control?" Scott asked as I kicked Derek off, he lands a few feet away from me, I stand on my hind legs and howl loudly, I see

Derek on the ground, Scott and Isaac almost reach him, but I stand in front of them, in front of my mate,

"Jace" Derek says as I turn around, he feels my muzzle, I begin remembering his touch,

"Derek" I whimpered as I saw claw marks in his shoulder,

"What have I done?" I asked as I wanted to die right there for hurting my mate.

"It's ok Baby" He says as I shift back, he holds me and picks me up, I stand on my legs,

"Where's Erica?" I asked as he looked at me solemnly,

"Oh" I say sadden that one of my pack is dead, I have full control back. I just let Derek pick me up and take me to his car, I laid in the back seat, the car began to

move, I saw that we had parked, I sit up as Derek looks ahead at Scott and Chris.

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked as I just felt guilt that I had attacked my mate, Derek told me that he would heal, it's because of Derek that I'm alive,

he is my anchor, my inner wolf went into the back of my mind and curled into a ball,

"No" I said a bit tired, I wasted a lot of my energy running into the woods, I guess my humanoid wolf has a tail,

"Me neither. So your, uh... your sister..." Isaac started but Derek looked at him giving him a face saying don't you dare, I just chuckled, Derek when he was younger,

he was so protective of Cora,

"Sorry, yeah, it's... It's bad timing, I'm sorry." Isaac says as I relax, Derek places a hand on my rounded belly, where our child slept, "I'll ask later. It's fine." Isaac

said causing Derek to look at him again with a more interesting face saying don't you fucking dare. I sat up trying to hold in the laughter that was in my chest,

"Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never." Isaac said nodding with Derek. I see Derek looking at me worried,

"I'm ok Der" I said quietly before curling up in a ball, we drive to the Preserve,

"I don't want you to get hurt" Derek says as I smirked to him,

"I won't" I say as I placed a hand over my belly, Chris was explaining Cora and Boyd situation.

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If

the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two Miles, which means we can draw them to us... Or into a trap. Full moon does give us one

advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." Chris said throwing me a pair of goggles. I toss them back to him

and sigh,

"Thanks, but I've got my own." I said making my eyes glow their neon purple, Derek flashes his red eyes signaling to Chris that he is still an Alpha,

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's

suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive. When's the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked

Derek, I just hold my mate's arm as he sighs.

"Nine years. I thought she died in the fire." Derek said a bit sad, we need to find her now.

"Scott, how confident are you in your skills?" Chris asked the young beta, he looked at the ex hunter and shook his head at him,

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell." Scott replied as I let a low growl out, he needs to focus.

"All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills." I

said confident, Chris was impressed, but I ignore him in general.

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Issac asked out loud, I made my fangs appear, yeah I have full control back,

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the

kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?" Chris

blurted out as I just feel Derek's warmth surround me,

"Then maybe we just need to contain them. There's no one in the school at night, is there?" I said as I sniffed around, they weren't here, but somewhere around the

preserve, but where?

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek says as I just yawn yet stood strong, the baby reminds me that this is dangerous.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside." Chris dug deeper into Derek's idea, wait contain them.

"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door." Isaac said interested as I began to remember the interior to the school.

"You're sure the school's empty?" I asked Scott who nodded to me, he has to be right.

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?" Scott asked in his own thought, I watched as Chris got something out that I easily recognized.

"These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched

frequency that only they can hear." He smirked as he turned it on, he looks up at us as I covered my sensitive ears.

"God, no kidding! Turn it off, Turn it off" Isaac said agitated at it, I watched as he turned it off, but what was keeping me down was Isaac, he won't shut up about this

not working.

"It's going to work. It'll work." Scott said reassuring us. I was in the hallway, claws unsheathed, Scott and Derek in front of me, protecting me, I see both Cora and

Boyd,

"Come and get us." I growled as Derek and Scott ran downstairs, I stayed in place, I pushed them off as I shifted into my werewolf form, I growled as I used my

hands and pushed them down the steps, I soon see Derek and Scott hold the large door shut.

"Did that actually just work?" Derek asked the two of us, I smiled then kissed him, but something caught me off guard, more than two heartbeats,

"Actually... Three of them" Scott replied, I see Derek using his strength to open the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked Derek who then kissed me hard,

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut." He tells me, I start to cry,

"You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you." Scott said worried for Derek's well being.

"That's why I'm going in alone." He says as he shuts the door behind him, I soon hear claws scratching and roaring inside, I hear Isaac telling us that the sun is

coming up, I quickly open the door, Scott, Isaac and I see Derek on his knees with Cora and Boyd unconscious,

"There's a teacher, she's okay, I'll get her, get them out of here" Derek said huffing as Isaac and Scott pick up the two betas,

"I swear to god Derek never do that again" I say as he smiles at me, then kissing me as he places his hand on my belly, we begin to walk where he placed the

teacher inside, she is visibly shaking, I held my hand out. She slowly got enough courage to take my hand. I get her out of the boiler, I nod at her. Derek and I leave

together, I see the teacher looking at me, she smiles appreciating both Derek and I.


	30. Unleashed

Derek and I we're following the teacher's scent, my mate holding me close, I just relaxed in his arms,

"You feel nice" I whisper as he smiles at me,we watched as she enter, her heart rate was high, she turned to us, she screamed then grabbed what looked like a

teaching stick, I just smiled at her,

"What do you want? You gonna threaten me? Tell me that no one's gonna believe me? Try to scare me? Kill me?" She asked as I could tell she was very scared of

what she had witnessed,

"We was gonna see if you were okay." Derek says as he smiled at her, I hold my jealousy back as Derek rubs my back, the teacher relaxes lowly, but keeps her guard

up,

"Physically or emotionally? Although I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this. And according to my therapist, I.. it's been debatable for a

long time." She said nervous, I just let out a series of chuckles,

"I think you're gonna be okay." I retort as I feel my baby girl moving inside me,

"Obviously, you've never taught high school. In 20 minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on the crucible, and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say."

She says as Derek holds me close as he could.

"Well, why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism?" I said as Derek nods at her, it was something that we do to calm most people who

don't know about either Derek or my reputation as it was put by not other than Stiles Stilinski,

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything? Because I won't. Who are you?" She asked as Derek was leading me out of the room, I placed my

hand on my belly as Derek and I turn around,

"I'm Jace and this is Derek, my husband." I replied before starting towards the door.

"Jennifer." She replied before both Derek and I leave the school, Derek and I went home, I relaxed on the couch but got up as Cora as she was doing pull ups, she

shouldn't be doing this when she isn't completely healed, I let out a low growl to her, but she ignores me,

"Stop, you're not done healing." I snort to my sister in law, she doesn't stop, Derek walks to me and see his sister working out,

"Yeah? Well, I'm done lying around." Cora said as I made my eyes glow, she starts doing pushups, seriously she wasn't this stubborn when she was younger,

"Then sit." Derek said as Cora continue doing what she is doing, I watched my destined mate/imprint walk over to her and kick one of her hands off balance so she

falls on her side, she gets up and tries to fight Derek, but he blocks her with very little effort,

"Come on, fight back! I came back for this?" Cora yelled at her brother as I feel the baby move in a different position, Cora looks at me with disbelief,

"I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the Hales was building a pack. Do you

know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?" Cora yelled at Derek, I just cross my arms across

my chest,

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." He replied back, Blake walks over to me and I smiled but it disappears as I heard the alarm go off, the light flashing, the door opened

to reveal a half transformed Ennis, I let a low growl out as Blake places me behind him, Cora growled and darted to him,

"Cora no" I screamed as Ennis basically hits her hard, my claws come out as Cora ends up on the ground, Ennis holding her head to the ground, but Blake stays in

front of me as Ennis stares at my uncle,

"Ready for a rematch? It's been a long time Blake" He growled, I saw Kali who growled at Derek, he claws and fangs bared at my imprint, I watched as he dashed at

her, but she hits him hard in the chest,but she landed a hit herself, Derek took a swipe to the face. He falls to the ground and I watched as she slammed a pole into

my love, it goes all the way through him, I tried to run to my mate, but Blake was holding me back, Derek lets out a pain filled roar, the baby moves strong causing

me to slightly collapse, Blake helps me up. Ennis had a shocked Cora under his grip, she stiffened, I growled as I watched the famous blind Alpha known as the

Demon Wolf walking into the Loft with his walking stick,

"Everybody done? 'Cause just listening to that was exhausting. So... Let's chat." I looked up to see the man known Deucalion. I wanted to tear into him, but Blake

was the only thing holding me back,

"Sorry about this, Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle, but..." Duecalion says as I see Kali twisting the pole deep into my mate, I let out loud growls,

"This is me being gentle." Kali said twisting the pole, I feel my eyes glowing hard, my claws appearing and growing more blunt, I listened as Derek groaned as blood

kept sliding down the pole,

"Let him go" I growled as I felt my fangs grow, Derek looked at Cora and tried to speak. I wasn't worried about her, I was worried about Derek and him alone,

"Let... let her go." Derek said as he tried to control his breathing with Kali keeping the impaled pole in his chest. Ennis let her go and she ran behind me, I showed

myself,

"See? We're not unreasonable." Duecalion said as I cracked my neck, I felt my back spinal bumps growing,

"What do you want? You want to kill me?" Derek asked as more blood rolled down the pole.

"You kill him, I kill everyone in this room" I growled as Duecalion smiled at me, then looked at my belly,

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact...I'm here to show

you just how much vision a blind man can have." He said taking off his glasses, I felt my bones starting to slowly reshape, but I was holding back the humanoid wolf

back,

"You're killing him" Cora yelled at Duecalion, I growled as I see the blood rolling down the pole, Kali holds herself strong and smirks at me,

"Not yet, little Hale. But I could. Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out? But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might

want to get to the point." Kali said twisting the pole more and more, Derek groaned, Blake snarls,

"Ahh Blake Lyuka, single survivor of the fire, how does it feel" Duecalion says as he makes his eyes glow,

"You know how that feel blind man" Blake growls before Duecalion stares at my belly,

"So the Hale's and Lyuka generations are growing?" He asked as I shake my head and let my face change into the humanoid wolf muzzle, I bared my enlarged k9's,

"How bout I rip your throat out old man?" I growled as my ears became pointed,

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents... Like you." He

looking at Derek and my mate is slightly bleeding from his nose,

" I would savor to have the only existing LunaCyruo Werewolf since the 1800s, the child you and Hale have bred is going to be very powerful" Duecalion says as I let

out a loud growl, I feel my fur growing on my back,

"Not going to happen you're a very sick man" I growled as my chest fur grows,

"Not interested." Derek groaned as blood began falling out of his nose, I growled as Kali, I am going to kill her,

"But you haven't even heard my pitch." He says as Derek begins to cough more, he glares at the blind Alpha,

"You want me to... Kill my own pack." Derek said but coughed up a bit more blood, I feel my tail growing out as I see Blake watching me from the corner of his eyes.

"No. I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell her what it's like,

Kali, to kill one of your own." Duecalion asked her as she swiveled the pole in my imprint, my forehead caves in to show my werewolf, I growled,

"Mm... Liberating." She smiled as she once again twisted the pole.

"Kali enough" I growled as she twisted the pole, I see my toes claws grow out,

"Listen to me, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a

liability. In fact... I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now." Duecalion said as I growled as my eyes glows harder, but I see Derek in pain,

so I calm down enough to change back to normal, but I keep my eyes glowing,

"If I find out that one of your alphas messed with any of my pack especially Isaac, you won't like the result" I growled at him as I made my eyes glow threateningly

harder, Kali shakes a bit, but why? "See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The

stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me.

Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever

been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a

greater individual whole." Duecalion told his little story while Derek was getting worse by the second, Blake growls hard, Derek looks up at the alpha,

"Don't care" Derek growled as I feel my claws growing back again, Duecalion places his hand on my mate, I snap, I growled as I lunged for him, but Cora and Blake

caught me,

"Let me go NOW" I growled as I make my eyes glow more and more,

"Jace, stop stressing" Blake growls at me, I tried to calm down, but Duecalion smirks at me, he lifted Derek's head by his hair, looking at his face, as if interested.

"You're right, Kali, He does look like his mother. You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did." He said moving a piece of my imprints hair, Derek looks up at him and

groans in pain.

"I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic." Derek growled as black blood pooled into the giant puddle of dark red blood, oh no if it isn't taken out, he'll die, I

will take the chance to take out the Alpha Pack,

"Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!"

He growled, I watched as Kali lifted the pole out of Derek's chest. I feel relieved but I watched as Duecalion took his cracked lenses off revealing his blind Alpha Eyes,

he must have gone through something hard, but I growled,

"Hate it when that happens." He said before having Kali get him out of our loft. I run to my mate and Blake picks him up and places him on the couch, I just stared at

the window, my power is growing, but why? I felt a hard kick, I caress my belly, I see the door open, Derek is asleep on the couch, it was Isaac,

"Ah... I don't get it. Look, did something happen?" Issac asked me as I growled lowly, but calmed down, I then turned to Isaac,

"It's just not gonna work with both of you here. Isaac" I said as I felt worry filling my body, I need to calm the fuck down.

"Where am I supposed to go?" He asked me as I sighed, wait Scott could take him in,

"Go to Scott."I said keeping myself calm as I hear the thunder roared from the skies

"Did I do something wrong, Jace" He asked me, I stared at the young boy, he is so innocent, reminds me of my sister,

"No, it's what happened today while you were at school, The Alpha Pack attacked us something came to thought, they are a major threat to the pack and to me, I

don't want you getting hurt, go to Scott" I said holding my balance. I said as I felt tired, but I need sleep as soon as the beta leaves I'm going to bed.

"Alright, be safe" He responded and left without arguing. As the door closed I walked over to my mate who is wide awake,

"Sleep" I tell him as he gets up,

"I can't sleep unless you're next to me" He says as I walked him over to the bed, I get on my side and he gets on his side, I curled up the best I could to his hot

warm side, I pass out instantly as he kisses my hot forehead.


	31. Frayed

I was looking outside as Derek, Boyd, Cora, Scott, and Peter were surrounding the table, looking at the plans,

" Same building as the Argents, we know." Derek says as I feel our daughter kicking my belly, I looked at the moon, what was my purpose, I know that Derek and I

are Destined Imprinted Mates, but what else and I meant to do?

" Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd says drawing me slightly out of my thoughts, but I get deeper into it,

" Then they want you to know." Scott says making me stiffen, I see my uncle watching the pack working together, his eyes glowing red as he watches this all unfold

before him, what is he doing,

" Or, more likely, they don't care." Peter retorts to his ex beta, I just sit on the bed, the moonlight bathing my skin that is exposed.

" What is this?" Scott asked as I just shake my head and listen to my baby moving inside me, Derek's eyes find mine as I just let my body intake the moonlight,

" Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter says as I make my eyes glow, Derek's

glow back at me, but I just yawn emphasizing that I was tired,

" You're going after them?" Scott said looking at Derek, who just looks at the beta hard but with a sense of a true parent as I see him crossing his arms,

" Tomorrow. And you're gonna help us." Derek said as I see Blake snarl lowly, but it doesn't get anyone's attention but my own,

" They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." Scott says as I see Blake's claws coming out of his fingernails, what is going on in his mind,

" So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott asked Derek as he looked at me than and Peter, who was smiling at his nephew,

" They won't even see it coming." Boyd said as I just watched Blake's fangs coming out, what is he so upset about?

" Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" Scott asked as Blake growled,

he was holding back, he turned and went upstairs further, now I can't see him,

" You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him." Peter said as I watched Scott looking at his plans,

" I do. Why do we need this kid?" Cora said as she looked at my husband also know as her brother.

" This kid helped save your life. And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." I said as I just got up and glared my eyes at her, I

have power and I am not afraid to use it to get somewhere,

" You can't beat a pack of alphas." Scott told Cora who huffed at him, I chuckled getting the attention of everyone,

" I can do it, I done it before and I can do it again, but why would I? To lose what I am carrying?" I growled at my sister in law, she glared back at me,

" That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him." Cora retorted to me, I just make my eyes glow at her, she made her eyes glow back at me.

" Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd said breaking up what Cora and I were doing, I growled as I just went back to my spot to sit and bathe in

the moonlight, I see Derek watching me again, so I flashed my eyes again, making him grit his teeth,

" Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra. And like Scott says, they're all alphas." Peter said as I watched the moonlight feeling good on my skin, it felt like I was

absorbing it,

" Deucalion's still the leader." I said as Peter was looking dead at me, but Derek growled at him, as if making Peter remember I was the Alpha Female, Peter just sighs

hard then continues,

" Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?" Peter asked as I growled getting up and watching Blake

staring at me, he reappeared, why? what is he up too?

" Two more grew back in its place." Scott replied to him, I was impressed, I made my eyes glow to see Scott's aura, it was half gold on the outside and the red was

spreading, he is becoming an Alpha all on his own, that makes me so proud of him that it makes me feel like I have helped him somehow,

"Somebody's been doing their summer reading." I said smiling, soon they left but Derek walked over to me and scented my neck,

" What?" I asked as he smiled at me and placed his head on my belly, I went to lie down, Derek followed eagerly,

" Derek whats with the protective detailing right now?" I asked as he placed his head on my belly again,

" My wolf wants to know that his cub is ok" Derek says as his eyes are glowing,

" Well our cub is ok baby" I say as he smiled, he takes his clothes off except for his boxer and gets in bed with me, he curls up to me and nuzzled my scent pocket,

feeling my skin, it's so sensual yet he isn't touching me anywhere that would cause this, as soon as his hand lands on my belly, I let off a loud moan, Derek just

smiles as I turn over, I feel his hand go to my belly again, this time I feel the baby turn to the place his hand is. I turn on my back, Derek places his head on my belly

and hums to it, our daughter, our child responds to his voice, just like she always does. Derek's front body heat felt great on my back,

" I love you so much Jace and our daughter" He says as I close my eyes and pass out. _I see Derek and a male falling over an edge, he stares at me as his body and_

 _the male's disappear over the edge._


	32. Motel California

I was watching the sky turn to night, I clutched my belly as my baby turned inside me, my vision came true, I remember the vision, Somehow earlier last night my

vision was brought into Derek, I was seeing through his eyes,

 _" You didn't come alone." Duecalion said at the escalator as I hear Derek's growls, he turns to see Cora and Boyd._

 _" I'm not talking about Isaac." Duecalion said as Scott looked at Derek with Boyd and Cora behind him._

 _" You knew I would do this? Derek, don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies" Scott said as I used my alpha eyes to see the red aura within_

 _him pulsing lowly as the gold aura was blocking it from becoming unleashed,_

 _" Him. Just him." Derek growled pointed his clawed finger at the demon wolf._

 _" Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" Duecalion said as the rest of his pack appeared._ _The packs fought hard and_

 _fiercely, but Derek looks to see Boyd knocked down and Cora underneath Kali's toes,_

 _" Kill him. The others can go. You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step." Duecalion said smirking at Derek,_

 _" Are we se_ _rious with this kid? Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" Kali said crushing Cora's throat a bit more. Cora whimpered_

 _under her,_

 _" Some have more promise than others." Duecalion said looking at Scott._

 _" Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack,or Family?" Kali said looking at Derek. Next thing that happens is flash bolts explode._

 _" Aah! Aah! Your eyes... cover your eyes!" Duecalion ordered his pack, they were disoriented from the flash bolts._ _Soon Ennis clashes with Scott. They are equally_

 _matched, Scott is pushed looks up and his eyes are a searing red, he shakes his head and lets them go back to normal, the gold aura suppressed the alpha aura_

 _within him, he's scared to let himself become an alpha, Derek slash Ennis on his back, he hits him on the face. The two are close to the edge, Scott take the chance_

 _to slice Ennis' calf. Ennis grabs Derek, he grabs him, looking at Scott as he beings to fall._ I heard a loud thud before I was brought out of the trance, the claim mark

on my shoulder was burning still, as if life would live, but I suppressed my inner wolf, she wanted to find her mate badly and so do I, but right now I need to keep

watch incase The Alpha Pack decides to try to take the baby from inside me, I will fight if that happens, till my very last dying breath, 29 weeks right now to this day,

the baby was kicking up a storm, but why? I hear the door, open, I unsheathed my claws to see Jennifer carrying Derek, who was alive, I rushed over to him,

" Derek baby" I cried as he lifted his head to me and nuzzled his head into my neck,

" Oh, God. This is a bad, very bad idea. I should be taking you to a hospital." Jennifer says as I make my eyes glow hard at her,

" He doesn't need it" I growled as I tried to take my mate, but she holds back,

" You don't know what he needs" She sneered at me, Derek groans as I whimpered out for him,

" No, no hospital just Jace, only her, she is the only one who can help me." Derek said as I smirked at her, she gives me Derek, glared at me then leaves as she

stomps out of the room, and shut the door violently behind her, I take Derek to bed and tear his shirt off, I soon see the damage from the rival pack that was

invading Beacon Hills,

" How bad" Derek asked as I stared into the claw marks from the Alpha Pack, the begin to slightly bleed more and more to the point I was going to throw up,

" To be honest, the "oh, my God" would be for your unbelievable physique if it weren't for the fact that you're bleeding black blood, you've done it before and yet at

the same time it wasn't this bad" I growled as he began to waver,

" Derek?" I asked as he wasn't waking up, I pat his face,

" Hey baby you can't do this to me, no" I growled as his heart was losing it's pulse, I get an idea, I grow my fangs out and sink my fangs into his mark that was given

by me a while ago, he groans, I backed away to see the smaller wounds closing up,

" Lay and heal" I whimpered to him, he stays down, I get up and let the moonlight bathe me to the point the baby is moving a lot, but settles. I grab a chair and

watched as my Destined Imprinted Mate's breathing was at a pace I could agree with,

" I look into your heart, and discover myself, But I'll never be a part of your world, I need you, Can't reach you, we're world's apart, If you need me, look into your

heart" I sing, he smiles as I kiss his forehead softly, I get up and watched the sky, the moonlight was bright, soaking me in it rays of light, I heard the bed squeak as

I looked to see Derek sitting up.

" Are you sure you want to do that Derek?" I asked him as he struggled to get up, he was looking down, but looked u at me,

" I have to find the others. They think I'm dead." He said as I got in front of him, his green eyes fell on my belly, he slightly smiled a bit,

" Well, maybe that's a good thing. You need to heal, I need you alive" I said taking his hands in mine, they were so callus that it was kinda heartbreaking,

" They need to know." He said not looking at me, I slightly sighed as he inhaled my scent,

" Do you have any idea how bad you look? You're like one giant open wound. I'm not entirely sure you aren't really dead." I said feeling tears going down my cheeks,

I feel Derek's hands bring me up to him, I nuzzled his face,

" We don't have any bandages or any kind of first aid anywhere." I said as I was going to get up, but Derek's hands were holding me,

" Maybe it's because we usually don't need them." He said looking at me, but I feel tears going down my face,

" Time will heal us, how did I end up with someone like you, Everyone around me... everyone gets hurt."He said as I looked at him slightly worried what did he

mean? I was just looking at him, I slightly got up so I could place my hands on his stubble covered cheeks leaning up close to his lips, Derek holds me close as I kiss

him hard, I smiled as his hands end up on my hips, I straggle him as my hands end up on his chest, kissing him furiously as I began to grind the best I could on his

jean cladded erection that was growing,

" Jace please"He begs as I take my shirt off, exposing myself to him, he smiles as his lips trail down my chin, neck, I groan hard as I feel his fangs nip at the claim bit

that was bestode upon my shoulder long ago,

" Such a good boy" I groan in his ear, I feel his hands on my large globes, I moan loudly as I felt him take my bra off, his lips went to one nipple while he got his

fingers and wetted them and began rubbing my other nipple, he tweaked it hard, but pleasurable, I was moaning as I was still straddling his hips, I feel my lower

pussy getting really wet to the point my panties were wet. He was smirking as he stared up at my pleasure filled face, it felt so good I didn't want this to end. Derek

then moans as I take his pants and boxers off, I get down on my knees, feeling his cock in my hands, I lick up the large underside before taking the tip in my mouth,

" Ah Jace, I don't wanna cum in your mouth" Derek says as I smiled, I get up and smiled, I get on the bed and take off my jeans and panties to reveal my wet pussy

to my mate,

" Jace you look delicious" Derek says as I smiled, he trailed kisses down to my wet heat, he lick up it and I let out a loud groan,

" Derek god" I growled as he licked inside long and hard,

" GOD" I screamed as I came all over his tongue,

" My name's Derek" He says as I growled at him, he grips my hips as I turn on my hands and knees, I feel his cock's head probing my entrance,

" Derek please..fill me...oh god" I moaned as I feel him stretching my walls, his chest finds my back as he pumps his hips into me, his cock rubbing my walls and

gspot right, I grip the sheet then my hands go to the headboard, I grip hard as his fingers do figure eights on my clit,

" Geez Derek please don't tease me anymore, I've been good" I begged as I was feeling so much tension,

" Then cum baby girl" His voice sounded like pure sex. I moaned very loudly as I came around his cock, he groaned as I felt hot liquid filling me up, he stilled as he

was breathing hard, he pulled out of me. I laid down as he got out of bed and got a towel, I heard some water running for a second before he came back and cleaned

both of us up, I must have passed out cause I wake up to see Derek at the edge of the bed, he needs time to relax and heal, I crawled silently to him with the sheet

covering me, I then placed one of my hands on his shoulder and the other cupped his cheek,

" You mean everything to me Derek" I groaned before he smiled, he kisses me and I kiss back, my advanced healing acts up as I felt some of my energy wash over

Derek,

" You're healing" I grinned as he smiled at me, he brought me back to the head of the bed and cuddled with me,

" I love you both so much" Derek says as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	33. Currents

I woke up with Derek fully dressed sitting next to me with a new pair of clothes,

" Hey you're awake" Derek says as I feel our daughter kicking me, I get dressed, as I put on my pants, I see the Alpha Pack Symbol, my Uncle Blake shows up and is

surprised by the look of it, Cora looks at the symbol,

" What does it mean?" Cora asked as I sensed an Alpha's scent from the balcony,

" It means they're coming... Tonight. "Derek said as I just felt the baby kicking me again, as the day passes, I lay in bed, feeling the movements in my belly, Uncle

Blake is reading a book, I still have the letter that he gave me the night when Peter was killed the first time, I didn't open it, not yet at least, I see the door open to

reveal Isaac and Boyd,

" Go back to school." I said as Blake just crosses his arms at our betas,

" Well, actually, we can't. Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick." Isaac replied as I watched Boyd carrying in a bag, what the fuck is in the bag?

" With what, brain damage? " Derek said as I get up from bed and lean on the beam close to the bed,

" Well, I have a migraine, and, uh, Boyd here has explosive diarrhea. " Isaac said making me slightly chuckle at that,but I coughed as the baby kicked me hard, I rub

the spot and my daughter settles inside me.

" We're here to protect you. Both of you" Boyd said as he set his bag down by his feet, now I am really interested in the bag, what the fuck is in it?

" You're here to protect me? Well, I'm in trouble then. " Derek said as I stretched, feeling the baby settle finally feels good.

" Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan." Isaac said Boyd pulls out cords, they looked like wires, and some loose copper showed,

" Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us. I was wondering how we could do

something like that... But on a bigger scale." Boyd said as I held myself up hard,

" In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb." Boyd continued as I

watched him unfold his plan to his Alphas, both Derek and I,

" That's comforting." I said as I walked to him, but I turned to get closer to my mate,

" If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming, and anyone who steps foot in here, they'll get a pretty shocking

surprise." Boyd said as I just decided to try and go upstairs, but Derek holds my hand and I sit with him,

" Especially someone who's barefoot. " Isaac said making me think of Kali, I hate her so much, she doesn't need to go after either Derek or me, I watched as the four

moved furniture, soon the loft became full of water, basically it was about seven inches of water that was on the floors, Boyd soon placed the cords in the water, I

stay with Derek on a crate, sitting. As the day passes, I soon noticed the light was off,

" Isn't that supposed to be on?" Isaac says as I see Derek get up and walked into the water," What does it mean if it's not? " Isaac said as Derek looks at the door, "

Jace stay where you are" Derek says as I do so, I let my claws out as I feel my fangs elongate,

" Someone cut the auxiliary power. " Derek replied as I felt the baby kick hard,

" What about the main power?" Boyd asked as Derek looked so confused,

" Derek... What do we do now? " Isaac asked as I smelt anger mixed with worry in my Imprint's scent,

" We fight. " Derek growled as Isaac and Boyd along with Blake get behind my mate, I see Kali open the door,

" Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround

yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, "what's a girl got to do to get you alone?" " Kali said as see the twins bring in Jennifer, I growled at

her,

" You and me Derek, or they tear her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" She asked as I watched Derek move his head to the side,

telling Isaac and Boyd to get out of the water, Blake growled loudly as I see Derek growling lowly,

" I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth. " He said as he bared his fangs at her, I watched as Kali growled vengefully as Derek roared at her. She jumps into the

water and tried to slash Derek's chest, but she fails as Derek tried to slash her legs, Kali ends up kicking him in the face, as they spun, I heard Jennifer scream loudly

for my mate, I felt the urge to shift and kill her, because she distracted Derek and Kali took that chance and kicked him into the water, he got up and growled loudly

at Kali, soon I saw the floor become electrical as electricity filled the room, it hit Boyd and Derek, the power died again,

" Take him! " Kali screamed at the Twins who grabbed Derek, Isaac got Jennifer as I see the twins opening up Derek's fingers to show his claw, and I screamed out

loud as I watched Boyd was impaled after Kali dropped our beta on Derek's claws, I watched my mate's eyes glow twice as hard, showing the power transfer had

worked, Boyd's loud gasps were trying to get oxygen as the Twin's let Derek's arms go, Boyd still on Derek's claws. Kali was shifted back to normal, I growled loudly

but Blake held me in place, I watched as part of the Alpha Pack began to walk out of the loft,

" I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack...Or next time I'm killing all of you."She said making me growl as the twins and

her left, but I turned around as I heard Derek telling Boyd it's not ok. I rushed over to them, I can't take Boyd's pain, but I began to panic,

" It's okay. " Boyd said looking at me, I felt tears leaving my eyes, this wasn't supposed to happen, " No, no. No, it's not. It's not. " I said as Boyd looked at me, he

looked so at peace, but this wasn't peaceful,

" This shouldn't have happened" Derek told Boyd as he was calm and I listened to his heart rate getting lower and lower by the passing second,

" It's all okay, Derek. " Boyd told him as I let out a sob, I feel like I am losing an arm, cause my packmate is dying,

" I'm... l'm sorry." Derek told him as I watched Boyd looking at both of us, he was so still, yet he was still hanging on to what life force his soul was letting out,

" The full moon. That feeling... That was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... What that felt like for one of us. For one of us..." He said before

falling into the water off of Derek's claws, he is dead, I was shaking as I saw Cora run to Boyd's dead body crying, Stiles just looked at us with Lydia by his side, I just

got up and walked away, I need to get away for a bit, and it would hurt to do so. I watched as rain began to fall outside, is this Boyd's soul crying out that he is dead?

I don't know.


	34. Visionary

Derek and I begin to walk into the Preserve, my mind and wolf were going a bit willy,

"I'll be ok Derek" I say as he nods to me,

"I need time to think myself" He replied as he made his eyes glow at me, as I walked through the preserve, I see my uncle Blake,

"I said I wanted to be alone" I growled as I made my eyes glow more, he smiles at me and nods but at the same time he takes my hands into his. I take my hands

away, Blake smiles at me,

"I'm not leaving you alone, not when Duecalion has his eyes on my great niece and you" Blake says as I groaned,

"I'm not leaving" Blake says as I feel power begin to course through my veins,

"Memories hurt, I know. Yet what your thinking, pain makes you human" Blake says as I feel my power getting drawn to this tree stump in front of me, large and

holds something, my memory flashes as I placed my hands on the surface,

"This is where I grew a creme wolf tail on my humanoid wolf form, but I feel something else here" I say as I circle the stump, Blake chuckles as I feel the deep ridges

of the years rings on the inner bark,

"This tree was planted here in the early 1800s by both a Hale and a Lyuka, along with several druids, The Alpha of the Hales and The Alpha of the Lyuka, but the

Lyuka Alpha wasn't a normal Alpha, he was a LunaCyruo Alpha" Blake says as I look at him with interest,

"So why does it draw me here and not every other werewolf?" I asked as he smiles at me,

"Cause power reserved for you resides here" Blake says as my claws come out, not by my own control, I let my eyes glow more and I see ten claw points in the

stump, so I placed my claws there and the rings of the stump glow a fierce red, swirling into a what looked like bubbling mist,

"You have come" a male's voice fills my ears, I look to see Blake smiling,

"Who are you?" I asked as I see a figure appear,

"I am the deceased LunaCyruo Alpha of the Lyuka's" He says as I see glowing purple eyes in the red chakra,

"Why am I here?" I asked as I felt my power pulsing more and more,

"Because it was foretold long ago that another LunaCyruo Werewolf would rise again and that is you" He says as I see the mist surrounding me,

"And my power now belongs to you, my Chakra will be a shield, forming a wolf chakra that has one large chakra tail, there will be more, as you go through trials and

surpass them, another tail will appear till you have ten." The man says as I feel my feel lifting from the air. I looked around my body to see the chakra as the

deceased previous LunaCyruo put it surrounding me, I shift into my humanoid wolf form and the chakra forms into the wolf shield around my body, my muzzle was

like five inches longer than my regular humanoid wolf muzzle, I opened my mouth and the chakra muzzle opened to show chakra teeth. The chakra tail swishes

around as my creme tail shifts as well. I change back and the chakra is absorbed into me,

"Good luck Jacelyn Star Lyuka, I hadn't surpassed to get the fifth tail, but I hope you get all ten, I send hope to you, goodbye" The man's spirit turns into mist and

shoots up into the sky, in the wake I see stars forming, it was as if he was waiting for me. I smiled then turned to my uncle,

"Who was that?" I asked as my Uncle had tears in his eyes,

"That my niece was the first LunaCyruo Werewolf in our family, you are the nineteenth" Blake says as I feel the new power settle within my veins.

"I wish to be alone" I say as I looked up in the sky and sigh,

"Why be alone my niece?" He asked as I felt a kick from my daughter,

"Because Boyd's death reminds me of another from years before this one" I growled as I made my eyes glow as I walked away from the stump,

"Ah your once living best friend Paige, the one who you connected with on your first day of High School" Blake says as I feel tears weld up in my eyes,

"She was like my sister" I say as Blake holds me close,

"Back when control was a bit harder to control, even with your mother and father's teachings" Blake replies as I looked at him dead in his eyes.

"The one who made me see that Derek was Destined Mate/Imprint" I say as he laughed, I tilt my head at him,

"The correct term for that when it comes to werewolves is Véritable empreinte, or True Imprint" Blake says as I smiled,

"Ok, so she was the one who made me realize that Derek was my True Imprint" I say as we walked,

"Even when she was dying from Leukemia, she somehow knew that Derek was the one for me" I say as Blake walked by my side, I still remember when Derek laid

his eyes on me, I let my mind wander into my memories. I was playing my guitar, Paige smiled as she got the metronome ready, I smiled then began to play but the

bouncing of a basketball distracted me,

"I got it Paige" I said before I got up, I walked out the door and saw a group of boys bouncing a basketball,

" Hey, do you guys mind? I'm trying to practice." I growled humanly as I was trying to control my wolf, then the boy in a plaid flannel stared into my eyes, my wolf

stopped stirring inside me and I felt my body become hot, I saw in my mind the future between us, I smirked at him, this boy might be my Imprint, but I won't let

him get me so easily.

"How do you know we're not trying to practice here too?" He asked as I smirked even more, the boy's name is Derek Hale, another werewolf, I just shrug my

shoulders at him before placing my hands on my hips,

" Yeah, well, see, I was practicing in the music room, and I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym." I retorted as he smiled at me, that's not going

to get me so easy, even as my wolf wanted to kiss him, I just make her go back into my mind,

"Well, I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place anywhere you got a basketball. See?" He says before doing tricks, I just shake my head before turning around

and begin to head back to the music room,

"Wait. Hold on. Hold on." He calls out to me, so I turn around,

"If you can get the ball from me... maybe I'll stop. Come on. It'll be easy." Derek says making me smirk, I reach for the ball, but he moved it to the side,

"Oops." He says before I growled lowly and head back to the music room. Paige was in the middle her medicine, I grimaced as the smell was getting to me, she was

dying of a disease that my father or mother could have cured, but I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. I began to take some of her pain, good

thing I was wearing long sleeves. I stopped when she looked up at me,

"Somehow whenever you touch me my pain goes away" She says as I smiled at her,

"I read somewhere that human contact can relieve pain" I replied as she smiled, I gave her the cello and we began to play, but Derek came back to the door.

"Sorry about that."Derek said as I roll my eyes, but I grazed my eyes at his,

"Whatever, it's fine." I say as Paige places her hand on mine, I smiled at her,

"Hey, what's your name?" Derek asked as I stared dead at him,

"We're trying to practice, if you didn't notice." I say as I gripped my metal pic my mother got for me,

"Okay. I'll just leave you alone, then... after you tell me your name." Derek replied as I smiled at Paige who smiles so innocently at me, what is she up to?

"All right, I'll tell you my name if you can play one instrument in this room." Jace said as he looked around the room then back at me,

"One?" Derek asked me as he pointed to where the other instruments where,

"Just one." I replied as I began to ever so slightly tune my guitar,

"Any of 'em?" Derek asked as I nod, I begin to play so softly till a couple seconds pass before he came back with his hands behind him, he brings them forward and

twinges the triangle, I smirked at him, a deal was a deal.

"My name's Jace and this is Paige my best friend. Now please go, so I can practice." I say as I wanted to practice so Paige just smiles at Derek,

"My name's..." Derek starts but I had to cut him off,

"I know who you are." I growled humanly before Derek had left, his scent was interesting, but I stared at Paige who smiles at me,

"What?" I asked as she smiled back at me,

"You like him?" She asked as I chuckled,

"Me? Like Derek Hale? As if" I said as I felt my wolf whimpering inside me, if Derek was my Destined Imprint/Mate he would feel the bond. I came back to the present

as Blake was smiling at me,

"Reminiscing about the past?" Blake asked as we came up to the pond in the Preserve,

""Yes, is it bad to do that?" I asked as I felt my daughter kicking my belly,

"No I sometimes reminisced about my loving wife, Mira, your aunt" Blake says as I smiled at him, the water's surface was misty, it made me go back into my

memories, Derek and I always went to an old distillery to makeout, his lips had collided with mine, I pressed back as his hands went to the small of my back, I pulled

away as he looked confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as I had sighed again, this time staring into his emerald green eyes,

"Why do you like me?" I asked more clear with my question, he smiled as he placed a hand on my cheek,

"Why do you think I like you?" Derek asked as my eyes glowed purple, he smiled as it showed that I was a rare Alpha,

"Honestly, I think, at first, you liked me because I didn't like you." I replied as he made his eyes glow gold, showing that he was a beta,

"So now you're worried that now that I know you like me that I'm gonna stop liking you?" Derek asked as I just smiled, but shake my head at him.

"It's not just that, I imprinted on you, when I first laid my eyes on yours" I stated, I wanted to look away but his hand caught my chin, my eyes once again laying on

his,

"What if I never stop liking you?" Derek asked as I chuckled, I was about to kiss him, but footsteps, from the entrance caught us off guard,

"Something happened here." I say as I heard faint screaming in the room, Derek had looked up on a rope hanging from a hook,

"I caught a scent. It's blood. " Derek said as the footsteps were getting a whole lot closer,

"We have to go. Come on. Let's go." I growled as Derek had taken my hand in his, we had ran far. I came out of my memories to see Blake was using his claws,

making slash marks into it,

"What are you doing?" I asked as he smiled at me,

"Scratching claw marks for every minute you go deep into your memories" He says as he shows his long claws to me,

"Why? What does it tell you?" I asked as the marks were long yet deep,

"It's something Lyuka's have been doing for a long time, every minute one of us decides to go into their own memories, another Lyuka decides to mark into a long

stick to see what time does to the memories seeking Lyuka" He says smiling,

"Blake why did my Dad take Mom's last name?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"It was a tradition that the oldest Lyuka descendant would marry another werewolf or human, and they would take the Lyuka name into their own" Blake says as the

stick's bark was gone, but the wood was there with claw marks into it,

"But I took Derek's name" I say as he smiles,

"It's your choice to have Derek's last name, but you'll always be a Lyuka by blood" Blake says as I crossed my legs, both Blake and I were sitting on a smooth rock, it

was as if we were meditating. I looked into the forest and I felt myself going back into my memories, I was in the music room, playing my guitar, Paige was at the

hospital for another treatment, but she would be back before lunch, I smelt Derek's scent before seeing his body leaning against the door,

"What are you staring at?"I asked before looking at him, he was calm,

"I'm not staring. I'm listening. Am I distracting you?" Derek asked as he set his bag down, Paige's scent was on me, he grimaced, but I huffed as I felt the string's of

my guitar on my finger tips,

"No, I've got laser-like focus." I replied as I felt the pic in my fingers, I began to slightly and slowly play,

"You sure about that?" Derek asked as I heard him walking over to me, I felt his body heat behind me, I felt some of my hair getting dragged over my right ear, his

lower lip being dragged up the shell of my ear. I rolled my eyes as he sat beside me,

"I hate you." I say as he leans on me a bit,

"No, you don't. You love me and so does your Wolf." He says as I quirked my eyebrows,

"Hate you." I say as he makes his eyes glow golden, my eyes glowed purple as he smirks at me,

"You love me." Derek's voice was a bit deeper, it must be his wolf and his own voice combined, I smiled before I kissed him deeply, I parted as I scented Paige,

"Sit with me at Lunch?" He asked as I placed my guitar in it's case,

"I'm going to sit with Paige" I replied as he held me after I got up,

"That's fine" He said as I walked away to see Paige waving to me, I smelt her scent, she was worse,

"How did it go?" I asked as she smiled,

"Doc says I have gotten better" She continued as I heard her heartbeat go faster,

"Paige don't lie to me, your my best friend" I say as she placed herself on the wall.

"I don't have much longer, doc says it's bad and told me that rest would be best" She says as I placed a hand on her shoulder, she was in so much pain, so I decide to

take most of it from her,

"You touch relieves me" She says as I paid for my meal, Paige and I sit together. I soon smelt another wolf nearby, the new wolf sat by Derek, so I listened in on the

conversation.

"Why does she eat alone well with only one other person?" Peter asked as I held my anger, Paige got my attention, I smiled at her, she was dying and I can't do

anything about it,

"What are you doing here Uncle Peter?" Derek asked his uncle who was young and very devious,

"So you and Derek?" Paige asked as I smiled at her,

"Yes Derek and I are together" I say before taking a bite of my pizza, but I also get back to listening to Derek's and Peter's conversation,

"I could get you banned from school grounds. You know that, right?" Derek said as he sat the drink down on the table.

"No one would ban me from anywhere. I'm too good-looking. Don't they have any friends?" Peter said as he looked at Paige then me, I hear

an intake of breath from Peter,

"A few, but Jace likes to study during lunch with Paige." Derek said as I saw from the corner of my eyes that he was smiling at me,

"So Jace I was thinking if maybe both you and Derek might wanna hang out at the movies with me?" Paige asked as I smiled at her,

"I'll ask, I think he would like to" I replied before taking a drink, then setting it down,

"No one should like your friends. They're a bunch of hormonal half-wits." Peter says from afar, I smiled as I give my full attention back to Paige,

"So what do you want to see?" I asked as she smiled at me,

"Well since you asked, maybe Ginger Snaps" Paige says making stare in shock,

"Since when are you into werewolves?" I asked as I quirked my head,

"Have been since I was 14" She replied as I turned to see Derek now sitting by himself.

I was brought back as I hear a crash, a wolf's howl filled the air, and screams follows,

"Blake what was that?" I asked as he got up,

"Someone's in trouble" He says as I nod, I get my claws out and both Blake and I run to what looked like a woman in severe pain,

"It happened so fast" She cried out as blood fell from what seemed like a horrible bite mark, it was producing black blood, she looked to be in her late 30's.

"Your dying" I say calmly as I can smell death approaching,

"I don't want to suffer" She cried out as I see Blake with his claws out,

" I can end your pain" Blake says as she smiled,

"Please" She says begging out for mercy, I watched as Blake nods then crushes her spine,

"Thank you" She whispers before her heart stopped,

"This brings back horrible memories" I say as my mind is drawn back into memories,

I was in the school last at night, I hear whimpering in my ears, I turn corners to see Paige bleeding from her side, I see an Alpha known as Ennis near her,

"Let her go" I growled as I lunged on all fours, he snarled before he slammed an arm into my gut, I see Derek rushing at Ennis, he failed as well, I watched as I tried

to get up, but my legs gave out, Ennis left, but I rushed to my best friend,

"It happened so fast" She cried out, I picked her up with my supernatural strength and Derek followed me to a root cellar, I held Paige close to my body, I see Peter, I

know what was happening to her, Derek was just watching as I held her closer,

"I'm sorry this happened."I tell her as her skin was paling to milky white, she was also producing black blood, the bite didn't take.

"Jace" Paige whimpered in my ears,

"I knew." Paige said as her blood was slowly dripping out of her mouth,

"What do you mean?" I asked as she smiled at me,

"Right after we met, I thought I knew. I've seen things in this town before, things no one really could explain." Paige replied as I had felt tears going down my face.

"And then there's the way that you talk... how you say things, like how you'd catch a scent, And I know you can hear things, things that no one else can hear. I

knew." Paige said as I try to take her pain,

"And you still liked me? You still hung out with me?" I asked as I could see her crying,

"I loved you so much, your my sister." Paige said as she groaned in pain, I try to take her pain, but it was too much for me to take, the pain I tried taking from her

went back into her veins, she screamed out in pain, I cried even harder,

"Stay.I'm gonna die... aren't I? " Paige asked as I held her tighter, she knew about me and I couldn't do anything,

"Ow. I can't. I can't take it anymore. Jace, I can't." Paige said begging for me to end it, I made my eyes glow at her, in sorrow,

"Jace... Please. Please." Paige begged me again, I shake my head at her,

"I can't kill you, I'll suffer more, but I hate seeing you suffer so much" I cried out to her.

"Let me" Derek said as he got up, his golden eyes staring into mine,

"Derek no, I don't want your soul to darken" I growled as my eyes glow more,

"I don't want you to suffer, I can do it" Derek said as Paige gripped my hand, I looked down on her, her tears were turning into black blood, the bite pulsing more

blood, she can't suffer much longer, I didn't want that ,

"Jace" Paige whimpered as she cried out for me, Derek took her out of my arms, Paige gripped my hand as hard as she could, I kissed her forehead, I tried to calm

Paige as much as I could, Derek looked into my glowing purple eyes, I watched as Page tears turned darker, but my eyes closed the moment I heard her spine getting

crushed, I took Paige back into my arms as I heard her heartbeat stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Paige" I cried as I felt her growing colder in my arms,

I saw Peter reaching out for Paige, I had growled hard, I wanted Paige to stay in my arms, but I cried harder as he took her body, I saw the roots of the cellar were

wet with her blood, I felt arms going around me,

"I miss her so much" Derek cried as I felt his tears going on my shoulder,

"Her Leukemia would have killed her, it was killing her anyways" I say as I had felt my wolf howl loud in my mind, I heard footsteps, I scented both my mother and

Talia Hale.

"Derek, Jace" My mother's voice had filled my ears,

"Something happened" I say calm yet my inner wolf was screaming in agony that my best friend was dead,

"We know" Talia said as I felt my chin getting lifted,

" My eyes... they're different." Derek's voice filled my ears, long and harsh,

"Different, but still beautiful... Just like the rest of you." Talia says as I made my eyes glow, I see Derek's are glowing blue, the sign a life that was innocent was

taken. I was drawn out of my memories again as Blake placed a hand on my shoulder, we walked all the way to the distillery,

" I'll see you when both you and Derek feel enough to come back" Blake says before I smiled, he walked away, but as I walked inside I see Derek staring at Ennis'

vendetta mark,

"We can't stand around like chickens with their head cut off" Derek says as he holds me tight,

"I miss her Derek" I say as he kisses my forehead,

"So do I Jace, so do I" Derek says before taking my hand and leading me away from where we had stood.


	35. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

Derek and I got to the school after I got a call about Cora at school,

" Derek move" I growled as I run into Ethan, he smiles as I made my eyes glow at him, I continued to walk with Derek by my side,

" Can you wait out here?" I asked as he smiled, he kissed me before I walked in to see Cora cleaning a head wound with a paper towel,

" You okay? " Stiles asked as she continues to clean the wound,

" She doesn't look okay. " Lydia said as I smelt an Alpha twins scent in here.

" I'll heal." Cora says as she throws away the bloody paper towel,

" Do you realize how suicidal crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles asked as she smelt of frustration and anger,

" I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything." She retorted to the Stilinski,

" We're trying. " Scott told her as I showed up,

" Cora" I growled as she looked up at me.

" And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All

you really do is find the bodies." Cora growled at them, I snarled as I let my fangs grow out and my eyes flash at her, she growled harder till I made my forehead

shift, she whimpers before I point her to where Derek is waiting for her,

" She's definitely is a Hale. Mm. I'll make sure she gets home." Stiles said as I stand in front of him,

" Stiles, I'll do it" I say as Scott grips my hand, I turned to him with a questioned look,

" You have any idea that she would do that?" Scott asked as I take my hand away,

" No, I didn't, I was too damn busy getting enough sanity to show myself in Beacon Hills after one of my betas died in front of me" I growled as he stood strong, like

the Alpha he is meant to be.

" I'll need Cora after school, I need to show my Dad that the supernatural is real" Stiles says as I nodded, as I walked out of the locker room, I scented the Alpha

Twins, Derek smiled but frowned at me,

" What?" I asked as he shakes his head,

" Thought I heard something, swore I heard you calling my name for a minute" Derek says as I shake my head,

" Well I wasn't" I replied as I saw the English teacher, she glared at me, I just flash my eyes at her, she walked away, Derek, Cora and I go to the car, The day went

on, I noticed that Cora's scent was wavering as if something entered her scent, but I shake my head, I see the Stilinski house,

" We'll come by later Cora, all you need to do is call" I say as she nods, she gets out of my Impala and goes inside as I see Stiles let her in, Derek smiles at me. I

quirked my head as he pats the dashboard,

" What's going on in that head of yours love?" I asked as his eyes glowed red,

" I can hear the baby moving inside of you" He says as I smiled, I concentrated on the small movements, Derek places a hand on my large belly.

" Still can't believe that you have a car based on Supernatural" Derek says as I start my loving car,

" My dad passed this down to me" I say as I grip the steering wheel, I felt my daughter move strong in my belly,

" You ok?" Derek asked as he rubbed my belly,

" Yeah she moves alot to your voice" I replied as I began to drive us home,

" Well that's good" He says as our daughter moves even more inside me, 31 weeks inside me I was getting closer and closer to my due date,

" She'll be born within a month and three weeks, if she stays in there long enough" I say as I turn into the loft garage, as I walked inside I relax as Derek carries me

into the elevator,

" Her heart beat is a bit faster than yours" Derek says as I feel her kicking again,

" Hearing your voice is waking her up ya dick" I groaned as she was twisting more and more. I get on my feet finally as I walked into the loft with Derek's war body

behind mine,

" Derek" I say as he lifts me up again, walking over to the bed, I smirked as he smiled at me, his eyes glowing,

" Really?" I asked as his lips end up on mine as my arms go around his neck, he hold me close before laying me on the bed, his shirt comes off, but my phone rings,

" Damn it" Derek growled as he scented my neck, I picked up my phone and answer it,

" Yes" I say as I hear someone talking,

" Is this Jace Hale?" A man asked as I sat up,

" Yes this is she" I replied as I stand up,

" I have a Cora Hale in Beacon Hills Hospital, she collapsed at the Stilinski house, she has a bleeding head wound, we need you here" the Man says as I get up, I toss

Derek the keys to his jeep.

We ride to the hospital, I go to the reception desk,

" We are looking for Cora Hale" I say as a woman looks up at Derek and I,

" Family?" She asked as I nod,

" Sister in law and sister" I say as she leads me to Cora's room, I see my sister in law with an IV in her arm and a wrap on her forehead wrapped around her head. I

sit down beside her and so does Derek.

" Derek? Jace?" Cora asked as I was on her left side while Derek was on her right, holding her hand,

" Hey. Hey, We're here." I say as I rub her forehead with a thumb,

" What's happening to me?" She asked as I flashed my eyes at her,

" I don't know. But I'm not leaving, okay? Not again." Derek says as I give him my wolf eye's glowing hard as hell, as Cora passed out I see that Derek is taking her

pain little by little.

" Easy baby" I say as he nods at me, soon we both hear screaming, a Banshee's scream,

" Lydia" I say as I feel my eyes glowing, my phone rings a few minutes later, I pick it up,

" Jace, we know who is the Darach,it's Jennifer Blake, our English Teacher " Stiles says as I hear him sniffling a bit.


	36. The Overlooked

I wait in the Loft's center with Derek, I looked out the window,

" She is done for" I growled as I made my eyes glow, I felt my inner wolf growling inside, I felt my newly acquired cloak wanting to release itself, I felt it bubbling

under my skin,

" Relax my love" Derek replied as I growled,

" Derek, where are you?" I hear the traitors voice's echo in my ears, I had my claws out,

" Right here." Derek says calm and collected, but I hold the table as I let little chakra blaze, I looked up to see her running to my True Imprint,

" Thank God. Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them." Jennifer said as she

was in front of my True Imprint,

" From who?" Derek asked as I held the table. metal twisting in my grip lowly.

" Scott, Stiles. They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me." She said as she looked at me, she glares as I feel

the chakra bubble under my clothes, it was covering a thin barrier up to my chest,

" What is it?" I asked as she was panicking but basically still glaring me dead,

" Promise you'll listen to me." She begged my imprint, I growled as my fangs came out,

" I promise." Derek says as I feel my creme tail appear, the chakra surrounding the tail and growing to it's ten foot length,

" They're already here, aren't they?" She asked as I see Scott and Stiles appear, I let my full cloak appear and I shift into my humanoid wolf form, I growled at her,

 _Remember when you gain a physical tail and another chakra tail after a trial you lose control for a second till all ten tails form_ The voice appeared in my mind. I had

my full cloak and full humanoid wolf form up.

" So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" She said chuckling as she watched the two boys appear, two boys who are growing into fine young

men,

" We told him you're the one killing people." Scott said confirming what Stiles told me, I growled out at her as my chakra claws with my normal claws were marking

up the table,

" Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school

English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." She said as she looked at the boys with disbelief,

" Where's my dad" Stiles asked as a tear fell down his face. I growled hard at her, I felt my belly begin kicked,

" How should I know? Derek, tell me you don't believe this." She looked at my Imprint,

" Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?" I asked as I had my chakra muzzle open,

" No." She shook in fear it also seemed as if she was scared of me,

" Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott said with anger flooding him, I can smell it. I can also see the red aura in his body flooding his veins but the gold was

keeping it back,

" Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that." Jennifer said trying to make my Imprint believe her,

" What do you know?" I said as I was standing in front of her, my chakra tail surrounding me, like a double shield,

" I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way." Jennifer said as she

glared back at Scott and Stiles,

" What if we can?" Scott said as he unenlightened the lid, the smell was strong,

" What is that?" Jennifer demanded as she watched the bottle with interest and intent,

" My boss told me it's a poison and a cure... which means you can use it... and it can be used against you." Scott told her the description. of the herb he possessed in

his hand.

" Mistletoe?" She growled as the cloud enveloped her, she writhed in it, I saw the face, her true face, as soon as it cleared, I grabbed her with my chakra tail, it

wrapped around her throat, I growled as I felt my pupils constricting into slits, so much rage was making the chakra bubble,

" Derek.. wait, wait! You need me." She said as she struggled in my grip, I growled deeply as I lifted her off the ground, she was about a good two feet off the

ground.

" What are you?"I growled at her with my eyes slitted and my body convulsing, I felt pain in my body but I kept my grip,

"The only person who can save Jace. Call Peter. Call him!" She begged as Derek had gotten his phone out, about two minutes later Derek nodded,

" Jace, JACE! what are you doing?" Scott growled at me as Jennifer struggled, I felt more pain as I felt something growing behind me,

" Her life... it's in my hands!" Jennifer began choking on my one tail but I knew that I had grown another tail, my control began to slip, I saw red,

" Stop. Jace stop!" Scott said begging me as I saw the other Chakra Tail and new creme tail waving behind me, I grinned as I stared hard at her. I have two creme

tails and two chakra tails, I opened my muzzle and chakra muzzle, I felt energy building into a sphere, she was shaking in fear,

" Stilinski, you'll never find them." She said trying to catch her breath, I growled monstrous, I saw a dark purple sphere at the chakra mouth getting bigger as it was

getting closer to the chakra teeth,

" JACE" I looked over to see Stiles with pleading eyes staring into mine, I closed my chakra mouth and teeth, the dark purple sphere disappeared, I dropped Jennifer,

she was trying to catch her breath. I was letting out rough breaths as I gained control, I let the cloak disappear and I changed back to normal,

"That's right. You need me. All of you." She said staring at me, I made my claws appear and I growled. We got her in the hummer, I sat in the passenger seat, my

belly was pulsing,

" You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want Cora to die. I'm

only doing what I had to do." Jennifer said as I growled at her,

" Shut up." I growled at her but she glared at me then my belly,

" You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are." Jennifer said making me more agitated, I want her dead after we kill

her,

" Stop talking." I growled as I felt some chakra bubble under my skin, it felt so hot, we got out of the car, Derek held her by her arm,

" Scott! Scott! What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating." Melissa told us as I flexed my fingers to ease some strain,

" We're here for Cora." Scott said as I held my belly, Jennifer glares at me, I grinned a fanged grin,

" What, all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" Melissa asked as I see the wooden bat in Stiles' hand,

" Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." Scott told her as she quirked her eyebrows at her son,

" The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one

of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage." Melissa says as I see Scott nod confidently,

" Got it. Okay." Scott said before we got on the elevator, I was standing by my Imprint on his right,

" You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." She said before we got out of the elevator.

" Derek." Scott said as I heard fighting, Peter slide between my legs,

" We got a problem." He said making me cock my head, Peter then looked in front of him, I see the said problem,

" Big problem." He said as I saw the twin alpha. Derek shifted as he growled at Voltron Wolf, they roared at him as he roared back running at them, dodging their

attack as they tackled Scott, I see Peter get Cora while Derek, Scott and Stiles were behind me,

" Don't stop, don't stop!" I screamed for Stiles to stop, he waited for the twins then hit them in the back of the head with the bat, it broke, which made Stiles run.

" Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked as Derek looked at the small window,

" He's close." I replied before going back to see Peter wiping Cora's head,

" What about Ms. Blake? What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?" Stiles said yelling as I was rubbing my head, my

belly was convulsing, I held myself up, god this hurts,

" Shh, quiet." I told him, Stiles turned to me and sneered, I hold my ground as he walks to me.

" Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When a psychotic, mass murdering bitch by the way... has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be

ritually sacrificed?" He said getting in my face, I snarled as I made my wolf teeth appear,

" Stiles, they're still out there." Scott told him as I growled again, Stiles backed away, I snarled with my fangs bared,

" And... and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!" Stiles yelled, I didn't think he was overprotective

of Cora,

" Not yet. Is she really dying?"Scott asked Peter as I felt my baby girl kicking me once again.

" She's definitely not getting any better." Peter replied as I smelt my sister in law over, I shake my head in confirmation,

" There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her." Scott said before I see the bitch that caused all this,

" You can't. Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you...

but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."Jennifer said before Derek growled and almost attacked her.

" She was trying to get out." I said pointing at her, she sneers at me again,

" I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." Jennifer said as she defends herself, but I show part of my cloak on my hand, making a

cloaked clawed hand,

" If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles demanded as he pointed at my sister in law,

" Not until I'm safe." Jennifer retorted back, I snarled as I focused on that dark energy again, but I can't do it, maybe unless I'm full form.

" I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter suggested, I was ok with that, she needs to suffer a bit,

" Works for me." I commented before the P.A. System came on, I looked up at the speaker,

" Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do

this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." Melissa said before the mic went off,

" He's not gonna hurt her." Jennifer said to Scott, I growled at her, making both my hands grow their claws and both hands covered in my new red chakra,

" Shut up." I told her in a growl,

" He won't! Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true." Jennifer said looking at Scott as I felt my pupils constrict into slits

" What does she mean?" Derek asked him as I felt my spine shift a bit then settle,

" You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer said as if it was obvious.

" Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks." Jennifer said as Peter looked at Scott, I

smirked a fanged grin at him,

" A true Alpha." Peter said astonished, I knew the very first time I saw the red aura seething into his veins,

" What's that? " Stiles asked as Peter spoke up, I held myself up, this was hard, being almost ready to give birth was hard enough as is,

" The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott." Peter said really surprised, I growled at

him, Derek walked to me and held me close,

" It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here." Scott said as I looked at Cora, I growled at them,

" Scott, your mom..." Stiles started but Scott looked at him, I shake my head as I feel my body convulsing,

" My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last

ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott told us as I walked to Cora, my poor sister in law,

" The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." I said to the group while wiping Cora's forehead, she is dying, I growled as my body was convulsing with chakra,

" I'll distract them." Scott said as I quirked my eyebrows at him, I growled again, no one care's about the bitch, I'll kill her,

" You mean fight them." I said looking at my sister in law, she is in pain and I can't take it from her,

" Whatever I have to do." Scott told us, I was surprised, he is taking a leader's role.

" I'll help you." I told Scott, but the bitch just sneered, I growled at her, I should have released that sphere and blown her face off,

" Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer said as I glared at her,

" Derek is mine back the fuck up" I growled as my claws came out,

" I'll do it. But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage." Peter said looking around the room for something,

" An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles asked as I started as his empty hands,

" Something better than a baseball bat." Peter said as Stiles just glared at him, we then looked around the room for a weapon for Peter, he is so stupid, he is a

werewolf,

" Hey, wait. What about these?" Stiles said making me look at him, electropads

" Do you know how to use those?" I asked him, he questioned me,

" Well, no." Stiles said holding the shock pads in his hands still, I growled as I felt my belly convulse again,

" Put 'em down." I told him as he obeyed me,

" Epinephrine?"Scott asked me.

" That's only gonna make him stronger." I told him, but Peter looked up,

" How strong? All right, boys. Let's rumble." Peter said after I jabbed him in the chest then ran with Derek and Jennifer,

" It's still here!" Stiles said as Derek loaded Cora inside to lay her on the bed, I smelt blood,

" Derek, over here." Jennifer said as I walked to see a dead body,

" Julia. It is you." Kali said snarling at her, I growled as I made my chakra cloak and wolf tails appear,

" You can't beat her on your own." Jennifer said as I knew the obvious choice, and so did Derek.

" That's why we're gonna run." I commanded her as we ran, I was hurting so much,

" Wait, wait! The elevator!" She said as her and Derek got inside I ran but Derek pushed me,

" Jace, run and hide" Derek says as I whimpered to him, I ran hard, I ran till couldn't run, I found myself near the loft,

" God damn it Derek" I growled, I felt my belly convulse again.

" God" I growled as I soon felt something trickling down my legs, I growled as I felt some pain,

" Shit my water just broke" I whimpered, I heard twigs snapping, I growled out but I felt a contraction,

" Let me help you" A man's voice rang out, I turned to see a familiar face,

" Deaton?" I asked as he stood in front of me with a hand out.


	37. Alpha Pact

" God where is he?" I growled as I sat up on a guest bed in the Loft,

" I can't reach him" Deaton says as I gripped the mattress and sheet under me,

" He isn't answering his god damn phone Deaton" I growled as I saw that my arms were exposed, Blake was taking my pain,

" You're only four centimeters along" Deaton said after I had Blake place a pillow on my back,

" It hurts, I feel like I am being torn apart" I growled as I felt my fangs grow, my large belly exposed, sweat riddled my pale apricot skin,

" Jace relax, don't make me tell you twice" Blake growled at me, I relaxed, but I laid there as the muscles in my belly stopped contracting.

" I'm only thirty one weeks, the baby should come at 40" I moaned in pain,

" if the father and mother are born werewolves, then a werewolf baby can be born at thirty weeks, they grow a bit faster" Blake says as I smile,

" I'm thirsty" I said as I see Derek carrying Cora and Isaac along with Peter followed,

" Deaton, help me up" I groaned as I felt another contraction, Deaton nodded and helped me up, I walked to see Derek set my sister in law on our bed,

" Derek, I smell...Jace" Peter says as I felt my belly, I groaned, Derek looked at me surprised and darted for me,

" Derek, my water broke earlier" I groaned as he held me up, I see Blake smiling as he had a cup of what I see as Ice Chips.

" You're only thirty one weeks" Derek says as he kissed my sweating forehead,

" Turns out if born wolves bear offspring it only takes thirty" I grinned as I felt my muscles cramping up,

" Thats how Talia bore all her children, you took thirty three weeks to be born Derek" Peter says smiling, but I groan out in pain,

" I need to lay down" I groaned as I felt my claws growing, Derek and Deaton lead me back to the guest bed, I sit up, Derek massages my spine.

" Here is your Ice Chips" Blake says as he gives them to Derek, who starts to slowly spoon feed me the chips of ice,hours passed as I was going through contraction

after contraction, I groan as I had a white blanket over my lower body, my skin on my belly was over exposed, I moaned in pain, Blake was on one side of me holding

my right hand and Derek was on my left holding my left hand,

" You're doing so good Jace, light and easy breathing" Deaton says as I lean to Derek for comfort, Blake steps back as Derek gets behind me, the heat was helping

my lower back,

" Derek your not the one pushing a baby out" I growled as he kissed my neck, his lips taking some pain from me.

" Easy on the pain withdrawal" I moaned as I relaxed again on his now bare chest,

" Gotcha" Derek says before kissing my forehead, as soon as he finished his statement, I felt pressure beginning to build,

" Ah" I screamed as Deaton got down there, he looks down and is surprised,

" You're ten centimeters you have to push" He says as I see Peter at the door, I feel Derek holding me tightly as I take a couple deep breaths,

" Easy pushing Jace" Deaton tells me as I slow down, I feel contractions slow and steady,

" Gotcha" I groaned out as Derek took my hands in his, I let low groan, Peter was watching attentively, I groaned in pain again, this time it was Blake who was taking

my pain, but I growled,

" Alright Jace I need a big one. Ready?" Deaton asked as I nodded,

" Alright next contraction push hard" Deaton says as I began feeling the muscles contract.

" OW" I growled out as I began to push again, I felt like I was being split apart,

" Easy the shoulders are out Jace, now all you have to do is let your body do the rest" Deaton says as I smiled, the next contraction, I pushed, soon I heard cries of

my newborn daughter,

" It's a girl" Deaton says as I watched him take her into his arms,

" Derek wanna cut the cord?" Deaton asked, I see my Imprint was crying, he smiles and nods, I watched as he cut the cord that connected both my daughter and I. A

loud snip was heard and she cried out again, I watched as Blake had a towel ready, Deaton cleaned her up, soon she was in my arms, I let my chest loose, I placed

my daughter near,

" It might take a second for her to latch on" Blake says as I see my daughter new nose sniffing, soon she latches on. I hissed in small discomfort,

" Jace?" Derek asked in concerned tone,

" I'm ok this is all new to me" I say as I noticed my daughter had black hair, like her father, I smiled but frowned as she latched off of my breast, she nuzzles, I cover

my chest with the blanket. But my daughter was still visible,

" Derek she's perfect" I say with a smile, he caresses our daughter's head, she leaned into his touch a bit before falling asleep on my bare chest, but she was also

encased in my warmth, Derek kissed me softly,

" What are you naming her?" Blake asked as his eyes were trained on my offspring, I looked up at my Imprint, my husband and my lover, we smiled as we stared at

our daughter then we looked up to Blake and Peter.

" Her name is Aurora Scarlet Hale" Derek says as I lead on him,

" She's perfect" Blake says with a smile, I watched as Deaton left with a smile on his face, a couple minutes passed before Aurora was in clothing, I was holding her,

Derek was by my side smiling down on her, we were in the middle of the loft,I see that Derek watching Cora, poor thing, Isaac showed up and smiled when he saw

Aurora asleep in my arms,

" She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac asked me as I shrug,

" I don't know." Derek says as I feel tears going down my face, we can't do anything,

" So what are you gonna do?" Isaac asked Derek, I was dead focused on my baby girl,

" I don't know." Derek replied as I held my daughter closer to my warm chest, I feel my chakra bubbling round me, I get up and I feel my body shift unwillingly into

my humanoid wolf form, I felt another tail grow and another chakra tail grow,

" Want to figure something out? Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica

and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying, and you are doing nothing! Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?" Isaac

asked as I was holding myself strong, I have three chakra tails and three wolf tails, I looked down on my child and changed back but my chakra cloak remained.

" Maybe. I told Cora, I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her." I told him, but he growled back at me, I hold my baby close, my

preciousness that is my daughter,

" There's no time! The full moon's coming. The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing

nothing." Isaac yelled at me then went out the door, I see Aurora tearing up,

" Shh baby girl I got you" I whisper to her as I nuzzle her, I let my cloak be absorbed into my body,

" I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another. From you to Scott." Peter said as Aurora then

began falling asleep in my arms, she is so perfect,

" Scott's not an Alpha yet." I replied as my baby girl fell deep asleep again, I was happy I was a mother.

" But he's on his way, isn't he?" Peter said as I just watched as Derek looks at his sister,

" Careful." Peter says as I growled, I see that Derek was taking pain from Cora.

" Don't worry. I know going too far could kill me." Derek says as he holds his right arm into his chest,

" That's not exactly what I meant." Peter said as I looked at him, what was he going on about?

" I've heard it's something only an Alpha can do, and with good reason."Peter told me as I quirked my eyebrows, seriously he isn't suggesting that!

" Which is?" I asked him as he was solemn with what he says next,

" You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. They bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the

injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain. They can be instrumental in

healing their own." Peter said as he was going to a ritual that only Alpha's can preform this was a history lesson,

" If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me." Derek yells at his uncle, Blake was on the spiral staircase,

" I'm telling you... I've heard it's possible." Peter responded to Derek, I cracked my neck,

" How?" Derek asked with impatient, it was kinda messy, but I see Peter is holding his cool.

" It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha. When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts. The power that

heightens your senses, your strength. The power that transforms your body. As an Alpha, you have that bit of extra, that spark intensifies the color of your eyes from

a bright yellow into a searing red." Peter explained what the ritual can do to him,

" If I can save her..." Derek dawned him, but then there is a catch,

" If. If. I didn't say it works every time. It could just as easily kill you." Peter said making the downside appear, I growled as Aurora snuggled deeper into my chest,

" How do I do it? By taking her pain?" Derek asked him, Cora needs to be saved from the brink of death and she was on death's door by the looks of it,

" And then some. Because there's a cost. I can understand not seeing a downside to this, as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year, but think about what else

you'd be losing." Peter said as I looked at my imprint, he was so lost, he need to decide,

" I don't care about power. Not anymore." Derek said as I see he had had a change about him, I didn't see it till now.

" What about the power to fight back? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night, and if you couldn't beat her as an

Alpha, how do you think you're gonna fare as a beta?" Peter said as he was trying to get a rise out of Derek,

" I don't care." Derek replied as I see Cora twitch a little,

" What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Lexi would be giving up your power. Maybe that's what she was

gonna have you do at the hospital." Peter told me as I noticed that Cora's breathing went rough then clear, but she was getting closer to death,

" Why?" I asked him, Peter looked at Aurora then me lastly Derek and sighed,

" So that you wouldn't be able to face the alphas without her. She wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little seduction, and she is still seducing you. She

needs you on her side." Peter told Derek, I see Aurora move closer to my chest,

" It's gotta be now. I don't have a choice." I said as Derek walked over to Cora,

" You always have a choice. It's whether or not you can live with the consequences... facing Kali as a beta." Peter told Derek as I nod,

" But it's not just a full moon coming. It's a lunar eclipse." I say as Derek nods before taking his sister's arm,

" We'll all be powerless." Derek says before I watched him taking his sister's pain, I watch his veins turn black, and then his eyes glowed, his fangs exposed, he

roared and his eyes turned beta blue.


	38. Lunar Ellipse

I see Derek is wide awake, I see my Aurora is in my arms, Cora is giving him water to drink,

" You're okay." Derek says as he sees Cora, Peter and Blake have their arms crossed, what was their problems,

" I'm doing much better than you are right now, And all because of you." Cora says as I brought over our daughter,

" Hopefully not all for nothing. The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery all the way to the red, And there is a fully charged alpha on her way to rip you

limb from limb." Peter says as Derek kisses his daughter on her forehead,

" I'll be fine in a few hours." Derek says as I summon the three chakra tails, I smiled as the chakra covered my body,

" I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have." Peter says as I had Cora my daughter,

" The Lunar Eclipse doesn't affect Jace" Blake says as I smirked at him,

" How? She is a werewolf?" Peter asked as I smiled.

" She was actually blessed the moment she took her first breath outside her mother's womb, the blue moon send a stream of pure moonlight onto Jace, she is

blessed." Blake says as I growled, I shifted into my full humanoid wolf and cloak form, I smirked at Peter. I see Lydia and Ethan at the door,

" We know about the lunar eclipse, So don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her."

Ethan says as I growled my creme tails and chakra tails appearing,

" Good enough for me. Derek?" Peter asked his nephew, I growled as my wolf teeth appear,

" You want me to run?" Derek asked as I see Aurora playing with my wedding ring,

" No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this

town. And take my great niece out of here" Peter says as he stares down at my daughter.

" If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful." Cora tells us, I see Aurora whimpering, I shoos her lowly, I

looked up to see Derek staring at our daughter,

" How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek asked as I let my teeth disappear, I was worried about my True Imprint,

" We don't, but I'll bet she has an idea. Don't you, Lydia?" Peter says as I stare at the strawberry headed Banshee,

" I don't know anything." Lydia says as I see her ques.

" But you feel something, don't you?" Peter asked as I looked at the banshee with slitted eyes,

" What do you feel?" Derek asked as I held Aurora in one arm, I felt the chakra bubbling under my warm skin,

" I feel like... I'm standing in a graveyard." Lydia says as I feel my pupils constrict,

" The banshee's advise I will take, my daughter isn't getting hurt" I growled as I showed a chakra covered hand with my claws showing. Derek, Cora, Blake, Talia and

I get into the hummer.

" Don't call until you're at least 100 miles away. Go!" Peter says before we get away, we were about to get out of the border of Beacon before a loud shrill scream

echoed loudly in my ears,

" What the hell was that?" Cora asked as Derek turned the wheel,

" Lydia. We have to go back." Derek says as I see Blake holding my precious baby girl,

" Your powers are growing my Jace" Blake says as I see small chakra swirling my arms,

" I have total control" I say as I growled,

" Your eyes are becoming round slitted" Blake says as we got back to the loft. We head inside, I see the Twin Alpha Volton wolf dead on the ground and Kali had glass

shards inside her body, Blake held onto my daughter, holding her close to his chest. I see Jennifer near Lydia, Cora rushes to her,

" You did this for me?" Derek asked as I cracked my neck, she doesn't know I have three tails, hopefully,

" For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim." Jennifer says acting so innocent,

" Stop talking to me like a politician. Stop trying to convince me of your cause!" Derek growls at her, I wish I could slice this bitch up so much,

" Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles's father." She says as I show my claws, she stares at them, she doesn't know my

plan,

" How?" Derek asked her, she smiled, mother of god, she is a manipulative bitch,

" I need a guardian, And that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you." She says as I growled at her,

" I can't help you. I'm not even an alpha anymore." Derek says telling the truth,

" All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time." She says as I cracked my knuckles,

" You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?" Derek says seeing the evidence of what she has done.

" You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have. And If he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you." She says as I growled,

" Derek, don't trust her." Cora says as I growled, I glared at her, then made my looks soften, as if telling her I've got a plan and trust in me,

" I have the eclipse in my favor, But the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to

struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me." She says as I soon see her and Derek leave,

" Why did you let him leave?" Cora yells at me, she beats her hand on my chest, I grabbed her hands,

" Cora" I say softly,

" Trust my plan" I say in a deep voice as I unleashed my humanoid form and my chakra tails, all three waving about, I smiled before rushing out of the open balcony

door, I jumped hard going to the next building, using my supernatural strength, I gripped the sides with my chakra coated claws, I used enhanced vision to see

Jennifer and Derek,

" Gotcha bitch" I say as I would take her out, I ran across buildings till I was on the ground, running on all fours hard till I smelt their scents, my chakra muzzle and

chakra teeth exposing the anger that filled me. I felt my spinal ridges getting a bit larger as they tore holes into my shirt, my tank top still holding,

" You're mine" I growled as I see flashes of light from the old distillery, my pupils constrict more, I smirked a fanged grin, I see the eclipse started, I see a woman

going inside, she is slashed across the face,

" Jennifer" I growled as I wait,

" Jennifer!" Derek yells as I smelt Duecalion's blood,

" He doesn't know." Derek says as he puts his hands up,

" Know what?" She yells in a distorted voice, I looked through the side of the building, a large hole,

" What you really look like. He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, But he's never seen the price you paid." Derek says as he was distracting her, I climbed

slowly up the side of the building and get close to the front,

" No. No, he hasn't." Jennifer says then I hear screaming, this bitch will die by my power,

" Turn to me. Turn to me!" She yells, I soon hear something fall,

" What is this?" Jennifer says as I am almost ready to jump,

" Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes." Derek says as I feel my shoulder blades

shake with anticipation,

" Then you do it. Kill him." She tells my True Imprint, I blocked out sound, I focused on the moonlight, it felt pure, the lunar moonlight, I looked up and growled,

" Now" I growled to myself, I jumped down, as I impacted the ground, a small crater was left in my impact's wake, a dust cloud surrounded me, I unblocked sound, I

see some dust clear,

" How?" Jennifer asked as she saw me,

" Remember me bitch?" I growled as I smirked my fanged grin, Scott and Duecalion see me, I jumped to where Scott was, as I turned around, I opened my chakra

muzzle, my chakra teeth exposed, my actual muzzle opened, I focus on my power, I see the purple sphere appear again, it got bigger, I growled before unleashing it,

as it soared to Jennifer, I roared at her. It hits her and she lands on the ground near the entrance, she's bleeding some, I feel my aura bubbling, I feel more power, I

rushed at her but she has a mountain ash ring around her, she is breathing heavily, I growled, she glares, I feel another tail coming out of me, a total of four, chakra

covers the new wolf tail.

" Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse,

even to kill a demon wolf." She says as I growled, my aura growing more powerful, I see Scott going up to the ring,

" You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success." She says as I growled, I nod at the boy,

" It's because he didn't have true initiative to do it, now he does" I growled as I pressed my hands on the mountain ash, my eyes constricting, I growled as I see that

both Scott and I are pushing through, I feel another wolf tail forming. I see Scott's eyes turning Alpha crimson red,

" My power grows because of the things I do, you just gave me two tails" I growled as we get closer, I step in with one foot, Scott steps in with one, then we step in

at the same time, another tail forms, the mountain ash breaks. I cracked my neck. I have five tails now, I growled at her,

" How did you do that?" Jennifer asked as I growled at her,

" I'm an alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes." Scott says as I

show off my claws,

" It won't change the color of mine, so allow me." Duecalion says before slashing at her, she falls, revealing her true form. I see Scott on the phone, as he gets off of

it, I see Duecalion staring at me, his eyes freed of blindness,

" My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek says as he holds me in his arms,

" We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again. But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, Because you'll never see us

coming." Scott says as we watched the Lone Alpha walk away, Scott nodded before walking out.

" So you never explained the whole aura thing to me" Derek asked as we walked out of the old distillery,

" Well, I'm a LunaCyruo Werewolf, so I went to the Nemeton, and my great ancestor was one of the first LunaCyruo werewolves, so he gave me his chakra and I am

supposed to gain ten tails through what he calls trials" I say as we continued walking,

" What happens when you have all ten?" He asked as I shake my head,

" Guess I'll have to find out" I say as I smiled at him.

" We'll do it together" He says as he holds me,

" We always do" I replied before he kisses me.

" Let's go home to our daughter" He says as he stares into my dusk blue round slitted eyes,

" I love you Derek Hale" I say as we looked up at the full moon,

" And I will forever love you, Jace Hale" He replied as the moonlight washed over us. I opened my eyes and they were glowing their bright Alpha Female Neon Purple.


	39. Anchors

I smiled as I watched my True Imprint was bringing me roses,

" For me?" I say as he gives them to me, he smiles before kissing me,

" Yes, I have to get Cora back to her pack" He says making me smile,

" How much time to we have?" I asked as I placed the roses in the vase,

" About an hour and a half" He replies as I kissed him, he picks me up and lays me on the bed. I kiss Derek long and hard, his neck was wrapped in my arms,

" Derek make love to me, it's been so long" I moaned as his lips find my neck, I feel his tongue licking the scar upon my shoulder,

" You give me energy" Derek growls as I moaned, my wetness making my walls sensitive,

" God Derek" I moaned as he began to trail down kisses on my body. I feel Derek's claws scrape my lower skin, he smiles as I watched him claws off my panties, I

growled as I felt his tongue enter my wet heat,

"God Derek you and that tongue" I moaned as he licked up my slit hard,

" It makes me want you more, your taste is for me alone" He growls as he presses three fingers deeply inside my pussy,

" God damn it Derek" I growled as I felt my claws coming out, I gripped the metal headboard hard, I cried out his name as my pussy clenched hard around his

fingers, I watched as my True Imprint licks my wetness that is on his glistening fingers,

"So sweet" He grinned before kissing me slowly, this is torture, but pleasurable torture. I feel his cock's head slowly grind on my lower parts,

" Stop teasing me love" I growled as I feel him part my lower lips and enter me, I moaned lowly, but Derek's lips caught mine. He stills as he gripped my ankles and

places them over his shoulders,

" Damn Derek" I whimpered as he began slowly thrusting inside me,

" You feel so perfect to me baby" Derek says as I feel him hitting inner pockets inside me,

" God Derek please stop with the slow shit" I growled as his eyes glowed blue,

" Yes Mam" He growls before pistoning inside me, I gripped the metal head bored tightly, I felt filled and stretched as the sound of skin slapping skin was echoing in

my ears, my walls coating his cock like every emotion that I put into our relationship, our marriage.

" Derek I'm about to cum" I growled as he smirked at me, he flipped us over and placed his hand on my ass as I rode him,

" Come on Baby" I growled as he opened his eyes, he brought his body up to mine and kissed me hard and held me tightly as the familiar sensation of his knot

expanding, I feel his lips trailed to claim mark, he bites making me cling to him hard,

" God Derek" I say as I hold his body to mine,

" I love you so much" Derek whimpers in my ear as he kisses the shell, I moan a bit as he swivels his hips a just laid down, holding one another close till his

knot deflated, he pulled out, I whimpered a bit at the loss,

" I got you baby" Derek says as I smiled, he got a paper towel and cleaned up both.

as I laid there, Derek smiled as me as he caressed my cheeks,

" We really needed this" I said as I smirked at him, I watched as he got on his clothes,

" I'll call every day I promise" Derek says as I get dressed, I go to the nursery and picked up my baby girl,

" She takes after you in the feeding apartment" I say as I sat down to feed her,

" I'll call every day" Derek says as I smiled, I watched him leave. That was about five weeks ago, I picked up my phone,

" This is Derek you know what to do" The voice message says as I growled,

" Derek where are you? Whats going on?" I asked as I gripped the phone hard, I hung up to see Blake rocking my daughter to sleep.

" She's perfect" Blake says as I smiled at her,

" She is Derek and my daughter" I say as I watched her, she has grown big, she's only 10 weeks old, her hair has spouted, her eyes are actually a beautiful, they are

a deep emerald blue, must be a mix of Derek's eyes and my own. My phone rings, I answered, it was Deaton.

" Yes?" I say as I smirked,

" Jacelyn, I need you help with Scott and Stiles" Deaton says as I watched Blake rocking my daughter to sleep,

" Wait why?" I asked as I see my chakra bubbling on my free hand,

" When Scott, Stiles and Allison sacrificed themselves, something happened" Deaton says as I sighed,

" I'm on my way" I say before hanging up,

" I have to go" I said as Blake nodded,

" We'll be here" Blake says as I sighed, I didn't want to leave my baby, but I have to. As I got to the Animal Clinic, I saw both Scott and Stiles,

" It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." Deaton says after I got in the gate,

" Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?" Stiles says as his arms are crossed,

" Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?" Deaton asked as I cracked my knuckles,

" You know sign language?" Scott asked as I chuckled,

" I do, that's why I'm here" I say as Stiles stepped up,

" Okay, the first one was like this. Then" Stiles says as I intently watched the movement of his hands,

" That's "when." " I remarked to him,

" Then there was this, twice." Stiles says as I nod,

"That's door." I say as I see my chakra come out of my hands and going up my arms,

" And this in between it." Stiles said as I watched my chakra now covering my chest,

"That's it?" I asked as I cracked my neck, the chakra then disappeared inside of me,

Stiles nods and I sighed at the meaning,

" When is a door not a door? " I replied as I see the confusion on his face,

" When is a door not a door ?" He asked me as I smirked,

" When it's ajar." Scott answers for me and I just crossed my arms,

" You're kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?" Stiles says as I see my claws are out, but I relaxed and they disappeared,

" Not necessarily. When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness You essentially opened a

door in your minds." Deaton says as I lean on the wall,

" So what does that mean? The door's still open?" Scott asked as I felt a presence in the room but it disappeared.

" Ajar." Deaton says as I feel my inner wolf growling, what was wrong?

" A door into our minds?" Stiles asked as the growling in my head was getting louder,

" I did tell you it was risky." Deaton's voice was being drowned out not by growls but screams and lightning,

" What do we do about it?" Scott's voice was faint as I placed my hands on my ears, the lightning was turning into thunder, the screams were loud, I looked at them,

they didn't know what I was hearing, what was causing this,

" Well, that's difficult to answer." Deaton says as I see my chakra and claws are out.

" Oh, no, wait a second, I know that look. That's the "we know exactly what's wrong with you", "but we have no idea how to fix it" look." Stiles says as I felt insane,

"One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible."

Deaton says as I whimpered, they turned to me,

" Jace what's wrong" Deaton asked as I looked up at him, Scott got in front of Stiles,

" It's so loud" I growled as I felt my fangs growing, the chakra was bubbling hard,

" We don't hear anything" Deaton says calmly as I was on my knees covering my ears, the echoing go louder.

" What are you hearing?" Scott asked as I opened my eyes, I knew they were glowing,

" It's so loud, make it stop" I whimpered as I see the chakra was bubbling furiously,

" We don't know how" Stiles says worried, but I soon screamed, I hear loud crashing, I shut my eyes, but when I opened them, I saw below me an impact zone.

" What was that?" Scott asked as I shake my head,

" I don't know" I say as I get up,

" What were you hearing?" Deaton asked as I remembered what I heard,

" Screaming, Thunder, Growling" I say as I was tired,

" I have to go" I say as I walked out of there, what was that? I walked into my loft to see an old friend of mine,

" Well, well, well glad to see you got my texts" I say as I see her smirking my way,

" I always answer when the LunaCyruo Werewolf needs something" Braeden says as she cleans a gun,

" Do you know where Derek and Peter are or not" I say as I made my cloak appear,

" Maybe" She says with a smirk, I rolled my eyes before taking out 50,000 and placing it out on the table, she smirks,

" Araya has them in Mexico" She says as I guard the cash,

" Get Derek out of there and I'll double it" I say as my eyes flashed,

" What about Peter Hale?" She asked as I turned my back,

" That's your call" I say as she takes the 50,000 and leaves, I saw a note on the table that read Blake is watching my Aurora, I got a call on my phone, Stiles and

Scott wanted me to go with them to find a dead body,

" Are you sure your powers are ok?" Stiles asked as I smirked,

" You know, if my dad's right, that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." Stiles says as I jump tree to tree,

" I know." Scott says as I hear something, but I keep jumping,

" If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that." Stiles says making me chuckle,

" Ha" I grinned as I smirked at the two,

" Yeah. Me either. Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore." Scott says as I soon hear a coyote howl, I see Scott's phone dropped,

" Sorry, buddy. I hate coyotes so much. They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal." Stiles says as I used my five chakra tails to get

down the slope.

" It still works." Scott says as he picks it up,

" Let me see the flashlight. I think we found it." Stiles says as I see a car wreak,

" Uh Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" Scott asked his best friend,

" Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out. Look at this. See those? Animal claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer." Stiles asked as I growled at

them.

" Then it was a werewolf." Scott says as I growled at them, something was coming,

" So, my dad was right." Stiles asked as I see glowing blue eyes staring from a hill about twenty feet from us,

" What is that?" Scott's voice was getting faint as I watched the glowing blue eyes moving closer, soon I hear loudly Scott and Stiles screaming,

" I think I just had a minor heart attack." Stiles says as I know see the glowing blue eyes staring at me, not the boys,

" Hey, Stiles Please tell me you see that." Scott says as I jumped down from the car, growling hard at it,

" I see it. Wait, hey, Scott! Scott, wait!" Stiles called out for his friend,

" You two are idiots" I say as I feel my fangs and claws coming out.


	40. More Bad Than Good

I growled as I felt my power surging again,

" Jace what's wrong?" Stiles asked as I felt my chakra bubbling up again,

" Get back" I growled as my wolf was beaconing me to turn,

" Jace?" Stiles asked as my eyes glowed, the sounds of Thunder, Screaming and Growls got so much louder, my chakra was bubbling more,

" I said GET BACK" I growled as hear my chakra exploded, I see my chakra expand, I feel bone cracking, I feel pressure building,

" AHH" I growled as I open my mouth and a chakra sphere blows out of it, I watched as it exploded in the sky, I feel another chakra tail manifest. I turned to Stiles

and I swear I see darkness in him, but I gained control before I did anything drastic.

" Six Tails great" I say as the chakra is absorbed back into my body, I see that Stiles is gone, I followed the scent, I see Scott and Stiles are in a cave,

" WereCoyote" I growled

" We shouldn't be in here." Scott says as I see Stiles look at me, I backed up,

" What do you mean?" Stiles asked Scott, who had to understand he has done something wrong,

" She's not going to come back now. We just invaded her home. Our scent's going to be everywhere." Scott tells him,

" If she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go?" Stiles says as I growled at them,

" I don't know." Scott replied as I used my chakra tails and pulled them out of there.

" Can you track her now? You think you got her scent?" Stiles says as I cracked my knuckles,

" Maybe. But I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf. And I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back." Scott says as I can see that can happen to an

Alpha if they can't control themselves over a period of time,

" The door's still open." Stiles says as I see something flicker around him,

" If I can't get to Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help. This is basically a crime scene, right? I think it might be a little out of my boss's league."

Scott says as I rolled my eyes, hello I'm am an Alpha.

" And more in my dad's." Stiles says making me growl at them.I watched as the police department showed up, but I hid in the trees,

" You're sure it was her?" Noah asked Scott and his son,

" I looked her right in the eyes. And they glowed just like mine." Scott says as I had confirmed my theory, there was a fully shifted WereCoyote in Beacon Hills,

" It makes sense, Dad." Stiles tells him, but right now I had to find out who this mysterious WereCoyote was.

" But it wasn't a girl. It was a four-legged coyote, right?" Noah asked Stiles,

" Well, okay. But yeah, see, that's the point that we don't exactly have figured out yet." Stiles says as I growled, something is off about him, but what?

" Okay, but if it was a full moon and she did change while her mom was driving, then anything could've happened." Scott tells the Sheriff,

" Horrible things could've happened. Ripping, shredding, tearing things." Stiles tells his father, I feel my claws growing out,

" Which is probably what caused the accident." Scott says as I can see something in the shadows, probibly the WereCoyote.

" Think about it, Dad, all right. They're driving, Malia starts to change, she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies" Stiles says as the WereCoyote's

scent was building in my nose,

" Except for Malia." Scott's voice was fading again, but I soon see the Coyote, I growled,

" She blames herself, all right, goes off running into the woods and eventually becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote." Stiles says the truth it can happen, I

gripped the tree bark,

" That makes sense." Noah says as I growled, my claws were out,

" In a Chinese folktale. Boys, this is this is insane. I need this kept quiet. The two of you, not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I especially don't want

Mr. Tate hearing about this. Scott? Scott!" Noah asked for Scott's attention,

" Sorry. What did you say?" Scott asked but this time I darted. I phased into my wolf form, I haven't been in this form in months, it felt great, as I ran the terrain

became easier, I saw rocks and slope before I hit them, but I flitted past them, I jumped in the air and phased into my humanoid wolf form, gripping into the ground

as my acquired six wolf tails moved with my body,

" Where are you" I growled as I hear something moving in the woods, so I climbed the tree, leaving long gashes into the tree wood, I bounded tree branch after tree

branch, following the scent from above, I see the Coyote and I pounce down, it bounds back and glares at me, I growled at it, the chakra covering me,

" You're a problem" I growled a couple octaves lower than my regular voice, I prepared a Chakra Blast as I am now calling it, but the Coyote let out a loud screech, I

shifted back and gripped my ears and let out a piercing scream, I felt my eyes glowing as I stared at the Coyote, above it was a translucent figure of a sixteen year

old girl with long brown hair which was tangled, the Coyote's eyes glowed again bright blue, and let out another screech.

" Malia" I growled as I see flashes of memories that weren't my own, I hear gun shots and a loud crash before I was on my knees clutching my ears, I looked in front

of me and Malia was gone,

" Damn it" I growled before running home, I see my daughter is asleep in her crib, clinging to her stuffed wolf, I see Blake looking at his claws,

" You seemed trouble my niece" Blake says as he is looking out the window,

" Very" I say as I can hear the faint of thunder in my head, but it was dulling,

" What troubles you besides your True Imprint is being held by the Calaveras" Blake says as I growled at him,

" Scott, Stiles and I were trying to find Malia Tate and a WereCoyote we believe is her. But when I was in my humanoid wolf form, she let out a screech, it was ear

piercing for me, I saw a translucent figure of a sixteen year old girl with long brown hair which was tangled above it, then another screech came out and I heard a

loud crash and gunshots" I growled as I see chakra once again bubbling outside of my skin.

" It's an ability that we Lyuka have, your's is a late transaction, certain screeches from other Were's that you could see memories" Blake says as I shake my head,

" But now I am hearing Thunder, Screams and Growls, it was happening at the Clinic yesterday" I say as I gripped the rail,

" Must be a warning to you"Blake says before I hear my Aurora crying out to me, I rush to her and carefully pick her up,

" The ability I mention to you is called Vision of Memory" Blake says before leaving me to calm my daughter.

" Aurora, I'm here" I say before she finally calms down, I hold her for the rest of the night, the sun arose, my baby girl fell asleep in my arms, I just decided to take

the day off, as night rolled in, I smelt intruders, I made my eyes glow hard as I placed my daughter in her crib,

" They said they'd meet us here." The Banshee says as I watched the Twins attacked Scott, I hid in a spot they can't see me, Scott could have come to me,

" I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar." Scott asked as he was on the ground, bloody mouth,

" We are. You do it by giving in." Aiden says as I see my claws are out,

" Giving in and letting go. That's how Deucalion taught us control." Ethan tells him before Aiden punches him,

" Hey, you know, that's funny. I've actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But you're right, beating the living crap out of

him is probably a lot better." Stiles says as I feel my fangs growing out,

" That's actually the plan? You kick my ass?" Scott asked as I want to protect my daughter, who knows what these two can do,

" You're afraid to turn." Aiden tells him as I gripped my control hard, I wanted to kill them.

" We're gonna make you. You turn. Then you kick our asses." Ethan tells him as I let low growls become emitted through the loft,

" And then you roar." Aiden says before roaring at Scott, I hear my daughter crying, I growled lowly. I got to her silently,

" What was that" Ethan's voice enveloped my ears,

" Don't worry Aurora no one is going to hurt you" I growled as she sees my chakra envelop us, I hold her tightly against me,

" You're an Alpha. You want to roar like one, you've got to give in full throttle. You've got to be the monster. Become the beast." Aiden says as I go back to my hiding

spot, they wanted to see power, I'll show them power.

" Become everything you're afraid of. That's what gives you power. It gives you strength.

" Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy." Aiden says after punching Scott, I felt my eyes glowing, my fangs appearing,

" So long as you can control it." Ethan tells the True Alpha,

" Sometimes control's a little overrated." Aiden says before slapping Scott hard,

" Come on, Scott. Fight back." Stiles whispers to his friend,

" What if I can't control it? What if I can't turn back?" Scott asked them as I my spine pressing higher into my skin,

" Then it takes over. You become Malia. You get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal. Or worse." Ethan says as I felt my wolf pressing

higher, the need to protect my daughter was sinking deeply into my body.

" You turn into Peter." Aiden says as I watched Scott rush at Aiden, but soon Aiden starts punching Scott hard, I snapped, holding my daughter against me, I

appeared. I snarled hard as I feel all the tails I acquired over my trials appear, all six, I growled,

 ** _ROAR_** an inner voice told me, I then roared, as it echoed I felt another chakra tail surface along with another wolf tail, seven out of ten tails, I shift back, and looked

at my daughter, her eyes glowing a mix of red and purple.

" GET OUT" I growled, they left except Lydia,

" What do you hear?" I asked as her face looked entranced,

" Loud growls, Thunder and Screaming" She replied before she came back, I nodded at her and she then left, is that a signal for my death or a bunch of deaths? As I

placed my daughter down, I swore I saw Stiles at the edge of my room, his eyes black as coal, but as I blinked, he was gone.

" Oh ok that was weird" I say before going to bed,the next morning I woke up to a text, 'Meet us at the Preserve' from Stiles, so I wait till Blake is here to watch my

baby girl, I ran to the Preserve,

" Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" The Banshee asked,

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." Scott says as I still remember what the WereCoyote did to me,

 **"** Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter." Isaac

says as I growled at him to shut him up,

" And again with the not helping." Stiles says as he shrugs,

"Did you bring it?" Scott asked Allison who showed off a gun, but then gunshots echoed in my ears,

" Wait, wait. Wait! Wait!" Stiles says as Scott rode off on his motorbike, I phased into my Chakra Cloaked form, I bounded on trees leaving scorched marks in their

wake.

" Come on Faster" I growled as I used my advanced vision to see ahead,

" Stronger" I growled harder as I used my full body weight to push myself,

" GO" I growled as I was full flitting from branch to branch, I hit the ground but got up on both legs. I hear a roar, an Alpha's Roar.

" Scott" I smirked as I can tell he had closed his mental door, as I walked I heard loud echoed clicks enter my ear, I clutched them as it was getting louder, I let out a

growl, and it stopped.

" What the fuck was that?" I asked as I looked towards the preserve, but I left.


	41. Galvanized

As I looked at the moon, I felt longing for my husband, his warmth and his loving,

" Oh Derek" I say as I was so deep in thought, I soon felt lips on my neck,

" Miss me my She-Wolf?" A very familiar voice filled my ear, I turned around to see my lover smiling at me,

" Derek" I cried out as I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him full and hard,

" Make me feel Baby" Derek begs as I smirked at him.

" Jace please" Derek whimpered in my ears as I grinned, kissing him as I pressed him on the bed, my hips grinding against his denim cover cock,

" You have not idea what being away has done to me" I growled as he kissed my neck, I feel my clothes being tore, but I growled at him to make him stop,

" Slow down baby" I say as he takes his clothes off and I take mine off,

" So beautiful" Derek says as he feels the pale globes on my chest,

" Missed you Derek so much, please I hate being patient" I growled as I grabbed his ass,

" OH I missed that about you" Derek growls as I nip his claim bite,

" Come on Derek show me how much you missed me" I growled as he slowly thrusted into me then flipped me over,

" Oh DEREK" I growled as he gripped my hips and kept going, the way his cock's veins were hitting sweet spots inside of me made my toes start curling,

" Come on baby, let me hear you scream my name" Derek growled in my ears as I felt his claws digging into my hips,

" Derek please I want you to fill me with pups" I growled as he went faster and harder,

" What my mate wants, my mate gets" Derek whispered in my ears,

" In bed I'm the Alpha" Derek growls as I feel him slap my ass, my pussy walls clenching around him more and more as he soon licks up my spine,

" OH DEREK" I growled as I feel him lick the base of my neck then sink his teeth into it,

" DEREK GOD" I roared as I came all over his cock, his fangs deep into the back of my neck, I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head.

" JACE" Derek growled as I felt his knot expand fast, I came again by the force of his knot popping inside me, we laid down spooning style, it was the only position we

can do when he knots me from behind, I feel his fangs leave my neck then he laps the blood that was there,

" God Jace I missed you" Derek growled as another spurt of cum entered me, I growled lovingly as it entered me,

" As I missed you" I say as I wiggled my hips, he groaned at this and held me still,

" Easy baby, I'm trying to fill you to Babytown" Derek growled as I smirked at him,

" Just hold me" I whimpered as he smiled and placed his head on mine, it was like an hour and a half before his knot deflated.

I laid in the bed as I snuggled up to my Imprint,

" Thanks for getting me out of there" Derek says as he covered us,

" Your welcome baby" I grinned at my mate, he is perfect to me, no matter what.

" Hey you think you know how to sow?" Derek asked as I quirked my head,

" Yeah why?" I asked as I smirked, holding the blanket up to my chest as I sat up,

" Because Peter needs his finger sown back on" Derek said as I began to laugh,

" How did that one happen?" I asked before getting up and getting dressed,

" Well Araya Calavera, fucking bitch, she kept asking us where La Loba was, we don't know, but I was scared she was asking about you, so I didn't say anything, so

she cut off Peter's ring finger" Derek says as I put on a pair of shorts, then a long sleeve top.

" How very Peter of him, did he taunt her?" I asked as he smirked and smiled,

" No doubt" Derek says as I watched him getting his clothes back on, he held me as I felt him kiss my mark,

" God it smells like Sex in here" Peter says as he sees me,

" What do you expect, Peter" I say as I placed my head on Derek's pec,

" Come on Grumpy Wolf lets sow your finger on" I say as I got my sewing things, I dipped the thread in alcohol, he sat down, I then began sowing, he winced as I

smirked, causing him pain brought me pleasure in a way, I see Derek holding our Aurora.

" Ow! Don't you have any anesthetic?" Peter asked as I grinned,

" Yep." I say as I kept going, I see Aurora gripping Derek's shirt, so cute,

" Well, are you at least going to tell me what I risked life and digit for?" Peter asked as I just finished, he pulled his hand away, I take Aurora into my arms,

" I'm going to show you." Derek says as I smiled but I see Talia's claws,

" After the fire, that's all that was left of her." Derek says as I picked up the mother Hales claw.

" Talia. I can't decide if that's touching or morbid. I guess the real question is, what are you planning on doing with them?" Peter asked his nephew as Aurora fell

asleep in my arms,

" I have to ask her something. And from what I've heard, this is the only way it's possible."Derek says as he brings up the container that held his mother's claws,

" You gotta be kidding me." Peter says as Derek held my arm,

 **"** Why do you think I had Jace sewed your finger back on?" Derek asked as I kissed his forehead.

" You know, there's always an element of danger to rituals like this. I'm not particularly fond of them. Unless they somehow benefit me." Peter says as I hear the faint

echoing in my mind, I see Derek dropping the claws in the cylinder,

" What do you want?" Derek asked as I held my daughter,

" I want to keep them. Sentimental value. She was your mother, but she was also my sister. What? Am I not allowed a little bit of sentiment?" Peter says as the

echoing in my mind got louder, I watched as Peter hesitated, but Derek got up,

" Too long." Derek said before plunging Peter's hand on the claws,

" No! No, wait!" Peter said before his fingers were impaled by Talia's claws, his eyes glowing Beta Blue. I laid Aurora down in her crib before going back to see Peter

with Talia's claws on his right fingers, the echoing was getting louder, Derek was sitting in the chair Peter was sitting in,

" That's not exactly my color. This is going to be excruciatingly painful." Peter told my husband,

" Just do it." Derek said in a monotoned voice,

" Oh, I'm going to. I just wanted you to know we all have our petty revenges." Peter says before plunging his sister's claws into Derek's neck. When that happened I

saw a vision, a building and inside was an Japanese-Korean girl was tied to a fence with cable wires and another man smiling at her,

"What are you doing?" The Girl asked the man, who is likely her captor,

" Right now? Ah. Right now, I'm gonna take your picture. Hmm. Just a little proof of our time here together. A little proof for all of those people who never believed."

The man says as he takes her picture,

"Okay, you got your picture. You want to let me go now?" The Girl says as I felt the need to find her, as she spoke there was a bit of a Thunder crackle, was she the

cause for the Thunder that echoed in my mind?

" Oh Did you ever see a movie called Village of the Damned? The original. Not the remake. Nobody cares about crappy remakes. I'm talking about the 1960 black-

and-white masterpiece. Huh? It's about this group of children. Blonde-haired, beautiful children who can make their eyes glow. And they do terrible, terrible things.

The tag line on the poster read, "Beware the stare that will paralyze the will of the world." Now, when I told everyone that I saw children with glowing eyes, they

wouldn't believe me. I tried to get them to do something. But they wouldn't budge. They wouldn't move. As if they had been paralyzed. I am going to shake them out

of their paralysis. I'm going to get them moving. I'm going to I am going to galvanize them." The man says as I felt the need to kill him, heavily. I was pulled from

the vision.

"Did you see her? What did you ask her? Did she say anything about me?" Peter asked as the echos of Thunder, Screams, Growls, Clicking and now Explosion were

going about in my head, my wolf was pressing hard to gain control,

" Well, that doesn't look good." Peter says as I see my Cloak Covering me,

" Jace?" Peter asked as I felt my eyes glowing,

" Jace" Derek says as I see a place in front of me, a building, I hear Thunder, I let my wolf take control,

" **_DON'T FOLLOW ME_** " I growled before jumping on the balcony and flitting to the building from my vision,

I see the girl still tied up, the man then Scott,

" Scott! No! Look out!" She tells him as he was hit by the electrical wire, I can still hear the Thunder crackling in my mind.

" Don't She's not She's not the one you want." Scott says as I growled loudly, everyone's eyes on me,

" _**YOU WANT TO SEE GLOWING EYES**_ " I growled as I jumped down from the beam on the roof, I was in front of the man,

" ** _I'LL SHOW YOU GLOWING EYES_** " I growled as my cloak came up, my eyes full aglow he tried to strike me, but I pushed him back, he almost hit Kira, but an

explosion happened, I swore I heard Thunder, I see the girl absorbing electricity.

" Jace how did you know?" Scott asked as I looked at the girl, she looked surprised as my cloak was still showing,

" ** _I saw her here in a vision_** " I say before running out of there. I gain control back,

" What the fuck is happening to me?" I asked as my chakra showed up again.


	42. Illuminated

I watched as my True Imprint, he looked distraught, Beacon Hill's has no power,

" What's happened to you Jace?" Derek asked as I looked at my glowing purple eyes,

" I have seven out of ten tails" I say as he holds our daughter,

" What caused you to dart out of the loft? What is happening to your control?" Derek asked as I see my claws are out,

" Derek lately, in my mind I have heard Thunder, Growls, Screams, Clicking, and an Explosion" I say as I placed my head in my hands,

" You think it's a trail?" He asked as Aurora was reaching for me, but I didn't want to hurt her,

" Maybe, the Thunder is gone, but the Growls, Screams, Clicking and Explosion have remained echoing in my mind" I say as make the seven chakra tails show with

my wolf tails.

" Why don't you and I get away from here for the day?" Derek asked as I looked at him,

" Are you serious?" I asked as he smiled at me, Blake showed up,

" Jace I have told you those things are warnings, go, I'll watch Aurora" Blake says as Derek takes his niece, I nod, Derek takes me to the Hummer,

" I hate leaving her" I say as Derek rubs my shoulders,

" She will be fine" Derek says as I get into the passenger seat, I watched as Derek took us to the Preserve, the LookOut Point, it was beautiful,

" Derek thank you" I say as I swear I see a shadow figure a couple feet from us, but I blink and I see the shadow disappear,

" Hey your my wife. It's my job to make you feel something of positivity" Derek says as he kisses my forehead, I hold him tightly, we watch as the sunsets,

" We should get back" I say as he smiles at me.

" You are perfect" Derek says as his eyes glowed,

" By the way what did your mother say?" I asked as he smiled at me,

" She told me that I married the perfect girl, that she was greatful that I found you" Derek says as I hear his heart beating faster, just a bit,

" That's not all she said" I say as he sighs, his eyes are still glowing,

" You know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason I left." Derek says as I nod,

it must have been really important for him to talk to Talia.

" She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it. This town needs

someone to protect it." Derek said making me feel proud to be Derek's wife, mate, True Imprint and his wolf's lover, I kissed my love and his lips pressed back, as I

pulled away his eyes became Beta Blue,

"Someone like Scott" I replied as I see him nod, his eyes going back to the green that I loved,

" Let's go home" I say as he kisses me,

" Yeah to our daughter" Derek says as I see my phone ping, I opened it,

" Aurora is with me, at my apartment, I'll give you guys the night off" I read aloud to my lover,

" Oh I am so going to ravage you " He growls lustfully into my neck,

" Oh Derek you are my LustyWolf" I growled before getting into the car.

" You know it and don't forget it" Derek says as he slides his hand up my thigh,the drive home, the car was filling up with smells of lust,

" Relax Derek don't bust a nut here" I said licking the shell of his right ear, he growled lowly,

" I will pull over and take you here and now" He growls and I decide to stop, the ride home was over, I got out of the car and smiled as Derek got out as well, I was

know leaking pheromones fast and quickly, I kissed him, he pressed me against the car, but I heard three heart beats going, so I pushed Derek behind me and saw

three little boys in costumes,

" Trick or treat!" They say, I watched as Derek got the candy we had in the car out, he gave them each two pieces, they stared at us, so after Derek and I looked at

one another, we made our eyes glow. Derek growled at them and they ran off,

" Did you really have to growl at them, they were just kids, eyes glowing is enough" I growled against his chest. I soon heard the echoing of clicking enter my mind

and ears again, but this time it was real, I turned to see these shadow men, one placed it's finger behind my left ear, I saw eyes glowing like fireflies, the echoing of

the loud clicking in my mind was now gone, but I see Derek is on the ground beside me passed out, I tried reaching for him but my eyes fell closed.

 _I see something walking towards me, Stiles? He had bags under his eyes, his mouth was moving to damn fast for me to tell what he was saying, his eyes went_

 _completely_ _black as if demonic then he smiled as he pointed at me. "You're Dead" He says as I growled out loud_. I wake up to feel as if something had burned the

back of my ear, I see Derek is waking up, I feel the back of my ear, it felt as if something was singed there, but I felt my fangs grow, I growled loudly with Derek,

" Baby? Are you OK?" I asked as he helped me up,

" Yeah" He replied before we went inside, we saw in our loft teenagers partying, I growled as I walked up to the beater's table but a guy blocked me,

" Sorry sweetheart, sorry, The Bloody Beetroot doesn't take requests. " He says as I nod and tried to get up there again, this time he touched my shoulder hard,

" Bro, seriously. I said the DJ doesn't take..." He says before Derek grabs his throat,

" He'll take mine and don't touch my wife" Derek growled before tossing the man away, Derek slams the beat's table down, and everyone's eyes are on us.

" Get out!" Derek and I yelled in unison,

" Damn DUDE" Someone yells before teenager flood out of Derek and I's loft, I see the shadow figures in the loft and the pack here, I hear Growling echoing in my

mind,

" Guys, they're all looking at me. Why are they all looking at me?" Aiden asked us, I see them step towards Aiden, I felt my cloak bubbling underneath my skin,

" Guys?" He asked as he looked at me, Derek shifts half way, he snapped one of their necks, but he was still standing. The shadow threw Derek back, I ran to him,

Derek let out a growl that echoed in my mind, the Growling stopped echoing. I watched as Isaac unsheathed his claws, the shadow ninja looked at him, then brought

out a katana from his chest and did moves. Isaac stepped away as the shadow ninja looked at Aiden as two of the others, I wanted to fight, I wanted my wolf loose.

" Somebody do something!" Allison screamed as the shadows check him, but for what? Aiden was on the floor, the ninjas looked at Scott. He was partially shifted, I

got in front of him, I let my cloak out and my seven wolf and chakra tails. They stared at me with interest, but the sun came up and they disappeared.

" What the hell were those things?" Scott asked as I saw Isaac looked at Allison,

" Your dad's 24 hours are up." Isaac told her,

" What the fuck is going on" I said as everyone looked at my Cloaked form.


	43. Silverfinger

It's been a day since the Shadow Figures have show up, Derek and I have been following Scott all day,

" This is so boring" I say as Derek holds me,

" It's never boring with you" Derek replied before kissing my neck,

" Yeah I guess your right" I replied before kissing him, right now we were on Scott's roof,

" Could you lock the door?" Scott asked as I hear a door lock and a window being locked,

" Yeah." Kira , who's name I recently learned, says.

" We're running out of time." Kira tells Scott as I snuggled up to my husband,

" I know. But Allison, her dad and Isaac are working on something that could help." Scott tells the girl, Derek and I know what she was, a kitsune, or Japanese fox,

" I don't want to sound pessimistic or anything, but you really think that's going to keep them out?" Kira says as Derek was rubbing my back,

" Actually, we have a kind of security system. Things happened a couple of weeks ago, a lot of things, and we had my boss help make a few changes to the house."

Scott says as I snickered,

" You're listening to them talking?" Derek asked as I sat in his lap,

" Yes, I loved eavesdropping on them" I say as he laughs,

" Yeah, sort of. But I can't arm it. Only my mom can." Scott says as I pouted at Derek,

" What?" He asked as I snuggled deeper into his body.

" I wish we can have another baby, but that won't be until my next heat hits" I whimpered against Derek chest,

" We have Aurora, so let's just worry about her till your next heat hits, she is our firstborn" Derek says making me smile,

" You're right" I say as I purred into his chest, The hours were spent listening to the interaction between the Werewolf and the Kitsune,

" That looks like what happened to you at the power station." Scott says as I see Derek is watching the sun starting to set, it would be soon time to fight,

" When a kitsune rubs its tails together it can create fire or lighting. It's called foxfire. I don't have any tails." She replied as I chuckled silently,

" How'd you know what I was thinking?" Scott asked her as I kissed my lover, whom kisses back,

" Because kitsune are also psychic. I can hear all of your thoughts. Just kidding. The sun's setting." Kira says as I can hear Scott agreeing with her.

" Are you scared?" Scott asked her as I gripped Derek's shirt,

" Not right now. I'm supposed to be back before dinner." Kira replied as Derek's hands grip my hips lowly,

" Tell them you can't make it." Scott tells her as I was losing focus,

" What should I say?" Kira asked as I feel Derek's fangs bite into my claim marks.

" Say, uh, you're going on a date." Scott tells her as I kiss Derek hard, wrapping my legs around his waist,

" Are you sure that's a good idea? You know, foxes and wolves don't really get along." Kira tells Scott, but right now, I really want to mate with my husband, I just

laid my head on his chest,

" That's just a drawing. In a children's book. My mom's back." Scott say as Derek and I land on the ground,

" What are you doing here? And why do you still have a key?" Scott asked and I smelt the detective.

" Funny you mention keys. Because while I have a key to this house, I'm not exactly sure how you got a key to my office." Ralph McCall tells his son,

" Let me help you out here. This kind of thing usually begins with something along the lines of, "It's not what you think." Or, "I can explain." " Ralph asked Scott, who

I can tell doesn't really like his father,

" Dad, let me help you out. You need to leave." Scott orders his father,

" I will. With a satisfactory explanation." Ralph tells his son, damn doesn't he understand get out,

" Go get a warrant." Scott tells him, I was proud of the boy,

" I don't need a warrant. I'm your father." Ralph retorts to his own son,

" No, you're a gene donor. I got my hair color from you. And that's all I got. So you're not allowed to play tough dad with me." Scott tells him, I hear the door open,

" Hey, what's going on?" I soon hear Melissa's voice,

" Maybe one of you should explain." Ralph says as I see the sun setting, I made my eyes glow and I turned to my husband,

" Scott" Kira says worried, I hear Clicking, but not in my mind,

" Who the hell is this?" Ralph says before I smelt blood,Derek and I in our werewolf forms, I slide in first, the Shadow Figures appearing out of nowhere, I slashed one

with a chakra clawed hand, it backs away,

" Mom, the ash!" Scott screamed as I was slammed into the stair wall, I snarled as I darted to one of them with a chakra muzzle and teeth, sinking my chakra teeth

into it's shoulder, it lets a loud clicking out before I am slammed away from it, I see shadow leaking from it, but it seems to absorb it again,

" Damn it" I growled as Derek and I saw the twins appear but half shifted, they help get the Shadow Figures out, Melissa slammed the jar at the threshold, the

mountain ash made a line. The shadow figures just stood at the door or windows, I looked at the mountain ash, smart,

" All of the baseboards are ash wood?" Derek asked as I got up,

" Uh, yeah. It was Deaton's idea. And where the hell did you two come from?" Scott asked as I smirked at him.

" We've been following you." I say as I see Scott's brows furrow,

" For how long?" He asked confused or really determined,

" All day." I replied before smelling a lot of blood, human. About an hour passed,

" Aiden Watch! See that? She can't go through it either." Ethan says as I cracked my knuckles,

" So, what are you?" Aiden asked as I smirked, Derek and I walked into the room.

" She's a kitsune, idiot. Use your eyes. You can see it all around her." Derek says as I see the fox aura,

" The younger ones give off an aura. She just hasn't learned how to conceal it yet. She probably doesn't know what kind she is either." I say before walking into

another room, Aiden and Ethan showed up in the room Derek and I were in five minutes later,

" Why do you think we're here, Derek? For a study group?" Aiden asked as I growled.

" We're here to protect Scott. We're trying to fight for him." Ethan says as I turned around, Derek held me so I wouldn't attack,

" I'm sure you are. I'm sure you'd kill for him." Derek says as I make my eyes glow, showing dominance against them,

" But are you willing to die for him?" I asked as they finally shut up,Derek, Aiden, Ethan and I watched as the Shadow Figures tried breaking in,

" What are they doing?" Scott asked as I had my cloak up and my claws out,

" Testing for weaknesses." Aiden replies fast,

" Guys?" Kira says as I see a weak spot in the mountain ash barrier,

" We have a problem." I growled as I felt my chakra bubbling, I see Scott get on the phone, I hear it clear but the Screaming and Explosion still are echoing in my

mind loudly,

" Allison, please tell me that you have something. They're here. They're trying to get in. And it looks like they're gonna' be able to do it." Scott says to his ex,

" Okay, okay listen. They're Japanese demons. They're called the oni. They're looking for someone possessed. Someone with a dark spirit attached to them." Allison

replies, I can hear something in her voice, but it was faint as if it was a warning,

" A nogitsune." Scott says as I growled,

" How'd you know that? Scott?" Allison asked scared,

" Just Tell me what else." Scott says as I feel the chakra getting hotter.

" Okay, they won't hurt you. They know you're supernatural but once they do this check, once they realize that you're not carrying with you this dark spirit, then they

won't hurt you, I promise. All they're looking for is the nogitsune." Allison says before I see Scott hang up,

" I'm right, aren't I? They're looking for me." Kira asked Scott, but he shakes his head,

" They're looking for a dark spirit. And I know it's not you." Scott whispers to her, but I growled more panicked.

" Scott, we're going to have to do something." I growled and watched my claws appear,

" Don't do anything." The True Alpha tells us,

" Is he serious?" Aiden asked as if Scott was kidding,

" I said don't do anything. Trust me." Scott says to Kira, I watched as they held hands, the ONI walked to them and placed a hand on their heads, the two

supernatural's hands came apart as the test was done, the ONI let them go and disappeared, Derek went to Scott as Aiden went to Kira,

" You're gonna be okay." Derek tells him, as everything settled Derek and then went home with our daughter.


	44. Riddled

I hear loud screaming, I wake up, Derek is fast asleep,

" God Damn" I growled, it's been three weeks since the ONI showed up, my phone rings, Blake was here in case we had to leave for anything,

" Derek wake up, Stiles is missing" I say as Derek wakes up fast,

" Great what kind of trouble can he get into?" Derek asked before kissing my neck. We got dressed and met up with Scott at the hospital,

" He's not here. Not anymore." I say as I used my Chakra Scent,

" You mean the whole building?" Scott asked me as Derek looked at Scott,

" Gone." Derek says as I worried for the boy.

" Notice how strong the scent is up here? Ever hear of chemo signals? Chemical signals that communicate emotion. And just our sweat can give off anger, fear or

disgust. Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel." I ordered Scott, I can hear the intake of breath,

" Stress." Scott tells me, I nod,

" And anxiety." I replied, I can practically feel what Stiles was feeling as he was up here,

" What was he doing up here?" Scott asked us, I closed my eyes, I see Stiles arguing with someone as if another person was up here with him when his disappeared.

" I don't know. But there was definitely some kind of struggle. I used my Chakra Vision, it's all I got" I say as I hold my arms

" With who?" Scott asked as I tried again this time, there was no one up there with him,

" _**Himself.**_ " I growled but got my control back, Derek and I headed for the school and found Aiden,

" What are you doing here?" I asked as Aiden stood strong,

" What you two are doing, trying to find Stiles" Aiden says as I shake my head,

" We need cables to jumpstart Stiles' Jeep" Derek says as the three of us go over in Derek's Hummer, I get the cables,

" So, you think he was just sleepwalking? Or is there something more to it?" Aiden asked as I cracked my knuckles,

" In this town there's always something more." I replied as I felt my claws growing but I forced them to go back in,

" What if I told you I know something more? I kind of overheard Well, I listened in on Stiles talking to Scott. How he thinks he was the one who wrote that message

in the Chemistry room. The message telling Barrow to kill Kira." Aiden tells us as I rolled my eyes,

" You think Stiles, skinny, defenseless, Stiles is the Nogitsune? A powerful, dark spirit?" Derek says unconvinced,

" I'm not the only one thinking it. I'm just the only one saying it." Aiden tells us,

" This thing wants to possess someone and chooses Stiles? Why wouldn't it take someone bigger, stronger? Someone with a little more Power." I say as I touch the

cable tips together to create,

" The Spark" I say as I connected it in my brain. I found the one I was searching for,

" He's a little preoccupied. But I can help you." I say as Derek is beside me,

" Why would you want to help me?" Kira asked as I flashed my eyes,

" Because I want you to tell me everything that happened at the power station with William Barrow. Actually, I want you to show me." Derek says as she nods, we

drive over to the building where I encountered Kira for the first time, she shows where I see the spark impact zone,

" It was around here, I think. But everything kind of looks the same now." Kira says as I growled I see something stuck to a wall,

" What is that? Is that a baseball bat?" Kira asked as I pulled it off, I see some indents to the ground

" Babe It's Stiles's bat." I say as I drag the bat forward a bit then where the indent on the concrete is the bat pulls to the wall,

" It's magnetized." I say as I then pulled it off again,

" Kira, I'm going to need you to tell me everything you know about foxfire." Derek says as she nods to explaining what FoxFire can do, I got a text saying

Stiles was found, the three of us went to the hospital,

" I don't know if I should go in. You're going to tell Scott that Barrow might have used foxfire created by me to jump start the Nogitsune's power inside Stiles." Kira

says as I am by Derek, she looked scared,

" Yeah." I replied to her as she smelt scared,

" Basically that I helped a dark spirit take control of his best friend." She says making it obvious,

" You should probably wait here." I tell her before going into the hospital with Derek. We found Scott sitting, we sat across from him,

" You know the stuff you we're telling me about chemo signals earlier? It reminded me of the time you we're teaching me to use anger to control the shift." Scott says

making me smile genuinely for the first time in months,

" I think you ended up teaching me more about that." Derek says as I laid my head on his shoulder.

" Are you teaching me again?" He asked as I nod,

" Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets. You know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's

not the only reason I left. I needed to talk to my mother." Derek says as I see Scott is slightly confused,

" Your dead mother?" Scott asked as Derek nodded at the Young Alpha,

" She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it. This town needs

someone to protect it. Someone like you." Derek says as I yawned, I haven;t slept soundly since Stiles went missing.

" And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets." Scott says as he slows his speech a bit,

" What?" Derek asked as Scott lead us to the roof again.

" He was trying to protect us. Stiles was protecting us. From himself." Scott says as he looked to have learned something

" What are we looking for?" Derek says as we got on the roof,

" I'm not sure. But I think Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself. I think he was struggling not to do something." Scott says as we find a bunch of tools, I

heard sparks, I looked up to see a wire partically cut, it explodes, but the Explosion in my head isn't gone, this isn't a warning to me.


	45. Letharia Vulpina

The screams of innocent people filled my ears as I saw people running,

" Oh My God" I say as I growled, I see an electric wire break free, it hits the window of ambulance, I let my claws out, but Derek grabs my hand,

" Derek" I growled as I felt my chakra bubbling underneath my skin, the ambulance hit a fire hydrant, it began pumping out water fast, the wire was attacking the

young kitsune,

" Get back! Everyone, get back! Everyone, get back!" Kira was screaming out to everyone, I jumped down to the ground, I see people running, I still hear the

Screaming and Explosion are still echoing in my mind,I see Allison almost go into the water, but Isaac pushed her, he ended up in the water, my Beta is down.

" Isaac!" Allison screams, I see Kira concentrate before she grabs the wire by its copper exposed and I watched as she absorbed the electricity, I see with my purple

wolf eyes, her aura is strong, and looks as if electricity has it powered up, her eyes began to glow a amber orange. Derek ran to our ex beta and checked his pulse.

" Isaac, He's not breathing. Scott, he's not breathing!" Derek yelled as I watched some paramedics take him,

" Scott, you have to tell Stilinski. You have to tell him what's really wrong with Stiles." I say as my eyes glowed more and more, as I got back into my loft, I saw an

emitter,

" Argent" I growled as I grabbed it, Derek and I darted to the Argent place and stab it into the table, we waited for him to show up,

" Lose something?" I growled, I grabbed his neck, and he placed a hand gun to my head, I backed off,

" Why are you breaking into my apartment?" Chris asked as I growled at him.

" Why are you leaving emitters in my loft?" I growled as my eyes glowed,

" I have no idea why that would be in your loft. I spent the entirety of the last two days trying to find Stiles." Chris says as I growled again,

" Any luck?" I asked as my claws came out,

" No." He replied as I felt my fangs come in again,

" Me either. Okay, we're both trying to find Stiles. Mind if I ask what you planned on doing if you find him?" I asked as I see my chakra bubbling over my skin.

" Well, that depends on which Stiles I find." Chris says as he loads his gun,I left to try and find the boy, but nothing showed up, I soon got a call from the Sheriff

station an hour later, I go and see Derek and Chris sitting and handcuffed to a bench, I walked over, but a deputy stopped me,

" Sorry mam" He says but I flash my eyes at him,

" Derek Hale is my husband" I say as he nods and walks away,

" So I leave you for an hour and you get in trouble with the law.

" So, I don't suppose you have any idea why Stiles would frame us for murder?" Chris asked as I quirked my eyebrows,

" I didn't think Stiles was smart enough to frame us for murder." Derek says as I lean on the wall,

" To be honest, I'm not entirely convinced that's why we're here." Chris says as he looks around the station,

" What do you mean?" Derek asked as I smirked.

" McCall is going to come out here any minute and probably talk attorneys. Say you've agreed to allow mine to represent you." Chris says as I growled lowly,

" Why should I trust your attorney?" Derek asked as I smirked at my lover,

" Because I'm not calling my attorney yet. I just want more time." Chris says as I cracked my knuckles,

" To do what?" Derek asked as Chris sighs,

" To figure out what we're really doing here." Chris says as I sighed, I watched the time pass and listen to Derek's heart beat.

" I could easily get out of these, you know." Derek says twisting his wrists,

" So could I. But I'm not interested in being a fugitive from the law." Chris tells him,

" And I swear Derek I will turn your ass into a fur coat" I say cracking my knuckles more,

" Well, I'm not interested in being a victim to a 17-year-old possessed by a psychotic fox." Derek says as I glared my eyes at him,

" Just give me a few more minutes. Derek!" Chris tells him,

" Okay, fine. If something happens, don't expect me to risk my life trying to save yours." Derek growls at him, soon everything is going nuts.

" What's happening?" Chris asked us, I listened, it sounded like ticking,

" What's happening?"Chris asked again,

" Get down!" Derek says as I hear in my mind the Explosion, I get down and an explosion happens. It was loud as I got under the bench Derek and Chris were on, my

hearing echoed for a second before the Explosion in my mind disappeared, I get out of my spot to see Derek covering Chris, glass in my lover's back,

" Oh Derek" I cried out.

" Derek. Derek. Come on speak to me" I begged as I shake him lightly,

" I'm okay." Derek says as I shake my head and cover my mouth,

" You saved my life." Chris says as Derek looks behind me,

" Stiles is here, stop him from hurting anybody if he becomes the nogitsune" Derek says as I whimpered,

" Chris get the glass out of his back" I growled before leaving the station, I follow the scent to the animal clinic.I go inside to see Stiles or Void holding a katana in

Scott's stomach, it's Void,

" Does it hurt? Hey, look at me. You should have done your reading, Scott. See, a nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife and pain. This morning, you took it from Isaac,

then you took it from Coach. And then from a dying deputy. All that pain. You took it all. Now, give it to me." Void says as I hold myself back, I see Deaton holding a

needle,

" You really have to learn, Scott. You really have to learn not to trust a fox. I wonder what it would be like to take power from Jace. Causing pain to her True Imprint

felt great" Void says as Deaton gives me the needle, I nod at him,

" Mmm-mmm." Void says as he nods at him,

" Know why? 'Cause they're tricksters." Void says as I walked slowly at him,

" They'll fool you." Void says as he hold the sword in Scott's stomach, causing him pain.

" They'll fool everyone." Void says before I am behind him,

" Not everyone." I growled before inserting the needle into his neck, I injected the serum into him, he grabs me,

" We'll meet again" He grins before falling to the ground, unconscious, I see Deaton take the sword out of Scott's stomach.

" Kira's down" I say as I helped her up,

" What was that? Was that a cure? Is he okay?" Scott asked as I stared at the boy who was being possessed by the evil fox,

" The fox is poisoned. But it's not dead. Not yet." Deaton says as I see the veins on Stiles' neck becoming deep purple.


	46. Echo House

I watched as Scott, Allison, Aiden, Ethan and Lydia conversed,

" Derek is in jail because of the damn fox" I growled before punching the cement and leaving a dent,

" My father said all of the Katashi evidence is being moved to a Federal Lockup by armored car tonight. Probably within the next few hours." The girl says as I see my

chakra building up on my hands,

" We're going to rob an armored car?" Scott asked as I smirked at him, he was so naive,

" Well, we're going to try." I replied as I showed chakra cover fists showing my anger.

" Okay." Scott replies as I see the Kitsune,

" This is a really bad plan." She says as I cracked my neck,

" It's not that bad." I replied as I showed my claws.

" It's not that good." Lydia says making me grin at her.

" None of us knows the route they're going to take." I say as I showed my eyes dead center glowing,

" If Allison can get one of her dad's GPS trackers on the armored car then we can follow it." Scott says as I cracked my knuckles,

" So when it gets here..." Allison starts but I growled at her lowly,

" We attack them?" Ethan asked as I showed my claws,

" No." I growled at them,

" Your bikes will be in the middle of the road, looking like you guys got into an accident." Scott says as I cracked my knuckles.

" And when the driver gets out to help..." Scott says as I smiled at him,

" We attack him?" Aiden asked this time,

" No." I growled at him,

" You'll distract him and Scott will break open the back door." Lydia says as I cracked my neck,

" And you'll get Katashi's finger." Allison tells me,

" It's not his actual finger, is it?" I asked as he smirked at me. My ring was dead on my finger,

" You are so out of our league." Ethan says as I growled at him,

" Why aren't we just going to Stilinski for help?" Aiden asked as I felt my claws appear,

" Because if he gets caught, then it's the Sheriff tampering with federal evidence." Scott says as I grinned at him,

" Guys, this is going to work. We can do this." Lydia says as I grinned a fanged grin,

" We're losing Stiles." Scott says as I growled lowly,

" My Dad's in jail for murder. We need to do this." Allison says as she has her crossbow in hand,

" My husband is in jail for a fucking psycofox." I growled with my fist in Chakra mode.

" Okay, let's get out of here." Kira says as I growled as my vision was clear as we watched the van,

" We have to do something." Scott says as I see a man getting into the back,

" Who the hell is that?" Kira asked as I now saw his face, oh shit,

" Kincaid." I growled as my eyes glowed,

" You know him?" Scott asked as I hear tearing of clothes, my back spine bumps growing,

" Old family friend, total jackass" I growled as I began walking towards him.

" We need that finger." I growled at him, he smirked at me,

" Why should I give it to you?" Kincaid asked as I cracked my neck,

" There's a briefcase in there with $ 150,000 in it." Scott says as he smirks at me,

" The scroll inside this prosthetic finger is worth three million." Kincaid replied as I showed my chakra fists.

" Give me the finger." Scott says as Kincaid smirked at me," I growled as I showed my seven tails,

" Come on Jace what happened to pack mates?" Kincaid says

" Long gone asshole" I growled before sending a chakra palm his way, I watched as Scott was beaten by Kin, I growled at him,

" You have the eyes of an Alpha. But where's the strength?" Kincaid asked as his eyes glowed

" Up here." Aiden growled, I watched them beat down Kincaid,

" Ethan, Aiden..." Scott says as I growled at them,

" Stop!" I growled at the two boys,

" You want him to come after us?" Ethan asked as I bared my fangs.

" Scott, we've seen guys like this. Trust us. He's dangerous." Aiden remarks as I growled, I watched as Scott grabbed the finger from Kin's pocket

" So are we." I growled at them,

" And he looks smart enough to remember that." I retorted as Scott held Kataski's finger,

" We're here to save a life. Not end one." Scott said as he got the scroll. I watched as Deaton read the scroll once we got Lydia, Scott and I there, I see my claws are

out and I am pissed, I feel bad for what happened after my father had kicked out Kincaid so long ago, but he had threatened the packs line, Kincaid has a sense of

insanity to him that most werewolves don't have unless trauma was introduced early on. My Aunt thought I would be a perfect mate to Kincaid, but Derek was

introduced into my life, thank god, I don't think Kin can be good to me,

" There isn't much here, unfortunately." Deaton says as I watched him with interest,

" How will it fix our fox problem" I growled as I cracked my knuckles

" Does it say anything?" I asked as I watched him intently, I needed to know if the nogitsune was killible

" My Japanese isn't great. But it appears to say that one method of expelling a Nogitsune is to change the body of the host." Deaton says as I cracked my knuckles,

" Change the body?" Scott asked as I quirked my head to the side, wait changing the body, wait changing Stiles?

" Which begs the question, how do we change Stiles' body?" Lydia asked as I quirked my eyebrows,

" By turning him into a werewolf." Scott said as I chuckled a bit,

" I think saving Stiles, even he needs to endure it, because Stiles is our boy" I say as I smiled, Scott nods at me.


	47. The Fox and The Wolf

I watched as Derek and Chris were waiting to be released, but Parrish was keeping them here,

" Sorry, but I can't let you walk out with this. It's way above the legal voltage limit." Parrish says holding the very familiar volt stick,

" I only use it for hunting." Chris says making me cringe lightly, but I felt Derek's arm go to my back,

" Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure you could use it to jump-start a 747 ." Parrish reclaimed as I wanted to flash my eyes again at him, but I hold back.

" This property belongs to me and the charges were , I'm not exactly sure who's responsible for that." Chris says with a bit of anger in his voice, but I hold my anger

back hard at the change of tone,

" I am. I'll take care of this, Parrish." Noah says as I crackled my neck,

" Sheriff, I'm not kidding. This thing's a few watts from being a lightsaber." Parrish says as I feel Derek place his chin on my head, I purred lowly as I see Noah

staring at me,

" I said I'll take care of it." Noah retorted again, this time Parrish leaves. Noah brings the three of us into his office,

" The specialist I saw in LA told me the thing that every doctor says when he's trying to avoid a lawsuit. "We can't say for sure." And then I spoke with Melissa. These

are brain scans. My wife's and Stiles'. I knew they were similar." Noah says as I see him overlap the brain scans, they are the same,

" But those are the same. Exactly the same." I say as I felt terrible for what had occurred to his wife years before,

" And I'm guessing this isn't possible?" Derek says as I see my claws are out,

" Not even remotely." Noah says as I felt anger rising out of me,

" Jace?" Chris asked as I closed my fists,

" I'm fine" I replied as I shake my head.

" So the trickster is still playing tricks." Chris says handing the scans back to Noah,

" But why this trick?" Derek asked as I feel my pupils dilating as if constricting themselves,

" When I was in the Army, an officer told me, "If you want to defeat your enemy, "you don't take away their courage. "You take away their hope. " Noah tells us as I

can hear The Scream echoing in my ears still, it was the only one left, it sounded so familiar,

" You don't look like a man who gives up hope easily." I say to Noah who sighs,

" But Stiles might." He replied as I feel my eyes going back to normal,

" If this thing inside him, if it's using his mother's disease as some sort of psychological trick, then this isn't just a fight for his body. It's also a fight for his mind.

Right?" Noah asked as I shrug.

" You know, he's left people severely injured." Chris retorts but I growled lowly, Derek rubs my back,

" And others severely dead." My husband retorts to the ex hunter,

" That's why I need the three of you. I need people who are experienced in this kind of thing. I need you to help me stop him." Noah says as I smiled and nodded,

" And by stop him, you mean trap him." Chris replied, Noah nods and gives Chris his Volt stick again, as that happened, something envelops my mind again, I groan

in pain and fall to my knees,

" Jace whats wrong" Noah asked as I looked around, I see darkness, but I am still conscious,

" I hear it again" I growled as I see my claws are out,

" Hear what?" Derek asked as I looked at Chris,

" A Heart Stopping" I say in a deadish monotone, I shake my head and get up,

" Why are you hearing these things?" Derek asked as I looked at Noah,

" That's not the only thing that began echoing in my mind" I say as I see the three males staring at me,

" These things are a warning, they disappear when they happen, I have been hearing in my mind, Screaming, Growling, Explosion, Clicking and A Heart Stopping" I

say as I hold my arms,

" The Growling, Explosion and Clicking have stopped, I think these things are warnings" I say as Noah is shocked,

" Like a Banshee" Chris says as I shake my head,

" Warnings like these happened to the previous LunaCyruo Werewolf, I am experiencing them now" I growled as Derek stared at me.

" But who's Scream and who's Heart Stops" Chris asked as I shake my head,

" I don't know" I replied as I feel my anger stop. We all went to Argent's place, Allison lead us to her father's office,

" This is everything non-lethal I could find." Allison says as I see weapons, I shake but Derek calms me with a kiss to the temple,

" Take all of it." Chris says as I crackled my knuckles,

" What's the plan here?" I asked as Chris looked at Derek and I.

" Our best shot right now is for You and Derek to try to pick up Stiles' scent at Eichen House. Especially if he went through something stressful there." Chris says as I

growled at him,

" Should all four of us be going to the same place?" Noah asked as I flashed my eyes at Derek, signaling that pressure was building,

" Where else has Stiles been showing up?" Chris asked as I see my claws are out, but I force them to disappear,

" School, the hospital." Allison says as she looked in thought by the way she nods,,

"Okay, hold on. We did this disappeared. We started looking for walked right into a trap at the 's getting us to repeat the same moves." I say as Derek looked at me,

" So, what do we do? Wait for him to come to us?" Chris asked as I scowl at him. I still don't like him,

" We can't. Not if the oni find him when the sun goes down." Derek says as I hold the table with my clawed fingers,

" Scott's working on them right now, with Kira." Noah remarks at the other plan,

" That's the problem. We're all trying to outfox the fox." Chris says as I then see Noah sigh,

" Listen. I'll understand if anyone wants to back out." Noah says as I glow my eyes at him,

" I wouldn't be the first wolf to run from a fox." Derek says as he grabs a taser,

" Apparently I'm carrying the lightsaber." Chris says making me chuckle,

" Dad, you, Jace and Derek hit Eichen House. Sheriff, it's you and me in the all meet in the school." Allison says as she give orders to us, she will make a fine leader,

" Making sure you have a few lethal options just in case?" I say as I crossed my arms at Chris. Allison, Noah, and Derek were gone,

" I like to prepare for the worst." Chris says as he loads his weapon. An hour passed before Derek and I got a call to go to Stilinski's place, I went to Stiles' room and

found a chessboard,

"What is all this? What are these sticky notes for?" Chris asked as I saw Derek's name on the king and my name on the queen,

" This is what Stiles used to try and explain to me about all of you." Noah says as I see possible moves in my mind,

" Maybe it's a message from Stiles. The real Stiles." Allison says as I cracked my knuckles,

" You think there's any reason my name's on the king and Jace's name is on the queen?" Derek asked as I see my claws are out again,

" Well, you're both heavily guarded. Though I guess the alarming detail is that you're one move from being in checkmate." Noah says making me growl,

" It's not a message from Stiles. It's a threat from the nogitsune." Chris tells us, I am not going to cower because of a fucking dark fox.

" He's at the loft. That's what he's trying to tell us." Allison says making me sigh,

" And he wants us to come there." Chris tells us, I was feeling pressure,

" Night's falling." Derek says as I feel my fangs growing in,

" This couldn't sound any more like a trap." Chris says as I was feeling irritated,

" I don't think it is." Noah says as I stared at him.

" I think your opinion might be slightly biased, Sheriff." Chris tells the father of the possessed boy,

" Hear me out. What we're dealing with here is basically someone who lacks motive. No rhyme, no reason, right?" Noah says as I quirked my head,

" Meaning what?" Chris asked as I growled lowly, the echoing in my head was getting louder,

" Our enemy is not a killer. It's a trickster. The killing is just a by-product." Noah says as I begin to clutch my ears,

" If you're trying to say it won't kill us, I'm not feeling too confident about that." Derek says as the echoing was so overwhelming now,

" It won't. It wants irony. It wants to play a trick. It wants a joke. All we need to do is come up with a new punch line." Noah says really confident, but the echoing

was really loud now.

" The sun is setting, Sheriff. What do you have in mind?" Chris says as I see the Sheriff look at the board and sigh.


	48. DeVoid

I used my Chakra hands to get to the building first,

" You want to handcuff me?" Stiles asked as I was on the spiral stairs,

" If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me, because he knows I'm here

to protect him from himself and from others." Noah tells his son, Stiles or shall I call him Void, looks up at Noah,

" You're not my son." Noah says as I growled, I jumped down and felt my chakra bubbling,

" I knew there was something off about him" I growled as Void stared at me with a smirk, Derek, Allison, and Chris showed but, Derek saw that Void was here, he

growled and attacked Void, but he gripped Derek's arms and threw him at a pillar.

" Derek" I whimpered as my claim bite began to throb badly,

" I'm ok" He replied, I see Void looking at me interested, I growled at him, eyes full aglow,

" Argent, listen to me. Don't do this." Noah says after we hear his gun cock,

" Why not? I've done it before. Werewolves, Berserkers. I can easily add a nogitsune to the list." Chris says as I helped Derek get up,

" You're not going to shoot my son." Noah says as he stands strong,

" You said it yourself, Sheriff. That's not your son." Chris tells him.

" Put it down. Put it down." Noah orders Chris, but the Argent defies him,

" Dad, he's going to shoot me. He's going to kill me, Dad." Void says in Stiles' voice, I make my claws come out,

" Don't listen." Chris tells Noah, I wanted to destroy the Nogitsune myself,

" Put it down." Noah says as he pulls his own gun out,

" Now! Do it!" Void says egging Chris on, I can see Chris is struggling to do so.

" Put it down!" Noah orders again, i feel my chakra bubbling in my skin,

" Pull the trigger. Come on." Void continues egging on Chris, I feel my fangs show up,

" No" I growled as I can hear the Screams in my mind and the Heart Stopping getting louder,

" Listen to me, you put the gun down now!" Noah says as I hear something else echoing in my mind, but what?

" Shoot me." Void says as he stares me dead in the eyes,

" Put the gun down now!" Noah yelled at the elder Argent.

" Shoot me!" Void yelled at Chris, now I can hear the echoing, its a Knife Breaking.

" Strife." I growled as I stood up,

" Put it down! Put it down!" Noah yells as I twist my head to my mate,

" Stop, stop it! This is what he wants. This is exactly what he wants." Allison says as I feel urgency in her voice,

" Not exactly. I was kind of hoping Scott would be here. But I'm glad you all have your guns out." Void says as I see the ONI are here, I growled,

" Because you're not here to kill me. You're here to protect me." Void says as I feel my control slipping, I gripped my ears as I see everyone defending Void, I see an

ONI stare at me, but I also see Derek get hurt.

" NOOOO" I roared out as I feel all 7 of my tails come out, I hunch as I focused my power, all the ONI stare at me, I let out a howl and they disappeared, I almost fall

but Derek catches me, I placed my hand on his shoulder, I pulled it away and found blood,

" What happened?" I asked as the group stared at me,

" They disappeared." Chris says as I get up with Derek's help,

" They literally just vanished." Noah says as I smelt sulfur, fading,

" And so did Stiles." I growled as I see my claws are out,

" Fuck" I growled as I see the group leave.I see my lover setting up chess pieces, I can still smell his blood,

" It's from one of their swords. It'll heal." Derek says as I see Peter looking at the sword mark,

" By playing chess?" Peter asked as I growled at him,

" Back in his room, Stiles had a board with my name on one of the pieces. If this is a game to him, then I need to figure out the plays." Derek says as I get out of

bed, feeling my chakra building up,

" Not so easy to do when it's a game without rules." Peter says as I stared at him, what was Peter up too?

" What does that mean?" Derek asked as I flexed my claws.

" You're dealing with the kind of spirit that's lived too long to play by human rules. It's a fox spirit that chose to become human. And supposedly, that's something

they can do only after about 100 years. If a kitsune is an annoying pain in the ass, then a nogitsune, which is a dark kitsune, is a freaking , chess is

Stiles's game. It's not the game of a Japanese fox. Do yourself a favor and put something on that. Before it gets infected." Peter says as I hear buzzing so I ignore it,

but my cloak comes up,

" What the hell" I growled as I see a fly near my hand, I squish it,

" Stupid bugs" I say as I feel Derek's presence behind me,

" Why is your power out?" He asked as I turned around, something was off about him, but I shrug,

" It protects me" I remarked as I chuckled, Derek looked tired, but he kisses my neck.

" Easy love" I replied as I quirked my head,

" You're intoxicating to me" He replied as I smirked at at him,

" I know that" I replied as I went to bed,

" You coming?" I asked as he smirked at me,

" I have something to take care of" Derek replied as he kissed my cheek.I woke up to buzzing again this time it was loud in my ears, my cloak was up, I see a fly

again trying to do something, it was hitting the cloak as if trying to get in, my phone rang so I answered it,

" Hello" I asked as I hear Scott's frantic voice,

" The couch, put him on the couch." Scott's voice is in my ears,

" Scott I'm on my way" I growled as I hung up, I ran building after building till I got to Scott's house, I got in and saw Stiles' body on the couch,

" I might have something more effective." Deaton says as I watch them put a drop of something in Void's mouth. He wakes up and grips Aiden's neck,

" Get him off me! Get him off me!" Aiden growled as I used my chakra hands and got him off,

" Kanima venom. Nice touch." Void says as I growled at him, he smirks at me, I feel my mark throbbing again,

" You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain? You didn't lose that talent, too, did you? Oh, I hope not. You're going to need it. Okay,

I'll give a little hint. Ethan's at the school." Void says as I see Aiden leave,

"Oh, I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins. Short tempers. Homicidal compulsions. They're a lot more fun than you bakemono trying to save the world every

day." Void say as he smirks at me,

" Doc, you brought something to paralyze his body. You got anything for his mouth?" Melissa asked as I growled,

" Yes, I do." Deaton says as I see him put tape over Void's mouth, I hold my mark as I see it turn black, what is going on? I feel as if death is surrounding me, I feel

so cold, I fall to my knees, a buzzing is echoing in my ears,

" Hurts doesn't it Jace?" Void asked as I see my claws are out,

" No" I growled back,

" It does, your pain is unique, so much pain inside you" He says as he smirks,

" How did you get out?" I asked as I hold my stomach.

" Take a look around you" He says as I see everyone is dead around me,

" I want your power" He growled as he gripped my neck,

" You can't have it" I growled as I felt my vision going,

" I will" He says as he stares at my mark, I see it's bleeding black,

" Your mate is dead" Void says as he throws me into a wall,

" NO" I roared out.

" Jace wake up" I hear Scott's voice,

" What happened?" I asked as Peter was staring at me, I see Void is staring intently at me,

" You were staring at Stiles and you looked pale, your mouth is covered in black blood" Peter says as I feel something coming out of my throat, I coughed up

something as my cloak came up, I felt another tail growing, I had eight now, as I looked on the floor, in a small pool of my black blood was a dead fly.

" I'm ok" I replied before my cloak disappeared,

" He doesn't look like he would survive a slap across the face, much less the bite of a werewolf." Peter says staring at Void,

" You don't think it would work?" Scott asked as I cracked my neck,

" This is more a war of the mind than the body." I replied as Scott looked worried,

" There are better methods to winning this battle." Peter says as I see him grip Scott's hand,

" What kind of methods?" I asked as Peter made Scott's claws come out,

" We're going to get into his head." Peter says as he looks at Void.

" So, do we have a plan?" Deaton asked as I nodded,

" Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles's mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Stiles. Then guide him back from the depths of his own

subconscious. But he's not going to do it alone." Peter says as I was questioning what was happening,

" What do you mean?" I asked as he smiled at me, I was feeling off,

" Somebody needs to go in with you." Peter says as I held myself up, I can hear Derek's voice and Chris'.

 _" Derek. Okay, listen. Listen to me. Whatever's gotten into your head, this isn't the way to deal with it." Chris says scared,_

" What am I hearing" I asked as I focused the bond,

 _" You burn Jace's and my families, I burn yours. In fact, I'll burn the whole building down around you." Derek says as I heard squirting and smelt fire fluid._

" Derek why are you doing this?" I growled as I see my claws are out, I focused again,

 _" That was Kate. You know I had nothing to do with that. I'm not your enemy, Derek. Not anymore." Chris said scared as Derek chuckled,_

 _" Yeah, you are. You and Allison. Which is why, I'm not gonna light this yet. I'm not. We're going to wait until she gets home. And we're going to let her watch."_

 _Derek says chuckling and Chris screams._

" The Fuck?" I growled as my nose was bleeding,

" Look at that. Do you see that? She's bleeding." Melissa says as I growled lowly,

" I'm not sure that's a good idea." Deaton says as I see Peter going to Lydia,

" What's happening? What is happening to her?" Melissa asked Deaton,

" Lydia, can you hear me? Lydia, you're stronger than this. Okay, you need to concentrate. Lydia." Peter tells the banshee as the bond pulls me away again.

 _" Why shouldn't I kill you? How many of us have you murdered? You're not my ally. You're not my ally. You're a hunter." Derek growls as I can feel him struggling_

 _against something,_

" Come on baby fight" I growled as I kept the bond surfaced,

 _" You're right. I am a hunter. Trained before I could even speak, and trained others. Do you know what the first lesson we teach is? We take our children, we bind_

 _them in a chair just like this. Then we wait for them to get out. Most of them, it takes hours. Others? Seconds." Chris says before I hear a loud crash and a growl._

" DEREK FOCUS" I growled as I forced that call into the bond,

 _" I don't want to kill you, Derek. Don't make me kill you. Think about Jace, your daughter. Please." Chris says begging, then a loud growl went through the air._

" Did it work? Did it work?" Scott asked as I growled, they were back,

" What happened? Why didn't it work?" Lydia asked, Peter pulled her to the side,

" Because it's not science, Lydia. It's supernatural. I did my part. Now give me the name." Peter told her, Scott looked at the two,

" What name? What are you talking about?" Scott asked as I see Peter staring dead at the banshee,

" Lydia, a deal is a deal. Even with me." Peter says as I soon see Stiles squirmed and tore off the tape, his mouth opened as gauze fell from the mouth, soon a pile

formed as it leaked black mist but something rose from the pile, a hand, then a body, the Nogitsune, Scott and Peter held the demon.

" Hold him." Scott told him,

" I'm trying." Peter says as I smelt a familiar scent,

" Wait, wait, wait!" I growled as I take the gauze off, it reveal Stiles,

" Scott?" Stiles asked, the real Stiles.

" Scott." Deaton says as I see Void and Lydia are gone,

" Where are they? Where are they?" I asked as I tried picking up their scents, nothing.

" Lydia! Lydia! Lydia!" Scott was calling out for the Banshee and Void.


	49. Insatiable

My eyes were full aglow as I see Noshiko staring at me, I was downstairs with her,

" Do you recognize me, hmm?" Noshiko asked as I see Kira is scared of what was going to happen,

" Stop." Scott tells her, but Stiles calls him off,

" It's okay. I'm the one who asked her to come." Stiles says as he holds his stomach,

" You're the one who's going to get stabbed with swords." I say as I looked at the eldest Kitsune,

" Mom, don't do this to him." Kira says as Noshiko stood strong.

" It's already done." She replied as I see a lone ONI appear and do the test on Stiles, he falls to the floor,

" Look behind his ear." I gave the command, Scott checked him,

" It worked." Scott says as I smiled, but Noshiko was staring dead at me before going back to Stiles,

" So, I'm actually me?" Stiles asked as I chuckled,

" More you than the Nogitsune." Noshiko says as I helped Stiles up,

" Can The Oni find him?" I asked her, she smiled but shakes her head.

" Tomorrow night. It's too close to dawn now." Noshiko tells us as I feel my chakra bubbling under my skin,

" Can they kill him?" I asked annoyed by the elder in my presence, my wolf is bashing against my mind,

" It depends on how strong he is." Noshiko tells me as she stares with interest,

" What about Lydia?" Scott asked as I see Stiles shaking.

" Why would he take her?" Stiles asked as I was gripping the seat handles hard,

" He would only take her for an advantage." Noshiko says as I nod, I understand,

" You mean her power?" Scott says as I stand up,

" The power of a Banshee." I say as I see Noshiko's focus is on me.

" Name?" She asked as I turned to her,

" Pardon?" I replied to her,

" Your name? you seem familiar" She says as I make my eyes glow at her,

" This is Jace, an ally" Scott says as Noshiko still looked confused,

" My name is Jacelyn Star Lyuka, now Hale" I say as I flexed my claws,

" Your mother was Yuki Lucine Lyuka, Yes?" She asked as I turned my full body to her.

" What does this have to do with Jace?" Stiles asked as I sighed,

" Yes" I replied as she smiled at me,

" Mom why do you want to know?" Kira asked her mother,

" The SheWolf possesses an aura of her own" She says as she stared at me, I made my eight tailed cloak come up,

" LunaCyruo Werewolf" She says as she stands up, I smirked as I see eight creme wolf tails appear, as if shielded by the Chakra.

" Yes" I say as I feel my eyes constricting, I groan as I make the Chakra go back into hiding,

" No LunaCyruo Werewolf has unlocked the tenth tail and Tesuki form" She says as she gets a book out and turns to a page with a white wolf with ten tails, it was

attacking a village of shadows, leaving blue flames in it's wake,

" What does this have to do with me?" I asked as Noshiko shows another picture in the book to me, it showed a kitsune and a she wolf with the same Chakra cloak

surrounding her, but nine Chakra tails surrounding nine wolf tails,

" It has everything to do with you" She replied as my eyes glowed,

" Mom we are running out of time" Kira says as Noshiko shows two fingers, silencing her daughter.

" Your power is what the Nogitsune seeks" Noshiko tells me as I cracked my knuckles,

" What does my power have any value to Void?" I asked as she looked at me,

" You have power to maintain balance, if Void gets it, he will use it to make Chaos" Noshiko says as I feel my shoulder was throbbing slightly, right where my claim

bite was.

" You are bonded with another" Noshiko tells me,

" Yes, that's why I am a Hale" I say as I feel my fangs coming out,

" Void will do anything for power, even killing the one the LunaCyruo Werewolf is bonded to" Noshiko says making me growl, Chakra covers my hands,

" The day that happens" I growled as I walked to the door,

" Is the day I cause my own kind of Chaos" I growled as I phone rang, it was Derek,

" Hey love" I say as he tells me to get him from the Argent place, I run over and see him at the door, I run over to his and kiss him hard,

" Never disappear again" I say as he nuzzles my neck,

" I promise" Derek replies as I smirked at him,

" You had a gun pointed at my head. You could've pulled the trigger. Why didn't you?" Derek asked as I see Chris sigh,

" Because you're not my enemy anymore, Derek. And I'm not yours." Chris replied as I wrapped my arms around Derek's waist.

" The truth is that we should be out there looking for him. Right now." Derek says as I feel the Chakra in my body bubbling,

" Especially if he can do something like this." Chris says as I had lost control because I was infected by Void's trick,

" I'm not sure that's actually going to be necessary." Derek says as I quirked my eyebrows at him,

" Why not?" I asked as I see Chris nod,

" Because if he can do something like this..." Chris says as I hear Derek lowly growl.

" He's stronger than ever. Which means he'll be coming for us." Derek says as I made my eyes glow, it was later went Derek had to go help the twins, but I was with

Isaac, Scott and Stiles,

" All right, I'll say it. You look like you're dying. You're pale, thin and you look like you're getting we're all sitting here thinking it. When we find the other you, is he

gonna look like he's getting better?" Isaac asked as Scott was holding up Stiles,

" What happens if he gets hurt?" I asked as I see Stiles' body language was showing me he was in pain.

" You mean if he dies, do I die? I don't care. Just so long as no else dies because of me. I remember everything" Stiles says as he looked at Scott,

" I did, Scott. I remember pushing that sword into you. I remember twisting it." Stiles tells his best friend,

" It wasn't you." I say as Scott was shocked,

" Yeah, but I remember it. You guys gotta promise me. You can't let anyone else get hurt because of me." Stiles says as we got to the gate, Allison was here as well,

" We've done this before, guys. A couple of weeks ago we were standing around just like this and we saved Malia, remember?" Scott says as we group up,

" That was a total stranger." I say as Chakra covers my hands and arms,

" This is Lydia." Stiles says as I growled, something was echoing louder to me,

" I'm here to save my best friend." Allison tells us as I flexed my claws,

" I came to save mine." Scott says as I turned to Isaac,

" I just didn't feel like doing any homework." Isaac says as I rolled my eyes, I hear a voice,

" Kira, turn around and go home. Take your friends with you." Noshiko says as I used my chakra to get over the fence.

" I can't. When I looked at the game I realized who I was actually playing. You." Kira says as she has her sword in her hands,

" Call them off." I growled as my Chakra covered my body and my eight wolf tails came out,

" You think you could take him alive? You think you can save him?" Noshiko says as I growl, I made my claws come out,

" What if we can?" I asked as she stared at me, the Chakra was red as hate, but bubbling like rage,

" I tried something like it 70 years ago. Your friend is gone." Noshiko tells us as I make my fangs come out,

" Are you sure? Or if Stiles doesn't have to die. Maybe Rhys didn't have to die either?" Kira says as I see hesitation for a second, but she stands tall,

" I see I'm no longer the Fox now, Kira. You are. But the Nogitsune is still my demon to bury." Noshiko tells us, a few minutes pass before she flinches.

" I don't control the ONI anymore" Noshiko said as I see the ONI,

" Fucking kidding me" I growled as I shifted into my humanoid wolf form with Chakra mode.I just the walls and opened my chakra mouth and aimed as I see Isaac,

Kira and Allison fighting the ONI,

" Firing" I growled before jumping and like a missile, twisting my body fast before firing a spinning Chakra Blast at an ONI, it explodes into it's chest but it heals,

" Damn" I growled before seeing Noshiko,

" How do we stop them?" I growled at her,

" You can't!" She says as I dodged a katana, moving my body to the left before swinging two wolf tails covered in Chakra at one, sending it flying into a wall,

" I don't believe that for one second FOX" I growled as I felt rage, my eyes glowing hard, I felt my power building up, I felt another Chakra tail forming, I fall to my

hands and knees,

" Not again" I growled as I see Void, I growled at him,

" Yes lose control" He tells me before I stand up,

" Never again" I growled as put my hands up like an X, hand and claws facing outward, I make the Chakra build up and become piercing before pushing my hands out

and causing a wave of power go out to the ONI,

" Nine Tails, one more to go" I growled as I felt my pupils constrict, I see Isaac getting attacked, but I see something shine as it pierced the ONI's chest, it starts to

glow firefly color before it exploded, Allison smiles, but I see an ONI get to her and stab her with the katana into her stomach.

" No" I growled as I see Scott see this,

" Allison." Scott yells out as I see Allison fall, she drops her bow, I watched as Void fled,

" Did you find her?Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?" Allison asked Scott as I see Kira with her mother,

" She's okay. Yeah." Scott says before grabbing her arm, I felt my Chakra go back into my body.

" Scott" I whimpered as I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to take her pain,

" I can't. I can't take your pain." Scott whimpered panicked that something was wrong,

" It's because it doesn't hurt." Allison tells him as I shifted back to normal,

" No." Scott says as he holds her,

" It's okay." She tells him, this wasn't ok,

" Allison." I say as I feel emotion building up.

" It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." She whimpers as I can smell her blood from where I stood,

" It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love you. Scott. Scott McCall." Allison says as she was

confessing her love for Scott, I felt a single tear going down my face as she laid in his arms,

" Don't, please, don't. Allison don't, please." Scott begged her not to leave him, she meant so much to each of us in a way, some didn't admit it, but I wish I did when

I had the chance to,

" You have to tell my dad. And you have to tell my dad. Tell him." Allison says to Scott as he was crying, he was cradling her, I watched as she was having trouble

breathing but it stopped,

" No" I whimpered as I hear her Heart Stopping, the echoing in my mind stopped, but the Screaming was loud. I watched as her hand fell to the ground, a hero has

fallen.


	50. The Divine Move

I held myself as I watched Derek burning out the wolvesbane from the twins,

" Should be fine in a couple of hours." Derek says as I get up, Chakra building up inside me,

" Unless whoever shot you manages to find you again." I retort as I can still see in my mind Scott's sobbing face,

" Lydia's with Scott. We need to go." Aiden says as he heads for the door as Ethan is trying to get his shirt on,

" Are you gonna try to convince her to go with you?" Derek asked as I stand strong, the Chakra inside me was boiling,

" I'm gonna try and convince her to run and hide. Like any sane person would do." Aiden says as his brother stands by him.

" And Danny?" Derek asked as he looked at me as my claws were digging into my hands,

" Allison's dead. Stiles is dying. What do you think?" Ethan says as I look up at the two, my hair over my left eye, but they were glowing,

" Don't remind me Omega" I growled as I see the Chakra bubbling out of me,

" I think Danny won't believe you." Derek says as I growled lowly, I was feeling hot, burning.

" And Lydia would never run and hide." Derek says as I feel rage for the nogitsune boiling inside me,

" Because of Stiles?" Aiden asked angered, but I let out a low growl,

" Because of Scott. You've been trying to find a way into his pack. Trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him. You've had it wrong the whole time. You don't fight

for a leader. You fight for a leader's cause." I growled as I felt the Chakra beginning to seethe out of me, I groaned as I tried to stand, I was on my knees,

" What cause?" Aiden asked as I felt the Chakra rushing in my veins like a river of power from my core,

" Scott's always been about one thing. Saving his friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about. When there's no chance of winning,

he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way. And when he's beaten down, he stands up again. You want to earn a place in his pack? You want

redemption? Find another way to stand and fight." Derek states as I growled loudly, I saw waves of my power rushing out of me hard, spiraling out of me, I got up as

it calmed,

" _**THIS MEANS WAR**_ " I growled as I walked to the door, I watched as Aiden, Derek and Ethan followed me. I caught wind of his scent,

" **_YOU WON'T WIN_** " I growled as I found myself face to face with the enemy, Void,

" Did you bring us a present?" He asked as he was sitting, I made my cloak appear, footsteps behind me,

" _**I BROUGHT THREE**_ " I growled as he stands up, smiling at my power, I shifted into my humanoid wolf form.

" I've heard of an Alpha pack, Derek, but not a pack of former Alphas. It's a little sad, isn't it?"Void says as he smiles at me in particular,

" I might not be an Alpha anymore, but I can still fight like one." Derek says as I made my claws come out,

" **_I'LL BEAT YOU_** " I growled as he walked at me, I watched as Derek and the twins battled the four ONI, my wolf tails surrounded by chakra,

" You'll die by my hands and I will take your power" Void says as I growled, I opened my chakra muzzle and fired a Chakra Blast, he moved out of the way and the

blast went into the sky,

" You'll die" He growled as he slams his fist into my gut, I gripped him and made my Chakra hot fast,

" **_I'LL NEVER DIE_** " I growled as I made my claws slam into him,

" _**I KNOW HOW TO KILL YOU**_ " I growled hard as he pushed back.

" Where the hell are they?" Aiden called out as I forced my body to cool down, the Chakra was building up fast,

" The jeep's have to be somewhere." Ethan yelled out as I felt my eyes constrict, but I focused back,

" In the school!' Derek retorted as I growled out loud, my eyes searching and I found my target,

" You have to get on the box. Someone get on the box!" Derek cried out, I got the ONI away from him by getting on its back and twisting my body,

" I hate ninjas." Aiden growls as I began to focus my power, I felt my power surging more in my body, pulsing hard,

" We can't do this, we can't beat them." Aiden calls to us, I growled as I felt my body moving hard,

" Take the box. We'll hold them off!" Ethan tells his brother, then I see an arrow go into the ONI that was about to attack me, it exploded,

" What was that?" I asked as I see an ONI going for me, this time I stand strong, I growled out as I used four Chakra tails to hold the ONI's limbs.

" Silver." Chris replied as I growled hard,

" **_NOTHING WILL KILL ME_** " I growled hard as I made my hands go to my Chakra muzzle and make a Chakra Blast, but I began to cover it with my own wolf ability,

the ability to amplify it to ultimate override,

" **_THAT'S A PROMISE_** " I growled before unleashing it on the ONI, it shook and exploded, I growled out as I felt my power surging more, I felt another wolf tail

appear and Chakra coated it, all ten, I felt more power rush into me, the chakra changes from pure red to pure white, the Chakra tails tips turn blue, as it burns,

" _ **I DID IT I'VE UNLOCKED TESUKI FORM**_ " I growled as I saw the ONI striding for me but I growled out as I shot another Amplified Chakra Blast,

" Isaac, the box. Get the triskele box to Scott!" Derek calls to our ex beta, he leaves with it, Void is gone. The five of us began to take the ONI down one by one till

one of them broke the arrow,

" Get the arrow. It's the last one." Chris calls out to us, Aiden looks at me before he slides left to get it, he gets up, twisting his body before impaling the ONI with the

arrow, but his eyes flicker from Beta Blue to his normal eye color, he was impaled himself by the ONI's sword,

" Aiden!" I cried out as he pulled the sword from his gut, he falls as I let my Chakra and Wolf tails disappear, I change back to normal as we got to the injured wolf, I

covered my ears as I heard Screaming in my ear, it was Void's scream, but the echoing stopped,

" Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me?" Aiden asked as I see his twin whimpering

" Yeah." Ethan replied as I knelt down in front of them,

" It's okay." Aiden says as he was whimpering,

" Lydia never believed I was one of the good guys anyway." Aiden says as I sighed, I take his hand into my own,

" She'll believe me. Aiden. I promise that" I say as he nods to me,

" Shh. Shh." Ethan whimpered to his brother, I hear his heart stop, Derek and I go home, I was going to pick up Aurora from Blake, I was upstairs, I held myself as

Derek was downstairs.

" If my power is used to maintain balance, then why can't I save everyone" I asked myself as my white chakra covered me, it went back as I heard something crash,

but I smelt a familiar scent,

" Severo" I growled as he was a hunter of the Calavera, I tuned my hearing,

" Now, my friend, you're gonna tell us about _la loba._ Where is the she-wolf?" Severo asked as I got closer,

" You should just go ahead and kill me. 'Cause you're never going to find Cora or Jace." He asked as I saw with my wolf eyes, a woman coming, I growled,

" Cora? Jace? Who the hell is Cora? Jace?" Severo asked as I growled,

" **_ME ASSHOLE_** " I growled as I came down,

" Derek we gotta get out of here" I whimpered as I used my eyes to see, but something shot Derek, I felt back into a pillar, I hear a crack, my eyesight blurry and my

hearing was off, I tried to get up,

" It's real. You're real." Derek's voice was echoing in my ears, but it was faint, I was about to pass out,

" That's right, Derek. And if seeing me is a surprise, watch this." A woman's voice was loud but I almost passed out, I thought I saw a familiar male's voice,

" All I ever wanted was control Jace, I need your help, you find me" A male's voice was in front of me,

" Kyle?" I asked as I passed out.


	51. The Dark Moon

After I woke up, I found a bloody picture of Kyle by my side and his scent attached to it,

" KYLE" I roared out as I see Blake standing at the door with Aurora, she was whimpering,

" What happened here?" Blake asked as I growled at him,

" The Calavera's happened" I growled as I see shell casings,

" Derek?" Blake asked as I held the photo tightly in my hands,

" Someone took him and I have an idea who" I growled as I showed him the photo.

" Kyle Flèche? I thought Peter killed him?" Blake asked as I revealed my new cloak,

" Guess Peter's claws went too deep" I say as my cloak came back,

" But the real question is what is he now?" Blake asked as I took Aurora into my arms,

" He told me before I passed out, 'All I ever wanted was control Jace, I need your help, you find me' " I say as he nods,

" I think Kyle is trying to control his abilities" Blake says as I laid Aurora in her crib.

' I need to find Derek first before anything" I growled as he nods at me,

" I'll watch her" Blake says as I smiled, she was three and a half months old,

" Good luck Jacelyn" Blake says as he hugs me, I make my eyes glow and his Alpha eyes glow in return,

" I guess it's about time I visited Mexico" I say as I packed a bag,

" Again" I growled before walking to the loft door, Blake waves me off, I nodded to him before I had left.

" I'm coming for you Derek" I growled as I was on a hill, I saw a party going on, I was now in Mexico, it took me over four weeks to get here, I snuck into the gate, I

smelt faint Flèche here, but it was months old, I hope Serevo doesn't blow my cover, I watched as Severo looked at Stilinski and the Banshee, I had a drink in hand

as I watched from a hidden spot, Severo gave Lydia a drink, I tuned in my hearing,

" No. On the house. Most American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink." Severo says as he holds their shoulders,

" We didn't come to drink." Lydia says as she drops a casing in the drink, I followed till I can hear the bitch's voice,

" Severo hates this music. Me? I've always loved the music of youth. This kind, especially. It has a savage energy." Araya says as I growled lowly, I leaned against the

door, acting innocent, when power was underneath my skin,

" We're here for Derek Hale." Lydia tells her as I smirked,

" Is that so?" She asked as I can hear a knife moving,

" We know you have him. We've heard you can be bought." Lydia says as I hear something on the table,

" It's 50,000 for Derek." Stiles says as I can hear his heart rate rising.

" Now, where does a teenage boy get money like this? Japanese mafia?" Araya asked as I hear guns cocking, not the first time I have heard this,

" Not smart to come alone." Araya asked as I smirked, they aren't alone, they don't know I am here.

 **"** What makes you think we came alone?" Stiles asked as I heard Araya's heart rate go up,

" You brought a wolf into my home?" She asked kinda frightened

" We brought an Alpha." Stiles says as I smelt Scott's scent,

" Which Alpha have you brought?" Araya asked as I smirked, I went against the wall into another hiding spot, any hunter that hunted me, I bit, they would have to

kill themselves if they turned, it is how I survived.

" What do you mean" The banshee asked her, I can hear someone sigh,

" Derek Hale is mated to an Alpha that has power to destroy us, they say her eyes are the color of the wolvesbane we kill with, rumors has it she has the power to set

balance amoungst Hunters and Werewolves, So I ask you again, which Alpha did you bring?" Araya asked again I growled, I need to hide till I find Derek,

" My friends... I don't think you're aware of your poor timing. Do you know what the dark moon is?" Araya asked the two, I gotta find information, now,

" The part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky." Lydia replied as I see someone staring at me, preferably my ass,

" But do you know its meaning?" Araya asked as I leaned my ear against the wall,

" Some people say it's a time of reflection. Or grief." Lydia say solemly.

" _Grief and loss, mija._ I wonder why, when you and your friends have suffered so much loss, you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale." Araya says as I felt

my claws coming out, but I focused on my anchor, Derek, my lover,

" 'Cause we don't like to lose." Stiles says as I hold my anchor in my mind,

" And a certain werewolf you worry about can find you and she doesn't like when hunters take something of value" Lydia says as I agreed from where I was, hidden

and surprised.

" While I'm keen to follow the warning of a Banshee, I'm going to have to decline." Araya says as I growled lowly,

" All right Come on. Just give us Derek. You don't want him anyway. Haven't you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humor, poor conversationalist. Just come

on, take the money." Stiles tells her, guess I'll have to talk to Stiles about making my husband look bad,

" Severo? Show them how the Calaveras negotiate." Araya says through a radio, I moved from the area fast, wolvesbane, I got out of there fast,

" Someone who has been an Alpha only a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of 40 years." Araya says as I made my Chakra cover me, but no

tails, it filtered the wolvesbane and gave me clean air,

" All we want is Derek." Scott tells her, but she smiles,

" _My lobito,_ you're a long way from home." She says as I wanted to kill her, with her out of the way there can't be anyone left to hunt me,

" You don't know where he is either." Scott says as she frowns then shocks him. I moved away,

" Jace?" I heard some female call my name, I turned to see a collage roommate, she smiled at me,

" Elise, Elise Flynix?" I asked as she smiled at me,

" What are you doing here?" She asked as I could stay?" I asked as she smiled,

" Follow me" She replied, I soon found myself in a three story apartment complex. I watched the sun rise,

" Thanks so much Elise" I grinned as she gave me a cup of herbal tea,

" No problem, I left New York after Brian died" She says as her eyes glowed blue,

" How do you hide from them, the Calavera's?" I asked as she smiled at me,

" I have total control" She says as I drink my tea.

" Good" I said smiling,

" Why are you here?" She asked as I frowned, I pulled my right sleeve down and showed her my claim mark,

" I am married to Derek, and we have a daughter, Aurora" I said as I showed her a photo,

" Wait Derek as in brooding Derek Hale" She asked as I looked out the window,

" Yes" I said smiling but frowned as I saw Araya with Lydia,

" So Derek is missing?" She asked as I nodded,

" Actually more like taken by these bitches or an escapee trying to prove they have what it takes to become a busboy" I growled as I flashed my eyes at her,

" I hope you find him" She says as she looked at my ring,

" So what's next, are you going to lie in wait till you have an opening?" Elise asked as I showed my claws and I let my white chakra cover my hand,

" No han visto al lobo que acecha bajo mi piel" I quoted in Spanish,

" I didn't learn a lot of Spanish. What did you say?" Elise asked me, I made my eyes glow,

" They have not seen the wolf that lurks under my skin" I growled as she smiled.

" There she is Araya" Elise says as I nod,

" She doesn't know anything about me except I am mated to Derek Hale" I growled as I tuned my hearing to the conversation,

" I have to admit I don't have much experience with Banshees." Araya says as I growled, hunters always pissed me off,

" That makes two of us, since I don't have much experience being one." Lydia explained as I held my chair,

" I have a feeling you underestimate your abilities, Lydia." Araya says as I see she holds a knife,

" Trust me, you'd have better luck with tarot cards." Lydia says being optimistic,

" Let's find out. Tell me, which one of these men is about to die?" The huntress asked her,

" How does it work? Do you need to touch them? Maybe I give you something they own. Or is it just a... a feeling?" Araya asked Lydia,

" I told you I don't know." Lydia tells the lead huntress again,

" Just how close to death do they have to be?" Araya asked before she throws a knife at one of her own, Lydia let out a small scream.

" Why did you do that for?" Lydia asked in a whisper,

" He stole from me." Araya explained as I growled, innocent people don't need to die.

" What do you want?" Lydia asked as she was scared,

" Right now? I want to know about Scott McCall. I want to know what kind of Alpha he really is." Araya asked as I growled more,

" She'll die by my hands Elise" I growled as my spinal bumps grew, but I let the settle,

" Get in line" She replied as her eyes glowed beta blue, I growled back at her and she submitted.

" Elise, I'm a LunaCyruo Werewolf with four forms, the werewolf form we all have, the pure wolf form that evolved werewolves have, and the last two only I have

power to control and possess,the humanoid wolf form and the Tesuki form. I can take them all down, because balance is key" I quoted from memory, she nods,

" Get in a punch for me" Elise says as I nod, I shake her hand and leave,

" By the way, kick her ass" Elise tells me as I leave,

" You got it" I called back to her.

" Let's do this" I growled as I got on the Calavera's roof, two hunters on board, I dashed to one and kicked his head, knocking him on the ground unconscious, the

other I grabbed his head and made my eyes glow, he looked afraid,

" LunaCyruo hombre-lobo" He whimpered as I crushed his walkie,

" I have a message for you" I growled as I snapped my fangs at him,

" Don't kill me" He begged me,

" No I won't, I promise, as long as you promise me something" I growled at him, he nods to me, fearing for his life.

" Give Araya this message" I whispered in his ear,

" Te estoy cazando Araya" I growled before staring him in the eyes, he nods as I grinned, my fangs bared to him,

" I'm hunting you Araya" I growled as I gave my message in English and I elbow him in the temple, knocking him unconscious like his friend, I found a spot where I

can hear Araya,

 _" This is a test, lobito._ Let's see if you pass. We're going to ask some questions. You answer them, nobody gets hurt. You don't answer, we turn on the dial." Araya

tells someone, I scent Kira, Lydia and Scott in there,

" Do what they say. Okay. Whatever they want. I can take it." Scott tells Kira,

" So... We don't know where Derek is. We want to find him as well. You know who took him." Araya asked, I held my right shoulder in case I growled, I can't give

myself away,

" What? How would I know that?" Scott asked as I heard chains rattling.

" That doesn't sound like an answer to me." Araya says as I pierced my skin, letting my shoulder bleed, Focus I tell myself

" We don't know. Why do you think we came here?" Lydia asked as I was trying to remember, wait if Kyle turned by scratch, does that mean?

" Kira, turn the dial. Should we turn the dial on Lydia instead?" Araya ordered the Kitsune,

" No, no! Do it, Kira. Do it." Scott tells her, she sighs as if saddened,

" Let's start at one." Araya says as I soon hear electricity enter my ears,

" Tell me! Who actually has Derek? Who had a reason, a vendetta particular to the Hales and the LunaCyruo Werewolf's family, The Lyuka's?" Araya asked as I felt the

urge to tear her apart.

" I said I don't know." Scott says as I can feel the power to see,

" Oh, you don't know because you haven't figured it out yet. So think! Who could've taken him?" Araya says as I heard Severo's voice enter my ears again,

" It's okay." Scott tells his girlfriend, the shocks are loud in my ears,

" Who had the power? The power of a shapeshifter?" Araya is practically yelling at him to figure it out, it feels like she is yelling at me,

" I don't know." Scott tells her again, wait why am I getting close to knowing,

" Oh! Someone who could have turned without you knowing. Turned, but not by a bite!" Araya says as I figured it out, it was her?

" I don't know!" Scott growled at her,

" Say the name, Scott." Araya says as I growled,

" Kate." I growled before following the voice, I watched from a building far enough to see the interaction between Araya and Scott.

" So... you're just letting us go?" Scott asked as I made my eyes glow,

" I sent four men out to where Kate was rumored to have been seen. None of them came back. Let's see if you can do better." Araya says as I smell something

familiar, I followed it, someone with a bike helmet on,

" You could've just told me she was alive." Scott told the lead huntress,

" You wouldn't have believed me. Now I know what kind of Alpha you are. And where your next step lies." Araya asked as I growled, I climbed the side of the building

ready to pounce on the woman,

" What next step?" Scott asked as I twisted my body from left to right.

" When you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, when you do that, then, I will cross your border and come knocking at your door." Araya

says as she smiled at Scott, I then pounced on the woman and dragged her into a lone alleyway, I took her helmet off and showed my fangs and eyes,

" Braeden?" I asked as I see her smiling,

" Never could have snuck up on you" She replied before I smiled as I turned back to normal,

" Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you since you rescued Derek and Peter" I asked as she walked me to her bike.

" I've been hired to find Kate" She says as I give her the keys to her bike,

" What about Kyle Flèche?" I asked as she smiled,

" According to Araya, he isn't a hunter, ever since she gave the order for Kyle to destroy your family, he isn't a hunter, she killed his family after killing yours" Braeden

says as I showed my eyes,

" So Gerard didn't give that order?" I asked as she shakes her head,

" It was Araya Calavera" Braeden says as I growled, I felt my Chakra leeking out, but it came back,.

" So what now?" Stiles asked as I watched Braeden get on her bike,

" You coming or what?" She asked as I smirked,

" I'll run" I replied as she put her helmet back on.

" She thinks she knows where we can find Derek." Scott says as I smirked at my friend,

" She gonna tell us where?" Malia asked him,

" Uh, actually, she's giving us a guide." Scott says as I darted with Braeden, we stopped in front of the group.

" You know her?" Stiles asked as I take Braeden's helmet into my hands,

" Braeden." I replied as I see Stiles' reaction,

" Who's Braeden?" Malia asked as I smirked at the werecoyote,

" She's a mercenary." Lydia tells the group,

" an acquaintance of mine" I say as Stiles was still surprised to see me.

" Right now, I'm the only one who's gonna take you _to la iglesia._ " Braeden tells them, I showed my claws.

" The Church?" Lydia asked as I sighed,

" What's The Church?" Stiles asked as I showed my eyes,

" It's not a place you'll find God." I replied as I smirked at the group,

" Where have you been?" Lydia asked as I smirked,

" Trying to find my husband if you don't mind, and yes I got here when you did, don't ask, but I have a vendetta against the one known as Araya Calavera" I growled

as I smirked in front of her building. As Braeden rode on her bike, I ran on all fours with Chakra as footing incase something happened to me, I can still hear what is

going on in the jeep behind me.

" Okay, I'll ask. Who's Kate Argent?" The werecoyote asked as I smirked, a bitch who's head I'll be tearing off,

" Uh, I'd like to know, too." The kitsune puts in her word, I made my eyes glow as my Chakra was keeping me energized,

" Well, we were at her funeral. So, I'd like to know how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet underground." Stiles says as I twisted my body left and kept

running, Braeden reared her bike, I glared at her as I ran, the bitch was never in it, and Kyle was supposed to be cremated, I still remember what he told me as Kate

stole my husband,

" All right. Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family and Kyle Flèche set fire to Jace's family" Stiles says as I growled as I began to run

faster, the urge to kill Kate was high,

" Some of them survived, one from the Lyuka Fire, for Jace it was her uncle. He is a good Alpha" Lydia says as I smiled, I continued to run.

" For the Hale's fire, it was Cora and Peter." Scott tells them,

" A very angry Peter." Lydia remarked to them, I pushed myself faster,

" Yeah, he's the one who bit and turned me." Scott says as I growled,

"And the one who finally caught up to Kate and Kyle and killed them" Lydia says as I crackled my jaw as I began to shift into my humanoid wolf form,

" And we saw them buried." Stiles says as I almost hit a cactus, but moved right, Braeden's bike loud in my ears,

" No. We saw a casket, remember? She wasn't in it. The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make sure she was really

dead. Her body was healing. More and more, as she got closer to a full moon. She was coming back. So they switched out the bodies. If a hunter is bit, they have to

take their own life before they change. The Calaveras, they treat the code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it." Scott replied, so they never caught

Kyle, he must have ran before they could even know he was alive.

" Good for her. I wouldn't do it either." Malia says as I got side by side with the Jeep and continued to run on all fours,

" But what about Kyle Flèche's family was killed after Jace's family was killed" Scott says as I growled, I see Lydia staring at me,

" Would you kill half a dozen people to get out? Because that's what she did." Scott asked as I growled, I was full shifted into humanoid wolf form with ten tails and

Chakra covering me,

" So Kate's a werewolf now?" Kira asked as I pushed myself forward,

" I don't know. You know, there's a saying, sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are." Scott says as I growled loudly and pressed till I got to

Braeden's side again,

" What kind of shape is sociopathic bitch? and a victim of betrayal " Lydia asked as I tune my hearing out. I hear something erupt so Braeden and I turn around, I

changed back.

" What happened?" I asked as the werecoyote looked at me,

" I don't know. It felt like we hit something." Stiles replied as I nod,

" Scott, we need to get there by night. It's too dangerous otherwise." Braeden warns him, I stood by her,

" Go." Stiles tells his best friend,

" Not without you." Scott says as I showed my claws,

" Dude, someone needs to find Derek. We'll figure something out. We always do. Just go." Stiles tells him, my husband is out there,

" Okay." Scott says as he sighs,

" Scott, the sun's going down." I growled out to him,

" Hey, I gotta go." Scott tells his girlfriend. I ran on all fours as Scott, Braeden and I got to the church,

" _La iglesia."_ I growled as I smelt Derek's scent wafting in my nose

" What happened here?" Scott asked as I crackled my neck,

" An earthquake. It leveled the town." Braeden told me as I growled, my fangs becoming sharpened,

" Then why is The Church still standing?" Scott asked as my claws came out,

" The locals think it's because of what's underneath." Braeden says as I growled louder, my claim bite was throbbing now,

" Do I wanna know?" Scott asked as I looked at him, my eyes glowing,

" The Church was built over the ruins of an Aztec temple. It belonged to a people called the nagual." I growled as I can feel my Imprint's voice calling out for help in

my mind.

" Shapeshifters?" Scott asked as I nodded,

" Were-jaguars." I retorted as I whimpered for my mate,

" So Derek and Kate are somewhere in there?" Scott asked as I smirked,

" Possibly even Kyle" I added to his statement,

" I don't know. Never gotten this far before." She says as I used Chakra sense to detect anything,

" It's clear" I panned out as she nods, I dashed out there and waited for them.

" If you find Kate in here, what are you gonna do with her?" Scott asked as the three of us walked,

" Bring her back to the Calaveras. That's what they paid me for." Braeden says as I groan.

" I'll pay you a lot more if you let me kill her" I grinned at her,

" You don't care?" Scott asked as I smirked at him,

" Do you? She's a mass murderer." Braeden says as I smirked,

" She takes my husband and you don't think I have the power to do it" I growled as I entered the building,

" And you're a mercenary." Scott retorts to her,

" Girl's gotta eat." She says as I grinned at her,

" If you were paid enough, would you kill her?" He asked as she smiled.

" If the money was good, I'd kill Jace. Can you catch Derek's scent?" She asked as I placed a hand over my heart,

" Damn and I thought we were friends. As if you could kill me" I smirked at her,

" Yeah. I already got it." Scott tells her, something was off, I heard distant roaring.

" What?" Braeden asked as I made my eyes glow,

" There's something else in here." I told her as she cocked her gun,

" Something like what?" She asked a bit nervous as I turned to her,

" Something not human" Scott tells her as she goes ahead. I walk down the steps with Braeden,

" So, how come you didn't kiss her?" Braeden asked as I smirked, I used my Chakra Sense to see further,

" What?" Scott asked as I hear something to the left, but I stay focused,

" How come you didn't kiss your girlfriend?" I asked the True Alpha, he sighs,

" You mean, Kira?" Scott asked as I nodded,

" Well, she's not really, uh... I mean, we've never actually... She's not my girlfriend." Scott says as I rolled my eyes,

" So if you die down here, are you gonna regret not kissing her. You should've kissed your girlfriend." I grinned as I hear something, footsteps.

" What?" Braeden asked as I made my eyes glow,

" Just had a feeling like something was behind us." I replied as I hear something else,

" You hear that?" Braeden asked as I nodded to her.

" Is this why you never get that far?" Scott asked her as I felt power rushing through me,

" Get ready!" Braeden tells us, I cracked my jaw as I shifted it into my humanoid wolf muzzle, teeth and all. I backed up with Braeden and Scott,

" Where is it? Do you see it?" Braeden asked as I twisted my body,

" No, I don't know! I can't see anything!" I cried out as I felt my mark throbbing more, as if he was close,

" Where is this thing?" Braeden cried out to us, I decided it was time for plan B, footsteps were heading my way,

" Scott, get behind me. Scott, get behind me!" Braeden tells him, but I looked at Scott with my eyes aglow, we looked at where it was going to be then roared,

" I think we scared it." Scott says as I get up, I was back to normal,

" I think you scared everything." Braeden tells us, i see something opening to me, my mark was glowing red now,

" What is that?" Scott asked as I walked to the markings,

" Tezcatlipoca. The nagual jaguar God. I think we found Derek." I grinned as I heard a heartbeat behind it,

" Stand back. " I growled as I focused my Chakra on one point, I hit the wall and it left a large hole, I see a hand reaching out for me,

" Oh, my God." I whimpered, but this is Derek, but younger, Braeden, Scott and I took him outside, where Kira, Malia, Lydia and Stiles are waiting for us, I

whimpered as my mark throbbed,

" Is that him? Is that Derek?" Malia asked Stiles, I growled as I felt my Imprint,

"Uh, sort of." Stiles says as Derek lifts his head up, he looked 17 years old.


	52. 117

I help my True Imprint as Stiles drove us to the Animal Clinic,

" Oh Derek" I whimpered as I remembered the last time he lost control,

 _" Derek come on we need to control ourselves" I whimpered to him, as I saw Peter come in,_

 _" I thought... I thought I could control it." Derek tells his uncle, I whimpered as he looked at me, my eyes began glowing purple,_

 _" All this risk? Just for a basketball game? Your mate is feeling your lack of control and it's affecting her" Peter says as I see my claws are out,_

 _" It's the finals. They need me." Derek says as I had fallen and clutched my stomach,_

 _" To do what? Rip someone's throat out on the court? Even born wolves have to learn control on a full moon, Derek." Peter says as I whimpered as if I was injured._

 _" Yeah, but it's supposed to be easier for us, why does it hurt like this?" Derek called his uncle out, I growled slightly as my wolf wanted out, wanting to soothe her_

 _mate,_

 _" Did you bring it?" Peter asked as Derek was against the lockers,_

 _" It's not working..." I growled at him, I got in front of Derek,_

 _" Did you bring it? Go ahead." Peter told him, I felt my power surging in my body._

 _" I told you, it's not working." I growled at him again,_

 _" Do it!" Peter told my mate, I whimpered in pain as I fell to my knees,_

 _" Alpha, Beta, Omega..." I growled as Peter looked at Derek and I,_

 _" Again." Peter told us, I shook my head,_

 _" Alpha, Beta, Omega..." Derek put in his word,_

 _" Again." Peter commanded us, I felt my eyes glowing purple as I looked at Derek,_

 _" Alpha, Beta, Omega..." I growled as my control was slipping,_

 _" Again!" Peter told him, I was clutching my ears as my fangs grew,_

 _" Alpha, Beta, Omega..." Derek cried out before he screamed._ I was back as we were at the clinic, I carried Derek onto the table, as I placed him, Derek hand went to

mine,

" Jace, don't leave me" He whimpered as I cried for him,

" Wow." Deaton says surprised about the situation,

" Wow? Wow as in, "I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do," kind of wow? 'Cause that's the kind of wow we were hoping for." Stiles says as I rolled my

eyes, Derek's ring was gone, I see it was around his neck, thank god,

" I think you might be overestimating my abilities." Deaton tells him, I felt his arm,

" He's cold. Really cold. Oh Derek baby wake up" I whimpered as I caressed his cheek.

" Do you think this is permanent?" Scott asked as I growled at him, my Chakra was bubbling out of me,

" I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience." Deaton told us, I growled again this time the Chakra bubbled more as it

covered both Derek and I,

" So what do we do with him? and let's not piss of Jace, wife of Derek Hale" Stiles says as I nuzzled my True Imprint,

" Until he wakes up. Probably not much. It might be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here." Deaton says as Derek's hand was still holding mine,

" You mean from Kate?" Stiles asked but I growled, he backed away.

" If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate." Deaton told us, kitty kitty about to die by the wolf's hands,

" Why would she want do this to him?" Lydia asked as I quirked my head,

" Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her." Deaton asked as I growled lowly,

" And bad for everyone else." Stiles says as I made my eyes glow at my lover,

"You guys should probably go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger. So maybe the rest of you should get some sleep? It is a school night... And you all need to

start taking care of your own lives again." Deaton tells them as my Chakra is absorbed back into my body.

" Someone should stay with you." Scott tells us, I see Lydia perk up,

" I'll stay. My grades are fine... Despite missing a few classes." Lydia tells Deaton and I,

" I'm so not okay with this." Stiles says as he crosses his arm across his chest,

" Guys, go." Lydia tells them again,

" No." Stiles tells her again, I see Lydia look at Scott.

" Text us if anything happens." Scott said as he begins to drag Stiles out,

" Nope, still not okay with it. Not going anywhere. All right, just 'cause you're stronger..." Stiles retorted to his best friend,

" Guys prepare for a long night" I smirked as Derek held my hand a bit tighter, but loosened,

" Deaton a chair if you may?" I asked as he smiled, I got on the chair he offered and sat down, holding my husband's hand.

" Come on baby wake up" I whimpered to him as I nuzzled his neck, near his claim bite, it was scared over, mine was slightly throbbing, it was morning,

" How's he doing?" Lydia asked as Deaton was checking his heart beat,

" His heart rate is alarmingly high." Deaton tells us, I let a low growl before nodding,

" He's a lot warmer now." I remarked as he looked at me,

" Jace, I'm going to try something. I want you to keep holding his hand if that's okay." Deaton says as I nod, I watched as he got a scalpel.

" That looks like it healed really fast." I told him, I watched as the mark heals,

" Unusually fast." Deaton says as he gets Lydia up and on her feet.

" What does it mean?" Lydia asked as I see Derek's claw are out,

" I'm not sure. Let's try something else. Grab me a five milliliter syringe. Top drawer." Deaton tells her, I backed up, Derek got up,

" Derek..." Lydia asked as his eyes glowed blue, I made my eyes glow at him,

" Derek, are you all right?" Deaton asked as I put an arm up, I got in front of them.

" Derek..." I whimpered as my voice echoed to him,

" Derek, are you all right? Derek?" Deaton asked him again,

" Derek? Derek?" Lydia asked him, he covered his ears,

" Jace" Derek asked as I smiled, I nodded, but whimpered,

" Derek don't go" I begged but he left, I fell to my knees,

" Call Scott" I growled as I felt rage filling me.I waited with my arms crossed, soon Scott and Stiles were in front of me, my eyes were glowing,

" I don't think he's just younger in body. I think he's younger in his mind too." Deaton tells us as I see my claws are out,

" He didn't recognize either of us. And he looked like he was scared out of his mind." Lydia spoke as I stand up,

" He recognized me, he called my name when he was asleep and he called my name when he looked at me" I whimpered as I looked at my ring,

" So if you're a teenage werewolf and you're scared, where do you go?" Stiles asked as I growled at him,

" A wolf goes back to its den. But Derek lives in a loft." Scott says as I scoffed,

" Not when he was a teenager." I remarked as I showed them my normal eyes,

" The Hale House?" Stiles asked as I nodded.

" He wouldn't remember the fire. It wouldn't have happened yet." Deaton says as I gripped the table that my hands were on,

" _Hold on._ Say you do manage to catch up to him? What are you going to say to him? That his whole family is dead?" Lydia asked as I growled at her, Stiles got her

behind him,

" I guess I'm going to have to." Scott tells him,

" Yeah why don't you just rip his heart out while you're at it, you don't know what it was like to see your family burn in front of you" I growled as I slammed my

hands into the table leaving large dents in it.

" She's probably right. Maybe you shouldn't. You know, at least until we figure out how to get him back to normal." Stiles remarks my statement,

" I can't lie to him." Scott tells us, I nod,

" Okay, I'll do it." Stiles says as I quirked my head to the side,

" I don't think any of us can. Remember, he can hear a heartbeat rising. When we find him, we tell him the truth." Scott says as I remembered something,

" I can transfer memories to him, it's an ability I have, plus Kate or Kyle don't have the power to remove a mate's mark, especially not True Imprint marking." I

growled as I show my claws. Stiles got a call and we headed to the Sheriff Station, I sat with Derek as he smiled at me, I listened to Scott, Stiles and the Sheriff's

conversation,

" I want you to be honest with me _._ Absolutely and completely honest. Have you been time traveling?" Noah asked asked his son,

" Hang on, what?" Stiles asked his dad as if confused,

" Because if time traveling is real, you know what? I'm done. I'm out. You're going to be driving me to Eichen House." Noah retorts to his son, I chuckled,

" We found him like that." Scott tells the Sheriff.

" Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth?" Noah persisted at them,

" No. We found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake."

Stiles over explained what happened,

" You told me you were camping!" Noah told his son angered,

" Yeah, we were... In Mexico." Stiles replied with a calm nature,

" Derek's been aged backwards. He can't remember anything. We just need to talk to him." Scott explains to the Sheriff, who I am surprised that he is taking all this

in,

" Yeah, well, so far he's not talking to anybody." Noah tells Scott,

" He'll talk to Jace, he is her husband" Scott tells the Sheriff as I bring him in the Sheriff's office.

" Why would I go anywhere with you?" Derek asked Scott as I leaned on the Sheriff's desk,

" There was an accident. You lost some memory, but we can help you get it back." Scott told him, I need my Derek back,

" How much memory?" Derek asked as I looked at the True Alpha,

" A lot. But you can trust us." Scott tells him, I see in the reflection of the glass, Scott was showing his Alpha eyes,

" You're an Alpha. Okay, who are you? And who is he? Who are you?" Derek asked Scott then pointed to Stiles,

" Oh, we're the guys keeping you out of jail." Stiles pointed out to my husband,

" Let us help you." Scott says as Derek gets up,

" No." Derek groaned as I smirked at him, not the first time he has said no to anyone.

" Okay, dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there. You need to listen to us. And that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolf man. You got that?." Stiles

commands my lover and points at him,

" I'm fine as long as it's not on a full moon" Derek told us, wait what? what does this mean?

"You still have trouble with the full moon?" Scott asked as I got up,

" I said I'm fine." Derek says as I made my eyes glow, his attention was on me now.

" Derek I can give your memories back, you have to trust me ok?" I said as I hold out my hands to him, I made my claws come out,

" Ok" He replied as I smiled, thank god for trust,

" Guy shut the door and Stiles get the blinds" I gave them orders and they follow through,

" Derek this is going to hurt, but you need to stay calm." I whimpered to him, he nods at me and I position my claws right, thank you Talia for teaching me how to

transfer memories and download memories of other people, Derek gave me his memories in case anything happened to it.

" Ready?" I asked as he nods, I inhale before making my eyes glow, I pierced my claws into his neck, he squirms for a good minute before calming down, I began

transferring memories to him fast and efficiently, the last time Derek transfered over memories to me was after we dealt with the nogitsune, I was finished and pulled

my claws out,

" It's done" I groaned as my claws went back, I get on my knees and see Derek placing his hand on his neck, he looked up at me and smiled,

" Jace?" He asked as I smiled, he takes my face and kisses me, I gripped his hair and kissed hard. We pulled apart and saw Scott and Stiles looking at one another,

" It's me baby I promise" I whimpered as he nuzzled my claim bite,

" So Derek you remember us?" Scott asked as he got up,

" Yes Scott I remember you and this one" Derek says as he points to Stiles,

" Come on baby lets get you out of here" I nuzzled his neck as he lowly groans.I waited while Derek signed himself out,

" Yeah, but that is Derek Hale in there. He may be a kid right now, but he's still Derek Hale." Stiles told Scott as I waved my hand at him,

" All right. Take him to my house and don't let him out of your sight." Scott ordered his best friend,

" And where are you going?" Stiles asked as I also wanted to know,

" I'm going to go talk to the guy we should have gone to before." Scott tells him I watched as Derek nodded,

" Uh... Yeah, I hate that guy." Stiles tells him before he gets us to Scott's house.

" We're going to wait here for Scott. We're going to sit quietly. We're not going to call or talk to anyone." Stiles tells us, but Ralph showed up,

" Ah! Are you getting taller?" Stiles asked him,

" What are you guys doing here?" Ralph asked as I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest,

" We're waiting for Scott." Derek tells him as I groaned lowly,

" Yeah, so am I. We're supposed to have dinner. I brought extra. You guys hungry?" Ralph asked us, I nodded,

" Yeah." Derek replied, but Stiles intervened,

" No. We're not hungry." Stiles told Ralph, he wanted Derek out of there,

" No, I'm starving." Derek tells the agent, I smiled at my de aged husband.

" Neither of us are hungry. Thanks, though." Stiles replied, but I slapped him across the head, Derek looked surprised at my violence to the human,

" If he is hungry let him eat" I growled at him,

" Okay, well if you're not hungry, Stiles, your friend can still eat with us. What's your name?" Ralph asked as Derek was stumped by the look of his face,

" Miguel. My cousin Miguel. From Mexico. So..." Stiles says making me chuckle, Ralph spoke Spanish then Derek spoke it,

" Fantastic. Egg roll?" Ralph asked as I smiled,

" Hell, yeah." Derek replied as I smirked,

" Shrimp fried rice or pork friend rice? Shrimp fried rice. Beef and broc. Fantastic! Egg roll." Ralph explained to us, soon we sat down to eat. After we ate, Stiles took

us up to Scott's room,

" Going to call him real quick. You stay here, just don't move, okay? Don't move. Don't... I thought you..." Stiles explain,

" Go dumbass" I growled as Stiles left, I kissed Derek hard as he smiled into it, but a noise brought us out of it, we parted and got up,

" What now?" I growled,

" Kate?" Derek asked as I got him behind me,

" Hey, handsome. Been a long time." She says as she acts so innocent,

" Back off bitch, he has his memories back." I growled at her as I made my eyes glow,

" How about this you give me what I want and I leave you alone" Kate says calmly, I growled at her,

" Never going to happen" I growled but Derek got in front of me.

" What do you want?" Derek asked, I turned to him shocked,

" Derek!" I said shocked at his compromise to her,

" Kate has kept her word before" Derek replied to me as I quirked my head,

" You swear?" I turned to her,

" Promise" She replied before we left, we got to the school, Derek stayed by my side.

" Over here." Derek told us, I hated the bitch,

" Why would your family build a vault under a high school?" She asked as he slightly growled,

" The vault was here first." Derek told her as I nodded, we soon got underground and Kate was searching about,

" Not that." Derek told her as he handed her the Triskilion, it didn't fool me one bit,

" This is it? You're sure?" Kate asked us as I growled at her,

" Yeah." Derek replied as I let my claws out.

" It doesn't look like much." Kate told us as I see the snake,

" That's 'cause it isn't. Quite the elaborate scheme you have here, Kate. Two countries, Aztec temples, Derek returned to a this complication just to gain access to our

vault. Just to get your hands on that little piece of junk. Turn it over. Go ahead. There's a scrape on the back where it used to say "Made in China." " Peter told her as

she growled lowly,

" You're lying." She replied as I smirked." I admit I have a tendency to exaggerate things. But in this case the truth is so much more fun. Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart,

that little pendant is just a physical object to focus on. It's training wheels. Talia used it to teach Laura. I tried to use it to teach Derek." Peter told her as I heard

Scott's roar,

" Is this real? Tell me if this is real." Kate begged Derek, I pushed her off,

" Didn't you hear that? That was Scott. I just heard Scott..." Derek told her but she was trying to pass me, but I growled at her,

" Tell me!" Kate begged again, but this time Derek and I left to go help, there were Beserkers,

" Damn it" I growled as I pushed one, Derek fought another, he was pushed against lockers, each time turning his old self,

" DEREK" I growled before blasting a Beserker with a Chakra Blast, they fled,

" Derek?" Scott asked as my mate looked up, his eyes glowed, not Beta Blue but Beta Gold.I embraced my Imprint as he held me,

" Thank god" I nuzzled his neck,

" I love you Jace" Derek's voice was pure honey to me,

" Let's go home" I moaned as I inhaled his scent.


	53. Muted

I held Derek's shoulder's as I kissed him, he stared me in the eyes and smiled but frowns,

" That table's Italian." He tells her as I just nuzzled Derek's neck,

" So are these boots. Are we going to talk interior designing fashion or are we going to talk numbers?" Braeden asked as I watched Peter write down a number and

pass it over to her, she smirks then crosses it off before writing her own number down and passing it over to Peter, I kissed my husband's cheek,

" We're hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the President." Peter groans at her, she smirks at the cunning old wolf that is Peter Hale,

" I was hired by the Calaveras to find Kate. You're hiring me to find her first. Going against the Calaveras is what's going to cost you." Braeden tells us as Derek

kisses me again then smiles, but frowns at Peter before looking at Braeden.

" We'll pay. Just find Kate, that's all we want." Derek tells her before going back to kissing me, I kissed back, but parted as I waved Braeden goodbye for now, I went

back to kissing Derek, I can't get enough of him, it was amazing to have him back, he held me as I leaned on the table,

" Are you insane?" Peter asked as I made my eyes glow at him, he wasn't powerful just an undead wolf risen back, nothing to me,

" We don't have a choice. We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing." Derek says calmly and I can hear his heart beat rising,

" If we don't find out, who told Kate about the vault, we don't get those bonds back! What do you think I'm gonna do then, huh? Get a job? My resume is slightly out

of date. We got robbed, Derek. Robbed!" Peter growled before Derek turned around and growled at his uncle, fangs bared and newly acquired Beta Gold eyes

glowing,

" Oh, that's a new look for you. What happened to your eyes?" Peter asked as I nuzzled my Imprint from behind, calming him down,

" I don't know. But I'm willing to pay to find out." Derek tells him,

" Peter leave, I can handle my husband" I say as I placed my hands on my arms.

" Oh I'm sure you do" He smirked back at me, I growled and flashed my eyes,

" Ok I'm leaving" Peter announced as I watched him go out the door,

" Finally all alone" I growled as he smirked at me,

" I missed you so much baby" I whimpered as he hugged me close,

" I felt so cold, so alone, everything was black, I saw you on the floor reaching out for me" Derek say as I nodded, memories flooding my mind.

" It's ok that will never happen, not again" I tell him as I see my daughter asleep in her crib,

" Hey baby" I whispered as she wakes up and reaches for her father,

" My little Scarlet" Derek whispers as he nuzzles her, she reaches for his beard and scratches it with her fingers.

" She remembers you" I smirked at our daughter, born only five months ago, yet has a grip on us,

" Of course she does she's our daughter" Derek says as she nuzzles him,

" She get's that from me great, the nuzzle factor" I grinned as my Aurora stares at me,

" Hey it's something I love about you" Derek whispers in my ear as Aurora falls asleep,

" I'm gonna put her down" Derek tells me as I purred against his neck,

" I'll be waiting " I grinned as he smirked at me. Derek walked back to me and I jumped on him, his hands catching my thighs as I wrapped them around his waist,

" God I missed you" He smirked as I grinned,

" Shut up and kiss me" I growled against his neck,

" Gotcha Jace" He says before kissing me, I gripped his hair in my hands as I grinned into it, but I relaxed,

" What?" Derek asked as I smiled,

" I need sleep baby" I groaned as I yawned.

" Ok" He grinned as he carried me over to bed, but my phone buzzed, damn it,

" Great Stiles wants me at their practice" I say as he puts me down,

" Go find out what he wants" Derek tells me before kissing me,

" I'm bringing my Chrome Lacrosse Stick in case Coach wants me to show off" I grinned as he smirked at me,

" Ah the famous Silver Fang is going to show up on the field" Derek says my old Captain's name, I did graduate at Beacon Hill's and so did Derek.

" Love you" I grinned as he smirked at me,

" I'll see you when you get back" Derek called out to me as I strapped the stick to my back. I watched as the team ran, I made it to the school,

" Terrible. Horrifying. Pathetic. Unbelievably pathetic. Is that everyone?" Bobby asked as I smirked, I see Stiles panting,

" Yep, that's everyone." He says as I placed my Lacrosse stick in his face, he turned to me in surprise,

" Jace? Jace Lyuka" He asked as I showed my ring,

" Yes Bobby" I replied as he sees the Lacrosse stick I have,

" Ah the old Silver Fang, loved this thing" He says as I smiled at him, I see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes,

" Who's he?" I asked as I pointed to him,

" Oh that's Liam Dunbar, he's from Devenford Prep, transfered over" Coach says as I smirked,

" Hey Coach?" I asked as he smiled at me,

" The Lacrosse stick isn't just a short stick" I say as I gripped it, I gave it a twist and it became a long stick.

" It's both" I grinned as he looked surprised, I made it back to it's old self,

" Want me to show off if it gets bad?" I asked as he smiled,

" I need your flare on this field badly" He grinned as I waited for him to signal me.

" You know, maybe he's only good in goal. You know, just totally useless on the rest of the field." Stiles says as I tuned my hearing, I watched as Liam made the goal,

impressive and completely human

" Maybe he's just perfect at everything. I hate this kid!" Stiles grunted as he searched for something or someone,

" Where is she?" Stiles asked as I hide myself, so he is looking for me.

" You don't have to hate him. The team needs new players." Scott tells him as I smirked,

" What about a new team captain?" Stiles asked him, I watched as Scott tried to get in goal, but failed, what happened?

" Nice, McCall." Another blond said as I growled,

" Hey, Garrett... Shut up!" Stiles told him as I chuckled

," Yes! Hot damn! Yeah! Hustle!" Coach told them, he signaled me, I gripped my stick,

" Alright let's do this" I grinned as I came out on the field, I see the guys smiling at me, Scott and Stiles were guards,

" Wait why is she on the field?" Stiles asked as I smirked at them, I got the ball,

" Let's dance McCall" I grinned as I ran, Stiles went to the left, I darted right, Scott tried to slam me, but I used my legs to jump over him, as I landed I see the

goalie is left so I so hard right flat down.

" That's how you do it! That's how it's done!" Coach tells them as he claps, I grinned as the guys looked shocked,

" Gentlemen I want to introduce to you the first ever graduated Girl Lacrosse Captain from freshmen year to her senior year, Jace, The Silver Fang, " Coach says as I

smirked,

" Bring it on" I grinned as I walked away, I heard someone throw the ball, I turned my body and caught the ball in my net,

" Nice try Scott" I grinned before sitting down. I watched as Liam got passed Scott and Stiles and still made the goal,

" That was luck!" She yelled, great Malia,

" Do-over!" Malia called out to Coach,

" Sweetheart, there's no do-overs. This is a practice." Coach told her,

" Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." Malia told him, he smirked at it,

" I'll take that action. Hey! Get back in there, Liam." Coach told him and Liam did t again this time I heard something break,

" Don't move! Don't touch him!" Coach ordered them, I growled as my phone buzzed,

" Hello Derek" I whimpered as I strapped my stick to my back,

" She got the report come home" Derek says as I noticed worry in his voice,

" Coming baby" I replied before walking home to find him looking at the report.

" There's nothing in here about Kate. This killer used an axe. And Kyle isn't in this either" Derek says as I see the report,

" Actually, he used a military tomahawk." Braeden tells us as I was still seeking out the lessons for whatever Kyle was, most likely a werejaguar,

" That's not in this report." Derek tells her as I nodded, I grinned as she looks at me,

" I know." She replied as I grinned even more at her,

" Are you going to tell me what else you know?" Derek asked as she looked at Derek then at me,

" Not yet. 'Cause I don't really know much." Braeden asked as I shake my head,

" But you know something." Derek says as I hold myself against him.

" Maybe. The problem is the people I need to talk to right now, don't talk to people like you especially our lovely Jace." Braeden tells me, but I growled a bit,

" You want me to wait for you?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest,

" I want you to trust me." She tells me as she leans on the table.

" And why would I trust you? I don't know anything about you." I asked as she smiled sweetly at me,

" Yeah, well, I know you. And I know what you really want. You want what Kate stole from you." Braeden says as she says something in Spanish to Derek,

" It means the true nature of someone is reflected in their eyes. In your case, the color of your eyes." Braeden says as she looked at my Imprint's claim mark, I

growled as she put her hands up,

" I see the mark and the ring, I will respect you Jace" Braeden says as I stopped growling, I changed back to normal, I grabbed her shotgun and tossed it to her.

" You get a week." I told her as she smiled a waved to me,

" Good" I growled as she left,

" Now onto pressing matters" Derek says nuzzling my neck,

" Good" I whimpered as I can feel myself getting hotter, I gripped Derek's hair as he kisses me,

" Derek make love to me baby" I growled as he smiled at me,

" Gotcha love" Derek replied as I felt his fangs nipping on my neck,

" So perfect" I growled as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, I used my claws to tear his shirt off, he groans as I dragged my human nails down his back,

" God Jace" Derek groaned as I smirked, I pulled him into bed with me as I kissed him harder,

" God I need your knot" I growled against his neck,

" Gonna give it to you" He replied as I grinded against him, he takes his pants and boxers off, I licked my hand before rubbing his cock in my hands, I take him in my

mouth, I lick the underside of his cock as he places his hands on my head, guiding me, till I stop,

" Give me" Derek growls as his yellow eyes glow,

" Give you what?" I asked innocently.

" God want your pussy so bad" He growled as I smirked, I take my pants off and I smiled as he got on top of me and thrusted inside,

" Geez Derek" I groaned as he smirked at me,

" Well you were wet enough" He grinned as I kissed him long and hard.

" Just shut up and take me" I growled as he smiled at me, I groaned as he continued to do so, his thick vein making it so much easier to take his hot length inside

me,

" OH GOD" I growled as he continued to do this to me, giving me pleasure as I can feel my walls becoming wetter and wetter, till I explode.

" Derek" I groaned as I came all over his cock and balls, I hear him groan as I feel his knot expand as he came.

" Easy baby filling you is a job of mine" He grinned before thrusting forward inside of me and relaxing,

" A job I take pride in" He growled before biting into my claim bite,

" God" I groaned as he smiled at me, I caressed his cheek as he smiled at me,

" Thank you" He whispered as we lied on our sides, it was a hour and a half before his knot deflated. I fell to the side and Derek caught me,

" Thank you" I whimpered as he held me, we intertwined our legs and I passed out to him holding me.


	54. The Benefactor

I woke up to Derek kissing my temple, I smiled but my phone rang,

" Damn it" I growled as he smirked, I turned around and picked it up,

" Sheriff what's going on?" I asked as Derek kissed my neck,

" I need Derek and you to come down to the hospital" Noah says as I get up,

" Be there in ten" I replied before hanging up, Derek took at me as I got dressed,

" Come on Derek" I growled to him as he gets up, I smirked at him as he got on clothes. We got to the hospital and waited,

" Hey, let's get everyone off the roof. And see if you can stall the ME for five minutes. I've got experts of my own coming to take a look." Noah tells his deputy,

" You have an expert on teenage cannibals?" Parrish asked as I hear Noah sigh,

" Five minutes, Parrish." Noah asked him, I see the roof clear, Derek and I go close to the body,

" Uh, I guess you've been there long enough to hear we need to be quick about this. Scott said he called himself a wendigo." Noah tells me as I smelt dead flesh on

the body,

" Cannibalistic shape-shifters. But I haven't heard of them in Beacon Hills for a long time. Must have been well-hidden." Derek says as I smelt something new, I

looked about,

" How many people did Scott say were up here?" I asked as I went to the edge,

" Just Sean and the axe-murderer who apparently has no mouth. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Noah tells me as I used my eyes to see some

blood,

" There was someone else. Someone young. And male." Derek tells the Sheriff,

" You can smell his fear?" Noah asked as I stand up,

" And his blood." I replied as I inhaled the scent again,

" Derek, it's Liam Dunbar" I told him as I see his confused face,

" He's a freshman at Beacon Hills, a Lacrosse player" I told him as he nods, we go home after a walk in the Preserve, we opened the door to find Peter on the ground

with an axe in his chest.

" Peter, what the fuck?" I asked as I helped him up on the table,

" Well it's nice to see you too Jace" He replied as I quirked my eyebrows, I pulled the axe out without warning and he screamed,

" The axe was laced with wolfsbane. I don't know the species so I'm going to have to burn it out." Derek says as I walked over to my daughter's crib, she was awake

and reaching for me, I picked her up and she smiled, I heard Peter's scream, I walked in the main room and Peter was up and about.

" He said he was after you." Peter told Derek as Aurora was reaching for Peter,

" How does a guy with no mouth say anything?" Derek asked him as I see Peter bringing out a glove with a keyboard,

" With this." Peter told us, I had Blake watch over Aurora, Derek and I went to the Sheriff Station,

" I still don't get ho this guy has no mouth. How can he eat?" Sheriff asked as I rolled my eyes,

" Peter didn't get a chance to ask. He was fighting him off with a tomahawk buried in his chest." I said as I used my hands to motion a axe hitting something.

" Who runs around with a tomahawk?" Noah asked as I smelt Parrish,

" I carried one for IED removal in Afghanistan. It's military. And so is that." Parrish told us as I motioned for the Sheriff to tell him to show us,

" Do you know what it's used for?" Sheriff asked as I was slightly confused,

" Well, this one looks like it's been modified." Parrish told us as I nodded,

" Show us." Derek told him as I leaned on him, my phone buzzed, I saw that Scott wanted me to meet him at the Lake House,

" Derek I have to go, Scott needs my help" I said as he smiled,

" I'll be ok here" Derek says as he smiled at me.I rode over on my Honda and parked it in the garage,

" I just talked to Kira. She's on her way. She said it's all going fine." Scott says as I see Stiles is on his phone,

" It's not that. I have to tell you something. I asked around about Liam. I know why he got kicked out of his last school." Stiles told us as I whimpered, I felt my mark

throbbing,

" This is going to be bad, isn't it?" Scott asked as I saw the photos,

" Oh My God" I said covering my mouth, this kid has issues,

" He kind of got into it with one of his teachers. And... The kid's got some serious anger issues." Stiles told him as I nodded, I feel my power rising as I feel the

moonlight on my skin, I was wearing a tanktop with shorts,

" How serious?" Scott asked as I motioned for Stiles to show him,

" Well, that's his teacher's car. After he took a crowbar to it." Stiles says as I smirked,

" Way to go Scott, you gave power to a kid with anger issues" I remarked before going inside. I watched as Kira arrived with Liam,

" Sorry." Kira told him as I smirked,

" What the hell is this?" Liam asked as I rolled my eyes, he was cocky.

" Think of it like an intervention . You have a problem, Liam." Stiles flat out to him as I turned to Scott,

" And we're the only ones that can help." Scott told him,

" We are all supernatural Liam, we all except one of us" I said as I placed my hands on my hips, Scott explained what we were except me,

" Werewolf?" Liam asked as he pointed at Scott, I had a water in my hands,

" Werecoyote." he asked as points at Malia.

" Banshee." Liam says as Lydia nods, she needs to amplify her power,

" Fox?" Liam asked as he looked at Kira,

" Kitsune. But fox works." Kira replied with a slight shrug.

" What are you?" Liam asked as he pointed to Stiles,

" Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil." Stiles told him as Liam looked as if not caring,

" What are you now?" Liam asked still not caring.

" Better. Um..." Stiles asked as Liam looked at me,

" What are you?" Liam asked as he looked at me, I sighed before crossing my arms,

" An all powerful werewolf that can balance peace" I remarked as I smiled at him, he looked at the chains for Malia,

" Are those for me?" Liam asked as I looked at Malia, who shakes her head,

" No, they're for me."Malia replied before making her eyes glow,

" How did you do that?" Liam asked as I sighed,

" You'll learn. But first, you need to get through the full moon." Scott told him, I hear Liam's heart beat rising,

" The moon's already out." Liam stated the obvious,

" And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott asked as I see Liam huffing.

" I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm

walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna..." Liam yells before screaming, he covered his ears in pain,

" What's wrong? Liam?" I asked as he looked up at me,

" You don't hear that?" He asked as I hear cars beeping,

" Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asked the shifting beta,

" My friend Mason." He told us, he then looked up at Kira,

" You said it was a party." Liam retorted to her as he was experiencing pain on supernatural levels.

" Who did Mason invite?" Stiles asked as I looked at the windows, car beams emitting,

" Everyone." Kira replied as I see Liam's claws beginning to form,

" The floors! Get him off the floors!" Lydia tells us, she tries to get Liam off, but he roars at her,

" We need to get him to the boathouse. Now!" Scott told them as I watched Kira and him dragging out Liam, I see Malia go down,

" Stiles..." She groaned as he got her up,

" Hey... Okay, basement. Now. Now." Stiles told her, leaving Lydia and I,

" What am we supposed to do with the hordes gathering outside the door?" I asked as Lydia held her arms out

" Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked as I looked at the Banshee,

" What? Me, obviously." Lydia replied as Stiles stared at her,

" Okay, then throw a party." He told us, I watched him go downstairs with the shifting WereCoyote.

" Hey. Uh, are we in the right place?" Mason, who I believe is Liam's best friend, asked,

" For the party?" Garrett asked as I sighed, I looked at Lydia and she nodded,

" Absolutely." I replied before teenagers came into the house, about an hour passed as I was in the kitchen, I texted Derek asking how everything was going, he

replied that they found out that the axe wielding murderer was using the school's WiFi, I see a man I recognized when I was a teen myself, a werewolf,

" Okay, I didn't order a keg of beer. Especially not domestic." Lydia told him, I smiled at him,

" Somebody ordered it. Are you trying to tell me nobody here wants to drink?" Demarco asked as Lydia saw a glass on a laptop,

" Who put this here? This laptop is $400 and... Oh, that bottle of wine is $200. How much? What's this extra hundred dollars?" Lydia asked as she saw the cost,

" I call that the "Yes, you do look twenty one to me" surcharge." Demarco says as Lydia sighed,

" Let me get you some cash." Lydia replied as she went somewhere, I went outside to see Demarco, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, his eyes glowed

as mine glowed,

" Jace?" He asked as I smiled,

" Come on Marco don't hate" I replied as he smiled, I brought him into a hug,

" How's Derek?" He asked as I smiled,

" Married to me" I replied as I brought out my phone and got my pictures up.

" We have a five month old" I said as I showed him a picture of Derek holding Aurora as she slept, they were by the window as the moon was shining down on them,

" What's her name?" He asked as I smiled,

" Aurora Scarlet Hale" I replied as he smiled at me,

" How's Satomi?" I asked as he smiled at me, he has grown so much,

" She misses Talia and Yuki, after the fire, she left Beacon Hills, but she misses you, I'll have to tell her to visit you" Demarco says as I sighed,

" Thank you" I replied as I put my phone in my pocket.

" Three things cannot be hidden, the sun, the moon, the truth" I say as he smiles,

" I never forgot her teachings, Mom taught me that in case my anchor was failing, that the mantra could help" I said smiling as he waved me goodbye, I went back

inside as my power settled, I see Kira looking out for someone,

" Kira?" I asked as she came up to me,

" Lydia? Has anyone seen Lydia?" She asked as I grabbed her hand, I followed the scent and found the banshee, she was at a record player, I closed the door and the

music stopped.

" This room is soundproof" I said as I see Kira walking over to the focused Banshee,

" Hey. Lydia? Are you okay? What do you hear?" Kira asked as I watched the Banshee, she was looking at the player,

" The key. The key to break the code." Lydia tells us, I watched as she brought out the laptop, she put in a name,

" Allison" I read the name and she entered it, names began popping up,

" What is this?" Kira asked as I went down the list,

" It's a list of supernaturals in Beacon Hills. It's a dead pool. And we're all on it." Lydia had told us,

" My name has a 35 beside it" I said as I see Derek's name was above mine, it had a 15 beside it.


	55. IED

Derek was waiting of me as I smiled at him, but he frowns,

" What?" I asked as he sighed,

" I lost my sense of smell" He says as I frowned,

" What happened?" I asked as he sighed,

" I was helping the Sheriff Friday, we went into the school, when I didn't smell blood, something I should have, the Mute tried killing us but we got him, Peter killed

him in revenge" Derek sighed as I rubbed his shoulders,

" You think you are losing your power" I said as he nods,

" I think it's because of Kate" Derek tells me as he sits down, I kneel in front of him,

" Why?" I asked as he sighed,

" Think about it, Kate deaged me and when I come back my eyes are different, I think I am losing my power" Derek tells me as I then take his hands into my own,

" Derek that's not the only thing bothering me" I tell him as I take the photo out of my pocket,

" When you were taken, Kyle left this photo in front of me, I think he wants my help" I told him as he takes my chin with his pointer finger curl under it and rubs my

cheek with his thumb,

" My head hurts" Derek says as I smiled, I put the photo down and smiled at him,

" Let me take your mind off of it" I said as I held his shoulders, I kissed him as he kissed back, his hands go to my waist, I smiled as his lips went to my neck,

" Come on baby" Derek says as he licked the shell of my ear, I groaned as I straddled him,

" Asshat that's my thing" I growled as he grinded my bottom, I groaned as I held him,

" Don't test me Derek" I said as I removed his shirt, I feel his fit body under my palms,

" You're so tense" I grinned as he moaned, I smiled as I take my own shirt off along with my bra.

" I'm tense because you're teasing me, Jace" He replied as he sat up and wrapped an arm around my back and gripped my hair as he kissed me, I gripped his hair as

I pushed him down,

" Come on Derek" I moaned as he thrusted up, my claws were out as I see red,

" Derek don't tease me" I moaned as he began twisting my nipples a bit,

" OH God Derek" I growled as his lips wrapped around my nipple, I moan and mewled as I held his shoulder,

" I will tease you till your begging for my cock" He growled as I lifted his face and kissed him again, he twists me and I was on the bed, I feel something on my

wrists,

" What are you up to?" I asked as he smirked, I am bound now, I watched as he got a blindfold and another set of restraints, he takes off the rest of my clothes and I

am bare as the day I was born.

" Ok this is new" I told him as he smirked, I watched as he puts the restraints on my ankles, but I groaned as the blindfold was on, I can't see anything, I soon feel

his tongue on my pussy,

" Oh god Derek" I moaned as he kept licking long strides,

" I told you Jace, I'm gonna make you beg for my knot" He growled as my sense of sight was gone, it was increasing my sense of touch,

" Derek please" I mewled as he continued, but I feel a finger go inside me, feeling about till he pressed up in a curling motion,

" God Derek" I moaned as I tried pulling the restrain, but nothing happened." Oh come on Jace" He growled against my ear, I felt my walls tightening,

" OH GOD" I moaned out but Derek stopped as I was about to cum,

" Derek what" I asked as I heard him chuckling,

" Oh no Jace, you've been bad" He said as I felt his finger go to my clit, I was squirming now,

" I've been good" I said as I felt his finger twisting in a figure eight motion,

" Oh I know, I just wanna see how bad I can get you to beg" he whispered in my ear.

" God DEREK" I moaned as his tongue went back to my lower body, his tongue entered and I groaned as his hands went to my inner thighs and held me down, it was

so fluid motion that I felt my walls clenching around his tongue, I groaned as he stopped,

" Derek please" I whimpered as I hear him groan, I feel a finger go inside me again, curling his fingers as he made three go inside me, I squirmed, but Derek held

down my belly as he stopped moving his fingers,

" You want my cock Jacy?" He asked as I nodded furiously, I hear him chuckle as he began to add another finger, I growled out as I felt an orgasm building up,

" Derek please" I begged, I was about to cum, but he stopped,

" Derek what the fuck" I growled as I hear his pants coming off, I shut up as I felt his cock at my entrance, my wetness was building up as he began rubbing the tip

along the lips of my pussy, long slow strokes, I was whimpering now as I wanted to cum, it was a dam that wanted to burst open. Derek stopped as I was getting

closer,

" Come on Jace" He growled against my ear, I was gonna cry, he then takes off the blindfold and I looked into his eyes, he smiles as he kissed my cheeks, and pulls

back.

" Derek I swear to god this is torture" I mewled as I wanted to cum already, he has denied me four times, it was building up so bad. He pulled away as I sighed, he

smirks as I stared him in the eyes, I watched as he takes the ankle restraints off, he smirks as he goes down again, I moaned as I squeezed his head with my thighs,

but he holds them down with force, I was so close, but once again he stopped, I wanted to cry so much.

" How bad do you wanna cum Jace?" He asked as I felt a tear going down my face,he wiped it away before I felt his cock at my pussy lips again, he stared into my

eyes before thrusting hard inside me, I moaned loudly as he gripped my hips, I wrapped my legs around his waist, I growled as the dam broke, Derek kissed me as

my juices coated his cock, I moaned in his mouth as he continued to thrust long and deep, he started kissing my neck and I felt his fangs pierce my claim bite, I

moaned as he pulled them away.

" Derek PLEASE" I groaned as he swivels his hips and I groaned louder as I felt myself getting hotter as his knot began to inflate, Derek tore off the restraints as I

pulled my wrist away and moved his head to the side, I pierced my fangs in his claim scar. He moaned loudly as his knot locked us together, I let go of his shoulder

and smiled as he looked tired.

" Kiss me" I whimpered as he swiveled his hips, his lips found mine as I gripped his hair in my hands, I dragged one hand down his head and cupped the back of his

neck to drag him deeper into the kiss, Derek pulled back as I rested my head on his shoulder,

" I'm gonna be so damn sore" I groaned as his cock came again, sending his essence into me,

" I'm glad you're the one to take what I gave you" Derek whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my lower back and flipped us so I was on top, I rested

my head on his chest, his hand went to my upper back and began to rub it to calm me from the overstimulation I received from him. I waited for an hour before his

knot deflated, I felt his cock fall out of me, but I was too damn comfortable to move, so I fell asleep on my True imprint with his cum inside of me. I slept till my

phone once again buzzed,

" Why is it when we have time to ourselves they bother us" I asked as he smiled at me,

" Because we help" He replied, I rolled my eyes as I hear Aurora crying out, our five month old,

" I'll get her, you handle Scott and Stiles" Derek says as I get out of bed, I got dressed as I gave him a pair of sweats, he puts them on,

" Got it love" I say as I smirked at him, I got over to the Sheriff Station to see Scott, Stiles and Noah standing,

" Alright what's going on?" I asked as Stiles showed the list,

" So, the Walcott's were the first. At least the first that we know about. Four murders. Sean, his brother, and their parents. They were killed by a professional assassin

called The Mute. Weapon of choice, a military tomahawk. But then The Mute was killed by Peter Hale after he tried to blow up Derek with a Claymore mine. Next was

Demarco. He delivered a keg to the party at Lydia's lake house. And got decapitated outside his car." Stiles says as I let out a whimper, the three looked at me,

" I talked to him that night before Lydia found the code" I said as a couple tears went down my cheek,

" I'm sorry Jace" Noah said as he gave me the tissue box, I took a couple and cried for a good minute,

" God why, who's next?" I asked as I prepared for another of Satomi's pack to be dead.

" And then last night, 23-year-old Carrie Hudson." Stiles tells me as I stand up,

" Jace did you know her too?" Noah asked as I sighed,

" Yes she was a werewolf, part of a Buddhist Pack" I told the three of them,

" It's a dead pool. A hit list of supernatural creatures. This is only part of it. The rest still has to be decoded." Scott tells them as I relive memories with Demarco,

" Who found this list?" Noah asked as I whimpered,

" Lydia, I was with her when she found the code" I told him.

" How?" Noah asked as Stiles nods,

" She wrote it. Actually, she transcribed it. Without realizing it." Stiles told his dad as I lean on the wall,

" Banshee?" Noah asked as I nodded to him,

" Beautiful. All right, what are these numbers next to the names?" Noah asked as he pointed at the list,

" We're getting to that. First, you need to know that the code was broken with a cipher key." Stiles informs his father as I sighed,

" Wait. You mean, like a... Like a key word?" Noah asked as I placed a hand on my cheek.

" It's actually a name." Stiles told his Dad, I smell sadness on his pheromones,

" Allison." Scott told him the name,

" Her name broke a third of the list." Stiles told us as I rubbed my shoulder,

" And now we think there's two other cipher keys." I tell them as I cracked my neck,

" Which will give us the rest of the names. Okay. So how do we get the cipher keys?" Noah asked as I rubbed the back of my head.

" Same way we got the code." I replied as I turned to Scott,

" Lydia. She's been out at the lake house all weekend trying to find the other two key words." Scott says as I remembered that Lydia was at the record player for a

whole day before I went home to Derek,

" You didn't know about Demarco or Carrie. Hmm? And what about these other two names on the list? Uh, Kayleen Bettcher and Elias Town. They werewolves too?"

Noah asked as I tried remembering their names,

" No, if they were they would have come up in my memories" Deaton said that the Nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here.

" Scott told us, I felt a connection to the Nemeton more than other creatures,

" Here being Beacon Hills? Or Beacon County? The population of Beacon Hills is just under 30,000." Noah informed us,

" And dropping..." Stiles told us as I sighed, I was tired,

" But if we're talking Beacon County, then you're looking at close to 500,000. Look, how many werewolves, banshees, kitsunes and whatever the hell else is out there

are we talking about? And what if the next cipher key uncovers not 12 names but 100?" Noah asked as I shake my head at him,

" We don't think there would be that many. There's a limit." I told him as I turned to Scott,

" Because of the numbers. We think that once we decode the names, the numbers will add up to 117." Scott said as I remembered what Peter had told me as I growled,

" 117 million dollars, Dad. Stolen from the Hale vault and is being used by someone to finance all these murders." Stiles told him as I was holding myself us.

" Someone who wants every supernatural in Beacon Hills dead." Scott told us,

" But why would anyone want us dead?" I asked as the Sheriff looked at the three of us,

" So the coded list goes out. And somehow these professional assassins get that list." Sheriff asked as I wanted to go home,

" And a cipher key." I replied as I felt waves of fatigue hitting me," Everyone knows Demarco delivers kegs to teenagers for a little extra cash." Scott says as I was

about to walk out,

" Ah. So whoever ordered that keg killed Demarco." Sheriff says as I then walked I walked to the door, Scott came up to me,

" Yes Scott?" I asked as he sighed,

" I need Derek's and your help to see Liam" he says as I got my phone out,

" You got it" I replied before leaving,

" Derek Scott needs us to see Liam" I said as he picked up,

" I'll meet you at the school" He told me before hanging up. Derek and I got in the locker room, I scented Liam and gave Derek a Lacrosse stick,

" What the hell? Where's my stick?" Liam yelled as Derek and I walked close to him,

" Is this yours?" Derek asked as Liam stared at him, Derek then breaks it in two, I watched as Liam was getting angry, his eyes glowing Beta Gold before tackling

Derek, I grabbed Liam's throat and held him to the lockers, his claws out and fangs bared at Derek.

" Liam." Scott called out to his beta, Liam looked over at Scott before calming down, I let Liam go,

" You're right. He is angry." Derek says as I sighed, Scott had Liam's real stick,

" This one's yours." Scott says before tossing it to Liam, who caught it with ease.

" Get to class, Liam." Scott gives his beta an order, Liam looks at me before leaving, I was smiling,

" What are you smiling about?" Scott said as I sigh happily at him," You're gonna be good at this." I replied as he looked panicked,

" Are you kidding? I am totally unprepared. Remember how you said you could teach me a few things? I think, right now I could use a full-on training manual." Scott

said as he sat down, I nudged to Derek to sit down next to him for moral support,

" I'll tell you one thing. That anger he's got? It'll make him strong." Derek says as he folds his hands together.

" And dangerous." Scott says as he looked up at me,

" Very." I replied as I looked around the locker room,

" This was supposed to be the semester I could focus on school again. But Kate's back. And I've got a there's a dead pool." Scott tells us as I nodded,

" If all our names are on that list, then that's what we should be focused on. Do you think Lydia can get that second key?" I asked as Derek and Scott got up,

" She's working on it." He replied before leaving us. As Derek and I were about to leave, I smelt Liam and another werewolf, a new one,

" Derek" I said as I beaconed my head at the circle of kids, we watched from afar the interaction between Liam and the other kid, Brett Talbot, another of Satomi's

pack,

" Brett!" Liam called out to him, I see Brett looking at Liam,

" Ah, here we go." Scott's voice enter's my ears,

" I just wanted to say... Have a good game." Liam says as he puts his hand out for a hand shake,

" Impressive" I said as Derek smiles at me,

" That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to say in Anger Management? Apologize and everything's fine? You demolished Coach's car." Brett whispered to Liam, I

can tell Liam is holding back anger,

" I paid for it." Liam replied, anger was lacing his voice,

"Yeah, you're going to pay for it. We're gonna break you in half out there. And it's gonna be all your fault." Brett said as I smelt blood, Liam's

" Hey, what's going on prep students? Welcome to our little public high school. How you doing? That's a firm handshake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for

scrimmage tonight. Uh, but Let's keep it clean, all right? No rough stuff out there. All right, see you on the field." Stiles said as Scott and him took Liam away,

" Brett was always a big shot" I said as Derek began walking away, I walked with and spent the rest of the day cuddling before we got a call from Chris, Peter was

going to watch Aurora, we met Chris at the Vault, I grabbed the triskelion,

" She was here for this. We use it to teach young Betas how to control the shifts on a full moon." I said as I gave it to Chris, he then gave it to Derek,

" Control was never one of Kate's strengths." Chris told us, I sighed,

" You knew she was alive, didn't you?" I asked as he sighed, he stared at the vault, then at me,

" Not for certain. But I'd been searching ever since you handed me the shotgun shell." Chris said as I chuckled,

" Did you know that Kyle was alive?" I asked as he looked at me,

" Kyle as in Kyle Flèche?" He asked as I nodded,

" Yeah his throat got torn out by Peter, he was there when Derek was taken, but Kate took Derek, Kyle just wants control" I told him as Derek held me,

" What are you gonna do when you find them?" Derek asked as Chris looked at me,

" There's a place I can take her." Chris said as I nodded,

" What about Kyle?" I asked as Chris stared at me.

" If he has changed and is trying to live a normal life? you should teach him" Chris says as I nodded, Kyle was always someone that took orders, but he was forced to

kill my family, he gave a sincere apology,

" You saying you have some kind of werewolf jail?" Derek asked as Chris looked about the vault,

" Something like that." Chris replied as I scoffed,

" Kate won't go quietly." I told him as Chris looked at me solemnly,

" I don't expect her to. And I'll do what's necessary." Chris told us, I looked at Derek,

" What if I asked you not to? She took something from me. At first, I just thought it was a part of my past. I started to lose something else. My sense of smell. I'm

losing my power." Derek says before his eyes glowed, we walked out of the Vault and Chris left us in the parking lot, Stiles found us.

" Thank god you're here" He told us as I quirked my head,

" Stiles what happened?" I asked as he looked scared,

" Brett's been poisoned, we have to get him to Deaton" He told us as I was surprised.


	56. Orphaned

I watched as Brett, who we now know is a werewolf, seizing, I was feeling slightly worried,

" What the hell is happening to this kid?" Stiles asked as I quirked my head, I growled as this happened,

" He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane." Derek said as I cracked my neck,

" I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible." Deaton said as I held Brett down,

" Hey, Derek, how about a little werewolf strength?" Stiles told my True Imprint, Stiles didn't know,

" Yeah, I'm not the only one here with werewolf strength." Derek told him as Brett was moving, he was foaming.

" If you can't hold him still, the incision might kill him." Deaton said as Stiles was loosing his grip,

" Derek, he's slipping. I don't think I can hold him." Stiles said as Brett got up, he stared at me, but Peter appeared out of no where and knocked him out,

" I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself." Peter said as he made his eyes go back to normal,

" Yeah, maybe more than a little." Derek said as I was feeling slightly sick,

" Hey, Doc, I don't think he's breathing." Stiles said as I see Deaton get the scalpel and as he cut into Brett, a yellow mist came out of it,

" Is he okay?" Stiles asked as he was breathing,

" I think he'll be fine, but probably out for a while." Deaton said as Brett looked bad a bit,

" Guys, can you hear that? I think he's saying something." Stiles said as I see Brett's mouth moving,

" The sun... The moon... The truth... The sun... The moon... The truth..." Deaton said as I was surprised, Brett was apart of her pack,

" Three things cannot long be hidden. The sun, the moon, and the truth. It's Buddhist." Deaton said as I got up, I made my eyes glow,

" Satomi." I said as Brett was laying down. Derek and I went home, I smiled as he kissed my neck, Aurora, our five month old was at Blake's place, I turned around

and kissed him,

" Derek" I growled as I jumped up, he gripped my ass as I kissed him hard,

" Jaclyn" He growled as his eyes flashed gold, I began to kiss his neck and sinking my fangs into his claim bite, he moaned as I slammed him on the bed, he looked

so intrigued with my new behavior,

" Jace please" He moaned as I smirked, I was gonna do something that Derek didn't expect,

" Do you give me permission?" I said as I let my Alpha Pheromones out,

" Yes Jace" Derek whimpered as I smirked, that's not what I wanted to hear.

" Yes WHAT?" I asked as I made my eyes glow, I heard a gulp, I giggled as he nodded,

" Yes Alpha" He moaned as I sat up,

" Good boy" I smirked as he was watching me, I was going to show Derek a new side of me, one he has never seen before, one that had fantasies to fill,

" Take your clothes off, Der" I growled as I went of a box, it was under our bed, as I got up he was buck ass naked, I had a collar, leash, handcuffs, lube and a cock

ring, his eyes went wide, I smirked as I placed each item on the desk near our bed, I licked his cock, he moaned lowly as I smirked.

" On your knees" I grinned as he groaned, he did as I said, I smirked, I got the handcuffs and cuffed him, the handcuffs had fuzz on them so it wouldn't hurt him, I

got the chain and wrapped it on the headboard, his knees would support him as his upper body was being slightly stretched,

" This is new" Derek muttered as I grabbed the cock ring and put it on him, I smirked as I made the vibration turn on, he moaned as I scratched his back, leaving

scratch marks, I smirked as he watched me, I took all my clothes off, his ass was on display for me,I got some lube in my hands and rubbed them together,

" I'm gonna enjoy this baby" I growled in his ear before I wrapped my lubed hand around his hardened cock, I hear him moan and grunt as I was bringing a new

sensation to his dick, I was getting wet as I hear him, I smirked,

" Remember all those times you slapped my ass?" I asked as he pouted at me.

" You know what they say Payback's a bitch" I growled as I was rubbing my hands together, I pulled my hand back and slapped his pale ass, he moaned as I see red

starting,

" Let's count" I grinned,

" To what?" He asked before I smirked,

" To ten" I growled as he whimpered, I got the collar on him and I pulled the leash, he moaned, I bit the leash end, I warmed up my hand again, Derek's cock was

red and wanting, it twitched as the cock head was covered in precum,

" Ready baby?" I asked as he whimpered,

" If you whimper, it gets harder" I growled before slapping his left cheek.

" One" He moaned as he was visibly shaking, I smirked, I slapped his ass again, not using my full strength,

" Two" He cried out as his cock was twitching more, I did it again,

" Three" He whimpered, I smirked, I slapped a bit harder, Derek's ass was becoming red,

" Four" He grunted as he wasn't showing weakens, I'm proud,

" One more" I growled as I see him scared,

" What happened to ten?" He asked as I smirked, I grinned as I pulled my hand back and slapped him hard,

" FIVE" He moaned out, he was shaking,

" You wanna cum? Don't you Derek?" I asked as he nodded hard.

" Yes Alpha" He whimpered, I uncuffed him, unleashed him in a sense, he got the collar off and kissed me, I watch as he put the cock ring on the table, he licked my

pussy, I moaned as I gripped his hair as he smirked,

" Way to spice up" He growled as he placed his lubed up cock into me fast, I felt his cock going fast, not giving me a break, I was feeling an orgasm,

" I'm gonna cum Derek" I growled as he smirked,

" Then cum baby" He growled as I screamed, my walls gripping him tight, Derek placed his hands near my head as I writhed under him, he felt so good, he is my

drug,

" You're my personal receiver" He growled as he gripped my throat,

" This is different" I gripped his shoulder, he kissed me as I felt another orgasm coming up, Derek was thrusting hard and long,

" GOD DEREK" I moaned into his mouth, I felt him groan in my mouth, I felt his cock getting bigger,

" Let me fill you baby, let me give you a baby, I'm gonna fill you to BabyTown" He growled before sinking his fangs into my claim scar,

" Derek" I groaned as I feel him cum deeply inside of me,

" Gonna knot you up, make you moan, make you cum around my knot" Derek growled as I feel his knot swelling fast, I see my lower belly swell abit, from the cum

inflation, he breathed heavily as I turned us over, I nuzzled him, he rubbed my back,

" That was new" I grinned as he huffed,

" Never knew you had a kinky side Jace" Derek grumbled as I chuckled,

" Had it since I met you Derek, I just thought you wouldn't accept it" I said as I groaned, his cock let another wave of cum enter me, Derek chuckled as I stared at

him, this was a new side of me that Derek is accepting, I purred lowly as he was using a pressure point to bring a comfort to me I felt Derek's chest rise and fall, we

just stayed in each others arms,it was about two hours before I feel his cock's knot deflated, before falling out of my pussy, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke

up the next morning, I got dressed, Derek was up and about,

" We need to find where Satomi's pack is" I said as he smirked at me, we went to the school, I found Malia's scent,

" Malia." I called out as I was using my wolf's tone,

" Okay, everyone, let's begin with last night's homework." The teacher said in her class,

" Malia." I growled out this time, Derek smirked as he held Brett's jersey.

" Malia. Do you need to be excused from class?" The teacher asked,

" Yeah. " She said before I see her come into the hallway,

" What are you doing here?" She asked as I smiled at her,

" Brett's still out of it. I need to find his pack and warn them about the Dead Pool." I told her, she then looked at Derek,

" So what do you need me for?" Malia asked as I smirked at her.

" I know a little something about this pack. They have a kind of secret meeting place in the woods. No one's spent more time in the woods of Beacon Hills than you."

Derek said before I nudged him,

" This is Brett's. Breathe it in." Derek said as he tossed the jersey to her,

" I'm not good at that yet." Malia said as I nodded to her,

" Try it. I'll teach you." I said as she looked at it,

" Focus on the different scents. Some are tied to identity. Others give off an emotion." Derek said as I watched her inhale it, she directed us to the Beacon Hill's

preserve.

" Their Alpha is a woman named Satomi. She's one of the oldest werewolves alive. And she's learned a lot." I said as I remembered when she had came to visit my

mother,

" What does that mean?" Malia asked as she looked at me, a she coyote, Werecoyotes are different, when a werecoyote gives birth to her young, the daughter or son

gets their mothers power,

" She's a bitten werewolf. Learning control wasn't easy for her. She did something a long time ago that changed her." I said as Malia stopped,

" What is it?" Derek asked as Malia knelt down,

" Gun powder." She replied as I looked at Derek,

" If Brett's pack is out here, I don't think they're meeting. They're hiding." Derek replied as we looked about the preserve, it became night, I was in the passenger

seat,

" Can you get a scent?" Derek asked as he looked at her,

" I'm sorry." Malia said as I nodded at her.

" There's nothing to be sorry about. If they don't want to be found, then we're not going to find them. Some werewolves have an ability. A kind of mastery over their

bodies where they can actually inhibit their scent." Derek told her, I do have that ability, it was different.

" They can hide from other werewolves?" Malia asked as I sighed,

" From anyone who's trying to find them." I said as I made my eyes glow at her,

" So that's why nobody knew about Brett." Malia said as I nodded, I leaned my head on the glass.

" Same with Demarco." I whimpered, Derek placed a hand on my back, and rubbed it,

" Maybe we need to try something different. Maybe we need to think like Stiles." Malia said making me furrow my eyebrows,

" Like a hyperactive spaz?" I said chuckling, she gave me a confused look,

" Like a detective. If they're really Buddhists, then maybe instead of asking where werewolves hide, we should be asking..." Malia said as I began to think,

" Where would Buddhists hide. When Buddha sat under the Bodhi tree, he looked to the east for enlightenment." I said as I looked at the direction moniter,

" Is there some kind of eastern point in Beacon Hills?" Malia asked me, I nodded,

" Yeah. At Lookout Point." I said as Derek started up the Hummer, we got to the Lookout Point, I got out of the car and casted my sense, Derek got by my side, I

stopped him,

" Malia?" Derek asked as I looked to my right,

" You don't smell that?" I asked as she looked concerned,

" Wait for me. Right here." I said as I took Derek with me, we saw bodies, dead ones, they smelt of poison,

" What happened?" Malia asked as I sighed,

" I think they might have been poisoned." Derek said as I growled, heartless people,

" That's great. If assassins with guns don't get you, then the ones with wolfsbane poison will. Or maybe one with no mouth. Maybe we should all be running from

Beacon Hills. Running for our lives. As fast as we can." Malia said as I hear a heart beat, I turned to the right and saw a hand, I darted to it,

" Braeden?" I asked as she whimpered, humanly,

" Help me" She cried out, I picked her up,

" Derek get her out of here" I growled as we got to the Hummer.


	57. Weaponized

Derek and I ran through the front hospital doors, I was carrying Braeden,

" She's been shot! I think she's dying." I cried out, the doctors took her, I waited as Derek held me, he was inhaling my neck,

" What's wrong?" I asked as he looked concerned at me,

" I can't smell your scent" He said as I see that the claw marks from Brett were slowly healing,

" You're human" I whimpered as he nodded,

" I'm not dying" Derek said as I see Braeden was transfered to another room, Derek and I went inside and sat down, I was feeling slightly sick,

" You ok?" He asked as I got up,

" I'll be right back" I told him as he kissed my cheek, I went to find Melissa, she smiled,

" Melissa, I need you to check something" I said as I placed a hand on my belly, she took me into a room, I laid on the bed, she got the machine, I laid and thought

of everything, I felt the familiar gel, I see Melissa staring at the screen,

" Am I?" I asked as she sighed,

" Yes, your pregnant" She said as I felt tears, I see a small bean surrounded,

" How long?" I asked as she looked at it,

" You appear to be two and a half weeks pregnant" She said as I was slightly confused,

" But how?" I asked as she smiled,

" It looks like the fetus is beginning to form" She said as she took pictures, I sighed,

" Thank you" I said as I took it, I placed a hand on my belly, I'm pregnant with my second child, she left, I put the picture in my jean's back pocket.

" How am I?" I asked as I sighed, I went back to Derek and kissed him, I sat in his lap and smiled, Melissa came in with a needle,

" What's that?" I asked as she put the needle into Braeden's IV,

" Naloxone. We need to wake her up." She said as I was confused,

" I thought you said she needed to rest." She told us, this was new,

" That was before I found out the CDC just put the high school under quarantine with Scott and Stiles still in there." Melissa said as we watched Braeden, she woke up

heaving and huffing, scared,

" Braeden, look at me. You were shot, but you're in the hospital now and you're fine. Do you understand? Good. Okay. Last night you were in the woods and you

came across another pack? Do you know what happened to them?" Melissa asked her, I stood up as she looked at me,

" I told you, they were poisoned." Derek said as I was confused,

" No. No, they were infected. It was a virus designed to kill werewolves. It did. It killed them all." She tells us,

" How" I asked as she laid down

" I was trying to protect them, someone came and mist came about, I was shot, that's all I remember" She said as Melissa nodded, I see Braeden fall asleep again, I

stared at Derek,

" Hey" I said smiling,

" Yeah?" He asked as I pulled the Ultrasound picture out,

" Are you serious?" He asked as I smiled,

" I wasn't feeling well, I asked Melissa to find out, I'm about two and a half weeks" I grinned as he smiled he kissed my belly. Braeden woke up to see us watching

her,

" What are you still doing here?" She asked as I smiled at her,

" I'm protecting my investment. Got a lot of money riding on you." I told her, she smirked at me, the door knocked, it revealed Melissa,

" Derek. Jace, I think there's someone here you've been trying to find." Melissa said as I see a familiar Alpha,

" Satomi" I said smiling, she smiled back at me. Derek, Melissa, Satomi, Deaton and I were in the morgue, Deaton was seeing what was poisoning werewolves,

" It's a variant of canine distemper. A few years ago, an outbreak in Yellowstone killed 40% of the wolf population." Deaton said as I rubbed my arm,

" What's it going to do to our wolf population?" Melissa asked as I can tell she is worried about her son,

" Well, it's been altered to infect quite a bit faster." Deaton said as I wiped a tear away,

" You mean it's been weaponized?" I asked as Derek held me,

" It infected my whole pack." Satomi said as she looked lost, most of her pack is dead,

" Everyone except for you. That's the real question. Did you not get infected? Or are you immune?" Deaton asked as she looked confused,

" If your pack was infected, then who was doing all the shooting at the entrance to the woods?" Deaton asked her, she sighed.

" Apparently another assassin. Personally, I'd rather face a gun than a variant of smallpox." Satomi said as I heard Melissa's heart beat go up,

" Sounds like you're going to get plenty of chances." Melissa said as I cricked my neck. Satomi looked at Derek and I,

" Sorry. I just noticed how much you remind me of Talia," Satomi said as Derek looked confused at her,

" You my dear remind me of Yuki" She said as I smiled, I placed a hand on my belly.

" I used to visit them a lot, you know. Do you remember me?" Satomi asked as I smiled,

" I remember the tea. You always brought that tea that smelled terrible." Derek said as I chuckled,

" I brought that tea as a gift. Your mother loved it." Satomi said as I see Deaton was interested.

" What kind of tea?" Deaton asked her, she looked confused at what the druid asked of her,

" The tea with the smell, what kind was it?" Deaton asked her, it was clearer, it was understood,

" Reishi. Wild purple reishi. It's very rare." Satomi said as I smiled,

" It's also a very powerful emedy for sickness. Satomi, you didn't get infected because you've been inoculated." Deaton said as Melissa perked up,

" Okay, okay. How rare is it? Can we find it?" Melissa asked as I remembered the vault, the Hale Vault,

" We don't have to. My mother kept some of it. It's in our vault." Derek said as Deaton nodded,

" someone call the Sheriff" I said as I got into the hall.

" I have to get to the school." Derek said as I felt off again, I steadied myself,

" What about the others at Lookout Point?" Satomi asked as I shuttered,

" something is off" I said as I see Derek looked at me, the elevator at the end of the hall opened up, it revealed a woman, she smirked at me and shot, Derek got in

front of me, I watched as Satomi dodging the bullets, I see that she slammed a metal stake into the woman's neck, she dropped dead, Satomi looked at us, I see

Derek holding his side, Satomi's eyes were glowing,

" I may have learned to control my anger, but I still know when to use it." She told us as I calmed down.


	58. Time Of Death

Braeden was healing at a motel, but we would check on her, I got back and fell asleep, I got some sleep,

" At least he is asleep" I said before the smell of blood hit my nose, I know it wasn't Aurora, she was asleep in her new bed, it was upstairs,

" Derek?" I asked as I smelt blood, I got out of bed and walked quietly over to him, he was on the couch, he looked at peace, it's been two days

since I found out I was pregnant with our second child

" Don't wake up" I whispered as I began to lift his shirt, but his hands caught me as I saw a graze, I feel Derek grab my hands,

" What are you doing?" Derek asked as I furrowed my eyebrows,

" I'm not doing anything" I replied as he smirked at me,

" You're up to something Star" He says as I growled lowly,

" Protecting my Husband" I told him, he hummed as I rolled my eyes,

" Why aren't you healing?" I asked as he rubbed his eyes, this was different, he was tired most of the time.

" Some wounds take longer." He told me, he wasn't telling me something, what the fuck was it?

" And some leave scars. But not for people like us. So, what's going on?" I asked as he turned over, he was avoiding the question, why was he doing

this?

" Maybe I'm just tired." He grumbled as I scoffed, he needs to get his attitude in gear,

" Derek. Show me your eyes." I said as he huffed at me, well I never,

" You just saw them." He said flatly at me, his back was facing me,

" Show me your real eyes, you stubborn wolf." I growled using my Alpha tone, he sighed and turned to me, his green eyes staring at me,

" Okay." I said as he sighed, he sat up.I went to my safe and got some of my guns out, I placed them on the table, Derek looked surprised, I got a first aid kit out

and cleaned Derek's graze wound,

" It's just a graze. But make sure it doesn't get infected. That's probably something you've never had to worry about before, is it? So, it's everything then? No glowing

eyes, no healing." I asked as he sighed, he looked sad,

" No hearing, speed, everything." He replied, he had bags under his eyes, poor baby,

" Strength?" I asked as he smirked at me,

" I can still win a fight." He said as I put my hand up as a challenge to him, he sighed but put his arm in position, I smirked at him,

" You ready?" I asked as he smiled at me,

" Mmm-hmm." He told me, I had a plan,

" One, two..." I quoted slowly before pressing two fingers into his side, he leaned a bit before I got his arm down, he grunted as I stood up.

" You cheated. That's cheating..." He said as he pointed to me, I placed my hand on my hip and the other by my side.

" I won. When you're a human facing off against the supernatural, you need to bend the rules a little bit." I said before looking at my guns,

" I'm gonna teach you how to bend." I said as he furrowed his eye brow at me.

I watched as Derek stared at me, I grinned as I got my favorite gun,

" This is a Sig Sauer P2269mm." i said as he looked at it, as if it would hurt him, the safety was on,

" I don't like guns." Derek said as he stared at me, I chuckled a bit,

" That's because you've never learned to use one." I said as he stared at me, it was interesting to say the least,

" Or because I've been shot. Repeatedly as have you." Derek said as I smiled at this, he was a puppy, lost but wanting,

" You'll like this one, The legal clip size in California is ten. You always want to remember how many shots you fire. Running out of bullets can get you killed. It also

makes you look stupid. But using a gun isn't just about learning how to point and shoot." I said as he quirked his head a bit, as if learning faster, but at a slower

pace,

" Why's that?" Derek asked as I smiled,

"Because an average person can move twenty-one feet in one-point-five seconds." I said as I paced the floor, he watched me,

" If they have a knife, they can gut you before you can pull and fire." I whined as he stared at me with emotion, it was intriguing to me,

" So with a gun, you need distance. " I said before handing it to him,

" Go for it. Pull the gun on me." I said as he stared at me, he put the gun on me, I disarmed him faster, he grumbled,

" So, yeah." He said as I smiled innocently,

" Wanna try again?" I asked him, the gun in my hand, he smirks,

" Mmm-hmm." Derek hummed, he was faster, but I got the gun out of his hand, he grunts before clearing his throat,

" One more time." He said as I smiled, the gun was still in my hand, he was in front of me,

" I could do this all day." I said sly like, he smirked at me before I felt his lips on mine, I was stunned, I felt the cold barrel of the gun's muzzle on my chest, he pulled

his lips away and smirked at me.

" You cheated." I stated as I felt his lips on the shell of my left ear,

" I'm learning to bend." He said before I see him put the gun down. Derek kissed me, I smiled as he took control, I wrapped my legs around his waist, I removed his

shirt,

" Derek please" I begged as he smiled,

" Oh I will" He grunted before carrying me to the bed, as he laid me, he flipped me over,

" Please Derek" I moaned as he got my shirt off, I smiled as he kissed my belly,

" So full of my baby" He growled humanly, I feel his lips kissing my hip bones, where I had some sensitivity,

" Your baby" I groaned as he takes my pants and underwear off. Derek licked at my core, I gripped his hair hard,

" Come on Jace, Cum for me" Derek growled, I squirted all over his lips, he lapped at it, he looked at me,

" You taste so good Jace" He says as I gripped the sheets, he smiled as he got his clothes off, I feel his cock near my pussy lips,

" Come babygirl" He said as I laid down, he kissed me before entering me slowly, I moaned as he kissed me, he thrusted slowly,

" I'm making sweet love to you baby" He said as I smiled, it was perfect, he kissed my neck, I smiled as he kissed the claimscar,

" God I don't have the stamina I had as a wolf" He groaned as I smiled, he began to rapidly circle my clit.

" Cum Jace, Cum for me" He grunted in my ear, I moaned as I squirted all over his cock, he groaned,

" I'm cumming baby" he groaned as I smiled, he moaned hard as I felt him fill me, he didn't knot me.

"Thank you" I whimpered as he pulled down and laid on his side. I laid in the after glow, it felt great, Derek held me close, our legs intertwined,

" God I love you" I said as he chuckled into my neck,

" I love you too Jace Hale" He replied as I smiled, I kissed him before I placed my head on his chest, I huffed as I was passing out, Derek meant so much to me that

it was peaceful.


	59. Perishable

I woke up to my phone buzzing, Derek was holding Aurora,

" Hello?" I asked as Derek smiled at me,

" Wait hold on slow down" I told Lydia, she was bringing over a deputy, I lay back as I rub my belly, soon Scott, Lydia and Parrish arrived, I got up and turned his

hands, Derek was holding onto Aurora, Lydia smiled at my child,

" He covered you in gasoline?" I asked as Lydia stared at me,

" It's the hair and nails, isn't it? The parts of the body that are essentially dead." Lydia said as Parrish was giving off body heat,

" Well, they should be gone." I said as Derek held me, but Parrish looked confused.

" I was set on fire. All of me should be gone." Parrish said as Scott shook his head,

" Not if you're like us." Scott said as Derek nuzzled my neck,

" Like you?" Parrish asked as Derek sighed,

" I don't think he's like us." Derek said as Aurora began to fall asleep in his arms,

" Then what is he?" Lydia asked as I studied the deputy, he smelt of ash and pure burning flame.

" Sorry, but I have no idea." Derek said as I flashed my eyes, I have encountered this creature once, but what and where?

" But you knew about Jackson and Kira." Scott said as I was in still watch mode, my mind was going fat and was going through different fire resistant supernaturals

and it was hurting my brain, there were so many,

" This is a little out of my experience. There might be something in the bestiary. Did you try Argent?" Derek asked as I smiled, I was down to at least ten creatures,

" I don't know where he is." Scott said as I see Parrish break my concentration, damn it,

" Okay, hold on. What's a bestiary? Actually, that's not even my first question. Just... Just tell me one thing. Are all of you like Lydia? Are you all psychic?"

" Psychic?" Derek asked as I smirked, I crossed my arms,

" If I was psychic, I would know what you were" I said as Scott sighed, he looked at me for approval, I shrugged then Scott showed his eyes to Parrish, he sat down

as Scott explained what we were.

" What's a Kanima?" Parrish asked as Scott smiled,

" We'll get back to that. Just know that everyone like us, everyone with some kind of supernatural ability is on the dead pool." Scott said as Parrish still looked more

confused, I felt slightly bad for him,

" But I don't even know what I am." Parrish said as I began narrowing the pool down to three creatures,

" I'm pretty sure they don't care." I said as Derek went to lay down Aurora,

" How many professional assassins are we talking about?" Parrish asked as I stared at the banshee,

" We're starting to lose count." Lydia strays as I turned to Scott,

" But is it still just professionals?" Scott asked as I shook my head,

" I don't think Haigh's ever tried anything like this. I think he was taking a chance." Parrish states as I was worried, no one is going to kill me, as long as I am still

standing.

" That means anyone with the dead pool could take a chance." Derek said as he held me, I placed my head on his chest.

" But if Haigh had it, then who else does? How easy is it to get this thing now?" Parrish said as I sighed and rubbed my temples hard, trying to get rid of a head ache,

" Being the number one hit on the deadpool sucks" I grunted as I felt my aura showing.

" Meredith was only at my grandmother's lakehouse once. But I think once was enough." Lydia states as I sit down, Derek was leaning on a beam,

" How did your grandmother know her?" I asked as Lydia sighed,

" She didn't. She found her. Because of another woman named Maddy. The woman she loved." Lydia said as she looked entranced,

" I never met her, but I saw her name everywhere. She used to be part of a yacht racing team. There were plaques and trophies in the lake house from all the

regattas she'd won." Lydia tells us as I see Parrish stand up,

" How did she die?" Parrish asked as I felt that wasn't the story.

" How's not the story. It's what happened right before. My grandmother, Lorraine, used to work in San Francisco for IBM. She was there on a weekend, catching up on

work. She started hearing this sound... Like rain." Lydia said as I swore rain echoed in my ear,

" But when she looked out the windows... All she saw was blue sky." Lydia said as she looked out the loft window,

" But she kept hearing the rain?" Scott asked as she nodded,

" And it just kept getting louder. Rain and thunder cracking like gunshots in her head. So loud. She finally just screamed." Lydia stated as I sighed,

" Like a Banshee." I stated as she sighed,

" She called Maddy who was planning on taking one of the boats out on the lake. But Maddy said that the sun was shining there too. So Lorraine didn't say anything."

Lydia continued the story.

" There was an accident?" I asked as she sighed again,

" It took them four days to find Maddy's body. And then it took decades to figure out how Lorraine knew. She started with parapsychologists, like the PhD in their

name made it more scientific. They built the study in the lake house according to every pseudoscientific theory they could find. None of it worked. So then she started

going to more extreme occult. Things like mediums and psychics All of them were failures. Until she found Meredith. They found her in Eichen House. This fragile girl

who didn't understand the things she heard. They brought her to the study. And they almost killed her. She was hospitalized for over a year. She... never really

recovered. My grandmother drove her insane I drove her to suicide. And all she ever wanted to do was help. My grandmother created the code for the dead pool.

They think she's the Banshee who put the names out in the first place. She left me this message in the same code." Lydia said as I nodded, this is bad, so Lorraine is

the banshee who came up with the deadpool,

" But she didn't leave a cipher key, did she?" Scott said as she shook her head, Parrish and Lydia left. Scott picked up Derek's hand gun,

" Careful with that." Derek said as Scott looked confused,

" I thought you didn't like guns. Does this have something to do with your eyes?" Scott asked as Derek let out a sigh,

" My eyes, my strength, the healing... All of it." Derek said as I sat in the window veil,

" Gone?" Scott asked as I felt my skin getting warmer,

" Whatever Kate did to me, it's still happening." Derek said as I was trying to think, what was Parrish?

" If the dead pool really was made by a Banshee then there's something else that you should know about. Your name broke the third list. It was a cipher key." Scott

said as I held my breath, I will not let Aurora and my baby live without their father,

" And the two other keys were Allison and Aiden." I whimpered as I was trying to hold the tears back,

" And I... I don't want to make you nervous, but it kind of feels like there might be a pattern there, doesn't it? Allison, Aiden... You." Scott said as a single tear came

down my cheek,

" Names picked by a Banshee." Derek said as he got his gun back,

" It... It could mean that you're in danger." Scott stated as I made my eyes glow,

" Scott, Banshees don't predict danger. They predict death." Derek told him, Scott left and Derek held me from behind,

" I can't lose you Der, you're my everything" I cried as he held my body tighter, I missed his wolf, his warmth, his confidence was passed, Braeden

told us Scott's in trouble, I came in and snarled, an assassin tried to shoot my body, but my impenetrable cloak came up, I used three of my tails and made an officer

fall, Scott got up and stared at me, Derek smiled, a cop tried to shoot him, but Braeden broke his neck, Derek helped Scott up,

" What happened to the gun?" Scott asked Derek, he sighed,

" You're covered in gasoline." I stated as Scott looked at me,

" Oh, yeah." He replied, Derek and I went home.


	60. Monstrous

Three weeks have passed, I watched as two werewolves were running, they were on the field,

" Brett... Brett, what's happening?" The young she wolf asked, the lights shining on them,

" Close your eyes." Brett told her, this isn't how they die, Kira slashed an arrow that headed for them,

" Run!" Kira told them,

" Go" I told her, I made my cloak come up, my tails out and swishing angrily, I roared out before unleashing five chakra blasts then disappearing, I shifted back, I

placed a hand on my two month belly, I got to the animal clinic,

" I need to sit down" I groaned as I felt small flutters,

" Is your mom..." Scott asked Kira as she smiled, Derek was watching Aurora, Blake was work 50 K on the deadpool,

" She's okay. Healing." Kira replied as I snorted, Satomi smiled at me, this is new,

" What about you?" Scott asked his girlfriend, oh brother, this Deadpool needs to be dead,

" Me?" Kira asked as he looked at her,

" Are you okay?" Scott asked her as I smiled,

" Right now? Very." Kira replied before they kissed,

" Did you find him? Did you find Brett?" Scott asked as Kira showed Satomi's pack

" Actually, I think I found all of them. Satomi, this is who I was telling you about." Kira said as the eldest Alpha looked at the True Alpha,

" I know who Scott McCall is." Satomi said as her eyes glowed,

" Are we safe here?" Lori asked as I stood up,

" We're gonna need help. A lot of help." Scott said as I nodded, the werewolves looked at me and knelt down,

" Why are they doing that?" I asked as Satomi smiled,

" The LunaCyruo Werewolf is said to bring peace between humans and werewolves" Satomi told me, I smiled as they got up, we ended up at Chris' warehouse, Brett

growled, I got up and scented Chris,

" Wait! Wait! Brett! This is his place. It's his." I said as he stopped, I flashed my eyes,

" Scott... If you bring in guests, you could have called." Chris said as I sighed.

" I didn't have anywhere else to take them." I said as Satomi looked at me,

" I know this man. He may not remember, but we've met before." Satomi aided the cause that she didn't trust Argent,

" You can trust him. I trust him." I said as Satomi looked skeptical,

" How do we know he's not like the others?" She asked as I had an arrowhead in my hands,

" What others?" Chris asked as I gave him the arrowhead,

" Last night, there was a whole team after them. And they used crossbows." Kira said as Scott nodded.

" They're hunters, aren't they?" I asked as he shook his head,

" Not if they're killing for profit. Not anymore." Chris stated as I sat down, I wanted Derek right here, right now,

" Can they find us?" Brett asked as I smiled, I needed this pack to trust me,

" They might already know you're here. Maybe they're waiting for dark." Chris said as I felt my power flowing into my body and warming me up,

" So we're not safe here?" Kira asked as she had her katana in it's sheath.

" We're not safe anywhere. We've been trying to get out for days. Everywhere we turn, we find someone new trying to kill us." Satomi said as I rolled my eyes,

" If they're coming, Jace, they're coming for you too. You're still number one on the dead pool." Chris said as I made my eyes glow,

" I know. I know Lydia can get the answer from Meredith. She just needs more time." Scott said as I held myself up, I felt sick to my stomach,

" Then that's what she'll get." Chris said as I smelt Derek and Braeden close by, I went outside and smiled, he held me as I smiled.

" Thank god, I was starting to get stir crazed" I growled as he kissed my cheek, then placed a hand on the baby bump,

" I'm glad you're safe" He said as Braeden smiled,

" Where is Blake?" I asked as he smiled,

" Hiding Aurora and himself somewhere safe" He replied as Scott walked up to us,

" They'll be okay." Scott said as I sighed, I rubbed my temples,

" They've got claws and fangs. But they're not fighters." I told him sternly and with power behind my voice,

" That's why I called you." Scott said as I chuckled,

" Well, try to remember he don't have claws and fangs anymore either." I stated as Derek held me,

" That's why he called me." Braeden said as she had one of my shotguns,

" Am I the only one still hoping this is all just a false alarm? I mean, it's possible we could wait here all night and nothing happens. Right?" Kira asked as I shook my

head,

" Scott, you heard anything from Stiles or Lydia yet?" I asked as he shook his head at me, fucking fantastic,

" Lydia's still talking to Meredith. Stiles and Malia are headed to the lake house. They're trying to stop it." Scott said as Brett came up to the four of us,

" What if there is no stopping it? What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?" Brett told us, Derek then stood in front of them,

" Then let's send a message. Let's make something perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list. It doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, hunters, or an

amateur who just picked up a gun. Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money, is gonna be put on another list. Our list. They get to be a name on our

dead pool." Derek stated as I watched the night fall, blue flames surrounded me, Derek and Braeden were to protect me the whole night,

" i'm not fighting unless provoked" I said as my aura shined brightly, an alarm went off,

" Here we go" I growled as I made my claws come out, I shifted into my humanoid wolf form, I saw the smoke grenades get thrown in, they went off, an assassin

came my way, no weapons, I used my tail and threw him into a wall, Lori was out of hiding, I hid her,

" Stay hidden" I growled as she nodded, I growled out as I made my tails curl and body slam three more into a wall, I heard Lori calling for Brett, an assassin almost

shot her but Scott gripped him and began slashing, his skin becoming corrupted, becoming like Peter, he soon stopped, a phone goes off, I grab it,

" All contracts terminated" I growled, Derek came over to me and embraced me,

" Is it over? Really over?" Kira asked as I nodded, Derek and I go home.


	61. A Promise To The Dead

It's been about two weeks since the Deadpool ended, Derek was holding me, but the alarm went off,

" Derek" I growled as I got up, being three and a half months pregnant was slowing me down, thunder crackled outside, I hand my fangs and claws

out, I growled, I opened the door, and there, soak and entranced was Lydia, she looked at us and screamed,

" No" I whimpered as I knew what that meant, Derek would die, Lydia then walked away, I sat in Aurora's new room, she was asleep, Derek walked

up as I was rubbing the baby bump, I walked down the steps, I didn't wanna think about Derek dying, he came from behind and I was carried to

bed,

" I can't lose you Derek" I cried as he held me,

" You won't" He said as I cried even more, I see the moon come out, I close my eyes,

 _I was in the desert temple yet again,_

 _"no" I growled as I heard Kate's voice, her cackling like a hyena,_

 _" I'm over here" She called out, I shot a chakra blast there, it hit the wall, but it didn't hit her,_

 _" Over here bitch" She called as I shot in the direction again, missing it again,_

 _" Come on why does Derek want you?" She asked as I ran on all four and I made my hand turn into clawed stubs and used my chakra to make a_

 _chakra paw with claws, I hit her, she coughed, she dissolved before turning into Derek,_

 _" Jace" He whimpered as the chakra paw went through him,_

 _" NO" I growled before I began to overheat my body. Kate's laughter filled my ears,_

" NO" I cried out, hands went around me and held me down,

" Jace calm down, it's not real" Derek's voice filled my ears,

" Derek?" I asked as he nodded,

" I'm real" He said as he held me, it was morning, I felt his body heat trying to comfort me, I got out of bed and got dressed, the alarm buzzed,

Derek was feeding Aurora, it was Scott,

" come in" I said as he had a gym bag, inside was money,

" Okay." Derek said as Scott looked surprised, this is new,

" Don't you wanna know why it took so long to return it?" Scott asked as I snickered, I placed a hand on my baby bump,

" How much do you make at the Animal Clinic?" Derek asked as Scott stared at him.

" Minimum wage." Scott replied as I sat down, this was so much better,

" That's why. Everyone can be tempted, Scott." I said as Derek nodded, aurora was playing with a puzzle, Blake showed up, Derek and I had date

night tonight,

" Even a True Alpha." Derek replied as Scott stood strong,

" You're not angry?" Scott asked as Derek shook his head,

" It's not even mine. It belongs to Peter." Derek said as I stared at the stacks of cash.

" Where's your money?" Scott asked as I smiled at him,

" You're standing on it." I replied as he looked at the floor,

" There's another vault?" He asked as I laughed, Aurora was cuddling with Blake,

" No. I own the building." Derek said as he chuckled,

" And I have my own bank accounts." I replied as I felt some flutters in my belly,

" All the money from the vault was Peter's." Derek told him, this is new, I never really trusted Peter,

" I think we'd actually be better off if the rest never came back." I told him, he nodded, he knew something,

" I know Lydia was here two weeks ago." Scott said as I sighed,

" Deaton's still working on figuring out what Kate did to you." Scott told him, I rubbed my husband's back,

" If anyone can find an answer, it's him." Scott said before he took the bag with him. Derek and I helped set up the loft for Scott to have his date with Kira, then after

it was done, Derek and I went on our own date night, he took me to a spot in the preserve, it had candle light and I felt Derek smile on my neck,

" Thank you" I grinned as we sat, I began to dig in as Derek began sinking his teeth into the chicken leg,

" Derek, you have no idea what you mean to me" I said as he smiled at me, we finished our meal and he kissed me, I pressed my lips back, he opened up the back of

the hummer, they had pillows and blankets, I smiled as his lips found my neck, I laid in the back as he smiled at me, he turned on some music,

" I love you so much Derek" I retort as he sat in the back with me, I felt the baby moving within me,

" You mean so much more to me" Derek whispered as I smiled, Derek slowly got my clothes off, it felt like old times,

" Make love to me Derek" I moaned as he got his clothes off,

" I will" He grinned as he licked my nipples,

" Oh god" I moaned as he began rubbing my clit,

" So horny and wet for me" He stated as he went faster,

" Have you seen you?" I asked as he smirked at me, he then licked my pussy lips.

" God Derek" I moaned as I came over his mouth, he licked till I calmed, he then thrusted slowly inside me,

" Geez" I cried out as he then kissed me, I kissed back as I tasted myself, he thrusted at a comforting pace,

" Not wasting any time" He grunted as I wrapped my legs around his waist,

" Derek please" I moaned out as he sank his human teeth into my claim bite, till I felt it pierce my skin,

" Derek" I cried out he continued before grunting my name, I felt him cum. He went to his side after pulling out,

" Thank you" I whimpered before kissing him deeply, I loved Derek so much that it hurt, but at the same time felt good he is my lover, Derek rubbed my bump as I

smiled, his phone rang,

" Braeden, now is not a good time" Derek told her as I can hear her,

" Derek, you need to come to the loft now" She said as I can hear the worry in her voice, Derek and I got dressed and Derek began to drive to the loft, once we got

home, we saw glass broken everywhere, Braeden looked about, soon Sheriff and Stiles showed up,

" What the hell happened?" Sheriff asked as I sighed,

" It was supposed to be a date." I said as I stood up,

" They were both here?" Stiles asked as I nodded,

" And they're both gone." I replied as I smelt Kate's scent, Stiles' phone rang,

" Hey." He said as he put her on speaker,

" Scott's been taken." She said as I sighed,

" Scott and Kira. We just don't know where." Stiles said as I felt my aura seething out of me,

" Mexico and if you want to save his life, that's where you're going too." Deaton's voice rang into my ears, Kate will pay, she already is a pain in my ass.


	62. Smoke & Mirrors

I placed my weapons on the table, Derek by my side,

" I still don't like relying on these things." Derek said as I sighed, he was feeling my baby bump, I had my leather jacket on,

" I get it. You miss your power. I would, too." I said as he sighed, he looked at me different,

" It's not about power, it's about being able to help. I don't like feeling helpless." Derek said as I loaded my guns, Braeden was loading her arsenal up as well,

" I was human once before my first shift, Did I look helpless?" I asked as he sighed and smiled at me,

" You're a much better shot than me." Derek said as I smiled, but frowned,

" Do you really think you won't be coming back?" I asked as he shook his head,

" Not alive." Derek replied before I placed a gun down,

" You know I'm not okay with that. I will never be ok when you think like that" I said before he cupped my cheeks and kissed me, I felt tears going down my face as

he did, it had so much emotion behind it,

" I am. If it saves Scott and Kira." Derek states as I hit his ass, he chuckles before staring at my arsenal

" But to be honest, I don't even know if this is enough firepower to take down one Berserker." Derek says before I see his uncle.

"Not even close. Killing a Berserker is next to impossible. It's not just the firepower, it's breaking the animal spirit from the human." Peter said as I sighed,

" Well, the one person we know with that kind of experience is Argent or another" I growled as I made my eyes glow hard at him, I never liked Peter at all.

" And he's not getting back to me." Derek said as Peter sighed at this,

" Well, then you're going to need help. Like Malia, maybe Liam. Definitely me." Peter says as I rolled my eyes,

" Narcissistic CreeperWolf " I growled as he left, I got Braeden on the phone,

" Hey" She said as I felt Derek rub my back,

" I need a police transport truck" I said as she sighed loud,

" Why?" She asked as I rolled my eyes,

" For Scott's newbie wolf, Liam" I told her,

" Got it" She replied before hanging up, Blake had Aurora,

" Got this for you" He said as I took a note, it had dried blood on it,

" Meet me in Mexico, KF" I read aloud,

" Kyle" I said as I made my claws appear. Stiles, Malia, Liam, Braeden, Peter, Derek and I all got to where we were going to meet up,

" Are we really bringing him?" Derek asked as he pointed at Liam, poor boy, Stiles crossed his arms,

" Are we really bringing him?" Stiles asked as he stared dead at Peter,

" We're bringing everyone that we can. And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going." Peter tells us as Derek

held me in place, he needed this, he needed me,

" What's that mean?" Stiles asks as Peter looked at the boy, don't you dare Peter.

" If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?" Peter says as Liam quirked his

head his way,

" What, she wants to make him younger?" Liam asked as he pointed at Derek, my husband sighed at this,

" Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf." Derek says as I was worried, if this was possible, she could have done this to me.

" A werewolf can't steal a true Alpha's power. But maybe a Nagual jaguar, with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her... Maybe she can. So, if everyone is sufficiently

freaked out, I say we get going." Peter said as he was in a slight panic, but why?

" We can't. Not without Lydia." Stiles says as I am still surprised he had a crush on her from third grade,

" What's she doing at the school anyway?" I asked as Malia stepped forward, Peter's daughter, another in law.

" We got Kira's sword, but we need something with a stronger scent. Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker." Malia tells us, great , the werecoyote has a voice,

great.

" If she has a car, she can catch up to us." Braeden says as we get packing up,

"Remember what we're dealing with. It's not just Kate, it's Berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls. Do not assume that there's any humanity left.

Oh. This little one is terrified of them, aren't you? Don't worry, my friend. It is that fear that will keep you alive. A reminder to everyone. You do not fight Berserkers

to survive, you fight to kill." Peter stated as I stepped out, everyone's eyes on me,

" That's not the only thing we have to deal with" I said as everyone stared at me,

" What else besides Kate, Beserkers and saving Scott and Kira" Liam asked as I sighed,

" Kate wasn't the only one brought back by Peter's claws" I said as I stared at him,

" Kyle Flèche" i stated as Peter was shaking,

" He is mine to take out or save" I growled as I made my eyes glow. As Braeden began to drive, I can tell night is falling, I was in the back with Stiles, Derek and

Liam,

" All good?" Derek asked as Liam nodded, he needs to learn so much in so little time,

" I brought something to help you. This has been with my family for centuries. It's a very powerful, supernatural talisman. We use it to teach Betas how to control

themselves on a full moon." Derek said as I gave Liam the talisman,

" Yes, it's powerful. Very powerful." Stiles tells him, I see Liam clutching the metal in his hand his claws forming.

" Whatever you were gonna teach me..." Liam said as he was starting to breath heavily, he looked up and his eyes were glowing,

" I think you better start." He growled as I nodded,

" Liam, you with me? We have a mantra that we use. You repeat it, you focus on the words. It's like meditating. You say the words until you feel control coming back

to you." Derek states as I see Liam's fangs are forming, oh no, this isn't good,

" Okay. Okay, okay! What are the words?" Liam yelled as I placed my hands on my belly,

" Okay, look at the triskelion. See the symbol? I have a tattoo on my back, it's the same thing. Each spiral means something. Alpha, Beta, Omega. It represents the

idea that we can always rise to one and fall back to another. Betas can become Alphas. Alphas can become Betas." Derek tells Liam as he looks up, he looked to be

questioning something.

"Can Alphas become Omegas?" Liam asked as I remember from a while ago, I nodded to him,

" All you have to do is say the three words. And with each one, you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control. Go ahead." Derek tells Liam, he held the metal

in his hand,

" Alpha, Beta..." Liam starts fast, no he needs to do this slowly,

" Slower." I growled as I made my eyes glow,

" Alpha... Beta... Omega..." Liam does it over again, he was in pain,

" Alpha... Beta... Omega..." Liam continues but I know it's not working with him, it's not compatible with him,

" Good. Say it again. Remember, every time you say the words, you're getting calmer." Derek told Liam, but this was escalating too fast.

" Alpha, Beta... Omega." Liam grunted as he continued the failing mantra,

" Say it again." Derek told him, Stiles smelt of fear,

" Derek, I don't think the powerful talisman of self-control is working." Stiles tells Derek, Liam was getting angrier by the second.

" Liam, say it again!" Derek orders again, but Liam disobeyed and roared at us,

" Liam" I growl in a tone, but he growled at me.

" Derek? I think we're gonna need to go a little faster." Stiles told Derek, right now Liam was about to break loose,

" Keep going!" Derek commanded Liam, but Liam lost control, he was going rabid,

" Liam! Liam..." I roared at him, but his focus didn't exist at the moment,

" We're almost there." Braeden tells us, oh fucking great, I can't focus with a rabid wolf out of it,

" Derek, I don't think Alpha, Beta, Omega is resonating with him." Stiles says as I rolled my eyes,

" You know any other mantras?" I asked the boy, Stiles looked at me and smirked,before looking at Liam.

" Yeah. I do. Liam, Liam. What three things cannot long be hidden?" Stiles asked Liam, his focus was becoming real,

" Liam! Liam, look at me. What three things cannot long be hidden?" I asked him, it was either control or die, it was a thing my parents threatened when it came to

learning, but somehow we would learn control.

" What three things?" I asked him, he looked at me and slightly growled,

" Sun... The moon... The truth." Liam growls, but he begins to calm,

" That's it." I tell him, it was a way to encourage him to calm down,

" Say it again" Stiles states as Liam nods,

" Sun, the moon... The truth." Liam states as he began going back to normal,

" Jace?" Braeden asked me, I nodded to her,

" We're okay." I replied to her, I put my attention to Liam.

" Sun... Moon... And the truth. I can't believe I did it." Liam says as he was back to his controlled self,

" For a minute there, I thought I was gonna tear the three of you apart." Liam said as he smiled,

"Yeah. That would've made for an awkward ride home. So, thanks." Stiles says making me smile as Braeden slowly stops the truck,

" Think you can bring the same level of control and strength inside La Iglesia?" I asked as he smiled, he made his claws appear,

" All right. We might actually be able to do this." Stiles says making me smile a bit, Derek gets the door, but something opens it and dragged Derek out,

" NO" I screamed as a Beserker stabs his abdomen twice, I used my tails and threw the fucker away from him,

" Oh no baby" I cried as I see blood flowing from the wound, Peter, Stiles and Braeden came to us,

" How bad is it?" Peter asked as I shake my head, this is bad, Lydia's prediction came to light,

" I'm fine, I'm okay Just get to Scott. Just find him. We'll be right behind you." Derek said as he looked at Stiles,

" Go. Go! Hey, hey, save him." Derek said to the pack, Stiles looked at me then goes inside the church,

" Can you still pull a trigger?"She asked as I gave Derek the gun,

" All right. Stay with me. You're gonna be okay." I tell him, but he chuckles, this wasn't funny,

" It's a mortal wound. And right now I'm feeling pretty mortal." Derek said as blood coated his lips.

" I'm not gonna let you die."I said as I looked at Derek, he looked behind me

" Eh, you might just have to concentrate on saving yourself." Derek said before a Berserker was heading my way, I made my cloak come up and fire a chakra blast his

way, I snarled before howling, I search for Kate, I made my chakra flash as I tried to find her, I moved back to Derek,

" Derek?" I asked as I was shifted into my humanoid wolf state, he smiled at me, but his head lulled to the side,

" Derek." I cried as it turned into a howl of grief, I pounced into the center, I roared in anger as I see Kate, I run at her and slashed her stomach with my chakra

claws,

" He dead because of you" I growled before I aimed a fist at her, it missed, my fist hit the ground and my chakra made a crater, I jumped out and snarled, my vision

was blood red, I see her again, I run at her before I slammed her into a wall,

" You'll die" I growled before she hit my face, I flew back some before I was on all fours, I used my claws to grip the ground, I slide back, but my feet also got

traction, it made me stop, I roared out as she smiled at me. I slammed my hands into the ground, letting my chakra snake into the ground, the chakra busted from

the ground and reached for her, she jumped out of the way.

" Die" I roared as I made a large chakra hand and slammed into her body, she bounced up, I used my speed and jumped, she put up her arms, I gathered chakra into

my fist then punched her, she goes flying, I run at her and slammed my claws into her stomach, then I kicked her, she falls to the ground and bounces a few feet

before getting up,

" Tough bitch" I growled as I snarled at her, she is bruised but not dead, I see Araya appear, I smirked before moving,

" You're next, Araya. I'm coming to kill you next." Kate growled as Araya got a cattle prod out,

" Come, La Loba. Let me show you how the Calaveras die." She sneered she walked towards her, but a wolf howl stopped her, a black wolf jumped over a wall, Kate

growls at it, but it's eyes glow blue, I smiled as it ran at her then sank it's teeth into her, Kate whimpers as she crawls away from the wolf, it snarls at her, it began to

transform, it stood up on two legs and I saw a familiar triskele,

" You were... You were dead." She said as her healing was slow,

" No I was evolving and becoming an Alpha, Something you'll never do" Derek said as I see a Beserker coming, but Derek took it's skull and crushed it, Kate runs off,

but a bullet went off, she runs off. Derek walked over to me and kissed me, I pulled him over to Braeden's hummer and get him some clothes,

" You're real" I cried as he held me,

" I'm alright" He said as his eyes glowed blue, he pulled me behind him, I see a face that has been a ghost for months,

" Kyle" I said as he nodded, he had some blood on him, hunter's blood,

" You have control over yourself?" I asked as he stared at me,

" Been in the mountains learning to control myself, now I have it" He said flatly, he sighed,

" But what are you?" I asked as he stared at me, his eyes went black,

" I'm a Shadowdweller" Kyle said as he smiled,

" Creature made of shadow and truth, protectors of the innocent" I quoted my beastiary, he nodded,

" I told you the truth moments before I died, and I will uphold the truth and protect those who see no wrong" Kyle said as his body was becoming a black mist,

" That I can promise you Jace" He whispered before his body went into a black mist, turning into moving shadow and went with the wind,

" He'll do great things" I said as Derek held me, his eyes still glowing,

" Lets go home" Derek said as he smiled, he placed a hand on my belly, we see Scott, Kira, Stiles and Liam all looking at us, we got into the hummer and went back

home, about a month passed before Derek and I decided to move,

" to our new life" I said as Aurora smiled,

" Together" Aurora said as I smiled, Derek then began to drive, we were leaving Beacon Hills behind.


	63. Blessed Night

The night was born,

" Beautiful" I said as I smiled,

" Not as beautiful as you" Derek whispered before licking the shell of my ear, I hummed at the contact, Derek and I have been living in a cabin with four bedroom and

a creek in front, it's been two and a half months since we moved,

" She asleep?" I asked as he smiled," Of course she is" Derek replied as I felt Braxton Hick acting up, he smiled, I watched as he shedded his clothes, he shifted into

his full wolf form, I grabbed his clothing and took it to the bedroom, Derek was usually my pillow,

" Your fur is so soft" I mumbled as I laid down, he huffed as he licked my cheek, Derek is so perfect in my eyes, I closed my eyes as I lead my head on my pillow,

Derek turned back and smiled,

" Our son is perfect" He grinned as I rolled my eyes,

" When are you gonna let it go?" I asked as he smiled before kissing me,

" Your the one who wanted a surprise" Derek replied before kissing me. As the night went on I relaxed, I went outside as the Braxton Hick acted up, I huffed, I heard

Derek's footsteps, Derek appeared by my side, I see the moon beginning to rise,

" So perfect" I cringed as I felt a kick, I groaned as I felt my water break,

" My water just broke" I said as he smiled, it's a good thing our midwife had taught us how to give birth at home" Derek said as he takes me inside, I didn't want to

wake up Aurora, Derek smiles as I got my pants off and relaxed as he leeched my pain away after every contraction, our midwife came and smiled,

" When was yer last contraction" She asked as she knew of the supernatural, moonlight came in, shining upon my body,

" About twenty minutes ago" I said calm, this wasn't my first baby, so the pain was easier to go through, Lorelei smiled as I rested my back against Derek's body, I

laid on my side as I was going through childbirth not once, but twice, and it won't be the last time. The night was young as I went through each contraction, Lorelei

watched me carefully as the night went on, the moonlight felt great on my skin,

" Yer about 5 centimeters gone" She said as I smiled, Derek kissed me as I felt some pain going through me, but I relaxed, this wasn't new and never will be, Derek

got me some ice to chew on and it made my temperature go down some,

" Derek I love you" I cried as another painful contraction made me breath harder that it should have,

" As I love you Jacelyn Hale" He whispered in my ears as I sat up, I went into a Zen like mode, the contraction went through, but the pain wasn't as bad this time

around, I cried out as a big contraction made my back come in contact with Derek's chest,

" Yer 10 Centimeters" She said as I moaned in pain, Derek took my hands and I waited for another contraction,

" I need to push" I growled as I felt my eyes glowing," when your next contraction come then push" She told me, I waited then it hit me like a freight train, I groaned

as I began pushing my baby out, I stopped when told, I then pushed again, my brow sweating badly,

" Derek" I moaned out as I felt another contraction burning through me,

" Jacelyn" He whimpered as I felt my lower parts being split, I believe the shoulders are out,

" Relax now Jace, Yer almost done" Her voice was soothing to me, I felt another contraction hit, I gave a small cry before the pain stopped, a loud shrill cry went into

my ears,

" It's a boy" She said as she began to clean him off, I smiled as tears fell from my eyes,

" Beautiful" I whimpered as he was cleaned, I got my shirt off, so we could form a bond from skin to skin, Derek kissed me softly,

" He's perfect" Derek said as our son was on my chest, his hair was black, our son crying out as Lorelei tight the cord,

" want to make the cut ? Father?" She asked as he nodded, he made his claws appear and she cleaned one, then Derek cut the cord that attached my son to me.

" What do we name him?" I asked as Derek smiled, he looked up at the moon which let a beam on light surround him, the moon goddess blessing our son, like she

did with me when I was birthed,

" Ryan, his name is Ryan Hale" Derek said as I felt tears going down my cheek,

" It's perfect, his middle name should be Adam" I smiled as he kissed me,

" It's perfect, our Ryan Adam Hale" He said as Ryan latched on to my breast, I soon delivered the placenta, Lorelei disposed of it, she left as Derek was carrying me

to our room.

" You were right Derek, you got a son" I said as Ryan fell asleep, Derek got him a diaper, he placed our son on his chest, Ryan fell asleep to the skin to skin with his

father,

" One to continue the bloodline" He said as I chuckled,

" Talia would be proud of us" I said as he smiled,

" She would be" He replied as I closed my eyes, I felt moonlight making my skin shine,

" I want more" Derek said as I lifted my head up,

" Of course you do" I groaned as he smiled,

" I love seeing you pregnant with my child, it make my wolf and I content, but when you want another baby, you let me know" Derek whispered as he got up and

placed Ryan in the bassinet close to our bed, Derek got into bed, I see my stretch marks healing, he kissed them as they began to disappear,

" If only my family was alive" I cried as Derek held me, my baby bump was healing and disappearing, in a few hours, I would have my six pack back.

" I believe that our family's are proud of us" Derek whispered as he held me,

" I will always want you Jace, no matter what" He whispered in my ear before nipping the shell of my ear,

" God Derek, patient, ya Horn dog, I just had a baby" I smiled as he smirked, his eyes glowing blue,

" I know, and just knowing that your able to have my children and love them, care for them and accept them is a turn on" He growled lovingly as he kiss my temple,

my cheek, then my neck.

" God, you're not in rut. Are you?" I asked as he stopped, he shook his head,

" No, I'm not Jace, I am just showing the woman I love, how much she means to me, patiently" He replied before kissing my forehead, I rolled over, place my head

on his chest and fall asleep.


	64. Reliving The Past

It's been about a year, I was watching Blake holding Ryan while Derek watched Aurora,

" My life is greater" I said as I felt my body heating up, Derek picked up our daughter as she smiled, she was was two years of age, she took after me, but Ryan took

after Derek, he was only 11 months old, but he had a powerful scowl, I smiled as I felt my pack growing, my parent's would be happy for me, I smiled, my aura was

bubbling with excitement, but for what?

" Fear is a weapon that can turn to violence" I sang out as I walked the forest path, I see the night was born, it made me feel alive, I felt so power filled but at peace

with it,

" Darkness will rise, but the light will fight" I soothed the forest surrounding myself, I swore I saw purple eyes glowing my way, my power began to sure through my

body, what was causing this to happen to me,I walked to my favorite tree, I used my claws to get up here, I sat in the middle, I felt an emotion building inside me, I

see smoke surround me, what is this? Why do I feel? Afraid?

 _" hello?" I called out, I see that I am in my family's cellar,_

 _" No this is done" I growled as I clutched my ears, the fire roared to life as if it had a mind of it's own,_

 _" you killed us Jace" My father's voice filled my ears,_

 _" No, that's not true" I growled as I turned around, fear was growing more and more inside me to the point it hurt,_

 _" No" I growled as I see Kyle smiling before shooting me, I flipped, I landed in a kneeling position_

 _" STOP" I cried as I was lost. I turned around to see Peter staring at me,_

 _" My my are you a pain in OUR asses" he growled as I roared at him, we collided as I pushed him back, he slashed at my face,_

 _" I won't go down" I growled before swiping, I am at the school's pool,_

 _" Oh FUCK" I growled before seeing Jackson, his body forming the Kanima, he ran at me, I tried to swipe him with my claws, but I was somewhere else, I saw I was_

 _in an old distillery,_

 _" Someone WAKE ME UP" I cried out, I see the Darach smile before pushing me into a wall,_

 _" You can't run from us" She said in a distorted voice,_

 _" NOO" I cried out, I twisted my body fast, I was in the fucking loft, I see Duecalion, he wan't blind, he growled as he transformed,_

 _" WE won't lose to you" He growled before he slashed my back, I twisted around and saw I was at the school, I see Void in Stiles' body,_

 _" You think you and your friends killed US?" He asked as I see the ONI, they plunge their swords into me, I roared out in agony, I push through some doors and find_

 _myself in Mexico,_

 _" WAKE ME UP" I cried out as I see a Beserker stab me, I pushed it back, I see Kate smiling at me, I was on my knees._

 _" A SNAKE that is POISON in my LIFE" I heard a voice that made my bone's chill, I see Derek smiling at me, his undereyes were like Void's, he slashes my stomach_

 _open, I am on the ground, he walks away, the fire surrounding me, it made me fall to my knees, was this it for me? the Great LunaCyruo Werewolf of the LyukaHale_

 _Pack,_

 _" WAKE ME UP" I roared out as I see a light appear,_

 _" Jace wake up" A male's hand appeared, I took it, Derek smiled before his lips found mine, I pressed into the kiss, I pulled back and his eyes glowed Beta Blue,_

" Jace?" I opened my eyes to see Derek looking concerned, I embraced him as he held me,

" You were calling out for someone to wake you up" He said as I sighed,

" I was Reliving The Past, it was as if fear was running in my veins" I said as he sat across from me, his legs crossed, my husband always knew if something troubled

me badly,

" Fear can become a weapon" Derek says as I rolled my eyes, I huffed as I stared at the night sky,

" A name has been going around for us, they fear us Derek" I said as he sighed, his eyes glowing blue, my glowed purple,

" The Eternal Hunters" He said as I nodded,

" Separated but never apart" I said as he caressed my cheek,

" They will always fear what they cannot understand" He told me before his lips found mine, I held his neck in place as I sat in his lap,

" They will always fear us" I grinned as he made his fangs appear, I dropped down, I felt my body twitching, I fell onto my hands and knees, I felt myself transform

into my humanoid wolf form,

" Jace? Whats happening?" Derek asked as I growled out, I felt my muzzle shortening about three inches, my creme fur becoming longer on my shoulders and my

hair becoming creme and flowing, I let out a howl, Blake came and looked surprised, I blinked my eyes, I transformed back,

" what was that?" I asked as Blake looked impressed,

" Your Humanoid Wolf Form evolved into HumanDire Wolf Form" Blake said as my hair color turned back to normal, I sighed as I got up,

" What does this do?" I asked as Blake lead Derek and I back, Aurora and Ryan were asleep,

" HumanDire Wolf Form, is the the evolved form of the Humanoid Wolf Form, it is build for enhancing your powers" Blake said as I stood up,

" I feel war is coming Jace" Blake said as I grunted,

" War, it's been apart of my life since I was born" I growled as my eyes flashed. Blake and Derek looked at me with surprise,

" What?" I asked as I soon turned to the mirror, my supernatural color was different, it was purple around but it had Alpha Red, Beta Blue and Beta Gold highlights,

but they could be seen,

" You have accepted it" Derek states as I smiled, my eyes go back to normal, I sighed as I sat down,

" Jace something has happened in North Carolina" Derek said as he got his jacket, I smiled,

" What?" I asked as Blake smiled,

" A pack of werewolves were murdered" Derek said as I shook,

" Go, make the hunters know that you two mean business" Blake says as I kissed Aurora then Ryan goodbye,

" Lets get this done" I growled as I flashed my new eyes at him,

" I will never run from fear Wolf" I said as I smiled,

" Neither will I" Derek said as we set for North Carolina.


	65. Broken Glass

It was about three days before we arrived at the place where the pack of werewolves were killed,

" This is bad, this place reeks of fear" I said as Derek was looking at a wall, it said something in blood, I growled as Derek watched me,

" Beacon Hills" I growled as Derek stared at me with determination that fit his inner wolf, Derek and I got blamed for mass murder, but we were hunting for reason,

we didn't kill unless provoked, we never killed,

" Let's get this over with" I growled as I began to walk inside, Derek was behind me, I followed the scent of fear, it was strong and so vile, I felt like throwing up,

Derek moved one way and I went another, gunfire was heard loud and clear, I dragged a man and threw him into the wall, I climbed up the beams fast and effective,

I made my cloak appear, Derek growled as he dragged another under the truck, I smirked,

" Mere Child's play" I growled before jumping down, a man came up to me with a knife, I moved my body, like out of motion, I grinned before slamming my ten tails

at him,

" Fast will get you killed" I growled before flinging him into the wall, Derek had a man on his back, he was full of fear.

" Please don't kill me. Please, no. Let me go." He begged, I smiled as I got into a crouch position and stared at him,

" Say it." I say as he stared at me with fear,

" Lobisomem and LuaLobo " He says scared as I snarled at him, he was shaking, he gulped hard,

" Wolfman and Moon Wolf. "He says as I sighed, oh the same thing over and over, yet no proper answer.

" So, you know what we can do. " I growled as Derek crouched beside me, he stared at this man with no interest, but we had to know,

" Why are you hunting werewolves?" Derek asked as the man stared at us.

" Because of you both. He wants you both. He doesn't care about the others, he only wants you both." He says as I was getting angry, I felt my body shaking hard,

" Who?" I asked as the man looks at his men, he was scared for them, I growled out as I placed a clawed hand on his chest, I made my eyes glow,

" Who wants us?" Derek growled hard as I made my new eyes glow, making him afraid,

" Gerard" The man says as I see him shake in fear, I knocked the man unconscious, I got up and huffed, I noticed a tarp, so Derek pulled it away and revealed a

black Chevy Camaro, I open the door and get into the passenger seat, I find the keys and toss it up to him.

" let's leave this bitch" I growled as I smirked, Derek drove through the wall and we got to our hidden location, I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, his lips

finding mine as I kissed him hard,

" Oh Derek, I want your knot locked up inside me" I growled as my legs wrapped around his waist, he kissed me hard, I grip his hair in my hands

" Gonna make you so full of my baby" Derek growled against my ear, I groaned as he smirked, his eyes glowing into mine,

" So hot" I growled as he got my clothes off, he made me stand before getting on his knees,

" Derek" I moaned as he thrusted two fingers inside me, he suckled on my clit, I moaned loudly as he smirked, I cried as I came over his wanting mouth, he kept

licking, guiding me through my orgasm, I growled as I pushed him away, I growled as he bites into my claim bite, he smirked as I felt his eyes on my body, I pushed

him down before taking his length into my mouth, he growled as he guided me, I was soon deepthroating him,

" GOD Jace I don't wanna cum in your mouth" He growled as I got up, he rids himself of clothing.

" Present yourself to me Jace" Derek growled as I whimpered, but I got on the bed, my ass in the air, I was on my hands and knees, I heard bones cracking, I see

Derek was in wolf form, I got the idea, I got on the ground, I phased into my wolf form, I pawed at his muzzle,

 _' Glad we can hear each others thoughts'_ I gave Derek a wolfish smile, he made his eyes glow,

 _' Oh how I want to mount you like a bitch in heat'_ Derek growled into my mind as I wagged my tail,

 _' Then do it SourWolf'_ I whimpered into his thoughts,

 _' Oh I plan to'_ He replied as I felt his tongue licking my wolf form's pussy, I whined as he growled, showing dominance,

 _' Derek please knot me with your wolven cock'_ I whimpered into his mind, he growled before I felt his front paws go around my middle, he began thrusting against

my sex, I soon felt his cock enter me, it was erected, I howled at him, he thrusted so hard then I felt knot enter me, I felt myself phasing back, I son felt Derek's skin

instead of fur, we lied on our sides,

" That was new" I said as he kissed my shoulder, his knot was enlarged inside me, trying to breed another baby into me, he thrusted up close to my womb, I moaned

as he pulled my right leg over his, giving him a better angle of attack.

" Like I told you Jace, gonna knot a baby in you" He growled as I smiled,

" You're in rut" I cried as he thrusted hard into me,

" Yes I am" He growled before sinking his fangs into the back of my neck, he thrusted hard as I felt the tip of his cock enter my womb a bit before he cupped my

lower belly and he ejaculated deeply, I felt my womb stretching, filling with his cum,

" You're mine Jace" Derek growled as he thrusted hard, I moaned out for him, his eyes glowing deep blue. His wolf must want me pregnant that bad with his pup

again, soon his knot went down and he slowly pulled out of me,

" Sorry if I got rough on you" Derek said as I see a small swell of my lower belly, his seed trying to breed me,

" It was different, but a good different" i said as he cuddled with me. It was different, but it always was,Derek settled as I got up, I heard someone, so I got up, I got

dressed and walked a corner, I heard the footsteps getting louder, I pulled the person, before baring my fangs and making my eyes glow, my clawed fingers on his

neck, it was Chris Argent.

" Jace."Chris says as I growled but held him there, Derek walked up to him and placed a hand on my shoulder, I snickered before letting him go,

" You could've called." Derek said as Chris sighed at us, what was his problem,

" You don't have a phone. " Chris says as I nod, smiling at the lone Argent, he was truly Alone

" I should probably get one." Derek says before I walked to his side and his arm goes around my waist, Chris was so interested in something, we had to get

something to a vault, Chris followed us,

" There's another vault?" Chris asked surprised at us, of course there was, you gotta be kidding if there wasn't,

" More than one Hale, more than one vault." Derek says as I got the lock opened, we walked inside,

" I get the need to keep your feet from the fire, but I also don't think you wanna see Beacon Hills burn to the ground." Chris says as I smirked, the three of us

walking to place a valuable thing into hiding was fun,

" You're asking us to come back?" I asked Chris who sighs, he seemed worried about someone or something,

" How about, admitting with great difficulty that we need you both?" Chris says making my eyes glow, wow that took guts to say, I looked at Derek,

" That sounds more like an Argent." Derek says I felt off, something was going to happen, but what?

" And protecting Beacon Hills sounds more like a Hale" Chris says as I nodded but stopped, this isn't about us.

" Hey, if we go back, it's not for Beacon Hills. And there's something I gotta take care of first." I say as I was holding liquid Yellow Wolvesbane, Chris looked

distraught that I had this,

" Where did you get that?" Chris asked as I sighed, this is a tiring game, " Whoever murdered that pack in Brazil, they were looking for this. And I'm gonna make

sure they never find it." I growled as I made my eyes glow nice and long,

" Get rid of it." Chris said as I smirked, not I will keep it.

" You know it's not just a poison." Derek says as I still held the wolvesbane in my claws,

" Maybe they want it because it's an antidote." Chris says as he looked around, my senses were off, but why,

" Is that why Gerard wants it?" Derek asked him, Chris wasn't telling us something, what was he hiding?

" Well, that sounds like you already know the answer." Chris says as I crack my neck, this wasn't my fight and will never be,

" So you want me to help you stop him when you're the one who brought him back?" I asked as Chris looked at me, then at Derek,

" Gerard knew more about the Beast than any of us. So, like it or not, he was the ally we needed at the time." Chris says as I take a step forward, I stared at him

hard and growling at this,

" But you're the two we need right now." Chris says as I stared him dead in the eyes, he was up to something, but before I found out, that's when the lights come on

behind us. Derek,Chris and I see Federal Agents,

" Federal agents!" someone yelled, I growled out, my eyes glowing, Derek put his hands up,

" Don't move! Put your hands in the air!" Another says as they get close, but one of them shots their fellow agents, the at Derek and chris, the bullets fly off my

cloak,

" Hey, handsome and Lyuka. Miss me?" Kate says as I growled, I smirked,

" Why do you infiltrate my life, isn't kicking your ass enough of a pain in mine" I growled as she smirked at me,

" You're just as popular as ever, aren't you?" Kate says as I smirked,

" Not the only one bitch" I growled as she then looked at Derek,

" Must be those blue eyes." Kate says as she kicked my husband in the face, bitch is going to die.

" I thought it was my smile." Derek says as he looks at her, I pounced over him, using my ten chakra tail to cover Derek like a shield,

" Where's the rest?" Kate asked as I smirked, but it faltered as she had the wolvesbane, I must have dropped it when I got out of the shot,

" Why? It's not enough to save Gerard? You really think it's gonna make a difference with him? You're what he hunts, Kate." I growled as she cocked her gun,

" I know that you can heal from one or two shots. But a direct hit to the head?" Kate says as she smiles at me, I pouted as I see shadows forming,

" I don't think so." She says as she smiles more, Kyle shows up with a gun,

" Hey" He called out, she turned around and he shot her, she looked shocked but got behind a van,

" You always gotta ruin a good time, Kyle!" Kate screams to her ex lover, Derek get up and I let my cloak disappear, Kyle nodded at me as he helped Chris up,

" You think someone with that much hate is gonna have any love left over for you?" Chris yells at his sister, who is chuckling, this isn't good,

" You're the one looking for a father to love him, Chris. All I want is some good, old-fashioned revenge. This wolfsbane is going in a bullet, a bullet for Scott McCall."

Kate groans before running, she's a dead kitty, Derek and I look at one another, I nodded as Kyle held Chris up,

" Derek, Jace" Chris says as I look at him,

" Get back to Beacon Hills. Warn Scott. " I growled as Derek and I ran after her.


	66. Wolves Of War

It was about a two weeks since Kate attacked Derek and I, we tried to find her, but she disappeared on us,

" Come on Derek" I growled as I heard federal agents were showing up,

" Jace" Derek replied as the doors were being banged on,

" We have to fight" I told him as the welts in the door got bigger,

" I'll fight with you my love" Derek told me as I smiled, I put a hand up, my eyes glowing,

" Separated" I said as he made his eyes glow,

" But Never Apart" Derek replied as the doors opened, I feel my chakra bubbling under my skin, I watched as they came in, their guns up and pointed at us, I used

my speed, as I ran through the building, I found a loner, I pounced, showing my new eyes.

" Jace?" A familiar male said as I quirked my head,

" Stiles?" I asked as he smiled, I helped him up,

" What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked as he sighed,

" The FBI were on your tail" He said as I saw Derek running, a shot rang out, I pushed Stiles and Derek, but a scream rang out,

" My toe" Stiles yelled as he cried,

" We have to get out of here" I said as Derek picked up the boy. We walked out Stiles was screaming, the blood was falling.

" Come on Stiles" I told him as I grabbed the keys to the Jeep,

" Where are we going?" Derek asked as I looked into the mirror, my eyes glowing with rage,

" Beacon Hills" I told him as he sighed, Stiles looked surprised, as if he didn't know why we're going,

" Whats in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked as I drove,

" War" I replied as I heard Derek's heartbeat going up, I growled as I made him relax. We got to a motel, I got two rooms, one for Stiles and the other was for Derek

and I, Stiles limped as I smirked, I had dressed his now missing little toe,

" So we are wanted by the FBI? Fun" I said as he rolled his eyes,

" The pack of werewolves that was murdered was blamed on the two of you and also the group of Portuguese men in North California" Stiles told Derek and I, yet I

was chuckling,

" Oh man this sucks" I yelped out as I stretched.

" Of course it does" Stiles replied as I smirked at him, but it faltered,

" Why would War be going on in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked as I stood up, the moonlight filtering into the room,

" I don't know, maybe it had to do with the dream I had weeks before" I told him, I turned around, Stiles had a very confused look on his face,

" Wait a minute, what dream?" He asked as I gripped the bar,

" A couple of weeks ago, I fell asleep in a tree" I started, Stiles watched me, as did Derek,

" I was in my family cellar, I kept telling myself, " This was over with", but fire surrounded me, as if life had possessed it, My father told me, " You Killed Us" , I replied

that "it wasn't the truth", he slashed me, but his eyes were a glowing wolvesbane purple as if so full of evil, I had ran, trying to find a way out, but Kyle appeared and

shot me, I kept crying out for him to stop, his eyes the same color of my father's an glowing evil wolvesbane purple, so bright and so evil. then I turned around to see

Peter, staring at me with the same eyes, fear was filling my body then, he told me, " My my are you a pain in OUR asses", we collided as I pushed him back, he

clawed my face, I turned again, finding myself at the high school's pool, Jackson was there, in Kanima form, the same eyes, Glowing Evil WolvesBane Purple, I saw

him run at me, I tried to use my claws, to get a hit, but I found myself in the distillery, I was crying out " Someone Wake Me Up", the Darach was smiling, the same

eyes, Glowing Evil WolvesBane Purple, she had pushed me into a wall, telling me that " You Can't Run From US", I pushed her only to find myself in the loft,

Duecalion was standing at the door, as if trying to keep me there, he wasn't blind, but the eyes were still Glowing Evil WolvesBane Purple. He told me, " WE Won't

Lose To You", He transformed and slashed me, I turned and saw myself at the school again, the hallways, and I saw Void, " You think you and your friends killed US?"

It asked me, then the Oni appeared, their eyes the same as everyone I had encountered, they plunged their swords into my gut, I roared out in so much pain, I saw

a way out, but when the doors opened, I found myself in the church in Mexico, I kept crying " Wake Me Up", then a Beserker stabbed me, I see Kate come out as I

was on my knees, then a voice I didn't wish to hear, enveloped my ears, " A SNAKE that is POISON in my LIFE", Derek's voice said that, he had the undereyes of

Void, he walked away, then the fire enveloped me, one last time I cried out for someone to wake me up, then a hand appeared, Derek, I knew it was him, so I took

his hand and then I finally woke up," I told them the whole dream,

" Why do you think the dream is connected to Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked as I made my eyes glow, I sighed,

" Because when the LunaCyruo Werewolf Dreams, it has to do with the past, a certain clue can make the past equivalent to the present" Derek told the human.

" Ok so what does the dream have in common with the present?" Stiles asked as I sat down,

" They had to deal with the enemy" I said as Derek looked at me, his eyes filled with thoughts,

" The Past was involved, each one was invoking Fear" Stiles said as I nodded, this was getting more clouded by the second,

" The Eyes, all of them had Glowing Evil WolvesBane Purple eyes as if supernatural" I told them,

" What other creature has those eyes if they are supernatural?" Stiles asked as I was taking out my family bestiary,

" other than the LunaCyruo Werewolf first and second stages, nothing in here has the power of those eyes. Unless it's something before the book was written, and it

was written in 1915" I told him as I shut the book,

" So all we know is that whatever supernatural creature has those eyes can also instill fear into people?" Stiles asked as I nodded

" Any Supernatural Creature can Instill fear, but the fear to cause war can be...anything" I started but stopped, no that can't be it? can it?

" Jace?" Derek asked as Stiles looked to be passing out,

" Lets get him to his room" I told my mate, I picked up Stiles as he opened his eyes,

" You know I am not a child?" He said as I walked into his room,

" I know" I replied as I sat him on the bed. I walked into my room, I smirked as Derek was only in his boxers,

" How swell" I said before walking over to him and kissing him,

" Come" Derek growled as I felt his hands trailing up my shirt before he hooks his fingers around the bottom, I growled as I kiss him softer yet firm, I sit him down, I

begin to grind on him, feeling his erection, I groaned as his hands get my shirt off, revealing myself to him,

" Derek" I moaned as I felt my core becoming so much wetter, almost seeping through my panties, Derek growls then rips my bra off,

" Don't be like that...OH" I cry out as he begins to roughly caress my chest, I hold myself, but end up on my hands and knees, Derek slowly removes my pants, then

hooks two fingers around the band then roughly removes them,

" God Jace" Derek growls as I feel my pussy begin to weep, he flips me over, I gripped the headboard as he removes his clothes,

" Smell so sweet" Derek growls before licking the outer part of me, I groan as I feel his fingers enter me, four of them,

" God damn it" I growled as he begins to scratch in a curling motion, his thumb began circling my clit, I wanted him, I made my wants known.

" I want you" I cried as he snickers at my plea, he keeps going, I feel my walls surround him tightly,

" God" I cried as I felt my walls contract around him, he smiles as I am a panting mess, I feel his fingers pull away, I whimper at the loss, but his fingers are at my

lips,

" Suck" He commanded, I open my lips, he sticks them in and I eagerly suck, I lick in an upward motion, tasting sweetness coat my tongue,

" Taste?" He asked as I feel him twist a nipple, I cry out as I feel so wet for him that it hurt,

" So good" I moaned before he sits up, his dick was erected,

" Suck" He growled as I see his eyes glowing, I get on my knees, kissing the tip of the cock, then giving kitten licks to it, soon licking the under base, he snarled, I

opened my mouth and take him in, he moans lowly, I take him deep,

" God love when you take my dick" Derek growled, I feel his hand holding my head, then pushing my head forward, I gag a bit, then relax, I hollowed my cheeks,

feeling his large girth, I unconsciously begin to rub my clit, feeling my wetness coat my hand.

" So dirty Jace" He growled as he began to thrust his cock in my mouth, I feel the tip hitting my throat then dip down, effectively for sure, deepthroating him,

" God wanna fill you cunt up with my seed" He growled as I rub my clit faster, the wetness was getting so much worse, wanting him more.

" Jace" He growled out as I feel his cock becoming bigger, he cums a bit then slowly pulls out of my mouth, some cum was still on his tip, I swallowed what he had

given me,

" Dirty girl" He grinned before he flips me onto my hands and knees,

" Derek, I want you so bad" I cry out as I feel his very erected cock tip rubbing my out slit, coating it,

" Please" I cry out as I feel his teeth sink onto the base of my neck, his cock thrusts into me.

" Derek" I cried out as once again I came, his cock becoming coated with my juices,

" Gonna breed you" He murmurs before he snaps his hips forward, making me cry out, I feel one hand pulling me up, I was shocked as his hand wraps around my

throat, squeezing it, just enough for me to catch my breath, I moan out as he snaps his hips up hard, meeting my GSpot,

" God Derek" I retorted as his fangs sank into my skin, my moans and cries getting loud, another hand snakes it's way to my clit, rubbing more and more, my pussy

walls clench around him, I felt my voice was lost, only whimpers coming out of my throat.

" Gonna breed you so full of my baby, Jace, you're mine" He snarled before sinking his fangs into the back of my neck, I cry out as I came again,

" So mine, so wanting, so giving, so much" He growled as I was full of whimpers, he gives a particular thrust that made me writh in feeling,

" So impatient" He growled in my ear, I was shaking because of the over stimulation, his right hand on my throat and his left was circling my clit,

" Yet so much of a reward" He snaps his teeth together, I am having hot flashes,

" Gonna knot you" He whispers as his thrusts get faster and harder, I can feel the tip hitting my cervix.

" You want that?" He asked as he then puts more power into his thrusts, I feel every vein on his rod opening me up,

" ...Yes" I whimpered as I had some trouble to speak, but I got the word out, he growled before thrusting firm, I just take it, my body was sweating,

" Gonna fill you up" He growled as I felt my head lull to the side,

" You take everything I give you" He growled into my ear, my head ends on his shoulder, his lips find my ear shell and nip at it, my stimulation was too much, I

whimpered as my juices coat his inner thighs, he snickers at that,

" Lubing me up huh baby girl" He growled in a wolfish tone,

" I...always...do" I whimpered as he rubs my clit faster, I whine as I was about to break, he is giving me so much pleasure, I weakly bring a hand to grip his hair,

bringing his face to mine, his lips find mine, I can taste my blood on his tongue. The hand on my neck moves to my cheek, I cry into his mouth as I came all over his

cock, my walls tightening around hi fast and tight, I weakly open my eyes, he is smiling as he growled out before sinking his teeth into me, I cried out in a

whimpering tone, I feel his cock's swell, I was still shaking because of overstimulation. His lips kissing every part of me he can reach, we lay down, I can feel my

womb filling with his seed,

" So perfect" He says as he rubs my sweaty body with his cool hand,

" Thank...you" I said as I closed my eyes, I sighed as he relaxed, slick on his thigh. His heartbeat loud in my ears, I love him so.

" Derek?" I asked as he held me closer,

" Hmm?" He asked as I smiled, blushing as I sat up, I covered my chest,

" After this is over, maybe we can try for another baby?" I asked as he smiled, sitting up carefully, he held me,

" I love you much Jace, not just because you are my wife, but because you are willing to bare our children" He said as I placed his hand on my belly,

" And I love doing it" I replied as I snuggled up to him, his arms keeping me in place, I closed my eyes,

 _I was in a forest, shrouded by fog, voices and cries coming out, I clutch my ears,_

 _" Gerard..." A male voice said clear as day,_

 _" What he fears most..." The voice continued, I see a figure against a tree,_

 _" He can't beat you. And he knows it." He said as his eyes glowed red, I gasped as I see a bloody Duecalion,_

 _" No, please don't die" I said as I cried, he places a hand on my shoulder,_

 _" I was wrong" He said as I see a tear going down his cheek, he was saying something, but it was static, he began to disappear._

" Huh?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes, Derek was above me, smiling as I sank deeper, but he was shaking me awake, I yawn and let out a groan,

" Time to wake up" He tells me as I sit up, he had clothes, I end up putting on a black top, blue jeans and my boots, all of a sudden I feel a feeling of fear, but I shake

it off,

" Are you alright babe?" Derek asked as I growled, my bones shifting out of my control,

" I'm ok" I replied as I turned to him, he walks over to me and rubs my shoulders, I purred as he did this, but the moment was ruined as Stiles came into the room,

" Let's get to Beacon Hills" Stiles told us as I made my eyes glow, I reluctantly walked, still out of it, but I get into the car, Derek was in the back, I watched as trees

go by as Stiles drove, night was starting to fall, but something caught my eyes, a shadow,

" Is that?" I asked but I soon feel the Jeep come to a haul,

" Who is that?" Stiles asked as I see shadows starting to form, then a figure came out, it was Kyle, I got out of the car, my eyes glowing,

" What are you doing?" I asked as I crossed my arms, Kyle smiled as I see him with a gun,

" Doing my job" He replied as I growled, he relaxed the gun,

" I'm hunting not supernaturals, because I am one, I am hunting Gerard" He replied as I settled,

" Last I heard, the old man is in a nursing home in Beacon" I replied, his face fell,

" Than you didn't hear" He said as I stiffened up,

" Gerard is in Beacon, but hunting down Scott" He said as I growled, I see my claws are out, I calmed down enough for them to go away,

" Gerard won't live long, Kate is also in Beacon Hills, after him, I am hunting her" Kyle said as I walked back to the Jeep,

" You'll have to beat me first" I replied before getting into the car, Kyle eyes glowed blue before he became a shadow, then shot into the sky,

" Step on it" I grinned as Stiles began driving. The ride was quiet the rest of the way, but we soon ended up in Beacon Hills, gun shot's echoing in my ears,

" Let me **_OUT_** " I growled as I see the door is now unlocked, I get out of the car, my inner Chakra pulsing in my blood, I let out a small growl,

" _ **Follow Me**_ " I snarled as Stiles nods, I run on all fours, soon finding a bunch of people shooting at Scott and Malia, Stiles rams a guy with the jeep, effectively

saving Scott,

" Didn't think you're doing this without me, did you?" Stiles' voice was loud in my ears, I walked to the side,

" _**Without us?**_ " I asked as he looked surprised, I snarled as I jumped a pillar, transforming half way, my chakra covering me,Derek single handedly disarms two men

before flashing his eyes and going for more hunters,

" _**Your left Der**_ " I growled to him, I ran along a beam before jumping down, I twist my body, landing on a hunter, he cries out in pain, I jumped to the left, bullets

bouncing off of my chakra, I made a chakra blast and fling it at him,

" _ **Focus**_ " I snarled before making two large chakra fist and slamming two more hunters, I relax for a split second, but I soon feel a bullet pierce my leg, I let out a

chuckle as the wound healed, I see Malia slam someone into a fence, I shield my body, I can't take anymore damage.

" _ **Duck**_ " I snarled as I ran on all fours, I slammed my claws into a man's gut, he coughs up blood, I slammed him into a wall, Peter knocks someone down, I see Kyle

forming and his gun is out,

" Didn't think I would make it" He said before someone attacked, but I throw them off of him, hunters begin to fall back, I focused before letting a Chakra blast go to

a car, it flies up, I roared out before turning back, I walked back to Derek, he embraces me, one hand on my lower back and his other on the base of my neck,

" Thank god you are ok" He whispers, I turned my head to soon see Duecalion was down,

" Oh no" I whispered before I rushed to the downed Alpha, he sees me, his eyes on me.

" No this can't be happening" I say as I find Scott at my side, I feel a hand on mine, Duecalion was dying, just like in my dream,

" Gerard..." He said as I see blood coating his teeth, this was bad, I smell his blood rushing out of him,

" What he fears most..." Duecalion continued, his heartbeat was going down, harshly faster, no this isn't happening,

" He can't beat you. And he knows it." He said as his eyes glowed red, I shake my head, he was shivering, death was setting in faster,

" No, please don't die" I said as I cried, he places a hand on my shoulder,

" I was wrong" He said as I see a tear going down his cheek, I feel some tears going down my face,

" What?" I asked as he gulped,

" I was wrong about you Jace, you do what you deem is right" He stammers as I made my eyes glow.

" You can't die" I whimpered as he smiles, he coughs up black blood,

" I can finally see my love" He said as he was becoming pale, I heard his heartbeat stop, his head then lulls to the side, I closed my gaping mouth, slowly, I stand up,

I take a few steps away, but feel so much regret, Derek holds me close, but I can't break down,

" It's really started, hasn't it?" Malia asked as I was solemn about this,

" What's started?" Stiles asked as I see Scott get up, he then looks at Derek and I,

" It's an all-out war." Scott announces, he then walked to Derek and I, we then embraced the True Alpha, I hold him close, but as we release him, I heard a sigh,

" As much as I enjoy the impromptu family reunion, what are you doing here?" Peter asked as I stared at him, I turned my head to see Kyle walking up, Scott tilting

his head, Peter lets out a slight growl,

" And him?" Peter said as he pointed at him,

" Kyle is here to hunt hunters, pretty much Kate and Gerard" I said as I then gave the stage to Derek, who let out a sigh.

" Jace and I found a pack slaughtered in Brazil. There were two words written in blood on a wall. "Beacon Hills."" Derek said as I see Scott perk up, as if the attention

was risen,

" You two came back for Beacon Hills?" Scott asked as I shook my head.

" No. Came back for you." Derek replied, I heard static coming from Stiles' Jeep,

 _" Blood and destruction. Dreadful objects so familiar. All pity choked with custom of fell deeds. Caesar's spirit, ranging for revenge. With Ate by his side come hot_

 _from hell. Shall in these confines with a monarch's voice."_ I knew that voice, I growled lowly, I darted to the Jeep, everyone was behind me,

" Do you know the rest, Scott?" Gerard asked through the radio,

 _" Do you know your Shakespeare?"_ Gerard asked, Scott looked as if something was up, I nodded over, Scott go the radio comm close to me,

" Cry, 'Havoc!' and let slip the dogs of war." I told the head Argent, I heard a low chuckle,

" _War, indeed. Welcome back, Lyuka. You must all be feeling rather nostalgic."_ Gerard said as I can tell this wasn't going to end well.

 _" Are you pleased with the little family reunion_ _I've gathered around you, Scott?"_ Gerard asked, I see Scott take the comm back,

" Yeah, well, why don't you come join us and I can thank you in person?" Scott asked as I can tell he was angry, use that anger Scott,

 _" I even have a few visitors for you,_ _from London._ Even someone like Jackson Whittemore _couldn't resist coming back to Beacon Hills. Say hello, Jackson."_ Gerard's

voice was full of anger, I heard screams and electricity going off,

 _" Do it again, old man. Come a little closer. I'm gonna shove that thing so far up your ass..."_ Jackson's voice filled my ears, I let out a growl, my control was slipping

slightly,

 _" Lost none of his charm, has he? You can find him here with us at the Armory, Scott."_ Gerard's voice was like nails on chalkboard, I will snuff him out,

 _" In fact, I'm going to tell you where to find all of them."_ He announced, I just leaned on Derek, keeping myself in some what of good control,

 _" Your Deputy Hellhound met some friends of his while responding to a call at Eichen House."_ Gerard noted at this, Derek and I just keeping each other in control,

 _" Your father was on his way back from San Francisco with the goal of entering the fight."_ Gerard says as I quirked up my eyebrows, Scott's father knew about the

Supernatural now? fucking great.

 _" But he didn't get far."_ Gerard told Scott, I can see the gears turning in the True Alpha's mind, and it hurt me,

 _" You might want to tell your mother to skip her shift at the hospital tonight. Liam and his friends are there now. Optimistic of them, but woefully ill-advised. This is_

 _how you wage war, Scott."_ Gerard continued, I need to find him and kill him, this was all his fault,

 _" A strategic positioning of your army against theirs. Which is why you will come to me. You will try to save as many as you can. And you might even save a few. But_

 _your limited resources will be spread thin. Ultimately you will fail. The dogs of war, Scott. They're coming for you..._ " Gerard told us, but finally the signal was lost, I

shook in anger, but Derek held me firm against him.

" This is different" I said before most of us go to the Animal Clinic, I get through the mountain ash barrier, I pace as I see the Banshee looking at me,

" My dream has to be connected to what is happening here" I said as I placed my hands on the table,

" So tell us what happened?" Scott asked as I see Stiles smiling,

" It was, literally, day one at my internship, and up comes a slide about this guy that they've been chasing in the woods in North Carolina." Stiles said as Derek was

by my side,

" I thought you both were in South America." Malia asked as I sighed, I shook my head at the She Coyote,

" We live elsewhere. The bodies of the werewolves I told you about? They blamed us." I said as my arms were crossed,

" So I learn that the FBI has cornered this feral mass-murdering unsub..." Stiles started but I snarled,

" Calm down Jace" Scott said as I took a deep breath in,

" We found a group of hunters gathering in a meeting place. We were trying to get information." Derek said as I remembered that one clearly.

" Well, the FBI found out about it too and they were planning a SWAT assault to take him down. Dead or alive. And, as we all know, though, with Derek, it's

preferably dead." Stiles said as I see Derek shake his head,

" Preferably." I grinned as he kissed my temple, I focused back onto the task at hand,

" So I convinced them to take me on the Field Op." Stiles then began to continue his story,

" You convinced the FBI to bring an intern onto an extremely dangerous field operation?" Lydia asked as he smiled at her, huh, showoff over here convinced the FBI to

take him on a Field Op,

" I'm surprised he didn't convince them he could lead it." Derek retorted as Stiles looked into Derek's general direction,

" I tried. Didn't work." Stiles quirked quickly then sighs,

" Anyway, long story short, I basically, you know, had to save their lives." Stiles lied, I shook my head at him,

" That's not how it happened." I said as I crossed my arms at him,

" Yeah. I may have left out a detail, but that's the gist of what happened." Stiles said as he was trying to convince us, but I was there, I knew what happened.

" It was the essential essence of it." Stiles replied, I smiled at his effort, then stared blankly at him,

" You couldn't walk." I said flatly, he looked at me with such anger,

" I was limping." Stiles said as he was trying to correct me, but once again not the case,

" You couldn't walk and I know that because Derek was carrying your screaming ass" I remarked to this effort he was trying to pull on us,

" They shot my toe. You want to see it? My toe was caught in the crossfire. It was obliterated." Stiles said as he was ranting about his lost toe.

" Okay, forget your toe." Lydia stated, Stiles then watched her,

" Obliterated." Stiles murmurers out, I chuckled at this, losing a toe is nothing to me,

" Hmm. Guys, it's not just the hunters. We've got another problem." The Banshee tells us, I turned my head to her,

" What else could be a problem with the all out war?" I asked as she sighed,

" It's called the Anuk-Ite." Lydia said as I went wide eyed, where have I heard of this creature before,

" It can get into your head. It can make you see things." Lydia told us, hum, so this thing can fuck with my memories, great, Derek's eyes watched as I paced the

room,

" What does it look like?" Stiles asked as I perked up, I felt my inner beast pacing with frustration, same with my human self, both frustrated.

" It used to look like two ordinary people. But somehow they merged. All we know is that it's made of two faces. One human. The other supernatural." Lydia replied

as I see Scott watching me, why were they watching me,

" And it's a shapeshifter, just like us. But it knows what you're afraid of. What you fear most." Scott said as I see Malia crossing her arms, she has to be worried,

" And now it can kill you just by looking at you." Malia replied, great this thing was like Medusa, stares and turns you to stone, fucking hell,

" Okay, so you're telling me we gotta go up against this thing blind? And face our deepest fear?" Stiles said as I heard his heartbeat rising, his fear scent was riling

yet pure, made my beast growl on the inside.

" Yeah. Why? What do you fear the most?" Scott asked as Stiles shook for a second, then relaxed,

" Blindness." Stiles stated clear as day, so he was afraid of that, are you kidding me?

" Becoming blind?" I asked as he looked in my general direction as if I was crazy,

" Yeah, terrified of it. Always have been. This just seems to be a situation of unfortunate overlap. " Stiles replied as he was starting to calm down some, great.

" Lydia, you and Stiles need to find Argent, get to the Armory, rescue Jackson." Scott told us his plan, I walked to Derek and placed my head on his shoulder, he

acknowledged it and placed a hand on my shoulder,

" I don't think we have time to wait for him. I've gotten through those doors once, anyway. I can do it again. " Lydia winces as I can see that she has grown over the

year.

" Can we slow it down just for one second, make sure I'm grasping this? So, we're actually talking about doing this? We're gonna do exactly what Gerard wants us to?

Is that right?" Stiles asked as he looked at Scott, the True Alpha nodded,

" I think that if we stop the Anuk-Ite, we stop it all." Scott replied as I placed my hands on the table, I let out a sigh that clearly said that something was up,

" Stopping this thing can stop Gerard and the hunters?" I asked him, he nods as did Lydia and Malia, great.

" Not all of them are hunters. " Scott says as I quirked up my eyebrows, huh, so they aren't all hunting us, yet at the same time they are?

" He's right. Most of them are ordinary people acting out of fear." Lydia corrected the saying, so this was the case, great,

" Monroe's not gonna change. But I think that we can reach the others. Most of them, actually." Scott said as I lifted my hands then crossed my arms over my

stomach,

" The Anuk-Ite is causing them to come from a place of fear." Lydia stated as I can see Malia was worried, what about?

" Well, fear's pretty motivating. Especially when it leads to anger." I said as I already knew that could happen, did with Peter already, him exacting revenge on us all

at one point,

" And I think that if we can take out the fear, we can take out the fight in them too. They're afraid of us, but they don't have to be. They just have to change their

minds. " Scott stated as I nodded, so we have to make people see that we weren't dangerous.

" Well, we have to change their minds." Derek said as I smiled, Derek wasn't an Alpha anymore, yet he deserves to be one again,

" Okay, we can face the Anuk-Ite. We can try to fight it blind. We can try to face our fears. But we still need to know how to catch it." Malia reminds us, oh I almost

did forget about that, but I feel like we are running out of time,

" We will figure that out. We always do." Scott said as I see Derek was shaking his head, what was he so off about?

" Oh, it is nice to see that somebody hasn't lost their optimism. " Derek reprimanded, oh so this was his problem right now?

" Not yet." Scott said as Stiles solemnly sighed, oh great.

" I have." Stiles said as I see Lydia stand up straight, so the Banshee has a plan,

" We will buy you time, Scott. Who knows? Maybe Jackson has an answer. " Lydia said as Malia came forward, the She Coyote also, wow we all have a contribution to

the plan,

" Maybe Argent will come back with one. " Malia said as she placed her hands on the table,

" You three. You're with me." Scott says to Malia, Derek and I, nodding to him as I made my eyes glow,

" And we need Peter and Kyle. Anyone who can help stop this thing or slow it down." Scott told us, so we need Peter and Kyle, the once crazied Alpha now Omega

and the Victim hunter turned ShadowDweller, those two might have problems, but they have to work together,

" Where we headed?" Malia asked as Scott turned his head to her.

" The high school." Scott stated as Derek steps forward to this statement.

" That's where we're gonna find this thing? " Derek asked as he looked at Scott, who looked at my lover,

" No. It'll find us." Scott said with a smile, I rub my temples, trying to calm my nerves,

" I had a feeling that my dream had to do with this" I told the group, they watched me as I made my eyes glow,

" A couple weeks ago I had a dream, all my old enemies showed up, their eye color was purple, I believe fear rose within me, The Anuk-Ite might have purple eyes

and was calling me here" I told them, Scott watched me as I cracked my knuckles,

" Why would it want you here?" He asked as I shook my head,

" I have no clue" I replied as I see Malia get on her phone, I heard Peter's voice along with Kyle,

" Uh, two bodies? No blood. No wounds." Peter's voice was clear in my ears,

 _"_ What do they look like?" Malia asked as I quirked my eyebrows,

" Statues. Greek." Kyle replied as I felt afraid for them.

" Peter Kyle, close your eyes. Do it. Close them now." I told the two, but Peter hung up,

" Damn it" I growled as I exited the building, I used my speed and ran to the school, I busted through the door, I search for Peter and Kyle, but what I find is the two

of the as statues, I heard footsteps behind me, I made my eyes glow then turned around, I growled out, but closed my eyes incase the Anuk-Ite was here, but I

smelt Derek, Malia and Scott, I opened my eyes to see them,

" He's not dead." Malia said as she goes up to statue Peter, she circled it,

" He can't be." She said as I tuned my focus, I heard a heartbeat,

" There's a heartbeat, but it's faint." I told her, she looked concerned for her father.

" We're not alone." Derek said as I inhaled, I smelt people coming,

" And I don't think they are on our side" I replied as I turned to Scott, the footsteps were getting louder, but Scott was watching the statues,

" Scott?" Malia asked as I see Scott lighten up, as if he had realized something,

" I think I know how to catch it." He told us, the footsteps getting louder, we ran to a stairwell, I heard footsteps running past it, Malia's frustration was very pure and

smelt of worry mixed with it.

" We can't just hide." The She-Coyote said as I can tell by scent and body language alone, she hates being patient,

" Peter's not gonna last like that." She said as I can she was shaking with anger, maybe rage,

" ** _Oh, neither will we if that thing finds us too._** " I told her in my wolf voice, she might not be affected because she is a different species,

" We've got to wait for Stiles." Scott told her, she needs to obey or become like Peter and Kyle, a statue.

" I'm not waiting here." She told us before she went down the steps, oh no, we got a rebel, I growled as this was the case right now,

" Whoa, hey." Scott calls to her, I sighed, but followed Scott, Derek was right behind me,

" Malia, hold on." I told her, but I heard a gun cocking, I turned to see a woman down the hall, a woman, mid thirty's appears and she was down the hall, she smiles

then shoots, I twisted my body as I see the bullet coming my way, a grunt came out, I turned my head to see Scott was hit, I growled,

" Now you've done it" I snarled, I made my cloak come up, and I made a Chakra blast and fired it at her, she run,but falls at it hits her ankle, I snarled at this,

" Scott..." Malia whimpered at this, Scott was down and hurt, was the bullet poisoned?

" Nah, I'm okay." Scott replied as I shook my head, I inhale the scent, it was bad, poisoned, this isn't good, we don't know what he was poisoned with.

" I'm okay. Don't let her go." Scott told her, she nods then runs after the woman, Monroe, it is her,

" No, you're not okay. It's yellow wolfsbane. It's gonna kill you." Derek said as I made my eyes glow, this is bad,

" What?" Scott asked as he was confused about this, I held Scott up as we went through the school, we entered in a room,

" Come on. Okay, sit down. Sit down." I told the injured True Alpha, the poison must be taking so much energy,

" Derek, just go. Help Malia, please." He said as I kept by Scott's side, Derek was searching in a closet.

" Look, I'm not worried about her. We gotta get rid of this." Derek said as I see him with an object, looks like a mini blow torch,

" And there's only one way to get rid of wolfsbane." Derek told him as I helped Scott sit up,

" You gotta burn it out." I told the True Alpha,

" What?" Scott asked as I held him down, he tried to move, but I used my strength,

" Okay, look, you're not gonna be able to do much until you heal." Derek said as I made my eyes glow, we need Scott's focus and we need it now,

" If I'm right, we just need Stiles to get here." Scott said as I nodded, Scott braced himself then Derek burned it out, Scott's growl was loud in my ears, but I kept a

good hold on him, soon the wound was burned and healed, I set Scott down.

" Derek?" A voice called out, my lover looked at me, his eyes glowing and his teeth bared, his claws were out,

" Stay here" He told me, I nodded my head at him, as he walked out, he shut the door,

" Scott you're going to be ok" I said as I held him up, his eyes finding mine,

" How do you do it?" He asked as I made my eyes glow, I sighed,

" Years of tragedy and training" I replied as he smiled, we walked out of the room, I cried as I see my lover was a statue,

" No no no" I cry as I felt his stone face, I closed my eyes and growled,

" Not in anger" Scott said as I heard a voice,

" We have to get somewhere safe" I said as I heard footsteps. Scott and I ran to the library, the footsteps clear,

" We have to make this thing weak or something, stall it" Scott said as I went to one side of the library, the doors opened, I had to close my eyes, darkness was now

apart of this,

" Let the games begin" I said as the footsteps got louder, for Derek, I came out into the open, I used heat seeking, I made myself transform, inhaling, I soon heard

something, I swiped left, nothing but air.

" Open your eyes." Derek's voice rang out, I felt claws slash me, I had to keep my eyes shut, I hit something, I growled at it,

" Jace, it's me" Scott said as I inhaled his scent, it was him,

" Back to back" I told him, I soon felt his back to mine, I listened for another attack,

" Open your eyes." Malia's voice hit me, I felt claws again hitting me.

" Scott Jace Open them" I heard a voice I thought was dead, the Nogitsune, oh brother, I growled, snapping my jaws together,

" All you have to do is open your eyes." He tells us, I am not opening them,

" Your fears is different There's power underneath." The Anuk-Ite said as I hissed at it, where ever it was, I wanted to feel it's blood on my hands,

" Your power. Your fear brings me freedom!" It snarled as I cracked my neck, releasing some tension in my body, but I had to be ready,

" I won't be trapped again. I won't be caught and caged ever again." The Anuk-Ite growled as I snarled, feeling my body heat up for an attack.

" Not ever!" It growled before I felt a breeze, claws raked down my body, but I didn't feel any blood escape,

" Open your eyes." It growled, I heard Scott groan,

" Keep focused Scott" I told him, we needed to beat this thing,

" Open them!" The Anuk-Ite snarled, I felt a punch to the face, but I didn't flinch,

" I know how to fight you. And I know how to catch you." Scott said as I was confused, I heard claws coming out then he screams, blood was spilt, my nose caught it,

" Scott? what did you do?" I asked as my eyes stayed closed,

" I had to pierce my eyes" He said as I was worried, that could be bad.

" Ok" I told him, but I felt something, I moved hard left, feeling the ground under my hands and feet, I snarled as I felt the rise of temperature, I felt wind shift, I

bounded backwards, but heard something hit where I was,

" You can't beat us" I snarled as I made my chakra cover me, a growl came from my left, I jumped in the air, I used a tail to grip a beam, using it to pick up my body,

then settling on a new surface,

" We're not afraid of you." Scott growled as I snarled, I jumped down and sent two tail out, I hit something,

" Not anymore." I growled as I banked left, feeling a presence next to me, I placed a hand on a person,

" It's me Jace" Scott growled as I smiled, but put my fight back on the Anuk-Ite.

" You wanted enough power so that you could never be trapped again." Scott told it, I can heard small noises from here,

" You wanted the power of a shapeshifter like us." I told it, pointing a finger at it, I hope at least,

" But that comes with all of the rules of being a shapeshifter!" Scott yelled at it, I feel my blood boiling in my veins,

" We have weaknesses and we have lines that we can't cross." I told the creature, I heard doors open, a new scent wafted in my nose, Stiles. I heard glass breaking,

I heard a cry then nothing, something crumbling,

" Is it safe?" I asked as I was still unsteady about opening my eyes,

" Yeah" Stiles' voice was clear, I opened my eyes, I smiled,

" We won" I said smiling, I turned to see Scott's face was bloody,

" Oh no" I called out as I ran to the True Alpha, I helped him sit down on steps,

" Scott you have to heal" I told him as he was wincing, this was bad. Derek, Lydia came into the room, we have to get him to heal, this was bad if he doesn't,

" Scott? He's not healing?" Malia asked as I see her come in,

" Scott, what happened to your eyes?" Malia asked as she looked at the damage, I feel slightly responsible, but he had to do this,

" I had to. I'm sorry." Scott apologized to her, this was bad, very bad,

" Scott, you have to heal." Derek tells him, this was true,

" If your eyes stay like this much longer, the damage is gonna be permanent." I told him, hoping to encourage him to heal,

" Come on, Scott. Concentrate." Stiles told the wolf, but I can see Scott's focus was off, as if damaged.

" I'm trying. It's not working. I can't focus." Scott told us, I hear the sadness in his voice, he is trying but the focus was off, by far this wasn't good,

" Hey, hey, look at me. Yes, you can. Just concentrate." Malia told him as she held his cheeks, stopping his head from moving,

" I can't, I can't, I can't do it." Scott said as I see Malia was trying to get his focus, this needs to work,Scott can't become blind,

" Yes, you can. Scott, please just look at me." Malia says as she was now encouraging Scott to focus, I see Stiles take Lydia's hand into his own, she had a look as if

she realized something,

" Malia. Kiss him." Lydia said as it was an idea,Malia then looks at the Banshee,

" What? " She asked as I can smell fear on her,

" Kiss him." Lydia said more sternly then before, I watch as Malia looks at Scott, she then locks lips with him, so much emotion was in the kiss, the two part, I

watched as Scott's lids opened, the sockets have a red glow in them, his eyes manifest, he was healed,

" Thank god" I told him as he smiled, once again he kisses Malia. I walked out of the library, I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to see Derek, I smiled as

he held me, as if i was lost,

" I heard you, you were crying out for help" Derek said as we parted, I quirked my head,

" What do you mean?" I asked as he sighed, we continued to walk through out the school,

" You were crying bloody murder, I smelt blood, then when I opened my eyes, I saw the Anuk-Ite" He told me, I shook my head,

" Well I'm fine" I told him as he smiled, he then pressed a kiss to my lips, I wound my hand in his hair and gripped him close.

" Glad to see you two are ok" Scott's voice rang out, Derek and I parted, but we still held each other,

" We are going to fight Monroe" Scott said as he held his hand out, I nodded, taking his hand into my own,

" And we will stand by you" I told him, but after that, a whole week passed and Scott informed Derek and I that a werewolf was being hunted,

" Let's get a move on" I told Derek, I got into the passenger seat, Derek drove all the way to San Francisco, it was turning night, Derek stopped the car and sighed,

" We can do this" I told him as he smiled, we got out of the car,

" Are they all Uh, different?" a boy asked as he looked around, I see Malia, Lydia, Stiles, and Liam.

" Some of them are. Some can do things you'd never believe." Scott said as he was looking at Malia, who was smiling at him, cute,

" Some whose past came to haunt them, but they over came it through sheer will," Scott says as he looked at Derek and I, walking around the Camaro and finding

myself in front of my lover, he snickered before pressing a kiss on my forehead, I nuzzled him before looking at Scott,

" And the others might only be human, but they make up for it by being really smart or really good in a fight." Scott remarked before looking at both Lydia and Stiles,

who had winked at him,

" Who are they?" The boy asked as I can smell doubt on him,

" My friends. My pack. And you can be with us if you want. But you're gonna have to fight." Scott said as I watched him, he has grow so much, ever since that first

meeting in the Preserve,

"Against Monroe?" The boy asked as I see Scott turn to him, as if acknowledging it.

"And everyone that follows her." Scott replied to the boy, he looked of age 15, this boy needed to be trained up, to learn the ways of the wolf,

"She said she'd find me. That she'd hunt me down and kill me. She didn't care how old I was. She said I was a monster." The Boy said as I see Scott shake his head,

I held myself to Derek, who there held me to him, to keep me at a comforting place, one that I can accept,

"You're not a monster." Scott said as I smirked, this was Scott's words, not anyone else,

"You're a werewolf. Like me." Scott told the boy, the True Alpha made his eyes glow, the very same crimson red eyes he has, the eyes that proved he worked hard to

get where he needed to be, an Alpha, not just that, but a True Alpha. Scott, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, Liam,Derek and I began to walk, I see the boy walking/ rushing over

to us, catching up with the pack, I made my eyes glow to him, his eyes glowing gold in response, I smiled, I run the perimeter, smile on my face, Derek ran by my

side, I mimicked a bark, signalling him to come and catch me.

" Gonna get you" Derek called out, I snickered, jumping on Derek, he laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist,

" My wolfy" I whispered in his ear, he chuckled before the rest of them see Derek and I,

" Oh come on SourWolf" Stiles called out, Derek then made his eyes glow, the dangerous Evolved Beta Blue, Stiles just shook his head,

" Not going to fall for that one" Stiles reprized, I chuckled before pouncing on the boy,

" Don't hurt me, I got a Banshee" Stiles said as I perked my head up, I see Lydia smirking at this, I get off of him,

" Derek we need to go home" I told him as he smiled, we walked back to the car, Scott seeing this, he waves us off, soon Derek and I are on the rod to home, soon

seeing the house, I needed to see my children, as I got to the door, I see Aurora bolt to me, Ryan was right behind her,

" Mama" She exclaimed as I fell to the ground, Ryan was scooped into Derek's arms, he nuzzled our son,

" We're they a handful?" I asked Blake, he smiled as he walked towards me,

" They were angels" He replied as I see Aurora falling asleep. I laid her in bed, she smiled in her sleep, I picked up the stuffed wolf plushie,

" Derek we have to head back to Beacon Hills soon" I told him as he smiled,

" I was thinking about buying the Preserve area my old house was and rebuild" He told me as I smiled, I then brought him into a kiss, one that will show my love for

him

" I agree" I replied as he nuzzled my cheek.

" Follow me baby" I said as he smiled at me, I walked back to the bedroom, as Derek entered, I shut the door carefully and turned around, soon feeling Derek's lips

pressing on mine, proving his love for me, I wrapped my hands around his neck, pressing my body against his in a way that made me say that 'I need you' but in a

quiet tone,

" We need some sleep Der" I told him as I began to carefully remove my clothes, Derek did the same, but slower as if to tease me,

" You gonna join me or what?" I asked as he snickered, he got under the covers and began to rub his hand on my hips, bringing me closer to his body, I feel his abs

with my hands, feeling the surface of all the tension he had ever experienced, the muscles ripple under my touch,

" I want to rebuild the house in Beacon, I want to bare more pups for you Derek, as long as it is with you, I am willing to do it all, because I love you" I told him,

" And I am willing to bred you, rebuild as long as it is with you, because I love you Jace" Derek says truthfully,his word made my heart flutter, I pressed my lips to

his, the way his hands trail my body makes my wolf howl with excitement,

" Derek, you mean so much to me, you are my strength, you are a reason I can live" I told him as his lips go to my neck, he sinks his teeth into one of my many

claim scars,

" I wish to breed more pups into you" Derek growled as I snickered, I held him close to me as I feel moonlight coat my skin like a blanket.

" I love you so much Jace" Derek whispers in my ear,

" Let us sleep" I told him, he sighs as I fall asleep.


	67. Wolven Behavior

It's been about three years since the War in Beacon Hills and we were back in Beacon,

" I love our house Mommy" Aurora said as I see Derek picking her up, I chuckled as Ryan was on the porch,

" Glad we rebuilt it" I said as I leaned on a pillar, Derek walked over then kissed me, caressing my cheek,

" Glad we did too" He replied as I already felt the full moon, but it wasn't going to rise for another couple hours,

" Feels like they are still here" I flatly said as Derek opened the door, we walked inside, Ryan following as his eyes glowed,

" I'm surprised that they are going to feel the effects of the full moon when they are five" I groaned as I rubbed my head, I feel my husband's hands wrap around my

waist.

" So, what is the plan?" He asked as he nipped the shell of my ear, I felt him pull my hair away and kiss my ear shell,

" Put them to bed and have Blake watch them" I told him as I see my four year old daughter smiling, then there is our shy three year old was watching me, I walked

over to him and scooped him in my arms,

" Relax Ryan, everything is fine" I told my son, he then looked at me with this look of utter innocent,

" I had a dream last night" He told me as I carried him upstairs,

" What about" I asked as he had tears in his eyes, he gave me this whimper that made me hold him so much closer to my body, my son shouldn't be afraid,

" The moon was full and both you and Daddy were ambushed by shadows" He told me as I shook my head,

" Oh, baby boy" I replied with a smile on my face, he watched me with interest,

" Ryan, listen to me, Daddy and I are powerful, we can feel Supernaturals close and dear, we can't get hurt that much" I told my son, he yawned with such prowess,

that it impressed me,

" The dream is just fear hun, nothing is going to happen to us" I told my son, I carefully laid him in bed, he crawls onto it and I place the covers gentle over him, I

caress his cheek before getting up and walking out of the room.

" Hey Der?" I asked as he was putting down Aurora, I watched as he tucked her in, he knelt down and caressed her head,

" Sleep my angel" He whispered to her, she smiled before closing her eyes, Derek got up then walked over to me,

" Wanna go for a run?" I asked as he smirked, I carefully closed our daughters door, Blake walks upstairs and smiles at us,

" I'll keep tabs on the house" He told us, I walked into the master bedroom, I let my clothes fall from my body, I got on a robe then walked outside, Derek was

already naked,

" Catch me" I grinned before I let the robe fall, I was displayed for him, he smiled as I shifted into my wolf form, running on all four paws. I heard Derek howling out

for me, but I kept running, hoping not to give into a fall, I see Derek growling at me, I whimpered as the moon rose, Derek eyes glowed heavily,

 _Derek are you under the influence of the moon?_ I thought to him, he growled,

 _Must have you_ he snarl, I then began to run, I changed forms, into my HumanDire Wolf Form, I climbed u a tree, I see him jumping up, trying to get to me, his

wolven instincts must be making him do this, I snarled at him, I jumped down,

" ** _Derek please come back to me_** " I growled at him, he stiffened before shaking his fur,

 _I'm ok i'm in rut_ Derek replied as I huffed at him, I changed back to normal, I stood up, my skin bared to him, I heard bones shifting and Derek was bare to me, he

walks over to me, his hands caressing my cheeks,

" You look so beautiful in the moonlight" He whispered, I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine, I felt my eyes glowing, I opened my eyes, Derek's eyes glowed blue,

the beta blue I had fallen in love with.

" Derek you mean so much to me" I told him as he bared his fangs, his lips trailed down to my neck, he growled, I watched as he lifted his head, I was surprised,

" Der, your eyes" I wearily said as he furrowed his eyebrows,

" What about them?" He asked with interest, I smiled as I made my eyes glow,

" There red, Alpha Red, but they have beta blue highlight" I told him, I made my eyes go normal, he stared into my eyes,

" I guess you didn't have to kill an Alpha" I told him as he smiled,

" At least we can raise our family in peace" I whispered as he nuzzled my scent gland behind my ear, I hear him inhale deeply, a grumble was heard and settled in his

throat.

" Derek?" I asked as he pulled his head back, I see him beginning to transform,

" I need you Jace" He growled as I see him fully transform into his werewolf state,

" And I want you Derek, I want you so much, it hurts me when we are apart from one another" I told him, I pressed myself against him, his arms wrapped around my

waist, my head finds a place on his chest, a hand rubbing my back, relaxing me as I shutter from a gust of wind,

" Nothing can hurt us" Derek whispered as he cupped my cheek with his other hand, I leaned in as he did, I closed my eyes and kissed him, our bodies were like

puzzle pieces, nothing could fit so perfectly against one another, Derek pulled back, he lays me to the floor of the Preserve,

" Please Derek, I want you" I whispered as I stared into those green eyes, he smiled before kissing me once again. Derek presses his lips to mine, I let my arms wrap

around his neck, I pulled back as he smiled,

" I want another baby" I told him as he smiled,

" So my wife wants another child?" He asked as I began grinding my legs together to create friction,

" Please" I whimpered as he made his eyes glow,

" Gonna breed you up with my pups" He growled before his lips began to trail down my body, soon his lips wrapped around my left nipple and his right hand began to

tweak my right bud, I whimpered as I was beginning to become wetter,

" Don't tease me" I begged as he growled against my breast, his teeth twisting the bud caused me to cry out in pleasure. I felt his hand trailing down to my clit, his

thumb began to rub in a figure eight motion.

" Oh god" I cry as I feel his fingers curling inside me, I bucked against his hands,

" Gonna love you Jace" He growled as I smiled, soon I feel my body shuddering with pleasure,

" Please Derek don't tease, fill me with your pups" I whimpered as I feel his lips beginning to pull away from my nipple then he presses kisses on my belly,

" Gonna fill you up till you're full of my baby" He growled as I bucked up, but his left hand hold my stomach down, to anchor me.

" Oh god, that shouldn't sound hot" I cried out as I came all over his hand,

" Good girl, such a good girl" He grinned as I felt sweat trailing down my forehead, Derek kisses my thighs before pulling his fingers out, I watched as he licked his

fingers,

" Ready baby?" He asked as I lifted my head,

" What do you think?" I asked as he made his eyes glow their new color.

" OK" He grinned before thrusting inside me, I was tight, I moaned out, but Derek's lips found mine, I feel his hand grab my right leg and lift it up as he thrusts into

me,

" Baby please" I begged as he continued the slow pace, I felt his left hand caressing my side,

" You feel so good Jace, so perfect, so baring of my seed" He growled in my ears, I moaned as I bucked my hips up, he growled at this,

" Patience, baby girl, we gotta do this right" He growled in my ears.

" Slow and steady" I nodded to him, he felt so good inside me, I can feel his knot starting to swell,

" Pleasure me please?" I asked as he grinned, his thumb began rubbing my clit up and down, I began to tense against him,

" Derek for you being in rut, you are willing to take it slow" I said as he grinned at me, he presses kisses against my claim scar, I moaned as he did this, it was a

weak spot for me one that I can accept and love,

" You're too good for me, you're my light in a sea of darkness, and I love you for that" He whispered in my ears, I lifted my knees to his thrusting hips, to guide him

through pleasuring both of us.

" I'm getting close My Jace" He growled as I felt his knot starting to catch, I began opening up to him, I wanted pregnant, my wolf wanted to be pregnant, Derek and

his wolf wanted the same,

" Gonna knot you Jace" He growled as I feel his hips stutter, getting deeper and faster,

" Don't say it, do it please" I begged as he nods, he places his hands at the side of my head and I feel his knot swell,

" God JACE" He howled at this, I moaned loudly, I feel his seed filling me, my cervix opening and accepting me.

" Feel so perfect Derek" I told him as I lifted myself up, I caress his cheek, his stubble covered cheek, the ones that that leave beard burn on my body, I rub my

thumb on it then kiss his lips, one of his hands ends up on my back, keeping close, I wince as he let another wave of cum enter my channel, filling my womb,

" You were made for me baby" He growled before thrusting deeper into me, pushing his cum deeper into my body. I get him to sit down, with his help, I situate in his

lap, I smiled before kissing him, he presses deeper, I wrapped my legs around his waist and press him closer to my body.

" Let me ride you like a bronco" I whispered in his ear, I licked the shell of his ear, he shudders against me, I swivel my hips, he groans out at this,

" Gonna take every damn drop you have to offer me" I whispered before pulling the knot, he growled lowly, I made my fangs grow, then biting his mark, he groans as

I then planted myself on his cock, his hands go to my ass, feeling the roundness of it, I giggled as he gave me a slap, hard enough to leave a red hand print,

" So good Der" I growled as I trailed my hands down his chest, letting them go to his abs, feeling them under my soft hands, I chuckled as I made them go to his

thighs, I growled as his lower lip dragged itself up my neck, as if submitting to him, but I won't allow it, I growled at him, I swiveled my hips left, he whimpered but

snarled,

" Come on Baby Girl" He growled in my ear, I groaned as I nuzzled his neck, he thrusted up fast, a little quick to my liking, but I felt him cum again, pushing his seed

into my womb fast and slickly.

" You think I am easily able to submit to my husband?" I asked as he smiled at me, he presses slow and sensual kisses against my cheek, jawline and my neck, close

to my pulse point,

" Is it obvious?" He asked as I snickered at this, I nodded, he scoffs at this, I feel him place a hand on my slightly swollen belly, filling with his seed, none of it

escaping,

" Yeah it is, SourWolf" I told him before making my eyes glow, he growled but relaxed as I rested my head on his chest,

" I got you Jace, nothing will take you, our children, and our family away, not again" He told me as I smiled, I knew that Derek would protect us, I then felt his knot

going down. I feel his cock getting softer, but I didn't leave his lap, and I didn't want to.

" Thank you" I whispered as he rubs my back, he hums lowly, I feel the moonlight making my skin glow with a silver aura,

" I love you so much Jace" Derek whispered as I just smiled,

" As I love you Jace Hale" He replied, I feel his lips kissing my shoulder, close to the first ever claim bite he gave me,

" Your lips are so soft against my skin Der" I moaned lowly as I heard a low growl,

" Your skin is so soft against my lips" He replied with a low grumble, I purred like a wolf, Derek makes me everything that I am, I love him, he is my everything, the

one who knows how I feel, it's just that he comforts me so much to the point it makes me forget everything that ever made me who I am.


	68. Moonlight Strength

It's been about two months since Derek's rut, I was taking a pregnancy test,

" Waiting for this stupid thing is a waste of time" I told myself, I see Derek is sitting on the bed, his knee bouncing up and down,

" How long do we have to wait?" Derek asked as I sighed, rubbing my temples,

" Two more minutes" I replied as I felt the cold sweats, I turned on the sink and splashed water on my face,

" Full Moon tonight" He grumbled as I see in the reflection his eyes glowing.

" I know" I replied as the house was empty, except for Derek and I, Blake had Aurora and Blake for the weekend,

" Wanna go for a run, if it's negative?" He asked as I smiled, I sighed before turning to him,

" We'll run if it's either" I replied, I heard the beeping of my phone, I sighed before picking up the test, it was positive,

" I knew you were pregnant again" He grinned as he sucked on my claim mark, I rolled my eyes at this, him and his wolf knew best,

" So damn overprotective" I growled as he kissed my neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist,

" we are perfect for one another" He whispered as I snickered, he sighed before I gripped his hair,

" You need a hair cut" I told him as he shook his head.

" Give it a month" He told me before going into the bedroom,

" Give me at least a few before I run?" I asked as he smiled, he looked out the window, I see him stiffen,

" Der?" I asked as he looked at me with his eyes, his new glowing eyes,

" Stay here" He told me, now I was on high alert, he went down the steps, I ran to the window, I see him go into the Preserve, then I heard gunshots,

" No' I cried out, I ran out of the room, I jumped from the stairs, then out the door, I inhaled quickly,

" Right" I growled to myself, I ran about fifty feet, Derek was no where in sight, I kept looking, but nothing, it was as if he vanished.

" Derek" I cried out, but I heard a gun loading, and a scent I thought would never show up, I turned my head just in time, the gun fired and I lunged left, I bared my

fangs, there stood Kate Argent, she threw her gun on the ground,

" Where's Derek?" I asked her as I snapped my fangs together, she cackled at me,

" Chained up, this is the main event, where you die" She snarled, I chuckled, I transformed, my cloaked bubbling under my skin,

" I ain't dying by your claws kitty kat" I snarled before she lunged for me, as she got close, I pushed myself back, I was fighting to the death with Kate Argent, and I

don't know who will win,

" I'm gonna rip your head off" She growled as she made her claws come out, I see the moon rising, I roared out as I made chakra cover my hands, I slam my hands

into the ground,

" I'm not falling for that this time" She snarls, she tries outrunning it, I made the chakra go fast, but she jumps, the chakra is coming at me, I jumped up in the air to

dodge my own attack, but Kate is right at me, she smiles before bringing her fist back and flinging it forwards, I put my hands up in an X, her fist collides with my

arms, I go flying back.

" Cheap shot" I growl, I made my chakra cover my body, I see a stable tree and fling a Chakra arm at a branch, pulling my body weight to it, Kate is running up the

tree, I opened my mouth and fire an Amplified Chakra blast at her, she jumps,

" Damn it" I growled, Kate flies up then kicks my face,

 _' She's faster than before'_ I thought to myself, I fall to the ground on all fours, she swings from tree branch to tree branch,

" Give Up Already!" Kate screams before she dives down at me, I move out of the way, but she slashes my shoulder, I do two flips to get away,

" Damn it all" I growled before making my body move as she is coming at me again, Kate is using agility and not strength, she is using cheap shots, not real powerful

strikes, I squint my eyes,

 _' She trying to wear me down'_ I realized, I smirked at this, she is close, then punches me, I go flying but once again use Chakra to anchor myself to a tree, she climbs

up the tree, I tried to escape, but she has my ankle,

 _' Damn'_ I thought, she smirked before flinging me towards the ground, I twist my body and land on my feet, I am panting,

 _' This is bad, if she gets a good blow, I'll be useless'_ I am trying to tighten my focus, but my eyesight is diminishing, Kate jumps down, she smirks, I can't keep this

up much longer, but I get into a stance, she smiles, her fangs bared, she runs at me, I tried to move but my leg locks up,

 _' No'_ I growled, she flings her arm back, then punches me, I go rolling for a good eleven feet, I tried to get up, but my body is shaking,

 _' I can't keep taking this kind of damage, I can lose my baby'_ I thought to myself, but as I thought this, I felt claws going into my chest, I cough up blood, I looked to

see Kate's glowing green eyes staring into my eyes,

" I win" She whispered as her claws are trying to get past my rib cage, my body was shaking, was the adrenaline keeping me alive?

" I'm gonna burn everything you've ever cared about, starting with Derek" She whispered in my ears, my hair falls over my face. My teeth clenching together,

 _' I can't give up'_ I thought as I felt moonlight on my skin,

 _' My family, my children, my everything_ ' I thought as I felt my heart beating faster, it was loud in my ears,

" I won't let...you" I snarled as I see my skin glowing, I lift my head up fast, my hair flying out of my face, I pull my hand back, covering it in Moonlight Chakra, I

then throw a punch at her, she goes flying into a tree, I see my wounds healing, steaming, then stitching together, I snarled as I was embracing power of the moon,

" I'll destroy you" I growled before running at her, it was as if my speed has increased,

" Before you have the chance" I snarled before I slam my fist into her body,

" To hurt anyone ever again" I snarled as I felt the power erupt Kate tries moving out of the way, but I was faster, much faster. Bones crunches as I see blood flying, I

was panting, so was Kate,

" You'll never hurt anyone ever again" I snarled in her ears before I did the final blow, I ripped what had her living, she falls to the ground, she doesn't move

anymore, dead, like she was supposed to be when Peter's claws tore her throat out.

" Bitch" I growled, I see my skin no longer glowing, I feel tired,

" Jace?" Derek's voice fill my ears, I turned around to see him chained, I rushed to him,

" You ok?" I asked as he nodded,

" She knocked me out, then chained me" He replied as I used my strength and broke the restraints, he gets up and I embrace him,

" She's dead?" Derek asked as he sees the body of our tormentor, I turned back to him then nodded.

" She'll never hurt anyone again" I whispered as he held me close, Derek's head lifts up, he lets a low growl out,

" We have company" He whispered, I turned around to see Kyle, he looks down at the dead body of Kate Argent, he then looks up at me,

" She's dead, never coming back" Kyle announced, I watched as he kneels down, his hands covered in black shadows mist, he places them on Kate, embers appear

then her body erupts in flames,

" Hunter's burial?" I asked as he nodded, Derek watched with such emotion, I see it in his eyes and can feel it through the bond,

" I'm hunting the real person behind my family's death, Araya Calavera" Kyle says as he walks over to us, he stands in front of me,

" I might die trying, but if I succeed, I'm gonna make sure no innocent supernatural is harmed, ever again" He tells me as I see Kate's body is gone, ashes, Kyle

steps back and becomes a black mist, it shoots up in the sky and disappears.

" Let's go home" Derek whispers as I nod, we take each others hand and begin walking back to our home, it was about midnight before we got to the house, I walked

inside, I see Kate's blood coating my right hand, I go to the bathroom and begin to wash it off,

" It wasn't easy" I told him, I can tell Derek is watching me,

" To keep up with her, she was trying to wear me down, then deliver a death blow, but I prevailed" I told him as I rubbed the killer hand,

" And you will always prevail, because you are powerful" He tells me as he places his hands on my flat stomach, he takes my hand and leads me upstairs,

" I love you Derek, no other can replace you" I told him, he nods, I watched as he removed his clothes, as did I, getting under the covers, I feel Derek's body get

behind mine,

" As I love you" He replied, I close my eyes, I heard the howl of a victorious wolf, one who won against a terrifying evil.


	69. Reunion Of Beacon Hills

I sat on the couch, it's been about eight month since I killed Kate,

" Hey Jace?" Derek called out as I looked behind me,

" Yeah?" I asked as I see him with Aurora and Ryan, they got on the couch with me, smiling, but I feel my Braxton Hicks acting up,

" You having contractions?" He asked as I shook my head,

" Just Braxton Hicks" I replied as he was preparing food, we were going to have a pack reunion, Ryan was a year and a half and my sweet Aurora was almost three,

" what time are they gonna be here?" I asked as he sighed, I heard him coming closer.

" Around 6" He replied, I felt the baby kicking me,

" I wanna brother" Aurora said as her eyes glowed gold,

" A brother huh? Last week it was a sister" I said as she nuzzled my large belly, Ryan made grabby hands for Derek, I watched as he picked him up,

" I love my family" Derek whispered as he turned the TV on, I got in a blanket and decided to try for short rest, my husband laid next to me,

" Mmm...feels good when you rub my belly" I said as I feel his head on my shoulder, he chuckles before resting a hand on my belly, I closed my eyes to sleep.

 _' See the monster within you' a voice told me, I see chains at my hands,_

 _' I will not bow to you' I growled before using my strength,_

 _' Yes you will' It growled before I see it raising its claws,_

 _' No' I growled before breaking the chains, grabbing its hands, I made my chakra build the explode._

" Huh" I said groggily, Derek was shaking me awake,

" You were murmuring in your sleep again" He replied as I sat up, I felt a strong Braxton hick, he looked down, I looked down to see my belly exposed, he hummed

before feeling it,

" Was that a contraction?" He asked worried about me, I shook my head at him,

" I'm ok darling" I whispered before hearing a couple cars outside, Derek rushes to the door, he cracks it open, I smelt familiar scents,

" Come on in" Derek told the people, I see Noah, Melissa and Chris come inside, I shrug as I got up,

" You're glowing" Sheriff said as I placed a hand over my belly,

" Thank you" I replied as Derek lead them to the kitchen, I feel two hands on my legs, both Aurora and Ryan were shy around some people,

" It's ok" I told them, Derek walks back into the room and turned the channel to the football game, Sheriff comes in with Chris, each holding a beer, Melissa has

orange juice, I walked to her and smiled,

" Hey Melissa" I said with a smile, I groaned lowly,

" Are you having contractions?" She asked as I shook my head,

" Braxton Hicks" I replied as I placed a hand on my belly, Ryan's eyes glowed as he got between Melissa and I,

" My mommy" He said as I shook my head,

" He's my little man and such a mama's boy" I replied as he looked up at me.

" Scott was like that" She said smiling, I heard a knock at the door, I walked over to it, I opened it to see Peter and Blake,

" Come on in, the game is starting" I told the two, Peter has a vegetable tray,

" I'll put this in the kitchen" He said as he walked past me, Blake brought me in for a hug,

" You're practically glowing" He replied as I smiled,

" Thank you" I replied, I heard little footsteps, I turned to see Aurora and Ryan running,

" Uncle Blake" Aurora called out, he smiled and bent down to hug his niece and nephew, I smiled down at the two, he lifted them up,

" Let's watch the game" He said smiling, he walked over and I see Peter watching them, I sighed as I can feel his emotion, such loneliness.

" It's not right to feel alone" I whispered as he looked at me,

" I'm never alone" He replied, I shook my head, he took a swig of his beer then sat down, I hissed lowly as another Braxton Hick happened, but it went away, I went

to the door, I saw a familiar motor bike and Jeep, along with another car, I opened the door to reveal Scott, Stiles, Malia, Mason, Corey, and Liam.

" Come on in" I told them, they shuffle in, I watched as Scott stiffened, he was looking at Peter, I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder,

" Relax True Alpha" I told him, he sighed, but sat down next to his mom.

" Kids" I smiled, I shook my head, I smelt something, I decided to go outside and see my flowers, as I sighed, I see the moon starting to rise,

" May I be of company?" A voice asked, I turned my head to see Peter, I nodded, he takes a few steps, then stops, I was curious as what he had to say,

" You were always a thorn in my side, but I had to accept it" Peter voiced out, I made my claws come forth,

" What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as he shook his head, I relax, but kept my guard up,

" You have power that I can understand, you always knew what to do, you have so many depending on you" He remarked, I quirked my head at him,

" Just like Scott" I replied as he smiled,

" I knew you were the one for Derek, you can lead a pack, he cares so much for you and I can accept that" He replied, this was so unlike Peter, maybe he has

changed?

" We have been through so much" I told him, his eyes trailing out to the forest,

" And I was an threat" I reminded me, but I shook my head at him, I placed a hand on my heart,

" You were lost, but you found yourself" I replied as he nods,

" Your family Peter, nothing is going to change it" I told him, I made my eyes glow, his eyes glowed back, I see him smile, my eyes stopped glowing, I hissed as I

clutched my belly, I felt another Braxton Hick, this one more painful, I hold onto the rail, my belly hardened,

" Are you having contractions?" He asked, I looked up to him, about to tell him they were just braxton hicks, but the sound of my water break ripped out, my inner

part of my pants were wet,

" We have to get you inside" Peter told me, I nodded, he helps me inside, I hold the underpart of my belly, I see Derek head turn, his smile falls, his hand grabs the

couch's top and he jumps over it,

" Jace?" He asked as I felt another contraction starting, I groaned, he holds me up,

" My water just broke" I told him as he went wide eyed,

" I thought you were having Braxton Hicks?" He asked as hissed,

" We have to get her to a hospital" Melissa told us, but I was in too much pain,

" I think the baby isn't going to wait that long" I told her as I clutch Derek's hand.

" I guess we are having a baby here?" Derek asked as I nodded,

" The spare bedroom" I told them, everyone was on their feet, Derek picked me up bridal style and took me upstairs, he made a left and opened the door,

" It hurts" I cried as Derek laid me down, he looked worried about me,

" We can call Lorelei" He told me as I see him taking his phone out,

" Please" I begged as Melissa was getting something out, sheets, towels and water. I watched as Derek called her,

" Thank you Lor" He said to the phone, he hung up then came to my side,

" You would think by know I would be used to having a baby" I told him as he chuckled, I gasped as I felt him take my hand and sap some of my pain,

" She's in Beacon Hills, she's about ten minutes away" He told me as I sat up, I removed my clothes, Derek covers me in a sheet,

" Thank you" I told him as I crossed my legs, trying to get into a zen like state.

" Your my wife, I have to worry about you" He whispered, he kissed my shoulder, I nuzzled the side of his neck, I whimpered as another contraction flooded my body,

" Shh Shh, it's ok, I'm here" He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, leeching my pain once again,

" You're 9 centimeters" Melissa told me, I heard a car pulling up,

" That's Lorelei" I told him, he nods before I watched him retreat out the door, I keep sitting up, I see Scott coming in,

" You doing ok?" He asked as I nodded, I huffed as I tried to relax,

" You could say that" I replied as I felt some pain in my lower back, I hissed,

" Another contraction?" Melissa asked, I shook my head,

" My lower back" I replied, I see Scott walk over, he places a hand on my back and I gasp as he leeches some of my pain, he stopped after about seven seconds,

" Thank you" I told him, I looked up to see Derek walking in with Lorelei.

" Thank you Lorelei for showing up" I told her, being greatful to the midwife,

" No problem" She replied as she was placing her instruments on a desk near the bed, I had about seven towels under me,

" Derek" I hushed as I felt another contraction building up, he dashed to my side, he takes my hand and holds it,

" 10 centimeters" Lorelei told me, I see Melissa checking to make sure Lorelei had everything, I felt Derek's body go behind me, his lips kissing me shoulder,

" Next contraction you gotta push" Lorelei said as I nodded, I was breathing heavily, I gritted my teeth together and grunted loudly as I began pushing my baby out

of me,

" So good mama" Lorelei said as I soon stopped. I felt another one coming, I relaxed through this one, panting as I was trying to catch my breath again,

" Ready?" She asked, I nodded my head, this contraction hurt so much more, I yelled out as I pushed hard, Lorelei counting to ten felt like forever,

" Shoulder's are out" Lorelei told me as I nodded, I relaxed for about ten seconds, I then pushed again, I cried out as I felt my baby coming out of me, cries filling the

room,

" It's a boy" Lorelei told me, she had Derek clip the cord, then she passed my son to Melissa to get cleaned up,

" Thank god" I whispered as I cried,

" You did so well Jace" Derek told me, he pressed a kiss to my temple, I felt another contraction, the placenta, after it was disposed of, I was handed my baby, I sat

up and cradled him to me, he had Derek's black hair, I removed the sheet and my son began to feed,

" He's perfect" I whispered as I smiled, I got a look at my newborn son,

" Damon Asher" I told Derek, he looked at me, he smiled,

" His name is Damon Asher Hale" I said as I covered my chest, after Damon was fed, he was covered with Derek's baby blanket, Derek proceeded to hold him and I

got a shirt on, people came in to see the bundle of joy,

" What the name?" Blake asked as Derek smiled,

" Damon Asher Hale" Derek replied as he smiled,

" SourWolf smiling?" Stiles asked, Derek then proceeded to glare at Stiles,

" Shut up Stiles" Derek growled, everyone then laughed


	70. Alpha Strength

It's been about three months since I gave birth to Damon, he is like a mini Derek,

" He's so prefect" I said as I see Derek holding him in his arms,

" His eyes glowed gold" He replied as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, Aurora and Ryan were at their uncle Blake's, I sighed as exhaustion was filling me,

" My wolf wants you to bear my pups more and more" He tells me as I sighed, Damon whimpers before crying out, I sit down in a rocking chair, Derek walks to me, I

move my shirt over and move my bra out of the way, Damon quiets down, sniffling, then nuzzling my chest, soon finding his food source,

" That's it Damon" Derek whispered as he rubs his son's back, but Damon nuzzles deeper into the food source,

" He's just like you, a greedy gut" I told Derek, I see him walked and grab a stool, he sits down in it and watches as our son continues to feed,

" I'm glad Aurora and Ryan love him" I told my husband, his eyes glowing their Alpha crimson with Beta Blue Highlights, soon Damon let go,

" I'll take him" Derek told me, I carefully give Damon to Derek, I readjusted my shirt and bra, Derek then proceeded to burp Damon, about three pats later, Damon

lets out a small grunt,

" That's my boy" Derek whispered as he smiled, Derek cradles Damon in his arms, I watched as my son fell asleep in his arms, but I inhaled, a scent found it's way in

my nose,

" Derek, someone is here" I growled as I made my eyes glow, Derek held Damon closer to him, like a protective father he is, I went out the door, I see that the

Preserve as quiet, too quiet for my liking, the night was young, but something was invading my territory.

 ** _" Come out"_** I snarled, I made my body transform into my Human DireWolf Form, I heard footsteps closing in, I flipped my body, I made my chakra come out, I

stretch it, turning and morphing it into a large clawed hand, grabbing a tree,

" Jace, it's me" A voice called out, I quirked my head, I jumped down, it was Kyle, I transformed back to normal,

" What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked as I smelt blood on him, gunpowder accompanying it, he was being hunted or doing hunting,

" Bad news, Araya, she's here, she's hunting me, she told me that she would kill me, then come for you" He told me as I went wide eyed,

" She's here?" I asked as I felt my wolf slamming her cage in my mind,

" Yes, I though she never left Mexico" He replied as I shook my head, I made my eyes glow,

 _ **" You brought her here?"**_ I growled as I was becoming angry, he stiffened,

" And she's coming here" He told me, I went into protective mode, I looked in the direction of my home,

" Stall her" I told him as I see him shouldering his gun,

" What are you gonna do?" He asked, I looked over my shoulder.

" I'm gonna warn my husband" I replied, he nods, I get on all fours and dart home, it takes me a good 10 minutes, but Derek is on the porch,

" What's happening?" Derek asked as he had Damon in his arms, I made my eyes glow,

 _ **" Araya is in town, hunting Kyle, she's gonna kill him, then me, then you"**_ I told him, he went wide eyed,

" Jace, you can't fight her" Derek whispered, but I shake my head,

 _ **" I have to, if I don't, well be running, for the rest of our days, I'm gonna give her a choice"**_ I told him as I went inside, Derek was following,

" What choice?" He replied as I turned my body to him,

" Either she stops hunting or dies" I replied as I made my eyes stop glowing,

" I'm gonna get Damon out of here" Derek told me, but I heard gunfire going off, I growled, I looked at my lover,

 ** _" Looks like she's here"_** I told him, I felt my claws coming out,

" Go upstairs, I gotta take care of this" I told my husband, he stared into my eyes,

 ** _" DEREK NOW"_** I growled, he ran up the steps, I growled before running out of the house, I heard more gunfire,

 _ **" No"**_ I growled, I ran to the source, Kyle was on the ground, crawling to a tree, Araya smiling as she has a gun,

" So defenseless" Araya smiles as I see hunters surrounding them, seven hunters, I have to help him,

" You killed my family" Kyle growled as I see him press a hand on his stomach.

" Had to be done" She replied, I covered my body in chakra, I see a lone hunter, I growled then attacked him, I slice his throat, before going to another and repeating

the same process,

" You were falling for a wolf" Araya told him as he grunted, his blood filled the air, his healing must be disabled,

" You didn't have to kill my family" He growled at her, she smiled, I used a chakra covered hand and stabbed through three other hunters, pulling it back, I see blood

coating it, but smokes as it burns off,

" I had to, they stole so much from me" She said as I attacked another hunter, he tries to slice me, but his blade breaks against my chakra,

 ** _" NICE TRY"_** I growled before slices his throat, I see the other hunter go up to Araya,

" They disappeared, the other hunters are either dead or kidnapped by your other target" He told her, I growled before jumping up in a tree,

" Excellent" She replied, she then turned to Kyle,

" Where are the Hale's?" She asked as Kyle began coughing up black blood,

" Not telling you shit" He growled, she sighed, I lunged for the last hunter, he screams, it gives away my position,

" So you do show up" She said as I see her gun pointed at me, I snarled at her,

 _ **" You are a bitchy thorn in my side"**_ I growled as I transformed into my Human DireWolf form,

" Pity that you have to die" She said as she had a finger on the trigger,

" It doesn't have to be like this Calavera" I growled, she tilted her head,

 _ **" We can end this peacefully, no more war between the supernatural and hunters, we can live in peace"**_ I told her as I see her hand shake, but she

shakes her head,

" Your kind, your filthy species killed my family, for pleasure, the supernatural is evil and always will be" She grunted as she shoulders her firearm,

 ** _" That's in the past, let it go"_** I told her, but she smelt of hate,

" Goodbye" She told me, she lifts her gun, I see her fire her bullets, I was about to make my cloak come up, but as if in slow motion, Kyle gets in front of me, blood

spills onto the forest ground, Araya is shocked by this and so am I, Kyle saved me.

" Why?" I asked as I hear Kyle panting, I can also hear his blood falling, dripping out of him,

" Because...I won't be...remembered as a...monster" He said shaking, visibly, Kyle was more than human, he was a savior,

" I want...to be...remembered...as...the one...who was...forgiven...by..." He stutters as I can smell the blood flowing more and more,

" By the LunaCyruo Werewolf" He told me as I see him turn his head at me, he was smiling, he was pale as fuck,

" You'll be remembered as a hero Kyle" I told him, another gunshot rang out, a grunt fell from Kyle's lips, he collapses to the ground, his front was covered in black

blood, shaking still.

" A leech that takes blood from this world" Araya tells me, I was shaking, my wolf struggling against her chains, more ferociously than ever before,

" Shouldn't be breathing, let alone standing" She told me, I lifted my head at her, I growled, then I let my wolf take total control, my body goes flying at her, my wolf

throws a clawed fist at her, colliding with her face,

" Lose control like that" Araya smiled as she begins to shoot at me, but my body moves faster than the bullets,

" What?" She said shocked, I moved fast, I was behind her, my wolf kicks her down, she falls to the ground, I smell freshly fallen blood, I jumped back, growling out,

enraged and filled with blood lust.

 _ **" Die Araya Calavera"**_ My wolf growled at her, I began running on all fours at her, her gun fires again, but my cloak comes up, protecting me, I get faster and ram

into her,

" I won't die by your claws" She grunts as I clawed her face, more blood falls from her skin,

 _ **" I'll make you suffer"**_ my wolf snarled as I slapped her left cheek, claws raking her face,

 ** _" For everything"_** My Wolf growled as I throw her in the air,

 _ **" You've done to my family"**_ My Wolf snarled before I punched her to the ground.

" Not while I'm still breathing" Araya grunts at me, I see that he face is clawed up, blood falling from her wounds,

 ** _" You're a demon, not human"_** My wolf snarled, I was about to deliver the final blow, I began to run,

 _ **" DIE"**_ My Wolf and I snarled, I see her lifting her gun, but I see a ball of blue light invade the space between Araya and I, the blast knocks me down, I get up and

growled at it, how dare this thing stop me from my kill?

" I have seen enough" A voice called out, I growled fighting control, I see a woman covered in this blue white flaming spirit, she looks familiar, she walks towards me,

I growled, I run at her, but she lifts an arm, my feet stop, I snap my jaw at her, but her hand caresses my face, my wolf is fighting for the kill, for blood to fall from

my enemy.

" Enough my Jace" The female told me, I feel all my anger vanish, I get a clear view of this woman, I stiffen, I feel tears going down my face,

" Mother?" I asked as I see her smiling, she nods, I feel my wolf chained down again, I have total control over myself,

" Yes, my Jacelyn" She whispers as she smiled, I feel her lips on my forehead, her smile falls, I watched as she turned to Araya,

" Enough with this, Calavera, this war is pointless, countless live will continued to be lost, because of a grudge you won't let go" My mother told her, Araya was

shaking, her skin was slightly becoming pale,

" They are monsters" Araya yelled as my mother shook her head,

" They are what nature made them to be, but others endure it and gain control" Mother tells her as Araya is shaking, smelling of rage and defeat.

" Stop this Araya, before you lose yourself to the thing you hunt" Mother told the huntress, Araya stands up, she puts her gun at her side, I nod at this, I turn around,

but a gunshot rings out, my cloak protects me,

" There will never be peace between hunters and werewolf, or the supernatural" She screams at me, I turned around, I let a roar out, I lunged at her, I swing my claw

at her, I see blood fall out of her,

" You should have listened to her" I told Araya, she tries covering the wound, but I remove her hand,

" It's time to let go" I told her as I transformed back, I made my eyes glow, I shut my eyes and then I twist, a loud crack emulated through the Preserve, I let her

body fall from my hands, I heard loud coughing, I see Kyle lifting a hand, I rushed to him and take his hand,

" Jace...I need to...tell you" He grunts as I see blood falling from his mouth, I tried to take his pain, but he shakes his head.

" You need to...make this world...understand that...supernatural is apart of it..." He told me, he then coughs again, more blood falls from his lips,

" I will" I told him, I see the blue aura covering my mother kneel by me,

" You don't need to suffer anymore Kyle, it's time" She told him, Kyle's eyes watched my mother,

" What's on the other side?" He asked as Yuki shook her head,

" That's for you to find out" She replied as Kyle smiled, he coughs, he takes my hand into his own,

" I forgive you" I told him as tears fall from my eyes, he smiles, but I watched his head lull to the side, I let my head bow, showing respect, I lift it up to see his body

becoming smoke, it goes into the ground, the roots of the tree that he was leaning on have swirls of black, his grave spot, I see my mother touch the tree, small blue

fire create a slab,

" Kyle Flèche, protector of the Supernatural" I read it as I smiled, he is in a better place.

" It's over" I whispered, I got up and turned to Araya's body, I made my chakra come out, I made a chakra blast, then unleashed it on her, I watched as her body

turned to ash, I then began to walk home, I see blood coating my hands, as I reached my home, I see Derek holding Damon, and Blake,

" It's over?" Derek asked as I sighed, but nodded, I see Blake looking at me with worry, but I shake my head,

" Kyle has fallen" I told them, they bow their heads at this, I turned around to see my mother still here,

" Araya couldn't be convinced that supernaturals and hunters can live in peace" I told my uncle, he made his eyes glow,

" Yuki?" Blake asked as I see my mother's eyes enveloped by blue spirit.

" It's been too long brother" She replied, I heard footsteps coming up, two sets, Blake on my left and Derek on my right, he was still holding Damon in his arms,

" Jacelyn, you fought to protect the family you love and care for, I'm proud of you" Yuki tells me, I feel her hand caress my cheek, I nuzzled it, accepting that this

might be the very last time I see her, she turned to Derek, I watched as she looked down at a sleeping Damon, her grandchild,

" Derek Hale, I am greatful that you have protected my Jacelyn, giving her a life of adventure and love, taking care of her when her guidance would fall, thank you for

giving her a family she deserves" She told my husband, Derek nods to her, I watched as my mother's hand glowed, she caressed Damon's cheek, he whimpers, but

settles as if accepting the warmth of the unknown female, that was his deceased grandmother.

" Blake, my twin brother, you were lost, surrounded by the fire that had kept you locked in your own psyche, but power filled you when my daughter, your own niece

returned, you found yourself in a sea of fear and defeat, and protecting the Lyuka name and clan, I'm proud of you and always will be" She told him, I watched the

two embracing, a twin bond between them that I will never understand,

" My time left here is near" Her voice was becoming faint,

" Please don't go" I said as she had tears in her eyes,

" I must" She replied as the aura began to glow,

" Derek, Talia and your father are so proud of you" Mother told him, I see Derek with a tear falling down his cheek, I turned my head to my mother, she transformed

into the spirit wolf, I watched as she goes into the stars and vanishes.

" I miss her already" Blake told me as I felt him place a hand on my shoulder,

" So do I" I replied as I sighed, I turned around and headed into the house, as I go inside, I see Aurora and Ryan asleep on the couch, I smiled at them, I walked up

the stairs, as I got to the top, I went into my bathroom, I carefully removed my clothes, I turned on the shower and got inside, I heard the door open then shut,

clothes falling to the ground,

" Jace?" Derek asked as I was sitting on the ground, I looked up at him, the water covering my skin, I watched as he got in and then sat behind me, I laid my body

on his, the water washing away the blood of so many hunters and Araya's blood away, as if washing away sins, along with the blood of a friend.

" I was about to shield myself with my cloak, but Kyle jumped in front of me, shielding me from Araya's bullets, I feel it was my fault" I whispered as I wrapped my

arms around my legs, tears going down my cheeks, but another set of arms go around my arms, I lay my head on his upper right arm.

" He did it to protect you Jace" He replied as I sighed, we just sat there till the water went cold, Derek turned it off, with his help, I got up and dried off, I went into

the bedroom,

" Jace, hey, listen to me" He told me, I lifted my head to him, his eyes filled with concern, I feel his hand go to my cheek, I nuzzled it,

" There will be hunters that will fight against us, we will have challenges against us, but we can overcome them" He told me as I feel a tear going down my left cheek,

his thumb catches it and wipes it away,

" I will fight with you Derek, I will fight till my last dying breath, to defend our family" I told him as he then held me close to him, this was so much more than

confessing, this was the truth I hated to reveal, but I had to, it kept me up at night.

" Jace, you and I have been through more than any other person I can think of" Derek told me as I see moonlight coming into the room,

" Nothing can part us" I told him as he pressed a kiss against my forehead, the scratchiness of his beard made me realize that everything we had went through was

destiny, what else could make this more difficult to deal with?

" Sometimes I can't sleep at night, because I'm scared I will lose you" I told him, Derek smiles, he presses a kiss against my lips, I smiled at it, holding him against

my naked body, his hands go to my hips and hold me close,

" Jace, you'll never lose me, at all, because the day that happens, is the day that I lose myself" He whispered to me, I placed my head against his chest, we stand in

the moonlight, in our room,

" Derek, you and I are one, nothing separates us" I told him as his eyes glowed, he then bends over and picks me up bridal style, I chuckled as he twirls me around,

he carries me over to the bed, I laid down, he laid at my side,

" You're so perfect Jace" He whispered as he holds me to him, I just nuzzled into his neck, scenting him, that leather whiskey scent laced with ash made me shutter

against him, he chuckles, but his nose inhales near my scent spot,

" Your scent alone is what calms me, the thought of you calms me so much, you are my life line" He whispered as I feel him grabbing the covers, he lifts them up and

covers us in a protective layer.

" Jace, you are my strength, not my supernatural strength, my strength to go on and survive" He told me, I place a hand on his hair covered chest, I lift my head up

and stare into those emerald eyes,

" And Derek, you are my strength, not just my strength to survive, but my strength to endure anything and everything that comes my way" I told him, he places his

hand on my cheek, I nuzzled into it, blushing at the small loving confession we had just exchanged with one another,

" Everything we do together proves the love we have for one another" He tells me as I just watched his face, seeing the age that has hit him,

" I need to feel you, not sexually, but physically" He whispered as I smiled, I plant myself close to him, I feel his arm go around my waist, I place my head on his

shoulder, his heartbeat loud and proud in my ears, his heart beating for survival and love, as did my own heart,

" Enduring every single wound that has ever placed itself on my body when I am with you was worth it" I told Derek as he sighed, I see him place his right hand on

his stomach.

" I know that every action we have done, has at least had something to do with our future" Derek whispered, I got up a bit to see him,

" What do you mean Der?" I asked as he sighed, he sat up a bit,

" I mean, Aurora will be in first grade soon, Ryan will be going into kindergarten and we have another child, but I want so much more with you that it pains me to say

that I want a large family" He told me, I smiled, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, he places his hands on my back, rubbing up and down,

" Well right now, like you said before, we should worry about what we have now" I replied as he smiled, he nuzzled my neck before kissing two of my claim scars,

" Derek" I moaned lowly, but I pulled away, Derek pressed kisses on my neck then my jaw, moving onto my lips, I cup his cheeks holding him to me, everything was

smooth, but this was about us and no one else,

" Jace" He growled, I pulled back to see his eyes glowing, he smiled before blinking, his eyes go back to normal,

" Relax Derek, everything is ok, nothing is dangerous for us, not anymore" I whispered as he smiled.

" I love you Jace, so fucking much" He told me as he placed his forehead to mine, this was surreal to me on so many levels,

" As I love you Derek, my lover, my mate, my husband" I replied, he then decided to lay down, taking me with him, I just laid my arm over him, he wraps his left arm

around me once again, pulling me to his side,

" Derek, you are my world" I told him as he let out a huff, I watched as he closed his eyes, I laid my head on my pillow, soon hearing low snores coming from him, I

smiled, I put up with it on so many occasions, but I can accept it, because I love him. Nothing will take him away from me, and if they try, they will die by claws, I

would protect my family forever, nothing will stand in my way, not ever because, this is our home, this war wasn't going to end, but Derek and I will fight, and it's all

because we have Alpha Strength.


End file.
